A Danganronpa crossover: Persona Mirrored Selves
by Rookie W
Summary: Doesn't matter how much you try, your reflection will always show your true self, the true nature of your soul Hajime Hinata is the new guest in the Velvet Room, with his new power of Persona and his friends he will embark on an adventure to stop a terrorist group responsible for different incidents around the city, all of them surrounding Hope's Peak Academy in one way or another
1. Prologue - Hope's Peak Academy

Hope's Peak Academy, probably the best High School in Japan if not the whole world.

In this academy, only the best of the best are chosen to attend, and every single student that graduates from this school has the guarantee of success in life in whatever job or position they decide to take. It never matters what it is, the prestige of the school is such that anyone will hire them or put them in the front without any shred of doubt, so long as the job relates to their talent.

In the elite of society, almost everyone was a student from Hope's Peak, including presidents, politicians, CEOs, inventors, etc. It could even be safe to say that it's thanks to the academy that everyone can have the type of life they have today, especially in Japan.

And the only way to get in is to be the best of the best, and only by being the very best in what you do will the school come to you and invite you to attend. No entrance exams or anything, only if the school seems interested in you or if someone important recommends you.

All it takes is a single ticket called... "Talent"

Talent... Talent... Talent, talent, talent, talenttalenttalenttaltentalenttalenttalenttalenttalenttalent...

.

.

.

"Without talent, you'll never be part of a school like that."

"You are a nobody!"

"Heh, did you really believe someone like you would ever make it?"

"Give it up... You'll only hurt yourself more."

"There is nothing special about you, know your place."

"Even I came to accept it, the fact that we are nothing but mere pawns... You should start accepting it too."

A void of negative comments, voices that wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted to, it was impossible to ignore... but from all these voices, one was different from the others...

**"Don't give up! You can do it! I'm with you!"** One of the only voices of support.

And then, he finally woke up.

**4/9  
Monday**

"Ah!..." He was panting, covered in sweat, and held the sheets of his bed with all his strength. "Ah.. it.. it was just a dream..." The boy whispered to himself after calming down a little.

After taking a deep breath he stood up from his bed and looked at the time on his phone, it was 5:55 AM... Just 5 minutes before his alarm clock would sound, so there is no need to go back to sleep. Leaving the phone on his desk he went to the bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

It took around 30 minutes to take a bath, brush his teeth, and finish getting dressed in his uniform.

A uniform that only made him feel... empty and bored, a simple black suit and white undershirt with a black tie, the reserve course standard uniform.

His entire life, ever since he could remember, entering hope's peak was his dream, his goal, something he always put his best effort to do, but as they say... not all dreams can come true.

"Hajime! Are you up already? I'm gonna cook your breakfast!" a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, the voice of his mother.

She couldn't see him being all depressed like this, not now... Taking a deep breath he put his best attitude... or at least he tried, that grumpy expression of his was natural for him.

"Yeah, mom! I'm actually ready to go now!"

"Then come down and eat your breakfast! Toast and orange juice okay for you?"

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!"

His mother did not answer, she was probably making his breakfast already so he decided to prepare his backpack before breakfast was ready, and after packing he ran downstairs and went directly to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, he looked what his breakfast was and it wasn't toast and orange juice as his mom said, but instead pancakes and orange juice 100% natural, but before he could say anything his mom hugged him from behind and gave him a small kiss in the cheek, being careful not to pinch with that ahoge in his hair of course.

"A new semester always has to start with a good breakfast!" Hajime could feel a warm and nice sensation the moment after hearing his mother's words.

But at the same time, that tired tone that she always tries to hide, that expression of fatigue even though she smiled as much as she could... Taking all the responsibility by herself, it wasn't fair.

"C'mon, what's the matter? eat your breakfast or you're going to be late" His mother insisted. Hajime just cracked a smile and decided to start eating while her mom returned to do the dishes.

Their kitchen wasn't very big, in fact, it was actually pretty average, but it still had enough space for them to place a small TV, so they could watch it together while they ate or when his mom just wanted to watch her TV shows while cooking, or in this case to watch the news during breakfast.

"It's been almost two weeks now, and students from all over Tokyo are still disappearing without leaving any type of trace. The police department informs that they haven't found any clues yet but have stated that they won't give up until they find them as well as capture the culprits of these events..."

"This again...? " Hajime thought as he was eating. Of course, this was already being mentioned for a while now. Some students would disappear here and there, sadly it's not something new that sometimes people would go missing... Most of the time they are just teenagers running from home, or in other unfortunate events... they disappear and are never seen again.

But what started to worry not only many parents but the police department as well as how many cases of disappearances are coming in every day, and no one knew a thing. Not even a single suspect or clue about what was happening.

"Be safe on your way to school, alright?" His mom called as she was washing some dishes. Something normal, of course no one would want something to happen to their son or daughter.

Especially now of all times, he knew very well if something happened to him, her mother wouldn't be able to recover from it... ever.

"I'll be okay, don't worry mom. I promise I'll be safe" In response, she just nodded... of course that wouldn't make her feel less worried but the least she could do was trust him... Trust that he will come back home safe and sound.

"In other news! Today the Future Foundation finally will open its doors! The most ambitious company created by Kyosuke Munakata, one of the most prestigious graduates from Hope's Peak Academy! We will cover every detail of the- " The news continued with their reports, it was impressive seeing how far people from Hope's Peak go, it wasn't new seeing one of them on TV.

"Maybe one day I'll see you on TV like this too." She said. Hajime for his part just smiled... At least she had faith in him, but would that be okay? Would he really be able to do something like that? No point in getting more depressed thinking about it.

After finally finishing his breakfast, he was ready to go.

"I'm leaving now," Hajime said while standing in front of the entrance of his house ready to leave, his mother standing before him and nodding in approval before giving him another hug.

"Do your best, and make sure to show everyone what you're capable of!" A mother will always be on your side, no matter what. He knew this very well, how even knowing he was nothing special, she continued to give him all her support so he could accomplish his dreams, so he could be one day someone he could be proud of.

Hajime hugged back, tightly.

Why was her mother like this? He knew the answer but still couldn't understand it. It was much simpler to just let all that go, but she didn't, even with all the weight of being just the two of them.

"I'll do my best" For his mother, it was reassuring to hear him say that, but for him, on the other hand...

He didn't dare to say more, so he both let go of her and waved one last goodbye before finally heading out.

* * *

On his way to school, he couldn't stop thinking about the issue with him being a reserve student. All his life his dream was to be part of Hope's Peak, but not like this, like a simple backup student with nothing special. Thinking back at it, asking to be in the reserve course was truly a mistake.

His grades weren't exactly the best, he didn't have any real friends in there either, and worst of all, it was expensive, VERY expensive...

His Mother always worked extra hard so she could pay the usual quota every month. It's been like this for a year with her believing that he'll soon enough be joining the main course, but that was so far for him to reach.

Everyone in his class didn't even seem to care about being in the main course at this point. Of course they wouldn't, they all made friends in the reserve course, and they continued their lives and the world seemed to move on as usual, but with him not being a part of it... like he was some kind of weird bug apart from everything else, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself for that.

For being so bored, so plain, so... useless.

Before he could continue with his inner thoughts about how much he hated himself, he noticed something; people began to run, run away as fast as they could, and a weird but worrisome noise was coming from his left side.

It was a giant truck sweeping everything in its path, cars, light posts, even people and it was coming right to his direction.

He froze, his mind screamed that he had to run, he knew he had to run, to move out of the way, but his legs didn't respond. All he could do was wait for his inevitable death... only thinking how his mother would react to this.

He couldn't do that to her! And all of sudden his phone began to buzz and a weird sound came from it "Beginning navigation" and then the truck crashed right into where he was.

* * *

**OST: The Poem of Everyone Souls - Persona**

It was very difficult to open his eyes, since he felt... so tired, which was weird. Is this how death felt when people... well die?

But once Hajime finally opened his eyes there was one thing that caught his attention.

Blue everywhere.

Is this how heaven looks like? or hell? Hell sure was supposed to be red though...

"Ah! I see you are finally here!" A sudden voice made him turn around and see a very weird looking man with a long nose dressed as a butler. "My my, where are my manners... My name is Igor! and I welcome you to the Velvet room, it is a pleasure to make your acquittance."

Hajime had no idea what was going on, he was now in front of and a weird old man sitting in front of him with a large desk full of... Tarot cards? He tried to say something but for some reason, he couldn't.

It was a weird feeling, almost like being in a dream but at the same time not...

"This please exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter, you'll get used to the feeling eventually." That man who named himself Igor answered like he knew what he was thinking already, that's... kinda creepy.

"This is Kirumi, my assistant" "Igor" said as he presented the girl next to him. He didn't even notice her presence until he was introduced to her. "We will be in charge of assisting you in the best possible way in your journey" After saying this, that girl stepped forward and made a brief appearance.

Assist? Journey? What the hell were they talking about?

"A pleasure, young master, I will do my best to assist you as far as I am allowed" And then she returned to her place next to "Igor"

Young master? He still had a hard time understanding the situation he was in right now, everything was so sudden, and he still couldn't find his voice so he could ask what was happening here

"It seems that we have met a very interesting guest this time ... I am intrigued to see what the conclusion of your destiny will be, so please do not worry, all your questions will be answered over time, for now, all you have to do is sign this contract." Igor pushed the contract on his desk to Hajime. Signing something suspicious like that without even knowing what was going on? Yeah, no way he would do that.

There was no way he would accept that ... Or that was what he believed, without realizing how or why he was already signing the contract until he had already finished his name.

**Hajime Hinata**

That butler began to laugh.

To his surprise that laugh did not make him feel threatened ... On the contrary, it was somewhat comforting, something that normally no one with common sense would think if he were in his situation. Right? But then again, not many people would have much common sense in this situation right now.

"That will be all for now ... Until we meet again, see you soon, Young Master Hinata."

A cordial farewell and suddenly the sound of what seemed to be a sailing cruise ship reached his ears.

From there everything went white.

And suddenly Hajime woke up, screaming and panting, he looked around very confused but he couldn't see anything out of normal.

He was at the bus stop in front of... Hope's Peak!? Why was he so close to Hope's Peak!? The Reserve course was far from the main course for how the teachers would phrase it for "obvious reasons" like not wanting "commoners" with the special ones.

His mind was racing so fast, trying to understand what just happened. One moment he thought he was about to die, that a truck was about to run over him but then suddenly he woke up in some weird blue room with two strangers who asked him to sign a contract which he did...

" What is going on? what was all that about?... I- I don't... " Hajime was sweating, but after taking a deep breath he decided to think rationally about this. The obvious answer was that he fell asleep, that's all.

Although, it's still weird why at the bus stop, especially in front of Hope's Peak... But maybe he just arrived a little too early, he did wake up too early this morning after all, and as usual, he just went like the freak he is to see the main course, probably walked a little bit, took a seat and fell asleep! that's all!

There was no need to panic, he's fine. He's in one piece just like he promised and in front of the Academy... So there's nothing to worry about!

Hajime decided to take another deep breath and began to walk to the Reserve Course after a few steps curiosity invaded him, so he decided to turn around and see if there was anything abnormal at the bus stop... But there was nothing like that, just his reflection in the glass.

Maybe he just reads too many mangas these days...

Leaving that aside, it was better to head to his class now, and so he did just that.

Not knowing that a small and pink and white figure was following him.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

_Phew, hi everyone! this is an update note to say, I didn't abandon this history, I just made a small hiatus so I could re-work it._

_You see, I wasn't feeling very proud of the first chapters, even so, I did had everything planned for this story and I have my script ready and all, I wasn't doing a good job doing it._

_So I decided to re-work it, made some changes in my script, and try again this time for sure!_

_It's obvious, this is a Danganronpa/Persona crossover, and AU version where all the previous Persona events happened, so expect a lot of reference and cameos from other characters._

_Even so, it follows his own plotline with the Danganronpa characters as the protagonists here, honestly, I hope it's enjoyable for everybody! I really did my best for this work! even with my grammar errors in English but I'm practicing more!_

_So with nothing more to say, please enjoy it!_


	2. Prologue - A new semester begins

**Morning**

**Principal's Office**

For a headmaster, doing paperwork at the beginning of the semester is normal, but sometimes looking at said papers one could find a pleasant or unpleasant surprise. Last year he had one such surprise that he was not expecting... and it was hard to believe even now that said "surprise" would still be coming to school even if it was a different course... But that wasn't the only surprise this year.

Next to his "first" surprise, was another even bigger surprise that he never expected to see again anytime soon...

Right on his desk, there were two documents, one of the Reserve Course student named "Hajime Hinata" and next to it, another student. But, it was a first-year in the main course, as the Ultimate Detective "Kyoko Kirigiri".

"Perhaps it's fate," an old man with glasses said, standing next to him.

"You think so?" The headmaster asked, letting out a big sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Think of it as a new chance Jin, you know how to fix things and stuff, maybe try being an actual dad for once" A man, with fedora, said, he was laying down on the couch the office had, calling the headmaster by his name.

Jin just sighed again, seeing your daughter after years of not even knowing where she was, is clearly not the way he expected to start this new year of school, not to mention everything he already had in hand.

"I don't think things can work like that... besides, that still does not solve anything with the other "problem" " Jin laid in his own chair, thinking... Thinking back at that time.

"You still can't let that go, can you?" The old man spoke again, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can't just approach him... But I suggest to at least keep an eye on him, who knows, you might find the chance when the right time comes"

"It's easy to say...But I guess that is true in a way, I'll keep an eye on both" Jin returned to his usual posture and continued working with all the paperwork he had left. Next to those two files, it could be seen that there were three more piled up, with the last-name "Amami" seen written in one of these.

"Hey if this is really fate, maybe this year will be full of surprises, don't you think, Tengan-san?" The man with fedora spoke again, this time asking the old-man.

"Hmm, who knows... No one knows what life could be bringing us after all, we should wait and see for now" And with that, the man named Tengan walked to the window, seeing all the campus of the academy, with all of the students walking around before classes started. Some were just having fun, others were alone or looking at their phones, as usual for teenagers.

But what caught his eyes was not the ones in the main course, from this point of view, one could also see the Reserve Course, and that was where his attention went, to see a specific student walking alone with his backpack hanging from his shoulder, not even noticing that he was being followed by a small pink creature. Tengan could only laugh softly before turning back to Jin.

"Keep an eye on him right now, maybe things will really get interesting this year."

* * *

**Lunchtime**

**Classroom 2-D**

The rest of the day was a pain, not only could he not focus in class, but he couldn't just forget about what happened in the morning either. That truck that was about to kill him... and that strange dream, what did all that mean? Was he starting to hallucinate? What exactly would be the meaning of a hallucination with a truck and a man with a longnose?

No point thinking about it, he knew, but he still couldn't just let it go!

Before he could get himself more frustrated, a blond girl came from behind to give him a slap at the back of his hand, which was hard enough to catch his attention.

"Owh! What the hell is your-!?" Hajime turned to see who was responsible, meeting eye to eye with that girl who had a smug smile on her face, "Natsumi?"

"Finally, I got your attention" The girl took a seat right on his desk "I called you like three times but you didn't answer"

"So hitting me on the head was your best way to do so?" He seriously asks himself so often why he still talks to her...

They weren't by any means close or even "friends" but to her, he was the only person "good enough" to talk with, compared to the rest of the "trash" here.

"What did you want me to do? You know I hate being ignored" Point valid?... "Any way that doesn't matter, are you feeling okay?"

That was new.

"You've been spacing out all day" So she noticed... Not sure how he should feel right now, but at least it was a nice thing coming from her.

"Just thinking about stuff, and you know... bored" He was not going to tell her about that weird dream or "hallucination". She would probably just made fun of him anywa-

"Really? about what? the accident in the morning that happened close to where you live?" What did sh- "Well I am glad you are fine, if not, I would have ended up stuck alone with all these idiots" What did she just say?

"Accident...? What are you talking about?" Hajime could feel his blood freeze.

"... What? Do you live under a rock or something? Everyone is talking about it, don't you know? It even happened close to your house. A truck crashed, and a lot of people got hurt because of it, and even though some people are dead, they still don't know how it happened. Well I guess it makes sense, it only happened this morning" Natsumi explained, raising an eyebrow confused for the reaction from Hajime.

He, on the other hand, was freaking out inside. He stood up, sweating, and began to quickly walk away from there.

"H-hey! hold on! Hey!" Natsumi tried to reach him but he already left the classroom, and there was no way she was following him. "Tsk, what's gotten to him now?" she wondered... he probably saw it happen and was just trying to forget? no point for her thinking about it, better leave him be for now.

They were not even friends.

* * *

Hajime quickly walked to the men's bathroom and washed his face with cold water trying to cool down, but it was impossible. If that accident happened... that meant it was not a dream, and he was right there, about to die, but how was he alive here and now!? If he really was alive, to begin with? No, no, he was! There was no way Natsumi would notice him if not... Then how?

That dream, that "Velvet Room" ... Could it be...? Could that actually be real?

Then it hit him, if that did happen and close to his house...

"Mom!" Hajime took his phone and when he was about to unlock him a weird and strange logo appeared on the screen. A logo with a crystal eye.

It was weird, he tried to delete it, but he couldn't. Was it ... impossible? Was it a virus? But how? What was this thing!? He tried again but he only caused the app to start.

"Welcome, would you like to begin the navigation?" A voice from his phone said. It only confused him even more, but that was not all, everything for a brief moment... felt different, he didn't know how or why but it just feels like something was... wrong?

He looked up, seeing his reflection in the mirror, intense yellow eyes met his, and blue flames covered his reflection behind the mirror, it... it didn't even scare him, normally one would freak out thinking he was burning to death but not him, not now... What Hajime was feeling right now was that whatever it was that thing inside the mirror was not just his reflection, it was something more... and it was calling for him, even in that deep blue he could still see those yellow eyes watching him.

And as sudden as it happened, everything returned to normal, the app in the phone closed itself and his reflection returned to normal, it was only him now...

One thing was for sure now, whatever happened... It was not a dream and clearly it involves that "Room" and this "App" ... Once more he washed his face with cold water, then took his phone and finally was able to unlock it.

_32 missed call from "Mom"_

"Of course..." He thought, after taking a deep breath he called back, she must be worried sick by now, and after some time of calling, her Mom finally picked up.

_"Hajime! Are you alright!? Why didn't you answer my calls!?"_ And there it was... Hajime could only feel guilty right now, it was weird anyway he didn't hear his phone all day... Probably that app blocked his phone or something? It seems like it was not "working" until he finally opened that app thingy.

"Sorry Mom, I... I forgot to charge my phone last night, so I didn't notice you called. Right now is lunchtime so I had the chance to charge it up..." He lied, God, it hurt to lie to his mother like this but there is no way she could believe what really happened, and would only freak out if she found he was in the middle of the accident.

"_I'm... I'm just glad you are okay... I wanted to go for myself to see if you arrived safely to school, but we can't go out because of this accident. All of the streets are closed for the time being while the police investigate and they well... try to clean up the mess and take care of the victims... "_ It must be an ugly incident if they closed the streets even now.

"Yeah, I Uh, found out about it just a moment ago. I didn't know because I was already arriving when it happened, so I didn't know until you know, Natsumi told me..." A half-truth, but a half-lie.

_" Just stay safe, okay? I'll call you up when everything is back to normal and you can come back home, it might take a while, so why don't you hang out with your friends in the meantime?"_ Yeah... Friends. The word was basically foreign to him at this point.

"Sure, I'll do just that, but please be safe as well, alright Mom?" And after hearing her say yes and they both said their goodbyes, he hung up.

While it was worrisome, it was positive in a way, it'll give him the chance to check this "app" after classes are done.

So, for the time being, he returned to his class. He was not sure what could happen if he tried it here in school after all.

* * *

Right when classes finished, Hajime quickly left, he was even the first to leave, which was weird for most of his classmates, usually, he stays for a bit.

No one asked, no one cared anyway, and for Hajime, it was better that way. After walking for a bit he arrived at a small plaza with a water fountain, it was his usual spot for when he liked to spend time alone, and from there he took his phone out and opened the app right there.

"Welcome, would you like to begin the navigation?" That voice again. He still didn't understand what it means by "navigation", but he was about to find out.

It had a history search, probably that was how he went to that weird "Velvet Room"? He searched in there but it was empty... that's weird, at least it was clear it was some type of Navigation app, but what kind? It was so weird...

"Ah... it has a voice command?" Looking at it, it really looked like an ordinary app. "... Velvet Room?" He tried saying, but the app didn't respond.

"That is not how the app works" A girly and chibi voice said out of nowhere, causing Hajime to look around for the source of that voice. What in the world was that!?

"Down here!" That voice said again, and now Hajime looked down, to see a small stuffed pink/white bunny "Hi!"

...

Silence.

"WHAT!?" And then the silence was broken with a scream from Hajime, he was so done with today. "What the hell are you!?" Probably not the best way to react, with the bunny now depressed and covering her face.

"T-that was not the reaction I was expecting at all from you..."

"H-how you wanted me to react!? Am I really not dreaming right now!?" Or he probably was dead, yup he died. That has to be the only explanation right now.

"No! You are not! I am here to guide you! I expected at least a little respect from you!" Now she was being assertive, wait a moment guide?

"H-hold on hold on, what do you mean by guiding me!?" This doesn't make any sense... He should've stayed home today. He really wished he stayed home today.

"I thought you knew already? It seems like you are kind of lost... No worries! As part of my duty, I will explain everything to you!" That bunny spoke now with confidence and with her chest up, like she was proud of something?... Weird bunny.

"My name is Monomi, and I'm here to help you during your journey, My role is to assist you and help you understand everything about the app and your power" In a way that made sense, but on the other hand, it only raised even more questions, what kind of journey did she mean? and by power... did she mean that thing he saw in the mirror?

"Okay, Monomi, was it?... So who sent you again? Was... Uhm, it the guy from the Velvet room?" Hajime asked, and Monomi nodded, so it was him...

"I am not sure why, but he sure did! The Velvet Room is the place where those who are bound to it by a contract receive assistance during their journey! Or at least that's what I've been told, I'm honestly just doing my duty"... She wasn't even sure herself huh?

"...Alright, I think I can accept that... after all that happened today somehow, this doesn't surprise me anymore" It was at least a step in the right direction, right? Honestly, he wasn't even sure if it was okay to just accept it.

"You said that but you screamed earlier..."

"From NOW on it doesn't surprise me, okay?"

Monomi just nodded.

"Okay so... You said that the way I was using the app didn't work, right? So... if you know, care to explain it to me?"

"Well, for starters using the voice commands isn't not enough, you need a place where it is possible to access the Metaverse" Okay, he can understand the point of needing an "access point" but what did she mean by Metaverse?

"The metaverse is a place where-" But before she could continue explaining, Hajime quickly hid her in his backpack surprising the little Monomi who was now scared "H-hey hey! What are you doing!?"

"St-stop talking! Someone is coming this way!" And it was true, someone was approaching their way, lucky for Hajime he noticed them right on time. "There is no telling what could happen if someone saw you!"

"I'm not some type of weird thing that needs to hide!" Monomi tried to defend herself, she sounded depressed... He'll just apologize later.

"You are a talking plushie! How do you expect people to not freak out!? Quiet, I'll go somewhere else to continue our talk!" Hajime said again. Momomi didn't argue this time not because she couldn't talk back, but there was no point right now since she was inside the bag.

**OST: Encounter - Persona 5**

Hajime stood from where he was sitting and tried to walk normally, acting as if nothing happened here, but it was hard since he was really nervous, hoping that that person didn't notice anything.

He walked to the direction they were coming from, avoiding it will only make him look suspicious after all, but as he was walking closer to that person, a strange feeling was coming to him... That person was a girl, and he felt like, somehow, he knew her.

Weird... it seems like she was looking at him too? Did she notice Monomi? Or just seeing he was the only here? Or maybe... she was thinking the same as him?

And once they reached each other, both stopped, looking at each other for a moment.

He... he knew this girl, a beautiful girl with pale skin, purple eyes and with a violet long hair, she was wearing the Hope's Peak Main course uniform... she made it to the made course, huh?

"Hey..." Hajime said, with a small smile

"...Hello." The girl said back, crossing her arms and with a neutral expression on her face.

Fate sometimes can be weird.

**To be Continued.**


	3. Prologue - The World Inside The Mirror

**10 years ago**

**OST: Sings of love - Persona 4**

Before everything else, before his dreams were crushed, there was a time where Hajime Hinata was actually happy with his life. Probably the innocence of childhood, or maybe ignorance, but for that little kid, everything was so much simpler and fun.

"That one right there!" An excited Hajime said to the only friend with him right now, a girl with violet hair and a single braid in it.

"I'm... not sure about this," The girl said, looking how tall the tree is, one miss-step and they'll both will end like a sticker stamp...flat.

"C'mon Kyoko! It'll be fun! Trust me on this!" And with full confidence, the little Hajime began to climb the tree, putting his best effort to do so.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just like my bones inside my body," The little Kyoko said, looking at his friend climbing the tree, sadly it happened just as she predicted and after a miss-step from the boy, he fell.

Luckily he didn't climb too high, so the fall was not that hard, but still looked like it hurt, so she held down.

"Can you stand?" She offered her hand, which Hajime accepted so he could stand up, and once up he stretched his back.

"Y-yup! Totally cool!" She could swear something cracked in him. "Let me try again!"

"If you want to break all of your bones fine, but don't expect me to help you again" Kyoko stated, Hajime felt the danger after hearing her, so he decided to let the tree be for now.

"I-it's okay then! Here, this is a nice spot too!" A nervous Hajime said offering her a seat to Kyoko next to him, which she gladly accepted.

"Why did you want to climb the tree anyway? You suck at climbing" Harsh truth, one that for Hajime was clearly untrue. But for everyone else it was clearly true.

"Okay! You know that's not true!" He tried to defend his climbing but she gave him the look one she gave him when they both knew he was clearly wrong but still couldn't admit it, mostly for being stubborn. "I-in any case... I wanted to climb it because... I just wanted the best view!"

Kyoko blinked a few times, "For what?"

Hajime then pointed right in front of them, inviting her to see, and when she did, she was a little surprised to see a beautiful view of Hope's Peak Academy and it's entire campus.

Not only was the Academy visible from this point of view, but most of the entire city as well. If this was late at night it would probably be a nice date spot, but those types of thoughts didn't even cross their minds, they were just kids after all.

Kyoko smiled a little, understanding better her friend, and enjoyed the view along with him.

"One day, I'll be there... I'm sure of it!" The expression Hajime had right now, was one full of confidence as if he knew that was his place to be, one day.

She liked that about him.

"Just like your dad?" Kyoko asked, and Hajime laughed a little, nodding.

"Just Like dad did! You'll see, I'll make everyone, including myself proud!" Hajime turned to see the girl, still smiling. "And you? want to come along? Your dad attended too right?"

Kyoko looked at the Academy once more, thinking about that possibility.

"Maybe, I'd love to attend as a detective! Just like Sherlock!" It filled her with joy thinking about it, and along with him, it could be fun after all, right?

Hajime's smile became wider after hearing her. "Hi Just like Sherlock, I'm-" But before he could finish his lame joke, Kyoko interrupted covering his mouth with her hand.

"Do the same joke as my dad and I'll push you down this hill" And gave him an intense and scary stare after making clear she didn't want to hear him finish that joke.

Now she was having second thoughts about going together.

But in the end, both ended up laughing, and enjoying their time together.

* * *

**PRESENT**

**OST: Reverie - Persona 4**

"... Hey" Hajime said, with a hand on the back of his head, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Hello..." The girl, that same girl he knew since they were kids, Kyoko Kirigiri.

She looked so beautiful now, still with that braid in her hair, but her expression... that did change, it was now a blank expression lacking emotion, like that it was hard to tell if she was feeling happy or disgusted with finally seeing each other after all this time.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by him was that she was wearing black gloves and the uniform of Hope's Peak Main course.

So she did make it... This is not how he envisioned himself meeting her again.

"... So, you are in the main course now, huh?" Hajime asked, as he had a half-smile.

"For the time being, yes... " He wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like she didn't like the idea, well a lot can happen in 10 years, changing opinion in something was only natural... "And you are a Reserve student?"

Now that's a subject he didn't want to touch, it was so pathetic...

"Uhm... Yeah, that's right, guess I was never Hope's Peak Material after all... Haha" Trying to disguise it as a joke didn't work, he was expecting disappointment or something, but Kyoko for a moment looked... worried? but as quick as possible that look on her face was replaced by that blank expression again.

"We all have our ways in life, I guess..." Kyoko looked at her phone for a moment. "I'm afraid I have to be on my way now... I'm busy at the moment so..."

"Oh, that's fine! I'-I'm kinda busy too so..." Trying to act as cool as possible was he was just making things more awkward than they should... "Well... I'll see you again, sometime?"

Kyoko was taken by surprise by this... But remained silent for a moment, thinking about it.

"I'll think about it" Her answer was not what he expected but at least was positive in a way, neither said anything else, so she continued her way, but before going any further she stopped to look back at him "Right... Have you seen a girl around? Around my height...? Pink hair?"

"Huh? Uh, no?" Not that he recalls, was she looking for someone?

"I see... thank you, I'll be going now" And after that, she continued on her way.

Hajime sighed once more, feeling a little down now, today was clearly not his day.

"So... who was that girl?" Monomi finally spoke after being silent during that awkward conversation.

"An old friend..." That was a vague answer, but he didn't want to give details either.

"Well next time you put me inside the bag warn me first! it was dark in there and I hate darkness!" Monomi quickly changed the subject, still mad at him after all

"Right, right, sorry, I couldn't just risk you being found, she would probably freak out! Any normal person would!" Hajime tried to explain, but to Monomi, it didn't make any sense, especially with that girl.

"Why!? She has the same powers as you! For her to be seeing me would be totally normal!"

What she stated right now, just caused Hajime to have the dumbest and confused look on his face he ever had.

"What... are you talking about?"

"I guess you didn't notice, that's okay I totally didn't either until she was close! But I could feel the same power you have in her! The only difference is that yours is still sleeping, and her's is already awake!" Monomi stated that so proudly but for Hajime there was nothing to be proud of.

"You can feel it!?"

"Yeah, like some type of radar I guess, it's not very strong, I can only feel it when they're close" Monomi explained, that was such a weird ability for a stuffed animal!

But it did make some sense why she didn't notice her approaching if she has that same power. She may feel it, but her range must be limited, very limited...

"But luckily enough I can feel the traces too! They do leave like a type of trail that we can follow, but it gets weaker with time until it completely disappears out of my range, I'd said in a matter of minutes" That made some sort of sense, too... But...

"The more I talk to you, the more I ask myself if I'm really awake..."

The same power as him... Does that mean, Kyoko was called by the same thing he saw in the mirror? Then something clicked in his head... "called" He was not sure how to explain it but he was starting to understand something.

And in a flash he was having a weird vision, no it was not a vision... what was that!? It was giving him a horrible headache... But he could see, fire, blue fire everywhere and a voice echoing in his head, saying... "Per-so-na"

"Agh!" Then it stopped, but the pain didn't just go away... He was breathing heavily while holding his head with one hand, while almost falling... Well, that was an odd and aggravating experience.

"H-hey are you okay!?" Worried, Monomi tried to hold his shoulder with her two tiny arms, and since she was still in the bag it was not hard to reach him.

"Yes! I'm fine!... That was... uh, y'know, probably my power asking to finally wake up!" That was a lie, it felt completely different from before, this was not that same thing that called for him from the mirror, this was a completely different thing that he still didn't understand at all.

But one thing was clear, it triggered with Kyoko... If she has this same power as Monomi says, she probably knows more of it than him, and could explain it better.

"W-well then... if you are fine now, we should continue with the Nav!" But Hajime had other plans in mind.

"... I'd say we leave that for later, Let's follow her."

"Woah Woah! You can't just follow a lady like that! Don't stalk her, that's what creeps do!" Monomi quickly said with both arms up, worried that Hajime was some kind of weird stalker now, which honestly annoyed him.

"No, you dumb bunny! What I meant was that we should follow her so she could explain her power and help us with the Nav. The more the better, right?" Monomi couldn't argue with that, since it was a good and valid point.

"Very well then, I'll tell you exactly where she went, and remember, follow the trail!"

Hajime nodded and with Monomi on his backpack, he walked in the same direction Kyoko did.

* * *

After some walking, they both finally reached her, but she was not alone anymore.

**OST: Suspicious - Persona 5**

Kyoko was now talking with a green-haired guy and a pink-haired girl, but before going any further he went to hide behind a tree, seeing the three talking... Sadly for him, he couldn't hear any of it.

"Y'know, hiding here makes you look like a stalker and a creep at the same time." Monomi said to one annoyed Hajime who didn't even bother to look at her.

"I don't want to intrude!" Hajime explained, but for Monomi that was very doubtful.

"... Maybe that was the girl she was looking for earlier?" That was more a question asked for himself, but it was most likely asserted.

"Hmm... she was, seems like that boy was helping, oh, and has a very smooth voice too!"

Now Hajime did turn to see her and noticed that her ears were twitching... of course, bunny ears, she could hear them even with this distance.

"So, what else are they saying?"

"Hm... not much, just teenager stuff, seems like that pink-haired girl ditched class, but they got worried for her so they started to look around for her, some teachers asked students to help, including your friend and that one with the green hair" Monomi answered.

Well, it did make sense, if she didn't attend classes it was normal that the Academy would be worried, after all, right now the city was not exactly safe, especially for high-schoolers...

It didn't take long for them to finish their talk and part ways, the girl with pink-hair just walked to Hope's Peak, probably to explain everything to her teacher? She was playing with a portable console while walking though...

The green one just walked away after saying goodbye, so that left Kyoko alone again.

Kyoko started to walk while giving a small glimpse to her phone, but something seemed to catch her attention so she stopped right there, she was still somewhat far from Hajime, so he didn't notice at all what caught her attention.

So he left his hide spot behind the three and walked to her, only to be stopped by that same green-haired guy.

"Look, buddy... I Uhm, don't think stalking is a healthy thing" The guy said while holding his shoulder, with a concerned expression on his face.

The shock on Hajime's face was unavailable.

"W-what do you mean by stalking!?" Hajime tried to process what he just said.

"I noticed you hiding behind that tree over there" The guy said, pointing to that exact same spot he was before. "You call that hiding...? If you're going to stalk someone at least do it right"

It was scary how chill this guy was acting while accusing him of being a stalker, which he was not!

"I told you..." Monomi whispered from inside the bag, oh right NOW she was hiding!

"Look, I'm not stalking anyone... I just have something to ask her, it's very important!" Hajime then pushes his hand off him, but when he looked back to where Kyoko was, she was not there anymore, like she vanished.

But then that guy once more holds him tight from his shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm not falling for that one. Look, you don't look like a bad guy but from my experience... " He insisted once more.

What was his deal!? or did he really look like a stalker!? Dammit!

"She went to the other world!" Monomi whispered as loud as she could to Hajime to hear her, which he did but didn't understand at all. "The one you can access through your phone!"

That didn't make any more sense, actually, it made it worse. He still didn't understand at all, but he was going to find out.

Once more he pushed that guy hand off of him, with a little more force this time since he was holding tight.

"This is just a misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way now." After saying that Hajime started to walk right to where Kyoko was.

That guy now had a serious expression in his face, he followed and once more he tried to hold Hajime, but this time he pushed him back before he could do so. Once he did, the guy reached for Hajime's arm to avoid falling, much to Hajime's displeasure.

"Look buddy I ain't stalking anybody-!" Hajime was mad now, and for the looks of it that green-haired guy was now mad too, but before they could start an argument a voice came right from Hajime's phone saying:

"Match has been found!"

"I did it!" Monomi said out loud, coming out of the backpack with Hajime with his phone in hand, she got so excited that she forgot she was not supposed to go out.

"Huh!? What is that!?" Looking at a talking plushie caused him to lose composure right there, an expected reaction, but it caused him to lose balance as well, right when he was holding Hajime's arm, and just like a domino effect caused him to lose balance too, so both fell.

"Beginning Navigation," The voice from the Nav said once more before the three fell right in the same spot Kyoko was before, none of them noticed a portable mirror on the floor.

Before falling right in it their bodies began to disappear, and their shades in the fastest way possible went right inside the mirror.

No one else was there to see it, the only thing left was that portable mirror.

* * *

This was a new whole world, the world behind the mirror.

And their first step inside was less of a "step" and more of a "hard fall". All three were on the hard floor after landing inside.

"...What the hell did you do, Monomi!?" An irritated Hajime said, with his face buried in the ground, he didn't even want to look up, just waited there for the bunny to explain herself.

"... I, well! I typed the same keywords your pretty friend said to enter the world to see if it works, and it did!" Monomi said, once again proud of herself.

"Couldn't you've done it, I don't know... when I was prepared!?" Hajime now looked up to her, trying his best to not lose his head right now.

"Sowwy... It was honestly the first time I used the nav, I wasn't sure if it would work" She admitted, covering her head and ears.

"... You said you knew how to use it!"

"No... I said I have the knowledge to do so! Not that it guarantees that it'll work! But by the looks of it seemed to work just fine!"

Hajime was so, so done right now.

"... Could you at least explain to me how?"

**OST: Reasoning - Persona 4**

Monomi nodded and ran to him so she could help him get up, and once up, finally decided to sit on the floor and listen to Monomi's explanation.

"This is the world behind the mirror, it's a world where human consciousness takes form. Deepest desires, secrets, all that takes form here"

"Okay... I think I get it" Hajime slowly nodded.

Truth be told he didn't understand well, but it was most likely a world formed by human cognition based on what she says... But that leaves one question.

"Why is it behind a mirror?"

"Because no matter how much you try, you can't lie to yourself, your reflection will always be a mirror of your soul, and your true self" Monomi sounded dead serious after saying that.

But Hajime was able to understand it better now, a world of human cognition of our true selves, our true desires...

"That is why the only way to access here is. By using a mirror, or anything that can be of use to see your reflection"

"So that is why you said I need an access point to enter. The Nav allows me to gain access, but a reflection is my way in, correct?" He was beginning to understand.

Monomi nodded proudly.

"Correct! See? you learn quickly! I sure am great at teaching!" But her happiness didn't last for long, both forget about something, or actually someone.

"Ahem..." That green-haired guy again, seeing both Hajime and Monomi with a concerned look on his face. "Sorry to interrupt but... Am I dreaming or something...?"

"Nope, you are fully awake, my name is Monomi!" Monomi presented herself, walking to him and offering her tiny arm to do a hand-shake.

"Monomi... I told you before, there is no way any normal person could just accept the fact that you are a-"

"My name is Rantaro Amami, a pleasure to meet you!" And so, Rantaro accepted the hand-shake without even looking bothered by it anymore.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Rantaro asked, curious for the reaction Hajime just had.

"That's my line!" Only one thing was in Hajime's mind right now, what's wrong with everyone today!?

"So you fell in here too huh? I guess anyone close to the access point might end up here too if we are not careful." Monomi walked a little, seeing around to see if by any chance someone else fell too, but no one was around.

"I mean if I knew you were not actually stalking someone but rather planning to come to another world I would totally ignore you and let you be... Oh wait, that means you weren't actually stalking Kirigiri-san, I guess I own you an apology, haha! Sorry!" Rantaro nervously apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"How laid-back you are!?" Hajime really couldn't believe it.

"Seeing is believing and the faster I accept it, the better, wouldn't you agree?"

He... was not wrong.

"It... It doesn't matter... I guess" Hajime returned to maintaining his fluctuating composure.

What an odd guy he was, not only had he quickly accepted Monomi's appearance but also didn't seem to mind being in a completely new reality. Even after what he himself witnessed today it was hard for him to believe he was in a whole new world of cognition, but that guy didn't seem bothered at all by it... Not sure if he had a strong will, or if he was being too laid-back.

In any case, it was not bad at all, at least now there was someone else who knew about this weird place, besides Monomi of course.

"Anyway don't worry about the stalking stuff... I guess from your point of view I would think the same... I really did look like a stalker after all"

"Told you so," Monomi remarked, very disappointed.

"In any case!... Kyo- Uhm... Kirigiri came to this world too, so she must have a reason for it... I say we should look for her and see if she can help us. I still have something to talk with her about." Hajime suggested, hoping that this time none of them would call him a stalker again for his suggestion.

"Sounds good to me, standing in one place waiting is not really my style," Rantaro agreed to it at least.

"Fine by me too, you have to explore this place and get used to it as well!" Monomi said to Hajime, agreeing as well.

Getting used to this place huh? That sounded creepy... Could he even get used to this place? But he wasn't sure how to answer either, it seems like she was expecting a lot of him right now...

Better not think about that now, it was time to look for Kyoko.

* * *

This was just weird and creepy, it was hard to "get used to it" since everything was really freaking out Hajime on the inside. This world was almost an exact replica of the real one, with only two substantial differences, one being the sky was always red and second, those weird black spider webs that were around everywhere. Hajime was really hoping not to have to see a giant spider jumping out and to try and eat them.

Monomi strictly prohibited touching them, no matter what, and fine by them, both Hajime and Rantaro weren't planning on touching those things.

"The trails of her signal ends here," Monomi said, stopping in front of what seemed to be a giant tower, but under construction. It wasn't even half done.

"What is this place?" Rantaro was stunned to see this, as he always passed by here when he walked to the academy, but he never saw anything like this going on. Who could've guessed that something like this was happening right under his nose?

"If I had to guess... It seems like a palace." Monomi answered "Looking at it it's just starting to be built though, both literally and figurative"

"A palace?"

"Palaces are created by distorted desires, when one person's desires get out of control it materializes in this world as a palace, in a place where they can feel that they rule over." Monomi continued with her explanation. It wasn't hard at all for Hajime and Rantaro to pick up on that part but it still raised some other questions.

"So, if this Palace belongs to someone else, then that means we are inside the reality of this person?" Hajime asked and Monomi nodded.

"But you said it's being built, what exactly does that mean?" Rantaro added another question.

"It means this person's desires just started to materialize, so it's not a fully formed palace yet. I'm still not sure why though." So there were some things that Monomi still didn't know yet, Rantaro mentally noted that.

"That was still very useful, thanks Monomi-chan, you sure know your stuff." Rantaro complimented her with a smile.

"Thank you very much! My senpai, the one before me, had to deal with palaces all the time so it was only natural I learned a few things about it too!" Monomi stated, but both caught the most important part. The one before me so it means there are some others who had to deal with this type of stuff too? "But it's weird... I didn't believe we would have to deal with palaces, oh well I guess it can't be avoided here."

Was there something else they would have to deal with...?

"Oh, one more question, Monomi" Rantaro spoke again. "You said this is created by the distortion of one person's desires... and that he is the ruler, right? does that mean he's here as well and has access to this world?"

Oh, that was a good question, Hajime thought.

"Well, I know of a few cases of a person entering their own palaces, but usually it's ruled by his/her shadow."

Both Hajime and Rantaro raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow?" Said both at the unison.

"Oh... I didn't explain that part, did I?" Hajime was so cooking her in a stew tonight. "Shadows are-"

"INTRUDERS '' One humanoid thing dressed as a worker screamed, interrupting Monomi's explanation. It was black and wearing a strange mask, and it was definitely creepy.

"Those... things are shadows... Hehehe" Monomi tried her best to not show how scared and guilty she was feeling right now.

"... Great timing!" Hajime said as sarcastically as possible.

Suddenly from those black spider webs more of those things appeared, jumping out from them. Each and every single one of those things was looking directly at the three of them, and they could feel just by their empty look behind those masks, their murderous intentions.

"R-run for it!" Monomi screamed before trying to run away from there. Hajime and Rantaro soon followed after her. Hajime quickly took Monomi and carried her since her legs were too short to run.

Sadly, they were already surrounded and couldn't escape from them. This quickly turned into a very, very bad situation.

"I-I'm sorry! It's my fault, I should've warned you all about the shadows before!" Monomi apologized as she was trembling in Hajime's arms.

"No time for that! You can apologize as much as you want when we escape from here!" Rantaro said, back to back with Hajime, trying to find a spot they could use to escape, but there was no such spot. These things... These shadows had all possible routes of escape covered.

"You are invading the restricting area, you know how that is paid!? With your lives!" The same shadow that spotted them said, pointing at the three with his ugly and creepy finger.

"Maybe you should put warnings around the place to yah know, keep folks out?" Even now Rantaro acted cool, but that comment only made them more furious.

"Silence! You'll be the first! We'll start by ripping your tongue out!" This was a dead-serious threat. Rantaro backed down a little, he probably should've remained silent.

Did Kyoko really pass by here!? With these monsters!? Hajime was stunned, how could she possibly...

And then he saw it, again, the same thing that he saw in the mirror. Those yellow eyes coming from blue flames right in front of him.

It was calling for him.

Hajime gently put Monomi down and walked a few steps to those flames.

"W-what are you doing!?" A worried Monomi screamed, it appears she was not able to see what Hajime was seeing right now, and the same could be said about Rantaro. To both of them it was like he was walking to those things to his certain death.

But it wasn't like that, they had no idea of what Hajime was about to finally awake within him.

**OST: Awakening- Persona 4**

Time seemed to stop, and then those blue flames started to talk to him.

"You are not going to just give up, are you?" It was his voice, his exact voice was talking from within those flames.

"No" He simply answered, not having any doubts right now.

"Good, it would be a shame if you disappointed me without even beginning... I'll be your strength, I will lend you my power, what do you say? Are you willing to make a contract with me?"

Power, contract? None of that made any sense, but even so, there was no time to doubt, no time to try to understand, it was time to answer this call.

"I am... Please, lend me your power!" Hajime screamed, closing his hand in one fist.

"Hahaha! Good, see? Always seeing yourself and life as something so boring, and indeed WE are bored, but that's about to change because now you have the power and courage!" And those flames finally took form, his true form.

It was himself, he was the one behind those flames.

"Now then, let's seal our contract... I am Thou. Thou art I. Don't disappoint me." That, was his shadow, his true self.

With his fist prepared, Hajime used all of his strength to punch it, right in the chest, and once he did his shadow sharted and broke into pieces like glass, the contract was sealed.

A tarot card appeared in his hand: The Fool.

To Hajime, time returned to normal, but for his friends and those things who couldn't see any of that happening never changed, but what a surprise they were about to get.

"Kill them!" The shadow ordered once more, and so they jumped to attack.

"Hinata-kun!" Both Rantaro and Monomi screamed in horror since he was the one in front, but then...

"Per-so-na..." And Hajime finally crushed the card with his hands.

A strong wind came from it and pushed back all of the shadows, it even sent Monomi flying but luckily Rantaro caught her on time.

Blue flames covered Hajime's clothes, and they changed, from his boring uniform to a deep black suit, red tie and gloves, and once he opened his eyes they were no longer yellow, but red.

And right behind him, it appeared, his Persona, huge with a white bandana and intense yellow eyes, a spear in one hand, and long nails.

Hajime had a huge smirk on his face, looking at the shadows on the floor scared and confused, he was enjoying this so much.

"Now then... shall we begin? Let's give them hell, **IZANAGI**!"

* * *

_PHEW! this one took longer than I expected, but it was worth it... At least for me!_

_So yeah, in here, Hajime and Kyoko were childhood friends, and yada-yada, I'm taking some freedom to do some different stuff since it's a fanfiction._

_In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter!_


	4. Prologue - Persona

**?**

Inflintarting was easy, being here alone meant she could avoid fighting and only fight the battles she knew she could either win or ones that couldn't be avoided.

It was still hard to get used to the feeling of this world, but there was no time to complain about it. She had an objective, and it had to be done as soon as possible.

Kyoko was in complete stealth mode, hiding behind every corner to avoid being seen by the shadows. Those things were too busy in this construction to notice her anyway, which was something she definitely took at her advantage.

The structure of this place was very odd, it was a construction, but what exactly the shadows are trying to build here? A tower? For what purpose? The only way to find those answers was to investigate this place further.

But all of the sudden the shadows were acting up, being completely aware of their surroundings which forced her to remain hidden. A lot of shadows were running around, and some of them were screaming "intruders"

Did they find out that she was here? Impossible. She didn't leave any trace of her presence! But her question was answered by one of those shadows soon enough.

"Go to the entrance! We spotted three intruders! One of them is highly dangerous! Stop them at once!"

A small gasp escaped from Kyoko's mouth. Three intruders!? Was she careless and someone else entered the world along with her? She was sure no one else was around when she entered this world... Or perhaps there were more like her? The shadow did say one of them was highly dangerous after all.

That didn't matter, the security was highly raised after this, and it would be almost impossible to continue without fighting. Also, since that would only end up tiring her, and leaving those three to possibly die wouldn't be the best call either, she had to return for now.

* * *

**Entrance**

**OST: Friend Awakening - Persona 5**

This sensation was incredible, this power was amazing. Was this what had called for him from the mirror? Was this what Monomi meant by hidden power? It was amazing!

"Liking the power you have just awakened to?" A voice said from inside of his head, it was Izanagi talking to him. "Then let's put it to good use, now, shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's give them hell, Izanagi." Hajime said back, with a smirk on his face, he was feeling completely different, a new him just awoke today. "Bring it!"

"You'll pay for this, scum!" And then one of the shadows turned to black liquid and from there it formed into a weird-looking floating ghost with a pumpkin head and a witch hat. "Hee-hoo he!"

All of the shadows turned to the same figure, surrounding Hajime, but he wasn't scared in the slightest.

All of them started to attack with fire attacks, but none of them hit. Hajime jumped to avoid all of them, he couldn't believe he actually made a jump that high, whatever this power was, he was feeling faster and stronger!

"Those were magic attacks, some of us personas specialize in skill attacks, while others on physical attacks, we can do both, but our strongest attributes are physical attacks, want to give it a try?" Izanagi invited him, and Hajime nodded, understanding very well his explanation, after all, he could feel his own power right now.

"Cross slash!" Hajime commanded, and Izanagi attacked one of the shadows with a double-cut by his spear, which killed it instantly.

Izanagi returned to Hajime and cleaned his spear of the black liquid with one swing in the air, but the shadows were far from done.

One of them tried to attack him from behind, but Izanagi didn't allow it, stabbing his pumpkin face. That gave an opening for the other shadows, as they went with full force to attack Hajime while his Persona was distracted, but they didn't think that Hajime wasn't going to only use his Persona to fight.

He didn't know how, but once the "transformation" was complete he didn't only have his Persona, but also a sword and a revolver at his disposal.

Hajime ran to the shadows and used his sword to slice the head off of one of them, and shoot straight through the head of the one next to him with his revolver, and by that time Izanagi was already finished with the shadow that tried to sneak attack them. Once more he returned to Hajime, using the cross slash at one of the shadows that tried to jump at Hajime while he was fighting the other two.

"Use your full power!" Izanagi screamed, and Hajime nodded, it was time to finish these things.

"Mazio!" And Izanagi attacked with an electricity move that hit all of the remaining shadows. Due to that, all of them were knocked down, it seems like electricity was their weakness. Bullseye.

All of the shadows were on the floor, unable to move at all. All they could do was watch as Hajime stood in front of them, pointing at them with his gun, with Izanagi right behind him, emanating a dangerous aura. They were now scared, scared of that human and his Persona. Scared for their lives.

Hajime smirked once more and with one final Mazio by Izanagi he finished off all of the remaining shadows. Or so he thought. It seems like he missed one, a shadow that was on the floor still trembling in fear.

"P-please! Please spare me! Hoo! I-I promise I won't try to fight you again!" The shadow begged for his life. Hajime blinked a few times, do these things beg for mercy?

If so... killing it now would only leave a bad taste afterward, so he put his gun down, allowing him to escape.

"O-oh thank you, thank you, sir! I won't forget this! You have my eternal gratitude! Hee-hoo!" And so the shadow floated up and escaped from them as quick as he could.

"That's right, always use your full power in battle, never hold anything back, once your enemy is defeated is your choice to give them mercy or not, that's only up to you," Izanagi spoke to Hajime once more, he nodded in understanding. Here, in this world, he had nothing to hold back anymore.

With that done, Izanagi returned to his form as a Tarot Card right in Hajime's hand.

Hajime gave a look at his card, seeing Izanagi in it. He couldn't help but smile... This was an amazing power.

**OST: Reasoning - Persona 4**

Rantaro and Monomi from their perspective were shocked, surprised, and in awe. They didn't say anything, as all they could do was watch until he was done. Rantaro blinked a few times still processing it, while Monomi ran to Hajime excited after the shock passed.

"You did it! You awakened to your power! To your Persona!" Monomi exclaimed excitedly, even jumping at her own excitement. "And you saved our lives... Thanks a lot! I'll redeem myself for sure this time. I won't let this happen again!"

Hajime was not even mad anymore, he was just glad they were okay, so he nodded with a smile.

"That thing... " Rantaro finally spoke, walking to Hajime, still amazed by what he witnessed "You called it a Persona... right?"

Hajime nodded again, unsure of what to say. As incredible as it is, he couldn't understand how it happened, it just called to him after all.

"I see... " Rantaro said, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts now, did he say something weird? "That is an incredible power, I think I owe you one, for saving my life. Thank you"

"I-it was nothing." Never in his life had he thought about hearing those types of words before, it was almost unbelievable, but it was not a bad feeling... "I say we should get out of here anyway before more of those things appear"

"Yeah, I really don't want to deal with those things anymore" Rantaro admitted, rubbing the back of his head, and he couldn't blame him, those things really were going to kill them If it wasn't for his Persona.

"Alright Monomi, how do we get out?" Hajime asked the bunny. The little Monomi waddled to him while looking around.

"We only need a reflection. A mirror would do, and just like we entered using the nav, we just have to ask for an exit this time and the mirror will let us out!" Both Hajime and Rantaro nodded, but there was one little problem...

"I don't have any mirrors," Rantaro said.

"Me neither" Hajime added as well.

"Couldn't we use the one we used to enter here?" Rantaro asks Monomi, but she shakes her head in denial.

"That one is in the real world, and since it can't enter with us, we need one in here to be able to exit as well" She explained to them, "But anything that can be used to see our reflection would work, we just need to look around a little more."

"What a pain..." Hajime said with one hand on his head. What a troublesome way to exit this world. If he were to enter this mirror world again, he is definitely going to need to bring a mirror or something.

"Well if we run into those things again I trust you can deal with them?" Rantaro asked Hajime, who nodded a little excited. He was not going to deny that fighting again sounded good to him. "I hate to ask this right now, but I doubt I could do anything to help you fight, am I right Monomi-chan?"

"Sharp, but yeah that's true, normal methods can't hurt shadows. The only ones who can hurt them are Persona-users," Monomi said, it was a good thing to know for Hajime, but it made him wonder, was Rantaro just being clever right now? It was almost as if he knew something.

"Don't worry it's not a problem anyway, if I get an excuse to use this Persona power again I'll happily do so." Hajime admitted, which caused Rantaro to laugh a little.

"Being a showoff now, eh?" Rantaro teased, which caused Hajime to slightly blush in embarrassment, rubbing his head a little nervous. "I'm only joking, I honestly would do the same if I had that kind of power as well!" Both laughed a little.

"Who knows, maybe you also have the same potential to awake a Persona, like Hajime." Monomi said to Rantaro, who while looking down at her couldn't help but laugh again a little louder.

"You know, that would be great, I think I need one of those as well," He said nodding in approval to himself.

"Too bad, you won't be able to find out," Someone said from behind, which made the three turn to the source of that voice, a childish and annoying voice.

**OST: Monokuma's Tutoring - Danganronpa**

A small bear, with black and white colors and one red-eye, stood right in front of them. It looked just like Monomi, and next to him there was an adult wearing a big gray coat, he also had a long-hair and one of his arms looked injured since he had his arm covered by a cast of some sort.

"Well well, are these the intruders? I honestly expected more than just some teenagers," The bear shrugged, not very impressed.

"Shoot we stayed here for too long!" Monomi whispered, but none of them talked back, they were prepared in case they had to fight, or run.

"Man, you kids are really annoying, you know that?" The man with the coat said, looking really pissed. "We don't want any delays, but you just had to come like it's some kind of park and cause troubles with the construction."

"I assume you are responsible for building it then?" Hajime asked him.

"Well yeah, dumbass, who else could? These shadows don't even think for themselves until their life is in danger," The man answered even more annoyed.

"Now Now, Haiji-Kun, we don't need to say more than we need... Then again I highly doubt they'll get out of here alive," And once the bear said that, his red eye shined, and from the black-webs, a lot more shadows came. There were definitely even more than before.

"Not that I mind killing a pair of kids and a rabbit anyway," The man called Haiji said, smiling devilishly, was this guy for real?

"Hold on... are you the palace ruler?" Monomi suddenly asked Haji, who shrugged a little.

"Not sure what you mean by that, but if you wonder if this place is mine... Then the answer would be yes, I am the ruler," He answered, but his answer took Monomi by surprise.

"W-wait A palace ruler ruling his own palace!? That's impossible!" Monomi exclaimed, fully surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Rantaro picked that and asked her.

"A palace is usually ruled by his shadow, there is no way the real person could be in it without consequences!" Monomi quickly explained, and the bear laughed at it.

"Buahaha! That's only the basics you stupid rabbit! Do you even know what is going on here? A lot has changed since the last time a human was able to enter palaces! And it's all thanks to that research!"

Research? What research?

"But enough with the chit-chat, die already!" The bear commanded and all of the shadows took form again, looking like those pumpkin ghosts again, and others taking the form of some sort of fairies.

"Lady Brooke!" A feminine voice shouted, and a wall of Ice was made between the shadows and Hajime and the rest.

Kyoko arrived at the scene, landing from a high jump right next to Hajime and Rantaro.

"No time to lose, run, now!" And she began to run as quickly as possible away from there.

"Hey! They're escaping, destroy this thing and catch them!" They could hear the voice of the bear from behind the wall, but they wasted no time and ran away as well.

**OST: Run, run, run! - Persona 5**

Rantaro this time being the one who carries Monomi, Kyoko lead the way and Hajime ran slightly behind her.

"So she is a Persona-user as well!" Monomi said, looking amazed at Kyoko and noticing how her attire changed just like Hajime's.

She was wearing a heart shape top with a high waisted corset miniskirt, leather braided thigh boots, full stockings with a leg bag, and a long black trench coat with purple edges, along with her classics black gloves and a corset choker.

"As well?" Kyoko asked but didn't look at them, to focus on escaping.

"Gottem!" A sudden voice screamed from their right, a shadow, this time it was a knight riding a horse with a long spear, it tried to attack Hajime, but he was able to dodge and summon Izanagi right there.

"Zio!" The attack of Izanagi landed right in the target, leaving it paralyzed.

"I see," Kyoko understood what the bunny meant. They continued running leaving that shadow behind, at least being paralyzed meant it couldn't follow them anymore, but they could hear more of them approaching and getting closer step by step.

"Any idea of how to get out!?" Rantaro asked out loud, getting a small glimpse behind his back to notice how they were almost catching up to them.

"We'll just have to use this!" Kyoko took a portable mirror from her coat, "Active the nav! Now!" She commanded, and Hajime obeyed. Anything to escape this place!

Hajime took the phone out of his backpack and started to nav.

"Do you wish to return to the real world?"

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Hajime screamed while tapping the screen of his phone.

"Returning to the real world"

"Now jump into it!" Kyoko then threw the mirror, and in mid-air, the three of them jumped into it, the app did its work and returned them to the real world, leaving the mirror laying in the ground, shattered in pieces.

The shadows stopped, frustrated for being unable to catch them.

That bear for his part was furious, he was boiling with rage right now, those teenagers he made fun of made a fool of him.

"Find them, and deal with them," Said the bear to Haji, who just sighed and nodded in defeat, this was going to be a huge pain.

* * *

The trio along with Monomi on their end, returned to the real world safe and unharmed. However, they were tired, very tired after that long run. Their clothes seemed to return to their uniforms as well.

"...Okay... That... that was an experience...to say the least." Rantaro said, taking a deep breath, holding it and then exhaling it. He repeated this a few times until he finally recuperated his breath. "It's been a while since I had a run like that!"

"I don't think that's something to be excited about..." Hajime said, still having trouble to keep his breath, he was exhausted as well, very exhausted.

"You look very tired... Probably because of your awakening," What Monomi said did make sense, it would probably be something he'll just have to get used to from now on. Well, if he ever decided to return to that world.

**OST: Suspicious - Persona 5**

"Now then... Can I ask what you were thinking?" Kyoko spoke, catching them by surprise. She didn't necessarily seem mad, but she was clearly not happy.

"... Getting out of there alive?" Rantaro answered, but Kyoko didn't even hear him, she was staring at Hajime.

"I... just you know, found this thing on my phone this morning and... tried to found what was, that's all!" Hajime said, but Kyoko still didn't look very happy.

"You... received the nav? How?"

"I don't know! This morning I was just on my way to school when... Stuff happened and I just found it on my phone, and a weird thing kept appearing in the mirror calling me... I guess that was my Persona"

Kyoko didn't say anything else, she just remained silent while holding her chin, thinking for a moment.

"It couldn't be..." She softly whispered but none of them heard her, just Monomi. "And how did you get involved, Amami-Kun?" Kyoko asked to Rantaro this time.

"Oh me?" Rantaro pointed to himself, Kyoko simply nodded. "Ah well... I was on my way back home when I noticed Hinata-Kun behind a tree, I thought he was stalking you so I just went to him and we ended in that world with you, hahaha." Rantaro explained.

"Stalking? Were you following me?" Kyoko turned to see Hajime, now she did seem mad with him, though for the most part, she still kept that blank face of hers.

"Oops..." Rantaro probably said more than he should.

"I-...!" Hajime had no excuses for that one.

"T-that was because of me!" Monomi quickly intervened, jumping from Rantaro's arms to Hajime's shoulder. "I... I told him I could feel you had the same power as him. The difference was that his was still sleeping, and yours was fully awakened. I can also sense shadows and Persona-users as well."

Kyoko blinked a few times, seeing the bunny, but it didn't surprise her that much. Though still, it was weird seeing her in the real world.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Monomi!" The bunny introduced herself for the third time this day but still with a huge smile.

"I'm not sure where she came from, she just appeared to me and told me about the nav and, well everything else..." Hajime added, and Kyoko sighed.

"So you just did what a strange bunny told you without considering the danger?" When she put it that way...

"She's harmless though..." Rantaro said, and well, that was true, not something she could deny.

"Well, nothing of that matters anymore... We escaped and for now, we are safe, just don't use that nav ever again, and everything will be fine." Kyoko said and then tried to leave, but Hajime didn't let her, he stood in front of her this time.

"Why?" Now was his turn to ask "And what exactly were you doing in there?" A direct question.

"I have no reason to answer that" She stated, crossing her arms and looking directly at Hajime.

"I answered your questions, and I honestly have a lot of questions for you"

"It's something I can't answer for you, I have much to do now thanks to you two. Don't get me wrong I'm not angry about the matter, but I'll be even busier now, and I must keep going now. If everything gets better I might answer... one day," And with that, she walked away, Hajime tried to stop her again, but she stopped on her own, and turned to see Hajime once more. "Please, don't use the nav again."

Hajime was not sure but... did she look worried for a moment there? He couldn't tell, it was hard to read, and more once she left the place, walking away. Hajime couldn't stop her this time and was having a lot of mixed feelings right now about this. For starters, a little mad that she just left like that and had ordered him to not use the nav again without even explaining why!

Rantaro noticed it and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, why don't we take a bite? It'll be my treat," Hajime was confused for a moment. He was about to deny but as if he read his mind, Rantaro added "Please, It's the least I can do, I owe you an apology and my gratitude for saving my life back there."

Well, he had a point, and he was a little hungry as well...

"Okay then," Hajime accepted.

* * *

**Evening**

**OST: School Days - Persona (PSP)**

Now both were in a beef bowl shop, not exactly the place Hajime expected, but he was not going to deny a good beef bowl.

And they were so good! Hajime couldn't stop himself from eating more and more, probably a side effect of his recent awakening? After all, he needed to recover energy.

"S-slow down a little!" Monomi said, hiding in his backpack and seemingly amazed at how much those two could eat.

"Quiet!" Hajime hushed, the last thing he wanted right now was to deal with explaining what Monomi is again to a random stranger, one who wasn't likely to be as laid-back as Rantaro.

"Don't be so hard on her," Rantaro said with a soft smile, "She's probably worried we might choke with the food."

"I just don't want to deal with explaining I have a talking plushie in my bag" Hajime finally finished his bowl, it was delicious! "Ah... Thanks a lot for the food!"

"Don't sweat it, as I said I owe you, and I guess Kirigiri-san as well. I mean she did save us too back there."

That was true, even if Hajime felt a little mad, he couldn't deny they were saved by her at the end. Even with his new power, he wasn't sure if he could keep up with all of those shadows at the same time... No, definitely he wouldn't, they would've killed them with no hesitation.

"You still seem troubled by it, and by the looks of it you had a reason..." Of course, Rantaro was curious, well it wasn't a secret anyway. "Do you know each other?"

"Something like that... Our parents used to be friends when we were kids, so it was only natural we would end up being friends as well," Hajime said, looking at this empty bowl and feeling a little nostalgic.

"Ahh, childhood friends I see, then, something happened right?"

"Yeah, you could say... " The memories from that day were still foggy. "To be honest, I don't really remember the why part very well, it happened so long ago that I can't recall much from that day. However, I do remember she moved out of the city, and well, we stopped seeing each other, and we just had no way to communicate with each other."

"Mhm, I understand... You two sure have a lot of things to work out huh?" Rantaro smiled again, there was no problem that no one can't overcome after all.

"Well, yeah? She doesn't seem right about it anyway, so she'll probably end up returning to that place on her own again."

"And that troubles you?"

"Well of course! I'm not dumb, I know there is a possibility she's telling us to not go there so I don't have to be in danger anymore, but that's why I have to. It's dangerous, and I don't care if she's been there longer than me, she is trying to go there alone and if she's in danger I can't overlook that. Besides I... don't want to leave things that way. The way we left things." Hajime was getting a little worked up by this, but he was honest with what he said. Maybe... he was finally being honest with himself for once.

"So, I get that you'll probably end up going there again?" That was a question that needed no answer, and Rantaro knew, but even so, he wanted to hear him.

"...Yeah, I will"

"Want to make a deal then?"

That was new, even Monomi was taken by surprise.

"A deal? What exactly do you want?" Hajime crossed his arms, curious about what kind of deal he wanted to do.

"Take me again with you."

"Huh?"

"You hear me, I want to go there again."

"...No offense, uh... Amami, right?"

"Please, just call me Rantaro, there is no need to be formal with me"

"Yeah, but... You don't have a Persona, so you'll be in high amounts of danger if you go."

And that was true, but even so, that was not stopping Rantaro.

"I know, but even if it's dangerous I want to go as well. I mean, that is not stopping either of you two, so why would it stop me?" He made a valid point there. "So let's make the deal, I'm in the main course, and judging by your clothes you are in the reserve course," True on that as well. That was so painfully true it hurt. "So I can tell you when Kirigiri-san will try to enter that world again. You'll be in trouble if you try to sneak in the main course after all, and... We don't want another incident of stalking, do we?"

That hit a nerve, he wasn't not going to let that go so easily would he?...

"Fine by me then... But can I ask why?" Hajime wondered, why would he want to go there? Maybe he wanted to try to awaken a Persona as well?

"If we survive, I'll tell you!" Saying that with a smile definitely was not okay! "Now, why don't we exchange contact info? To keep in touch."

He already accepted his deal so why not? Both exchanged their contact info. It's been a while since Hajime did this, he really didn't have many friends in his course. The only person he exchanged his contact with was Natsumi, and that was only because they had to do a project together for the class...

"I'll be seeing you then," Rantaro waved a good-bye after paying the bills and left the beef bowl shop. What an odd person, but not bad either. It was nice being around him, as Hajime couldn't help but smile before leaving as well.

* * *

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup Persona/Danganronpa 3 Zetsubo hen by Rukalian**

On his way home, Hajime could see all the mess caused by the accident in the morning, it was... a mess, a huge mess, but it was already open so people could enter and leave as usual, with some police officers around of course.

He remembered that before it crashed against him, his phone activated the nav... Maybe that's why he's still alive, maybe he entered the world inside the mirror... but how?

"Hey, Monomi" Hajime called her.

"Yes?" Said popping her head out of the bag.

"Was it you?... In the morning I almost got crushed by that truck, but the app activated... I think that's why I didn't die. Something pulled me to that world, and then I woke up in front of the school gate," Hajime told her, but she seemed a little lost.

"Uh... No? I woke up in the real world as well, and my instructions were to follow you until you were alone so I could explain everything to you," Monomi answered.

So it wasn't her... That was weird, could it be Kyoko then? No, she would have already said so earlier... But judging by the method to enter and how it works to leave, it has to be someone who already knows how that world works... Maybe that Igor guy?

He did wake up in that Velvet Room after all.

"Well, it doesn't matter, let's just go home for now," Monomi then returned to the bag, and Hajime continued walking home, it's been a long day, all he wants right now is a nice sleep.**To be Continued.**

* * *

**STATS**

**Hajime Hinata lv.5**

Arcana: The Fool  
Persona: Izanagi  
Strong: Elec./Darkness  
Weak: Wind

Atk: 6  
Mag: 4  
Def: 5  
Speed: 5  
Luck: 3

* * *

_I honestly feel very happy, thank you all for the kudos and hits so far!_  
_I'll admit I'm a little scared that this might not turn so great, but I see that people do enjoy the story even if they don't comment about it, and that's fine by me! (I wouldn't mind if people shared their opinions though)_

_In any case, the prologue is finally over, and from the next chapter we'll start the first arc, by the way, I honestly didn't expect to update today, actually, I'm trying to make an update every week on Sundays, but this weekend I'll be kinda busy, so I decided to do it today._

_That's all from my part, please enjoy!_


	5. Arc 1 - The Power of the Wild Card

_And we finally begin the first arc! I have to say thank you for the favs, follows and views so far, feel free to comment on your opinions, I'm always open to seeing what people think of my work._

_Now then, there's more that I want to say but I'll leave it for the notes at the end so I don't have to bore you, I just wanted to share my appreciation to all my readers so far, thank you very much._

_On the final notes, you'll see that I will answer some questions that you guys may have regarding this work, so if you have one I'll probably be answering there, if you have a question and don't see it there, feel free to tell me, I'll answer the best can._

* * *

**Evening**

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup by Rukalian**

If it wasn't because of the accident in the morning that delayed everyone who lives in the district, Hajime's mom would be worried sick for arriving so late, it was already nighttime after all. And once he stepped foot inside the house she was already welcoming with a hug.

"I'm back..." Hajime whispered, smiling a little.

"Welcome back, I'm glad you're safe," All of her worries melted away, his son was safe and home now and for her, that was all that matters. "So how was your day?"

"Actually... I'd say it was great" His smile was an honest one, something her mother wasn't able to see in a long time. Actually, something in him was very different, he looked the same... but she could feel a completely different aura from him, like if he changed but not for the worst.

"I see... Do you want to tell me about it while we eat?" She wanted to hear everything from him day to day, and see what could possibly be the cause of him acting so different.

"I actually ate already, I went... with some friends to eat beef bowls," Now this was a first, no matter how much she asked or tried to tell him to go out with friends, he never did. Not even once since middle school had he told her about going out with friends. "And I feel very, very tired, do you mind if I go to sleep? it's been a long day"

Even if it was a surprise, she didn't mind, if this was a positive change for him, so be it. She kindly smiled and nodded. "Very well, you can tell me next time."

Hajime smiled once more and walked up-stairs going directly to his room. Once she heard that he had entered his room she returned to the kitchen to have everything ready for tomorrow. After all, because of the accident today she couldn't go out, meaning she couldn't go to work today, and she'll have to make up for those lost hours of work.

* * *

Now in his room, Hajime opened his backpack and let Monomi out of it.

"Freedom!" Monomi exclaimed feeling reborn once she was finally out of that bag.

"Not so loud, I don't want my mom finding out I have a weird monster in my room," Hajime said, leaving his backpack on his desk.

"I'm not a monster!" Monomi was very offended by his comment. Either way, talking plushie sounded way better than that.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what you are..." Hajime didn't bother looking back at Monomi, who was already making her way to his bed.

"I am Monomi! That is all that matters!" Monomi pointed at Hajime with her tiny paw demanding respect, but the boy just ignored her and continued with finding his clothes to sleep in.

"Alright, Monomi... Then I have an important question for you. Why do you have to guide me and why is it important to go to that world for you?"

Truth be told he did suspect her a little at first but she seemed harmless... Not only that but she knew about things he didn't at the moment, such as how to use the app. But Kyoko had a point, he didn't know her intentions, her goals or anything for the matter. The only reason he listened to her was so he could try to understand a little more about what was happening to him, but even after awakening his Persona his understanding over this whole mess was even less now.

"Because that is my duty! When I woke up that was my first realization! I have to guide you, and no matter what be sure that you don't die!"

"Then you pretty much sucked at that last part, guiding us directly to shadows you know?"

As sarcastic as he was being, he didn't exactly mean to insult her but he did. It hit Monomi with guilt and now she was covering her head with both hands depressed,"I know I failed back then, but I can assure you that won't happen again! I'll be your navigator from now on!"

"Navigator...?" Hajime looked at her, curious for what she meant by that.

"Now that you have a Persona and access to that world, I'll be sure to give you my best support to help you! I... I know you have no reason to trust what I say, but please I know something important awaits you there and I have to do this... It's my only reason for existing as far as I know, whether I find something there or not I don't know, but I can't allow myself to fail here."

Hajime had no words for her, though it did surprise him with her sudden change of attitude and how serious she was being. But why would he listen to anything she had to say? The only reason he ended up going to that world was for his childhood friend, and it was the only reason why he was returning too, not entirely for Monomi. The only reason he kept her around was because of her knowledge of that world after all... But if he did that, at least he could return the favor too, right?

"Fine then, I think I can trust you a little bit, for now..." Hajime half-smiled, normally he wouldn't do something like this, but after what happened, who cares? What's done is done, and there is no turning away from her now. To find the answer he was looking for he was going to need her aid.

"Then it's a deal! I'll be your navigator from here on! Count on me anytime!" Monomi was extremely happy right now, but before anything else could be said Hajime felt something weird. A strange feeling in his chest and a strange voice spoke to him.

I am thou... Thou art I...

Thou has acquired a new vow...

With the birth of the Councillor Persona, I shall obtain the power to shatter and free any captive in the sea of souls

And fight for a brighter future...

**Arcana: Councillor**

**RANK 1**

"Huh?" Hajime blinked a few times, trying to understand what he just heard, but Monomi didn't seem to mind at all. Probably because she didn't hear any of it. Was he imagining things now?...He wouldn't doubt it, because of everything that has happened to him today.

"Hey, your eyes changed again" Monomi suddenly said, causing Hajime to raise an eyebrow even more confused...

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you didn't notice, but when you awakened to your Persona, your eyes changed to red. Now that we're back here in the real world they changed to yellow again!" Monomi was quite perspective. He wouldn't have noticed that, mostly because he couldn't exactly see his own eyes.

Hajime took a glimpse at himself with the mirror in his room, noticing that his eyes were still yellow... Nothing happened this time, but the feeling that something was waiting for him behind the mirror remained the same.

"Well, we can talk about my color of eyes another time, right now I really want to sleep," That was the end of their conversation, and Hajime walked to the bathroom, leaving Monomi waiting in his bed.

After a nice bath and deciding that Monomi will be sleeping in a small improvised bed made with pillows, Hajime allowed himself to relax in bed. He was looking at his phone, to be exact he was looking at the nav app.

In his search history, he could see the name and location of the last place they went. The district closest to Hope's Peak and it belonged to Haji Towa... According to it, his distortion was a Tower in construction, but why? And why exactly is Kyoko going there?

What worried him as well was that bear that looked like Monomi. He didn't seem to know him but it clearly had some knowledge about that world too, it was so confusing... What type of mess did he end up getting into?

Even so, it didn't change the fact that this "Haji Towa" guy was clearly trouble. If he's going there again he will definitely run into him... And this time conflict will be nigh unavoidable.

Better to rest for today, Hajime closed his eyes, left his phone aside, and let his exhausted body finally rest.

* * *

**The Velvet Room**

**OST: The Poem of Everyone's Souls**

Hajime slowly opened his eyes, finding himself once again in this strange blue room, meeting face to face with that old butler again. And next to him that girl wearing a blue maid outfit.

"Welcome, I see you've finally awakened to your power," Igor greeted, smiling in approval.

"It's you again... This isn't just some dream, right?" Hajime asked, his first time here for some reason he couldn't talk at all, but now that he can, for some reason, it's time to ask what exactly is going on.

"Indeed, you'll be experiencing this as a dream, but have no doubt that this is all real," Igor explained. "Now then, you have finally awakened to the power of Persona, that means you are ready to begin your journey."

"Journey...? Do you mean exploring that world? That's my journey?"

"The Velvet Room is always linked to the fate of their guests. You can say it's because it's part of your destiny, after all the journey you are about to begin is a dangerous one, and if you were to fail the future of many might never come to light."

That was a lot of pressure. A LOT A LOT A LOT of pressure. Why did he have to deal with this again? Is this like some type of manga with a high schooler that saves the world? If only he could laugh at it he would. But they looked serious, very serious with that, he could tell just by looking at their expressions.

"Hey look, I don't know if I can do something like that you know? Are you guys sure you didn't pick the wrong guy for this...?"

"The Velvet room itself manifests within your heart and is linked to your fate, so it's certainly not a mistake. There is no need to worry, we will provide aid for you in here, so you can stop that disaster from happening," Kirumi said, putting a key on the desk close to Hajime to pick up. "This key belongs to you now, with it you can access the Velvet Room anytime you want without the need for us to keep summoning you."

Hajime was unsure of what to say, so he just picked it up, confused about how to use it...

"Worry not, you'll understand how to use it soon enough," Igor said, understanding by just looking at his face how confused he was.

"And how will that help?"

"You have to strengthen your power as well, gain experience, and forge contracts with those in your world that will aid you, once you do, come back here to transform that into new power," Igor's explanation somehow made sense. Was he talking about Rantaro and Monomi? So far they were his only true allies right now. Wait...Right Monomi!

"That includes Monomi as well? You know something about her or why she's supposed to guide me?" Hajime asked, and Igor smiled.

"What part does this innocent bunny play in your fate?" Igor's answer was just another question.

"I don't know, that's why I asked... Couldn't you just tell me?" Igor just laughed at Hajime's question, it wasn't a malicious one, but it did take him by surprise. It was a laugh that chilled him right to the bone, though, not in a negative way.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, we provide aid, not the answers. You, yourself, will have to find them to be able to stand up against the coming danger," What a bummer. Seems like answers weren't gonna come to him easily,"But worry not, making a contract with her is already a fine step forward!"

Was he talking about that voice in his head when he decided to trust her?... What a way to make things more complicated than it should, but then again no one can just give you all the answers, and if this journey and destiny thing were, in fact, real, that means it's only up to him. Hajime nodded, not very happy about it but accepting it as it was.

"Fine then, could you at least tell me what this power is? You know the whole, Persona thingy..." Hajime asked again, hoping Igor could at least answer this one since he was really curious.

"Personas are the strength of the heart, they are the will of your inner self that will help you face any hardship that you may cross in your path, think of them as a mask that protects you" Igor was excited, by the looks of it he liked Personas a lot.

Inner self... Hajime placed a hand on his chest, remembering everything his shadow said to him. Everything he said was how he truly felt at that moment and honestly most of his life. Questioning himself, what to do and why he was so... bored and plain. And now that was his new strength? Or was it something else entirely...?

"You have a special power. Develop it and once you do, return here by your own accord, and we'll continue our talk."

All of a sudden the sound of that cruise ship arrived in his ears again just like the first time.

"Now then, I believe that our time is up now, enjoy the rest you still have. Until we meet again," Igor said, waving goodbye to Hajime before everything turned white again.

Hajime woke up, feeling a little dizzy at first for some reason, but quickly felt better... He tried to get up from his bed but once he did so he felt something in the pocket of his pajamas. Taking it he noticed something, it was the same key Kirumi gave him... a blue key, it looked old though.

"Morning!" Monomi said, already awake and ready. "You woke up just in time! You should get ready! School is about to start!"

Hajime instinctively hid the key again. For the time being, it would be best if he kept these dreams a secret for now...

"What are you now? My alarm clock?" Monomi didn't mind his sarcasm, she just nodded and puffed her chest.

"I'm not just your guide! If I'll be staying with you, from here on out I'll be sure you maintain good conduct and grades!" With a positive comment, Monomi hit her own chest, which made a tiny little thump as she did.

This was going to be an annoying morning for Hajime, but then again maybe a little extra help to maintain good grades was not that bad, since he was slacking off too much lately in class after all.

"Fine, give me 10 minutes," And Hajime stood up, and walked to his bathroom, it was time to get ready.

* * *

**Morning**

**4/10  
Tuesday**

**OST: Reasoning - Persona 4**

Fate, Journey. Neither of these made any sense to Hajime.

He was on his way to school but still thinking about yesterday. First, he almost dies, then he finds out a strange parallel reality and there he awakens a power that would help him to fight against the danger that will threaten the future of everyone? Sounds seriously like the weirdest fiction he ever heard of... But he would be lying if deep down he didn't find this exciting.

After all, his life has always been a boring one, and right now this made him different from anyone else in his class. No, not just his class... It made him different from any normal teenager, even from the ones of the main course like Rantaro and Kyoko. It made him feel special for once...

As Hajime continued to walk, he noticed everyone around him, just focusing on their own path and a lot of students talking or just looking at their phones. All of them probably didn't have the chance that he had right now, to do something important with his life.

Arriving at the train station proved to be no problem this time. All that was left was to wait patiently for the train to arrive, but that was the moment something odd happened.

A tall white-haired guy wearing Hope's Peak uniform stood next to him, waiting for the train to arrive as well.

Hajime couldn't resist his curiosity to look at him, a Main Course student taking the train? Not that it was wrong, but as far as he knows they all had dormitories, and those who didn't stay in them usually had their own transports to arrive in. So for him it was indeed a little weird seeing one of them taking the train.

That guy noticed Hajime, and looked at him as well. Hajime expected a negative reaction from the other boy. After all, it was very well known that the Main Course always looked down at those of the Reserve Course, but to his surprise all he did was smile.

That's right, the white-haired student was just smiling at him, not the reaction he expected but not unwelcome... He looked kind and chill, probably because it didn't bother him being next to a Reserve Course student? If so, that was nice, it made Hajime smile as well. Even so, neither said anything, and just continued to wait for the train. Once it arrived they both entered.

To his surprise right there were two empty seats free to take, Hajime didn't think twice and took one. To his surprise, next to him, that same guy took the remaining one... Talk about good luck. It was a little awkward that he took the seat next to him. Though, he didn't seem bothered by it at least, but it also didn't look like he really cared either so fine by him.

But he didn't expect that the guy would suddenly talk to him, "You think you can change who you are?"

A strange question, Hajime looked at him, curious. His expression said it all, what had he meant by that and why had he asked him that?

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. You are a reserve student right?" He asked, and Hajime just nodded. "That's why I asked... Most of the Reserve students are there thinking that they might have a chance to be in the Main Course... that they could change their life if they can prove themselves there, even though it's meaningless. So, I just wanted to ask if you think that way as well? You think you can change who you are and be in the Main Course?"

Nevermind welcoming his smile. His tone of voice, and his question irritated him now. What's his deal? Right now he could just say that in fact, he can change a lot of things about him now. With his new power there is no way he was going back to the same Hajime he used to be. But there was no point saying that to just a random guy he was never going to see again.

"I don't know about that, but it's not like I have to answer you that," Hajime sounded hostile, not like he wanted to sound like that, but this guy really annoyed him with that question. Though he seemed carefree on the outside, he had an aura about him that was just… weird.

The boy smiled again, "I see, that's a shame," Taking the hint, he decided to not ask again.

After that neither spoke to the other again, and ignored each other's presence.

When the train finally arrived at the station the first one to leave was that guy. But before heading out he stopped and looked back at Hajime with that same smile.

"I hope we can run into each other again," Said with that smile again, if he wanted to piss him off he was doing it. Hajime decided not to answer that.

The guy said no more and left the train.

Hajime left the train soon after him and continued his way to the Reserve Course. Better focus on other important stuff than whatever this guy says. Most of it was bound to be gibberish anyways.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Main course Hallway**

**LunchTime**

**OST: Strange School - Persona Q**

The Main Course always had... a lot of energy. That would be the most accurate way to describe it. Every student was always goofing around or doing their own thing. It was a pretty lively place, and not that he minded.

It was of those things Rantaro liked about the school, even if he wasn't around that much at first. Even if he was not part of it was… it was nice to see everyone enjoy themselves.

"Hey, isn't that the one that...?" One of the students whispered to his friend next to him once they noticed Rantaro was around.

"Hey quiet! If he hears us we might piss him off... Come on let's go," His friend whispered back and both walked even faster, away from Rantaro.

Clearly they were not good at talking low. Rantaro could only laugh at that, since it wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last. People tend to talk about him a lot and they were not exactly positive about it. Rumors can spread around every corner and have an effect on your daily life after all.

But that's fine by him, he had better things to take care of than listen to what people said about him.

"Amami-san?" A soft and quirky voice could be heard from behind him, Rantaro looked back and noticed a purple-haired girl with bandages on her arm and leg. She was dressed as a nurse, and next to her was a girl looking like a rockstar holding a guitar on her shoulder.

"Oh hey, what brings you two here? Mioda-san, Tsumiki-san," Rantaro greeted both with a smile. Not everyone believed those rumors, there were always some exceptions after all, and these two were some of them.

"We could ask you the same thing, this is the first-year floor, right? Weren't you a third-year?" Mioda asked with a smirk, causing Rantaro to smile as well with a hand on the back of his head.

"I asked first, but that's fine. I'm just waiting for someone to discuss something important."

"What is it? A date? Has Amami-chan finally decided to use his charm?" Ibuki said with a flirty tone while elbowing him, which caused Rantaro to nervously laugh.

"No, nothing like that, I swear!" Rantaro tried to stop Ibuki, and she only stopped to return next to Mikan. "I do have a question though. Since you 2 are second years, what are you doing here? Does it have something to do with those boxes?"

"That's r-right! We were just on our way to the entrance anyway. I wanted to help Mikan-chan with some boxes of medicine the school received today," Ibuki explained, and Rantaro nodded. That made sense, he did remember hearing that in the morning. Something about a cargo of new medicine coming in today.

"Uh-huh! It's a new type of m-medicine that can help to cure almost any ailment. The school wants to t-test it before making sure it's safe to use!" Mikan was hyped. It was about medicine to be fair, and not everybody could understand her excitement for it. But at least it made her happy.

"I see, I'm guessing the school is trying to use us as their test subjects?" Rantaro half-joked saying that, but it was a serious question disguised with his usual friendly tone.

"I-I think? I have to make sure to test it myself before using it on the s-students! The school uses its resources to help with the d-development of new medicines and technology after all s-so don't worry. I'll make sure it's safe to use and avoid any h-harm on anyone!" Mikan said out loud explaining the best she could, while Rantaro nodded. "Ah! Sorry, I talked more than I should have didn't I!? Please forgive me!"

"Not at all, you're forgiven. Good luck and have fun, I bet it'll be a very useful medicine to use here in the school. Make sure to do your best," Rantaro said, giving Mikan a small pat on her head with a smile, which made the girl blush slightly and smile. She didn't receive much praise after all.

"Well then better get going, let's go Mikan-chan!" Ibuki began to walk and Mikan followed soon after.

"So... are you gonna talk to me now?" Rantaro said, looking at a corner. There was Kyoko leaning back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed as well.

"I was just waiting for them to leave. After all, you have something "important" to discuss with me, correct?" So she was already there when they arrived. She knew right away he wanted to talk to her, and it confirms she didn't want anyone else to find about "it" either.

"Remember yesterday? Before Yukizome-sensei asked us to look for Nanami-san, we were talking about a favor I'd like to ask you," Rantaro said.

Here is exactly what had happened yesterday. Rantaro wanted Kyoko's help for something, he could tell at a first glance that she was looking for something here in school, something that might be related to the answer he has been trying to look for since last spring. When they were talking in the hallway, it just so happened that Yukizome-sensei interrupted them to ask them their help in finding one of her students, one who didn't attend a class that day; Chiaki Nanami.

Luckily she was fine, and they sent her to the Faculty Office to report herself and explain why she ditched class, but sadly it interrupted them. So, he thought of trying again the next day... And then all of "that" happened in that bizarre world.

"I believe my situation might be linked to that world, the one you and Hinata-kun can enter, so maybe we could come up with a collaboration of some sort?" Rantaro suggested with a kind smile.

Kyoko seemed displeased, sighing to herself before giving him her answer, "Do you have any idea what you are trying to get yourself into?"

"I am very aware, but I can't find the answer I'm looking for by standing around here, and I can tell it is hidden there somewhere," Now Rantaro was as serious as she was. "I'm not asking this for free y'know? I can help you collect info here as well, maybe about the medicine? It's possible I might even be able to get you some."

Kyoko didn't say anything, but she was a little surprised that he found out that she was interested in that medicine as well, though only a little. "And how can you do that?"

"I can get along with Tsumiki-san just fine, I've known her since last year when she was just a first-year student. I can also dig up a little more for you about it. I honestly can relate with the idea of working alone. I have a lot of trust issues as well, but seeing that after my 1st year here I haven't made any progress, I am forced to ask for a little help."

Kyoko didn't show her emotions, but even she couldn't contain her body language at times, which took the form of her hands gripping tightly at her own gloves. Rantaro noticed this, but said nothing. He didn't want to press a nerve either.

"My answer is still no, but I can consider your offer of helping me get info. I can give you info as well, if I find something related to you and your situation, I'll come to tell you," And with that, she walked away.

Rantaro sighed, it was a good try at least, but the important thing here was that by her reaction he was able to confirm that she had issues to deal with there so, for now, he'll leave her be. If she goes to that world again, all he has to do is call Hajime and enter with him as well.

**OST: Buzzkill - Danganronpa (The Animation Version)**

Rantaro was about to make his way to his own classroom, but then a sudden scream was heard. It could probably be heard in all the campus based on how strong that was, since most of the students were starting to head in the direction it came from, towards the entrance of the school. Right where Mikan and Ibuki went... Worried for his friends he decided to go there, making his way through all the other students and finally arrive at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy.

There he could see with horror what the cause of the scream was. It was a cargo truck, though it arrived with no medicine, just two tied up bodies inside of it and one very familiar bear drawn with blood. The word "Despair" could also be seen below that bear, written in blood as well.

"What... w-what happened!?" Rantaro asked, dashing to Mikan and Ibuki. Both pale and scared to death for what they just witnessed. The rest of the students were just freaking out as well or just taking pictures with their phones.

"I-I-I don't know!" Ibuki screamed, with a fast voice that showed just how freaked out she was right now. "When we arrived the truck was already here b-but with it was closed shut. We tried to open it and we just found THIS!"

Mikan for her part was tearing up, she was used to dead bodies, that was nothing new, as a nurse she knew that not everyone can be saved. But this was different, this was madness. Someone just killed two men doing their job and used their blood to draw and write that... What was the reason for that!?

"Everyone, return to your classes at once!" A tall guard of dark-skin and green hair screamed to everyone, he was looking very, very angry. "I said now!" The tone of his voice was scary enough to make a lot of the students return, they didn't want to deal with Mr. Muscles here at all.

"You two, come with me, you were the first two to see it, so you are key witnessnesses right now," He wasn't screaming anymore but he sure sounded menacing with that tone.

"Weren't you on duty today? As a guard, you should've seen this truck arrive. Didn't you?" Rantaro asked him directly. He didn't scare him after all, but that guard looked really pissed at him, though he didn't lose his cool by it, not yet at least.

"Mind your own business, will ya kid? Return to your class now if you don't want me to do it for you by force," That's all he said, looking at Rantaro directly at his eyes. Rantaro didn't back down but for the sake of both Mikan and Ibuki he decided to not say anything else. They were probably in shock right now and to just add more problems will only make the situation worse.

"I'll see you girls soon, alright?" Rantaro said to both of them. They nodded their heads up and down slowly, but he had to leave for now, so he didn't even pay attention.

The moment he turned to the Academy he noticed that Kyoko was there as well. She was looking troubled by what just happened, though she hid it with her ever-protective blank stare. Paying some attention to her, he could see that she was examining the scene from a distance before going back into the academy. It was clear that she was going into that world again... So it's time for him and Hajime to jump into action as well.

* * *

**Reserve Course**

**Classroom 2-D**

**OST: Nightmare in locker - Danganronpa V3**

Hajime was still eating his lunch, but he noticed that people were starting to whisper and talk about something that just happened. He wasn't sure, as he was not paying much attention to it, but Monomi sure was. Still hiding in his bag, the bunny was able to hear all of that, and she was getting worried.

"Hey... Hinata-kun!" Monomi whispered trying to catch his attention. He was eating his sandwich when he looked down wondering what she wanted to say.

But before she could say anything, someone else came by. A girl with long green hair, so Monomi had to remain quiet for now.

"What is it? Is Kuzuryu not with you right now? What? Going through a break-up?" The girl mocked him since she enjoyed messing with everything related to Natsumi. They never get along and whenever they're close it always ends in a verbal fight, and sometimes close to fists...

"What do you want now Sato?" Hajime asked, trying to ignore her annoying tone.

They don't even talk that much either, just when she wanted to mess with Natsumi, or ask for small favors like homework or that stuff. So it was weird seeing her approaching him during lunchtime when she always goes with a red-haired girl with a camera to eat together.

"All I wanted to do was ask if you might be interested in a part-time job," She said casually.

Part-time job?... Hajime was so confused now.

"Are you offering me a job...?"

"The place where I'm working at lacks workers right now, and we are having lots of work lately. So, we want to look for new people to hire, nothing wrong with that right? We have plenty of vacancies right now, and I thought maybe you would be interested!" Sato answered, but something was off with that statement. Hajime wasn't sure why but he was feeling it.

"And why would I be? What type of work do you guys do?" Hajime asked, not that he minded a part-time job but it just didn't feel right... Or was he just overthinking things?

"What? Don't you want to help with your family expenses?" That hit a nerve, one no one should hit with Hajime, he didn't want to yell at her or anything, but he was clearly not happy about it. Even if he had his reason, it was a fair point. "Look, it's nothing shady, it's just a job... Here," Sato placed a card on his desk with a number on it. Aside from the number there was nothing else on there. "Think about it and if you're interested call that number, simple right? If you don't want to that's up to you."

Sato left and all Hajime could do right now was take a deep breath... Maybe he'll call later, at least to check out what type of job was since she didn't answer that...

That's when his phone began to buzz, it was Rantaro.

Everything about Sato and this job will have to wait for now.

**Rantaro Amami  
**  
Hey it's me.  
Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but she's going in today.  
Probably after class since something happened today at the main course…  
You probably don't know yet but a cargo truck was left here with two dead bodies, and it had the drawing of that bear we saw yesterday  
We can talk about the details later. Right now, we should meet up after class.

Hajime felt his blood freeze after hearing that. Did they leave those two bodies in the Main Course as a warning!? What the hell!?

"What in the world..." Hajime whispered, and Monomi could see by his reaction that he probably found out.

"That's what I wanted to tell you... your classmates were talking about that, it hasn't been that long since it happened," She whispered high enough to be heard only by Hajime, but he couldn't believe it... First a truck accident and now this? If it had the drawing of that bear, this can't be a coincidence, that guy Haiji Towa has something to do with this, and Kyoko is trying to do something as well. But all alone.

Cool, I'll see you in the same place as yesterday.

Hajime texted back, and when the message was received the bell rang announcing that lunchtime was over. For now, he'll have to just wait.

* * *

**After School**

The police were everywhere right now, investigating almost every corner and asking students and people who might have been around when everything happened. The Reserve Course didn't have any problems leaving, but the Main Course was probably not going out for now, which was a problem and probably might make Rantaro take longer to meet up with Hajime...

For now, Hajime was waiting and looking on his phone at the news about it, and even seeing some of the pictures that got leaked... In there he could see those dead bodies and the drawing of that same bear from yesterday, drawn with blood... with their blood. What type of psychos were the ones who did this? Some threads even made comments about this not just being a coincidence since the truck incident yesterday, just like he thought.

None of them had actual evidence, and it was normal. It could be considered as some type of conspiracy theory... At least just for the moment.

"To think that ugly bear would be related to all of this...this… this horror," Monomi said, looking at the news of Hajime's phone as well.

"You know him or something?"

"No, but I knew something was wrong when he said that the palaces changed... If that is true, is possible that he and that man are doing something in the world inside the mirror that can cause these incidents"

"So you think that that man is responsible as well?"

"Well we don't have any other suspects, do we? Maybe your friend knows it as well and she's just trying to catch them by herself or find evidence on them?"

"Then she has to be crazy to go by herself against terrorists like this!"

Monomi couldn't deny that. If they have access to that world and can control shadows like that, it wouldn't matter if you are a Persona-user, sure, it helps you to fight them but it doesn't mean it makes you invincible. Kyoko was sharp and looked strong. That's true but it's still worrisome that she's trying to go there all by herself knowing how high the risks were...

"Sorry I'm late," Rantaro said, finally arriving, "The cops really made it hard, but after I answered some of their questions they finally let me go."

"I can imagine... So, are you ready?" Hajime asked, and Rantaro nodded. He was ready since this morning after all. Even more so after his talk with Kyoko.

"Kirigiri-san may already be in there, but I haven't seen her since I saw her at the scene of the incident," Rantaro said.

"Well I can picture her fooling the cops to make her way out that's for sure. Heck, she could even use her talent as an excuse to "pursue leads" that are away from the incident," Hajime said knowing very well how she is when she's decided. "In any case let's get going," And taking a portable mirror from his bag this time, Hajime finally activated the app. "Here we go..."

"Beginning Navigation" And with that, they entered the mirror to go once again to that world.

* * *

**Haji Towa's... Palace?**

**OST: Sauna - Persona 4**

When they finally arrived, the first thing they both noticed was that Hajime had his change of clothes again, wearing the same black suit with a red tie and black gloves that showed his fingers.

"Oh, I see... So you remain in those clothes while we are here, I guess?" Rantaro said after noticing his change of attire. But that was not the only thing he noticed that changed, "And your eyes as well?..."

Hajime looked himself at the second mirror he brought with himself today to use it as their escape route and he indeed noticed that his eyes were red in here... "What in the world... Why did my eye colors change?"

"Probably because yellow is the color of the shadow's eyes, and since you are not a shadow to protect yourself from any distortion of the place your eyes colors change, that's the only explanation I can come with, after all, your attire more than shows the reflection of your soul and it must protect you as well," Monomi's explanation somewhat made sense to them, but for Hajime it felt like there was more to it... He was probably wrong but it was the feeling he was receiving, eyes can't just change color like that... Then again awakening to a Japanese god as his Persona is not exactly common either. So, he just accepted it as world-hopping weirdness and moved on.

"Very well then, for now, let's move and see if we can find Kirigiri around here," With that the three of them began to explore the place.

They were close to the entrance of the construction again, but this time being careful of shadows, and hiding from them. The three of them were impressed to see how much it changed in just one day. The tower wasn't finished yet but compared to yesterday it seemed to be more than halfway done...

"Shadows can work that hard and fast?" Hajime asked Monomi. The little bunny just shrugged, or the closest thing she can do to shrugging.

"I mean if the ruler wants them to... yeah, I guess so," Well it made sense, it's their place to rule after all.

The security increased as well. There were at least five shadows making rounds at the entrance. There was no way they could enter from there.

"Let's search for another way in," Rantaro whispered to them, and both nodded. Walking as quickly and as silently as they could, it didn't take long for them to find the entrance they needed. At the left side of the tower there was a single shadow standing guard, a hole was made in the tower to gain access in it... They didn't have to think too hard about who made it. It was probably Kyoko who did that, considering how there was still ice hanging around the edges of the hole. And that shadow was basically begging for them to ambush it.

"It's just one, and he probably hasn't reported for backup yet... If we beat it we can gain access to the inside of the tower," Monomi said to Hajime. He was just thinking the same thing. It was time to use his Persona once again! "Go for an ambush! if you remove their mask first you'll have the upper hand!"

And just like Monomi said, Hajime went for an ambush, surprising the shadow by jumping into his back

"Hey, what the hell!?" And then he took his mask and removed it with full force, revealing it's true form.

**OST: Box of Lust - Danganronpa/Persona 5 mashup by CitizenChris**

It took the form of a shiny, silver knight with a long spear riding a red horse. It looked really angry at Hajime for ambushing him like that. Hajime just had a smug smirk on his face which annoyed the shadow even more.

"Careful! It's just one but it's a strong one! Don't let your guard down!" Monomi said, starting her job as the navigator.

"Let's do this Izanagi!" Hajime having the surprise attacking strike went for a direct hit from Izanagi with his spear. Surprisingly, the shadow was still standing in one piece after receiving that hit.

"My turn now kid!" The shadow went for one strong attack as well, using his spear to try and pierce through Hajime's chest, luckily he was able to dodge the hit just in time.

"Don't think so!" Hajime mocked the shadow after dodging him and used his revolver to shoot it right in it's head. Unfortunately, it did nothing against him, like it didn't even touch him.

"Haha, what was that kid!?" Now it was the shadow's turn to mock him and attack him with his horse and use his full force. The strike was devastating, so devastating that it sent him a few steps back. It did hurt, but at least he was still standing.

"Did I miss the shot?" Hajime wondered how that was even possible. He was sure he aimed right. It was a point-blank shot, even a novice wouldn't miss a shot like that.

"That shadow can deflect bullets! Don't use your gun, it'll just be a waste of bullets!" Monomi explained after seeing how confused Hajime was. Well now that made much more sense. Listening to his new Navigator, he decided to not use his gun for now and attack again with Izanagi.

"Very well then, let's try this then! Zio!" Hajime screamed and crushed his tarot card, making Izanagi appear again to attack with an electric shock. While it did hit, the damage it did was negligible, and so the shadow just shrugged it off, "Wha-!?"

"It's strong against electricity!?" Monomi was surprised, electricity attacks were Hajime's specialty. If it can stand against them then this fight will be a lot harder than expected!

"Was that your best shot? Then here, eat lance!" The Shadow with all his might attacked Hajime again with a single thrust. Unfortunately, Hajime wasn't able to dodge this time and the hit sent him flying against the wall, which hurt more than expected. This time he couldn't contain his screech of pain. "Haha take that you little rat!"

"I'm going to have to think of another way of attack..." Hajime said, still up but against the wall in pain. The only way to attack was by normal attacks like his sword or with the cross slash of Izanagi, but even so the damage was little to none. If he continues to use Cross Slash he'll only tire himself out. Eventually and it'll be easier for him to get killed by that thing, so all that was left was his sword...

Or maybe there was another way. A way that Hajime could never have planned for.

"Hee-hoo-hee!" Out of nowhere one of those floating ghosts with a pumpkin head appeared, tackling the shadow with its one arm, meaning it didn't do much damage. However, it did surprise him which caused him to fall off of his horse.

"You little runt!" Was all the shadow could say before falling hard to the floor.

"Hey wait a moment... Isn't that the same one Hinata-kun spared yesterday?" Rantaro said after seeing the shadow more closely that he came to Hajime's aid.

Hajime was confused. He did not expect to see it again let alone that it would rescue him.

"You spared my life, so now I'll save yours. Let's forge a contract! I'll help you!"

Contract? Does he mean-?

"Hee-hee, I'm not just a shadow, I belong to the sea of souls! I am thou, thou art I! Now I'll be your new secret power, hee-hoo!, use me with care!" That shadow suddenly began to shine, and soon after that, it took the form of a tarot card, floating close to Hajime.

"The Magician...?" Hajime read it. Whatever that was he was not going to waste any more time. The other shadow was again up and if he doubts, he and his new friend die here! With that thought in mind, he immediately took the card, accepting it, and making it part of him now as well.

"I-impossible...!" Monomi said amazed, but Rantaro didn't understand at all. Did that shadow just become part of Hajime's power!?

"Persona... change..." Hajime whispered, and his Tarot card changed from The Fool to The Magician. "Jack O' Lantern!" And similar to the first time, he crushed it effortlessly. After crushing it that same shadow manifested itself just like Izanagi did, as his very own Persona.

"Think a little trick like that will save you!? Think again!" The shadow tried to attack again, but Hajime was once again confident that he was winning this one.

"Agi!" And his Persona did a fire blast that landed right in his foe. It sent him reeling backwards... bullseye.

**1 more!**

"Y-you little...!" That shadow could barely stand, his weakness was fire after all. And now it was Hajime's turn once again to finish him off. Using Agi once more to burn him and turn him to ashe! After that final strike, the Shadow burned until there was nothing left... Hajime was panting, tired. That was certainly an intense fight. Luckily he still had energy to continue, though he knew deep down that he couldn't keep doing this for long.

But if it wasn't for Jack O' Lantern he wouldn't have won... Ironically sparing it's life ended up saving his own life.

"That... that was amazing, haha, you really keep surprising me more and more huh?" Rantaro said, walking to him amazed.

"You... you can use more than one Persona!?" Monomi was not just impressed, she was shocked, amazed, confused, many things right now. She would never expect that Hajime could have that type of power.

"Uh.. yeah? I mean I just did? I don't know, is that weird or something?" He wasn't impressed by it, and it was to be expected. He didn't understand the power of Persona at all. Probably thinking it's normal with Persona-users to have this power...

That power, the power of The Wild Card, which can only be held by a few special individuals.

"A person only has one heart... Meaning that a person can usually only hold one Persona. The fact that you can have more than one at the time makes it very, very impressive!" Monomi's words shocked Hajime.

"You have a very special power," Igor said, at first he thought he was talking about just the power of Persona, but no, that was not it. When he said he had a special power he meant more than that, the power to hold multiple Personas...

"Do you know why that is?" Rantaro asked, curious about this power as well.

"I can't be sure, It's my first time seeing it," It was worth the shot, they couldn't blame Monomi for not knowing. not many people probably knew about it, especially if not many people knew about this world in general...

"What's important is that this will come quite handy for us... So I'll be sure to make good use of it," Hajime smiled. He was feeling more confident now, if he could obtain more Personas, this "Palace" would be a breeze.

Now that it was time to continue, they had an important mission here. Find Kyoko and also some clues about this place and how it can be related to what's been happening these past two days.

And being as ready as ever, the infiltration to the tower began.

_"This kid.. sure has something special."_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

STATS

**Hajime Hinata Lvl 6.**  
**Lvl up! **

Arcana: The Fool  
Persona: Jack O' Lantern  
Strong: Fire  
Weak: Elect.

Atk: 3  
Mag: 8  
Def: 5  
Speed: 6  
Luck: 5

* * *

_WRITING FIGHTS IT'S HARD I'M SORRY... On another note:_

_Thanks again for reading! and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! It's been a ride writing all of this but I hope as always, you guys enjoyed it._

_Now, let's get to those answers I wanted to respond today, let's begin, shall we?_

_Am I rebooting my fanfic? This is most likely for those who probably found this fanfic around 2019 and wonder why I stopped updating after chapter 2, the answer is yes... but actually no. The story as I planned will be the same, I'm only changing the direction I want it to be, I made huge changes so it can be more enjoyable to read for everyone and for myself as well since I was not feeling very proud of the product I was writing._

_Do I have EVERYTHING planned? Yes! I already made the script for the story, after I stopped updating I didn't give up on it, I wanted to make it better, so I started to write down everything I want in the story, planned every arc, every future enemy, selected which shadows and personas to use, the social links and the development for each character. Now that I feel actually proud of that scrip I started to update again! And I'm not stopping until this story is finished. So yeah the that's the reason for that long hiatus of almost 1 year._

_How the world for this story works? Since it's a crossover AU, I just fused the Danganronpa World with the Persona World, meaning all that took place in Persona actually took place in this Alternative Universe of Danganronpa where Junko didn't take over the world and y'know destroyed everything and made the killing games._

_Inspiration? I had inspiration from all the Persona games, the 5 main games, so you guys might find some similitudes but don't worry I'm not doing a copy-paste of ideas from the games, I'm creating my own element with the inspiration I got from them._

_How much freedom I'm taking? A lot, since it's a fanfiction I made changes, Hajime and Kyoko for example never actually talked in the canon Danganronpa, they just know each other exits (Which is sad because they have a lot in common and it would be a dynamic duo to see interact, also my loved crackship) but in here their relationship is important for the plot, but don't worry, I am not trying to make them go OOC(Out of Character) but you can bet it will be worthy and fun to see!_

_Is there going to be more draws in the chapters? Yes! You can thank my friends latiaskull07 and SerenadeArts on Instagram, both of them will be helping me to add more visual content, please check them out their work great!_

_The Persona for each character...? Well, this is something very tricky for me, you see, I do have in mind which Arcanas and Persona each character will have, some of those Persona's I actually made them myself but the rest are already existing Persona's (Like Izanagi for Hajime) why is that? Well, some Personas didn't actually work for how I see the characters developing during the story, so I had to create some, while others such as Izanagi, already work perfectly fine for the character and story I have in mind, besides Izanagi is a cool reference to Johnny, English Voice actor for both Hajime Hinata and Yu Narukami from Persona 4. Some Personas might have some slight changes in their designs as well, Izanagi might be the only one who won't have any changes since he's already perfect as he looks._

_The title says English version, what would happen with the Spanish version? For the time being, I will leave the Spanish version in hiatus, the main reason for that it's because I want to focus on my English, I want to practice it more and make it better, and writing both English and Spanish is actually kinda hard since I don't have that much time to focus on both versions, so for the time being until I find the time, I will keep focusing on this version, if you happen to be a Spanish reader, lo siento mucho, espero comprendas, cuando encuentre el tiempo estaré actualizando esa versión._

_My level in English? My last evaluation test said it's around 82% good, so I might make grammar mistakes, sorry if that happens._

_The OST you keep posting? That's optional, it's what I think fits the scene, if you don't want to hear it and play your own ost which you believe fits better feel free to do so, but I honestly suggest you guys listen to the mashups, I don't personally know the people who made them, but I found them very cool and you guys should give them chance! Beneath Despair is my favorite._

_I think that's it for now, remember if you guys have a question or suggestion comment it and I'll answer it as quickly as I can!_


	6. Arc 1 - The Principal Decision

**Principal's Office**

**OST: Suspicious - Persona 5**

"For the time being, I suggest you increase your security personnel in school Mr. Principal. You were lucky that none of your students got harmed today, but this is not something to be taken lightly... Usually leaving something like that is a sign of weakness." An officer said to Jin Kirigiri, the principal sitting in his chair, elbows in his desk, and a clear expression of frustration for what just happened.

"I know, I'll take action right away, this won't go overlooked," Jin said, but not facing the officer in front of him. The man nodded and put on his hat again.

"We'll be leaving now. We'll be taking the truck and the evidence as well. If we find anything else we will contact you. For the meantime, consider your methods of security... This can't be overlooked from us you know? My son studies here after all," After saying that and leaving everyone still present in the office in embarrassment, the officer left along with his partner, things will get difficult at the academy thanks to this now...

"Can I ask you what the hell were you doing during your shift?" Kizakura asked the guard in turn, the tall dark-skinned, green hair man, "I get sometimes that one man wants a break and all, but don't slack off during your shift." After the quick lecture he gave, Kizakura went back to drinking a bottle he had been drinking the whole time.

For Jin, it was hilarious in a way hearing Koichi say that, but he knew him very well. When it was something serious he never let his guard down, and what happened today was a complete disaster that needs an explanation.

The guard didn't say anything, he remained silent. Though he never looked sullen about it, and continued standing at attention with his 1,000 yard soldier stare.

"Well? Sakakura-san? Clearly, you have an explanation, right?" Jin insisted, whatever explanation he might have he wanted to hear it before making a decision.

"... I don't," Sakakura stated. "I let my guard down, I left for a few minutes and when I returned it was too late. I don't have any excuses for it."

"Fair enough," Jin nodded, "Please leave your badge on the table and, before you leave, you can bring the uniform tomorrow," Nothing else needed to be said. "I'll still be needing you to come to the police station, you'll have to answer some questions as well, to clear all possible suspicions from you... If you truly are not related to what happened that's it of course."

"Tch, whatever, whatever you say bos- uh, Kirigiri-san," Sakakura cursed him under his breath and left the badge on his desk before making his way out of the office.

"Are you sure that was the right call Jin?" Kizakura asked, hitting with a finger the tip of his fedora to push it up since it was covering part of his vision.

"He might resent us for it, but the fact that he didn't answer with honesty in what he was doing when this happened clearly makes him suspicious of something. I don't want to believe he had to do something with this, but I can't take the risk," Jin answered. Not only dead bodies show in front of the school, but the guard who was supposed to receive the cargo and take care of it wasn't even there when it happened.

"So you noticed he was lying too huh? Sharp as ever," Kizakura nodded with a tip of his fedora. "Then what's your call? They clearly did this to send us a message, they stole the cargo and left a message as a threat."

"I think it's time to take action," Jin looked at both Kizakura and Tengan who were there but decided to remain silent. Finally after a good 2 minutes of silence, one spoke up.

"As much as I agree with you, Jin-kun, I think it'll be best if we wait a little longer," Tengan spoke, Jin and Kizakura looked at him wondering why they had to wait at a time like this. "I know, I know, it'll be best if we jump into action right now, but for the time being, we just have one person with that potential... And with the situations as it is right now, we'll only get him killed."

"Then what's your suggestion Tengan-san? Right now I don't see any other way," Jin asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I do have something in mind. Those kids went to that world yesterday," Tengan's words made the two stand right away, and also almost made Kizakura drop his bottle out of shock. Either way, the two were definitely surprised by what they had just heard. "The one you sent to keep an eye on them saw them return to this world, along with that Amami kid," Hearing that last name made both flitch for a second there, even Amami..?

"Wait... Then you think they've already awakened...!?" Kizakura blinked a few times, and as an answer, Tengan nodded.

"The three were still with that pink/white creature and looked extremely tired... I think they found an access point around here."

"If that's true then... Hold on, you mean an actual access point? We were suspicious about one as well but we didn't find who it might belong to... To think they would find it in just one day," Jin held his own chin, thinking... Of course, they would be able to find it, especially if his daughter was with them. He couldn't contain his smile, this was great news. Troublesome yes, but great nonetheless.

"Then do you want me to go get them? If they truly have the power, their help will be very useful for us," Kizakura said, taking back his seat, but Tengan shook his head.

"I have a better idea. Let them be, for now. Keep looking at what they do, let's see how far and what they can find, I'm sure they'll get used to this very quickly. Once they are done we come to them and it'll be easier for us to have them join us," Tengan's plan didn't sound so bad, but it was still a little too much...What if something happened to them before then?

"I'm not following this at all, Jin. If there is an access point maybe that's how they delivered the truck and stole the medicine... It means that they might be in danger just simply being there. We trust their luck that they'll be okay," Kizakura objected, this was nuts for him. They were just kids after all. Even if they had the potential, they were still teenagers.

"I can understand it might seem like that, but if they join us they might face even more dangerous threats than this one, so letting them face this one on their own will be a good experience," Tengan argued again, but Kizakura was not pleased. He made it clear to show it with the disapproval expression on his face.

"So? Wouldn't it be best if we aid them for that? It's the least we can do!"

"... Then let's do both," Tengan and Kizakura looked back at Jin curious for what idea he might have.

"Let's not just watch over them. Let's send him our only fighter to watch as they progress and make a report for us if they struggle. If they do, our man can save them, or we let them clear it by themselves, see what they can do, and watch over them and in the case it's necessary, we can help them as well. How about it, sounds fair?" Jin's suggestions covered all. Tengan nodded in approval but Kizakura was still hesitant... But arguing more about the matter wouldn't get them anywhere, so he nodded after letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Very well it's decided then, communicate with him right away. Once they're done we can approach them directly. We can get good intel in that place as they explore as well," Jin returned once more to do his principal job, right now he'll have to focus a lot more thanks to this incident with the bodies and make a notification of the missing cargo.

"I hope you know what you're doing pal... You know, it's your daughter who's involved here," Kizakura said, covering his face with his fedora once more as he took one last sip of his bottle and setted it on the same table which has the Sakakura's badge on it.

Jin knew that very well but decided to say nothing else for now...

Outside of the office, Sakakura was still there. Sadly he couldn't hear much of it since the office was soundproof. They were very careful inside that office, but not from everything.

Inside his phone, he had a recording of their conversation. One he was able to get thanks to the hidden microphone he left on the badge that was right now on Jin's desk.

They might be sharp, but they had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. And with a satisfactory smile on his face, Sakakura walked away.

* * *

**Hope's Peak Faculty Office**

**OST: Nightmare in Locker-Danganronpa V3**

On the other side of the school, Mikan and Ibuki were still being questioned by police officers. They answered all their questions over and over again. It was getting really annoying for the rockstar girl. Mikan, however, was more afraid of being pinned with the blame for this, or treated like an accomplice or. Or being punished for being ugly, or because she wasn't groveling enough, or-or-or...

After a call from one of the officers, they were finally free to go. They didn't think twice and left the room immediately.

"Finally! Freedom!" Ibuki exclaimed with her hands up in the air. "Ibuki couldn't take any more of that!"

"Do you think it w-went well?" Mikan asked, still afraid that they might come back for her.

"I'm sure we're cool, don't worry much about it. All we did was open the damn thing! Who could've guessed we would... find that inside?" Ibuki scratched her head, trying to suppress the memory of those dead bodies. So creepy...

"Yeah you're right but... Uh-uhm..."

"C'mon, stop worrying so much! I know it's... quite the shock but it'll be fine, maybe I can even write a song about that haha!" Ibuki tried to play it off a little joke, but Mikan didn't find it that funny, but at least she smiled because her friend really tried to lighten things up for her.

"Hey! Are you girls okay?" A new voice came by, followed by multiple footsteps coming their way, both girls looked at some of their classmates approaching them, the looked worried.

"We're fine! We're fine! For now at least," Ibuki answered the one who asked how they were. It was a boy wearing a blue mechanic outfit with pink hair and a backwards hat. Souda Kazuichi.

"Are you sure? If the police went rough on you we can get them back you know!?" A dark-skinned girl said, punching her own hand ready to jump into action. Owari Akane.

"You moron, if you do that you'll only get arrested!" A manly guy spoke, and was also so tall and muscular, he didn't look like a high school student at all. tall and muscular. Nidai Nekomaru.

"I'm more worried about what they witnessed back there... It might have been quite hard for both of you," A blonde girl said. She looked very worried for the sake of her friends and fellow classmates. Sonia Nevermind.

"You guys can relax, it's alright! I think they're done with us!" Ibuki said again, which made their friends feel a little relief knowing they wouldn't have to go through an interrogation again, "That was quite an experience, maybe my next song will be about police brutality!"

"I am not looking forward to that," Souda said with a huge grin on his face, which made Ibuki show him her tongue like trying to "insult" him in the most childish way possible. "Then again it's not just about the police right? Like Miss Sonia-san said, how are you holding up after what you two saw?"

"Y-yeah, It's nothing new to me if I'm being honest but... The state of the bodies and their blood was what really scared me..." Mikan said, playing with her fingers nervously.

"That was really messed up. To think that someone would come to our school to do that..." Akane said, with a hand on her hip looking to her left side right where the window was. They could all see the police officers taking the truck with them. They were finally getting that away. "It really pisses me off! We should get some payback!"

"And then you'll only get yourself killed. Geez, think before you act!" Nekomaru again said to her. It was incredible how air-headed that girl could be.

"Besides, a lot of things have been happening for quite some time. The incident of yesterday, the disappearing students... Now this, it's like something is happening..." Sonia sounded really worried. When she came to Japan to study here from her kingdom of Novoselic, this was certainly not how she expected it to be.

"We should maintain these groups for now! Don't you think guys? I can accompany you Miss Sonia-san!" Souda said excitedly, thinking that maybe this was finally his chance.

"Great idea! I shall ask Tanaka-san for his company in the meantime!" Sonia was now excited, and while she listened to Souda's idea, she ignored his suggestion completely of being accompanied by him.

Leaving a depressed Souda looking down to the floor, wallowing inside of his hat like a scared child.

"W-well, we should probably keep ourselves safe for now then!" Mikan said, trying to change the subject since Souda was looking dead inside. "Oh right, where is Yukizome-sensei?"

"Well, she wanted to come to get you girls, but she had something important to attend to," Nekomaru answered, looking a little troubled, "That girl Nanami ditched class again, and with all this happening she reported it and went to look for her like yesterday."

"Again?" Ibuki and Mikan asked at the same time.

"Man, I wonder what she does all the time ditching class every time! Does she even know the situation the city is in right now to make everyone worry? She doesn't even come to attend class. I highly doubt she's just sitting somewhere playing video games!" Souda complained.

"Maybe it's hard for her to get along with people of her age. We did try more than once for her to be part of our group, but it didn't work quite well," Sonia said, half-depressed that this girl never opened to them.

"Well there's no point talking about it. I bet she's just fine doing whatever she's doing, wherever that is," Souda said again, with his hands in the back of his head. The rest of them nodded and decided to walk to their classroom and speak with the rest of their classmates before they left.

Mikan was still being puzzled at the stuff that happened this morning... Though, while Ibuki seemed better, and that's what it seemed like the others, in reality, Ibuki was scared and confused because she did saw something else there. Something she didn't dare tell the cops.

When they arrived and tried to open the cargo truck, the one who did it was actually Ibuki and the moment she opened the door, for a brief moment she looked someone inside, and thought she saw someone wearing a white mask enter a mirror and disappear completely, with the mirror falling and immediately shattering.

Imagination? Or perhaps something else? Whatever that was, it wasn't normal... Even by her standards. All she knew was that it screamed: "Danger, Do Not Inquire or Risk Something Bad Happening to You and Your Music Career"...

"Ibuki-san?" A worried Mikan called for her. Of course she would notice right away something was off... But she couldn't let her find it out.

"What is it, Mikan-chan? Finally falling in love with me?" The girl said playfully, wrapping her arm around her to lean her close. Which in turn, caused the poor Mikan to blush in surprise. It made Ibuki laugh seeing how nervous she could get when she played like that with her.

"Nothing like that! I just believed something was wrong!"

"Well yeah, something is wrong. We missed lunchtime for nothing! We should go and eat something, Ibuki is starviiiiing!" The girl let go of the other and patted with her stomach for a bit. It made Mikan laugh a little, at least it was enough to distract her for now.

Mikan on the other hand knew very well this only meant she didn't want to talk about it, so it was better to let it go for the moment...

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Stats**

**Hajime Hinata Lvl 6.**

Arcana: The Fool

Personas held: Izanagi (The Fool), Jack O'lantern (The Magician) **[2/6]**

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councilor): Rank 1

* * *

_This was actually part of chapter 5, but I decided to cut it since I felt the chapter was already long enough. Anyway it is important and part of the lore, I wanted to add it along with the infiltration of Haji's place, but while I'm writing I'm noticing it's actually longer than I expected, so I decided to add it as a small chapter for now!_

_I actually don't have problems with writing long chapters, but my laptop is not letting me write very well, it tends to freeze a lot recently which makes harder for me write the chapters as I want, so for the time being until I fix it or get a new one chapters won't be as long as the past one._

_So I'll try to make them around 7000 to 9000 words long for now! I hope you all enjoy what comes next!_


	7. Arc 1 - Rantaro's Awakening

**OST: Sauna - Persona 4.**

Entering the tower showed no problem at all. The real problem was avoiding the shadows. They were on high alert since the last time, working and guarding, it was such a pain to avoid them... The interiors were favorable for them at least. They could move and hide in every corner. The room where they were appeared to be in was a storage room, a big one full of construction equipment and materials in huge boxes.

"I think I found the exit," Rantaro said, spotting a door not so far from there. The only problem with it was that two shadows were guarding it. "Handling both at the same time would be a huge problem for you, won't it?"

"I can try," Hajime answered, heading towards the shadows. But, the tiny Monomi pulled on his ear. "O-ouch!"

"Don't be reckless! You can barely handle a strong one on your own! What if these two are the same or even stronger!?"

Rantaro tried his best to contain his laugh, seeing a tallboy like Hajime being scolded by a small bunny was funnier than he expected.

"I-In any case, got any better ideas?" Rantaro asked after holding his laugh off.

"Yeah, let's do a distraction! Maybe we can cause something to make them leave their guarding spot. And when they're not looking we run away from here!" Monomi's plan sounded worth a shot, so both nodded in approval.

"What about these boxes? If we drop them down they'll surely come to see what happened" Rantaro said looking at the boxes they were using to hide, they looked very heavy though... Even with the two of them, it would be impossible for them to drop them and run away in time... Unless.

"That should work, and I have an idea of how," Hajime then changed his Tarot card back to the Fool, or Izanagi, having full confidence in the strength of his Persona. "Okay get ready everyone."

The three took a few steps back to stay out of the dropping range. Once they were far enough Hajime crushed his tarot card and summoned Izanagi.

"You know what to do!" Said Hajime, pointing at the boxes. With a powerful hit from Izanagi's spear, all of them fell, causing a huge commotion by all the noise it did, and even crushed one of the shadows on the way down.

"Hey look there! What happened!?" One of the shadows said and then ran to the scene.

"Okay let's go!" Monomi said pointing to the door, free to use. The three ran to it, and finally, they were able to leave the room, and just to be safe they locked the door from outside.

* * *

"Phew... Good call there Monomi," Hajime said to her after locking the door. he wasn't sure, since he wasn't looking, but he swore he heard another thump as if she was proud of herself again, "We should get moving now, I have a feeling this will only increase the security."

Nodding in unison,the three continued. They were now in a large white hallway, with multiple doors. They tried to see inside each of them but the majority of them were locked from the other side, after trying with a few more doors they were able to open one with no problem.

"Huh? This one is opened," Hajime said, surprised. Rantaro looked carefully at the lock of the door and noticed why it was opened.

"Look carefully," Said Rantaro, Hajime did as he said and he noticed the reason as well, someone forced the lock to open, and it was clear who did it.

"Well then now we know for sure she was here as well, though I'm wondering why she chose this specific door. Whatever, let's see what's inside," Both Monomi and Rantaro nodded and entered the room with him.

**OST: Suspicious - Persona 5**

The inside looked like an office but with blueprints everywhere, it was a surprise... They looked around a little more and noticed the blueprints of the tower right away.

"The... Towa tower?" Monomi read the title, confused by the odd name. "Oh hey look!" Monomi pointed at some notes around the blueprints. They looked like important clues so they decided to read them. Three notes in total.

"The Towa Tower needs to be close to Hope's Peak Academy if we want to succeed. Build it close to the academy without revealing yourself to anyone. They can't be allowed to find who the source of the Palace is coming from?" Rantaro read the first one. This implied that someone ordered to create this place, and they specifically wanted it close to Hope's Peak. But why? What success?

"Once it's finished, start the production of the Exisals right away. We're going to need tons of them?" Hajime read the second one. What are these Exisals things they were talking about? "Any idea what an "Exisal" is...?" Rantaro and Monomi had no idea, so they shrugged in unison.

"When all the Exisals are done, wait until further instructions for the next phase of the plan...?" Monomi read the last note.

"Hold on, it sounds like they are planning to use this to do some type of attack, with these Exisal things no less," Hajime realized this, and then along with Rantaro, looked around the room a little more, finding even more blueprints of models for different machines.

Giant robots of different colors with the word Exisal in each one. Monomi looked around as well and saw even more blueprints but these were different models of giant robots. It was crazy.

"Huh!? All of this is just nonsensical. Are these robots?" Hajime took one of the blueprints, seeing the models more closely. All of the Exisal models looked the same. The only difference being the color of each one: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, and White.

"Seems like it... So this is the purpose of the Tower. They want to use it as a facility to build these things," Rantaro was amazed by this. Not only were these blueprints highly detailed but what amazed him even more, was how many of these were around, "And if I had to guess, they aren't building them to give hugs, though this giant one with a scepter looks like it could."

"Is that even possible Monomi? To produce these things here?" Hajime asked Monomi, leaving the blueprints on the desk.

"Well... It's possible in theory, as long as you know how this world works you can even tamper with it's very foundation. So, creating a tower where you can build machines that work should be possible. The issue is that high tech stuff won't work here unless you know how to tamper with the world and allow you to do as you please," Monomi explained, so it's not impossible to change it after all.

"That means Haji Towa, has the know-how for this tower to work, right?" Hajime asked again, and Monomi nodded.

"Then that takes us back to yesterday when the bear said something about "research"... Could this research be the research they are talking about?" Rantaro continued with another question. True, that research stuff had been digging into Hajime's mind since last night... What type of research? How did they get it?

"I can't think of any other way," Mononmi interrupted Hajime's thoughts with her answer, "I've been thinking about it too... And it's true, this "Palace" feels so different from an original one. I feel like it's not just because the ruler is around, but because something in the core of it has changed..."

"You can tell? I thought your range was limited..." Hajime said, remembering their incident with Kyoko which didn't end pretty well...

"Only in the real world! Here it's not much but it's slightly better, and it can tell me how much a palace can change depending on it's core!" Well somewhat that made sense, if her ability to sense was strong in the real world then it would be worrisome, since it could mean that this world had even more influence than the real one, so for now it was okay.

"So then if this Palace is different from any other, it means it's changed and they used that research as well to change it... Very well, it means we only have to explore a little more to understand how much it changes, don't you think, Hinata-Kun?" Rantaro directed his question to Hajime. After all, it was his call to continue or not exploring. He was literally their ticket to surviving this place in one piece.

"Yeah, maybe we can find out a little more about this... " Hajime agreed, but he still was worried about it. If these guys were linked to those terrorist attacks and have this kind of technology on their side... What type of enemy will they make if they continue with this? What type of enemy is Kyoko getting herself involved with? He had to find her, and quickly.

Hajime and Rantaro left first, being careful of the Shadows, Monomi followed soon after, but before leaving she stopped noticing a blueprint that fell on the floor and none of them noticed. "Uh? Unit K1-...?"

"Monomi!" Hajime called for her. It startled her at first but there was not a moment to lose, so she left the blueprint there and ran to Hajime and Rantaro. It wasn't very important anyways right?

**OST: Sauna -Persona 4**

Back in the hallway, a single Shadow was lurking around, so it was time to jump into action since it was just only one. With a stylish sneak attack, Hajime ripped off his mask revealing it's true form. A fairy type shadow with another Jack O'Lantern. The Jack took just a Zio from Izanagi to defeat it in one hit, which gave him the chance to strike again this time firing his revolver to the fairy downing it.

"Hold it!" Monomi said before Hajime could finish it. Hajime looked at her somewhat confused, but of course, he didn't lower his weapon. "Let's try something else! The Jack from before helped you for sparing him right? Let's try to do some negotiation with other shadows too! Maybe they can join you as new Personas!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea..." Hajime looked back at the fairy. It looked somewhat strong for her size. It survived a direct shot from a revolver after all, although one of her wings definitely had a hole in it. "What you say? Do you want to join me?"

"Join you? A human that threatens ladies like this?" The shadow said back. Hajime was not sure how to answer that part. He was a little worried and guilty. Luckily for him, Monomi was there.

"Don't worry! Just compliment her! I'm sure it will work!" Monomi's advice sounded better than nothing, so after thinking a little he had the right answer... or so he believed.

"Yeah, it's just that you are a strong shadow! I had to prove that I'm... as strong as you to ensure you'd want to join me?" Hajime cringed, Rantaro cringed, Monomi cringed. Everyone in this situation cringed, except one

The shadow felt honored by that statement, somehow, "Is that so? If you think that then I don't mind lending you a hand then! I am thou, thou art I! I shall become your new card, use me with care!" And with that, the shadow turned into a new tarot card that became part of Hajime. From The Lovers Arcana, The Pixie.

Hajime gladly accepted it and sighed in relief, at least that worked out.

"I guess some shadows have different ways to talk, right? I honestly didn't believe that would work. No offense but you sounded like one of those guys who would target a girl and lure them by saying you are art," Rantaro said, joking of course but Hajime didn't take it negatively. He laughed with him since he was right, besides that pun was downright horrible.

"That means you should try different approaches depending on the shadow you want to join you. But don't worry, I'll be there to advise you!" Monomi said and then nodded with determination. As long as she was the navigator, Shadow negotiation couldn't go wrong!

"So, this is your power?" A feminine voice said, right behind them, when they turned the person they were looking at was Kyoko. "I guess it was to be expected that I would see you here again."

"I admit, for a moment I considered not coming back since it's not my problem... But there is a lot more going on in here. And besides, I couldn't leave you to come here alone knowing how dangerous it is," Hajime answered, looking directly at her eyes, and she likewise, did the same. While her expression showed no emotions, her eyes were a different story. Hajime could tell just by looking at her eyes that she was questioning why he was here again, but Hajime was not backing down this time.

"I can take care of myself just fine. I won't go down without a fight."

"And I know you can, and will, but I don't want you to go down. I just want to help a friend out right now, and know what is going on here."

"Friend? After all these years you still think of me as a friend?"

"Did you ever stop thinking of me as a friend?"

No answer, Kyoko looked away and closed her eyes, holding her breath for a moment... That was more than enough to answer Hajime.

"I feel like a third wheel..." Rantaro suddenly said, trying to break the tension in the air. It somehow worked.

"Very well then, I won't try to stop you. you two know what you're getting into by coming here," Kyoko said, returning her gaze to them with a softened expression this time.

"Then how about you reconsider my offer from earlier? At least for the time being," Rantaro reminded her of his offer. Since they were already here why not just work together already?

"I guess I don't have any other choice for now, do I?" Kyoko accepted, for the time being at least, but for them, it was enough. Or at least for Rantaro. "Let's move then, staying here for too long will only attract shadows."

"Yeah, I'm sensing something coming this way. Let's go before they catch us," Monomi said, while the rest nodded and they continued on their way, this time with Kyoko on their side.

Since it was a long hallway, the four decided to continue and see where it would lead, being careful of course.

"So, Kirigiri-san," Rantaro called her, the girl stopped to see the boy who was hiding behind a corner next to her, "How much do you know about this place?"

"I'm guessing I know as much as you two since I'm sure you've already found the Exisals and the blueprints of the Tower. But what you guys don't know, is who Haiji Towa is, am I correct?" The two of them nodded, Hajime being in a corner not so far from them with Monomi clinging on his shoulder.

"Haiji Towa is the next in line to run Towa City, son of Tokuichi Towa. Don't get fooled by his looks, that guy is smarter than you might believe, he WAS the chief operation of the Towa Group robotics branch after all," Kyoko continued talking, as they kept exploring the new floor.

"If he's that smart, that explains why he's in charge of this tower... Although I wonder why he's no longer in charge of the robot division," Rantaro added, curious for that small detail, wondering if it'll be important.

"Recently he's been removed from that charge. Who is the new chief of operations you ask? I don't know that just yet. I've been trying to search for it but the information about it it's almost nonexistent. They want to keep that part hidden, it seems," Kyoko explained. She found it a little frustrating in that last part, which is understandable, but at least proved how important it was for the Towa group to keep it hidden, and they must have a pretty shady reason for it.

"Think it's to cover his possible absence while he's working here?" Hajime wondered. It was the only reason to cross his mind at the moment.

"That's a possibility, but I'm not entirely sure yet."

As they explored further, something caught Monomi's attention. Her ears twitched and she could feel a strange reading coming from the end of the hallway, "I can feel something up ahead... I can't picture it quite yet, but be careful guys!"

Nodding in unison the three started walking, and they arrived at the main hall. It was a surprise how huge this tower was and how many rooms it had too, but at least they arrived at the center of it. In there they found some working material for the construction and as well copies of the blueprints of the tower, and at the end of the hall an elevator that only leads up. Meaning more floor to explore. Great.

"I think we were here to see Towa reunite with the shadows to give them orders... It's weird to see it empty though," Hajime said walking to the center of the hall.

"Empty? But I'm having a strange reading in here..." Monomi tried to look around, but nothing aside from construction tools was around. She tried to look carefully where the reading felt more powerful, and it was in a box in front of Hajime right behind the blueprints.

The box slightly moved but Hajime didn't notice. The one who did was Kyoko and immediately understood the danger they were now in.

**OST: Buzzkill - Danganronpa (The Animation version)**

"Watch out!" She screamed, pushing Hajime away, and from that box. Haiji jumped outside the box, and stabbed Kyoko with a long spear right in her abdominal region.

Hajime fell and watched in horror at what just happened in front of him, but before he could scream he noticed that Kyoko wasn't bleeding. On the contrary, even if she was clearly in pain, that strange spear looked more like it was passing through her body, rather than impaling her. It didn't even leave an entry wound!

Then something screamed in pain. It wasn't Kyoko, it was her Persona. Haiji pulled the spear away and let Kyoko fall to the cold floor in pain while he was laughing. Shadows appeared surrounding them and one knocked Rantaro from behind. "Gah... Dammit!... You were hiding here the whole time?!..."

"You kids are just dumb for not noticing a trap like this!" Haiji mocked them and stomped Kyoko to make sure she didn't try to stand. "Don't worry, you're not dead...Yet. I just temporarily suppressed your Persona."

"You asshole!" Hajime didn't curse that often, but right now he was furious. His Tarot card appeared in his hand ready to summon his Persona, but before he could have the chance to crush it, Haiji pulled out a weapon and pointed it right at Kyoko's head.

"Hold on right there! Summon your Persona and I blow her head off!" His threat made Hajime stop, risking her life was not what he wanted. Haiji laughed and toyed with the weapon as he was about to shoot, making Hajime feel anxious. "Good! Glad you are so quick to understand... Now on your knees, if you don't want me to splatter her brains all over the place. Believe me, that spear may not be lethal, but this gun," In the blink of an eye, he quickly shot up and hit one of his Shadow minions, killing them instantly, "Can more than do the job."

"What!?" Hajime exclaimed in confusion, he was not doing that, and Haiji knew it, so he threatened him again with the gun, which was back to Kyoko, to remind him of what would happen if he didn't obey. "Fine..." With no options left, Hajime kneeled. At that moment Haiji kicked his face and stomped his arm, "AGH!"

"Hinata!" Rantaro called trying to get up, only to be pushed back to the floor again by the shadows. Kyoko couldn't even talk. She was still in pain, but she was still seeing what was happening. If she could move she would've broken that asshole's face right now.

"You... what did you do to her?" Monomi said to Haiji, who was still enjoying stepping on Hajime's arm.

"Didn't you hear? I suppressed her Persona, all thanks to this spear of mine. A special one that can directly hurt Personas and you know, negate the possibility of using them. A gift from Monokuma, to deal with you two," Haiji answered, showing the spear with pride. They hated that damn smile on his face.

"To think you could have this much knowledge and this equipment... That bear... "Monokuma" is it? Did he teach you how to manipulate a Palace!?"

"Yeah yeah, he did, this Palace stuff is not that hard to understand. Everything was going great until..." He suddenly kicked Hajime's face again. "You guys came here. If you idiots didn't return I might have let that slide and continue as nothing happened," Kyoko and Rantaro's anger just bubbled up more and more.

"You were involved with the incident in the school this morning, weren't you!? Talk!" Hajime demanded an answer, even if he was down he was not letting him look down on him. Figuratively.

"You talk big for someone who's under my foot, but yeah, I could say I helped a little with that. But that's all you're getting from me, this is where you kids die!" Haiji pointed his weapon to Hajime, but before he could shoot Monomi jumped to him.

"Let him go!" Screamed the little bunny, but Haiji reacted just in time to hit her with the blunt end of the spear. Monomi fell hard on the floor and there a Shadow held her down to be sure she couldn't move again. "U-ugh..."

"Don't jump on me you stupid thing!" Haiji screamed, highly annoyed. "You should just know your place and just die. Seriously, is that too much to ask!?"

"You bastard...!" Hajime tried with his other hand to remove his arm from under Haiji's foot, but he couldn't, Haiji kicked him again, and continued to make sure he didn't dare to move again.

"Stay down dammit!" Haiji gave one final kick and then pointed him with his gun again. "God, I hate kids so much...!"

"Will you stop that!?" Rantaro screamed, he was bolding with anger right now, seeing his friends like this by this jerk...!

"What? You want some as well?" Haiji looked at Rantaro, hating his defying look on his face. "You want to die first, Amami-san?"

"Huh...? You know me?"

"Of course I know you! You're a third-year now aren't you? How long has it been since you left home? One year? Two? Who cares! It'll be sad to dispose of you right now and leave all that money go to waste... Buuuut, you brought it upon yourself, so be a good kid and wait for your turn to die."

"Tell me..."

"Huh?"

"Tell me... Do you know more!? Do you know anything more about me!?" Rantaro demanded. Haiji was somewhat confused by his sudden question. It even looked out of character for him.

"Heh, I might know, I might not, it's not like you're about to find out anyway, you're going to die here."

**OST: Awakening - Persona 5**

Rantaro softly laughed at that, and suddenly he had a sinister look on his face, his intense eyes looked directly at Haiji. "I'll tell you how things will go... You won't lay a finger in any of them anymore. You'll answer my questions and then we'll consider letting you go!"

Haiji was in a bursting fit of laughter, he even teared up a little. Once he calmed himself and cleaned the tear from his eye he talked again, "And how do you think you can do that? Do you even have the power to fight?"

Rantaro had a soft smile on his face. "We're about to find out."

"Have you finally decided to fight? Good! Then I'll lend you finally my power! I've waited TO LONG FOR THIS!" A voice spoke in his mind, and a strong wind sent all the shadows surrounding him flying. Rantaro was able to finally stand.

Haiji covered his uncasted arm from the wind. As for Hajime, this was the opportunity to finally get him off of him, pushing him aside.

"No way...! So Amami-kun had the potential as well!?" Monomi said out loud, amazed by witnessing another awakening.

For Rantaro time stopped, and a wall of blue fire appeared in front of him, intense yellow eyes looked at him from the fire.

"Hahaha! Good! You are accepting this power without any piece of doubt! I like that!" The voice from the fire said, feeling content with the determination of his wielder.

"I won't let them get hurt anymore. I will help them, and I will find the truth that I've been looking for! There's no reason for me to doubt now! Lend me your strength!" Rantaro was fully determined.

"Very well then!" The voice was excited. "Let's forge a contract right away!" And it finally took form. His form, his Shadow, and his true self.

"I am thou, thou art I! We'll find the truth, we'll clean our name! We'll make everyone who dares to hurt those important to us pay!"

Rantaro right away punched his shadow. It shattered into pieces like a mirror and one final laugh was heard before disappearing and taking the form of a Tarot card.

"The contract is sealed!" Time returned to normal for Rantaro, and blue fire covered him. His attire changed just like Hajime. A white shirt with a long black coat, black long pants, and skulls on his belts. He looked like some kind of pirate. But most importantly, a Tarot Card appeared in his hand.

**OST: Friend Awakening - Persona 5**

"Let's get this done, **CAPTAIN KIDD!** " Rantaro crushed his card and summoned his Persona. A Pirate riding his ship, with a skull as his face and a canon as his hand.

"N-no way!" Haiji was scared but immediately regained his composure. "You better stop that or I'll-!" Haiji intended to hold Kyoko as a hostage again, but this time she didn't let him. She clearly was still in pain, but not as much as before, being able to move just a little worked for her. In a quick motion, she kicked his hand sending the gun away and then pushed him with another kick. Haiji fell on his butt. "A-attack!" He commanded the shadows in a fearful panic.

The shadows holding Monomi left her to go and try to attack Kyoko, but this time Hajime was able to fight back as well.

"Let's give you a chance! Come forward! Pixie!" Hajime swapped his Tarot Card and summoned his new Persona, the Pixie. His Persona used a wind attack on the Shadows that tried to attack Kyoko, which pushed them away, giving Kyoko the chance to step back. Monomi as well took the chance and ran away from the Shadows hiding behind Hajime and Rantaro.

Kyoko looked at both and smiled, "I still can't use my Persona, mind if you guys take care of this?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Rantaro said.

"No need to ask me twice," Hajime agreed as well.

"You little rats...!" The shadows protected Haiji and turned into that black liquid to regain their true forms. A flying star with one eye and a flying stingray.

"Well now, let's get this over with!" Hajime jumped to action, changing from Pixie to Izanagi, using a Zio to the stingray, the star covered and reflected the attack. But thankfully, Hajime dodged his own attack in time.

"Don't try that again! It will reflect all of your electric skills!" Monomi screamed to both.

"But if he tried to cover his ally from the attack, that must mean something, wouldn't' you think?" Hajime said to Rantaro, he immediately understood what he meant. One was covering the weakness of the other.

"In that case... C'mon forward Captain!" It was time to test his Persona skills, "Aqua!"

Captain Kidd fired a water ball out of his cannon arm, directed towards the star. But this time the stingray covered for the star and reflected the damage to Rantaro. He dodged in time, but this proved their theory.

"Our turn now!" The star screamed and went for a magic attack using Agi. Rantaro blocked the hit with Captain Kidd, it burned a little but if the Persona is hurt then the user isn't hurt that much, thanks to the ship of the Captain.

"Take this!" The stingray was next, using what it looked like a psychokinesis attack directed at Hajime. The boy was able to dodge that one as well thanks to the increased speed of Izanagi, and it was their turn again.

"Follow my lead!" Hajime said, Rantaro nodded, and both of them ran together to the enemy, they started to do zig-zag moves as they ran to confuse them from where they would each attack. In a quick motion they passed them and from right behind them, they made their move. Hajime used Zio on the stingray, and Rantaro used Aqua on the starfish. Both Shadows got knocked down by these attacks. Just like expected they were covering each other's weaknesses.

Both Rantaro and Hajime were aiming their guns at the shadows on the floor, Rantaro having a Pirate flintlock as his gun.

"Guys! You can try to go for an All-out Attack!" Monomi screamed at them. "When all of your foes are down they are vulnerable! So you can attack with all of your strength to every single one of them!"

"I like the sound of that. What do you think?" Rantaro already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from him, just to scare these shadows more.

"I say... With me!" And Hajime jumped, Rantaro following soon after.

**ALL-OUT ATTACK.**

Both attacked from all directions, it was madness, the shadows could barely react to the sudden attack they were receiving. When they received the last hit both Hajime and Rantaro landed not so far from them, both made a bro first and at that moment the shadows shattered into pieces.

They were done. And so were the Shadows. And so was Haiji.

**OST: Suspicious - Persona 5**

"Ready to talk?" Rantaro turned to where Haiji was, panting, but he was no longer there.

"He got away while you two were fighting... I tried to follow him but-" Before Kyoko could finish that sentence she almost fell again, but she was able to maintain herself on her feet in time. "Sorry, the effects of that spear still won't go away..."

"Well you can't exactly force yourself right now, so that's fine. We can catch that coward next time," Hajime said, there is no way he was letting him go after what he did, but right now it was probably best to back off and return home.

"You have a point... Continuing here will be foolish from our part. I think it'll be best to leave for now" Kyoko said, something Hajime could agree with, he had the same idea after all.

"That's a good call, I can sense more shadows coming this way!" Monomi warned them, they were injured, and in a dead-end, staying here longer will only get them killed.

But Rantaro looked somewhat troubled, but he knew as well the risks... So he nodded, all agreed in leaving this place ASAP.

"Very well then, let's get out of here!" Hajime picked his phone and started the Nav, with a mirror ready to use as their exit.

"There's still something that bothers me, the fact that Haiji is a Persona-user with a palace," Monomi mentioned. That was something that had escaped their attention.

"He's a Persona-user? You mean because he killed that shadow with his gun when he had Kirigiri as a hostage?" Rantaro's question was answered with a nod from Monomi

"Persona-users can't have palaces, since Personas are Shadows controlled by the will of the users, it's the you that you hide inside yourself, and Palaces take form from distorted desires something a Persona-user already has under control. But the fact that he was able to shoot a shadow to death means that he definitely has one."

"Then how does Towa have both? Does he even really have a Persona? We still haven't seen his Persona, and instead of fight us with it he just ran away"

"Even if we haven't seen it, I can still feel it. He does have one... Maybe we'll find the answer if we go to the core of his palace, usually the core of a palace is a treasure. Those are the seeds that create it all."

"You mean this treasure is the reason that the palace is created correct? What would happen if we remove it? Will it destroy the palace itself?" Kyoko mentioned, holding her chin as she listened carefully to this new information.

"I'm glad you three are quick to understand! Yup Yup! That's right, if we take or destroy the treasure the palace will collapse!"

"That means those points of access at Hope's Peak and everything in there will go down huh?" Rantaro liked the sound of that, "But regardless, we need Haiji himself for some of that info, and we sure can't proceed with Kyoko in that state. Nav App, take us back."

"Returning to the real world," After entering the portable mirror they left the palace.

* * *

Back to the real world, the four were breathing heavily. Rantaro from his first awakening, Kyoko for the pain of her Persona being suppressed and Hajime for the beat down he received. Monomi just started panting to join in with the others.

"Alright... Now I know how you felt when you awakened to yours, Hinata-kun," Rantaro said, panting and trying to catch his breath. "I'm pooped..."

"Well it's only natural, awakening takes a lot of your energy," Monomi explained, it was the manifestation of their inner selves after all, or something like that. "But to think you had the potential as well... Persona-users really attract themselves, don't they?"

"I'm pretty sure I've read something like that in a manga..." Hajime mentioned but the rest decided to not answer that.

"Honestly it went just as I expected, the more people in a group the more chances we give the enemy to hold hostages against us," Kyoko said, after recovering somewhat from the pain.

"Hey don't go and ditch us now because of that," Rantaro said half-joking but serious at the same time. Kyoko just smiled and shook her head softly.

"By no means, you two are already in this, and in the end, it's thanks to you two we got to escape from there with just minor injuries."

"To you too as well. You were able to kick that gun from him just in time," Hajime added, remembering that high kick from her right in that jerk's hand. That was honestly impressive, no way he could pull a move like that. Especially not if he had just been "impaled" with a spear.

"That's what teamwork means! If you three keep working together, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" Monomi joined the conversation, smiling happily to see them together working as a team.

"Well you three left me with no options left, so I hope you can keep up. We're not done there yet, not by a long shot," Kyoko was now expecting positive things from them.

"You'll be okay though? That thing he did with the spear looked pretty painful," Hajime asked, still worried for her since her Persona did quite the scream back there, and she still looked in pain as well.

"I'm feeling little by little the presence of my Persona... but for now I don't think I'll be able to use it for a day at least, just to be on the safe side," Kyoko answered as she looked at her hand, closing and opening her fist, slowly.

"Then we should go again the day after tomorrow to err on the side of caution," Hajime suggested since it'll be the safest move for now.

"That's fine by me, I have to do some investigation into the Towa group... Besides, they will probably be expecting us to return. We should have time to prepare for now," Kyoko agreed. Both looked at Rantaro waiting for his answer, and the guy just shrugged before nodding in agreement.

"It's decided then, for now we should retreat... How about we go to eat together? I think it's best if we discuss everything until now, to have everything clear. And besides, I'm quite hungry after awakening to my Persona," And just like yesterday, Rantaro offered to buy food for them, only this time with Kyoko.

Surprisingly she nodded, accepting the offer as well. Hajime was not going to deny the offer anyway, but it did surprise him, so he accepted as well.

"Great!" Rantaro smiled widely.

**OST: Alright - Persona 5**

The last time was a Ramen Shop, now they were in a Dinner, the table where they were sitting was quite far from the rest of the customers so they could chat in peace without worrying about being eavesdropped.

Rantaro and Hajime were sitting next to each other with Kyoko sitting on the other side of the table. Only Monomi was at her side hiding in Hajime's backpack, as per usual. The three were enjoying a nice meal together, they needed it. A nice change of pace after all the stressful times today.

"Somehow this feels more delicious than usual!" Hajime said happily, enjoying the food like he was in heaven.

"I wish I could try that," Monomi said, popping her head out of the bag, seeing them enjoy the food.

"Hm? You can't eat?" Kyoko was curious now. She's been curious about what that thing was since she first saw it.

"No, I don't need that type of thing, since I'm..."

"A toy?" Hajime sarcastically commented.

"Meanie!"

"Here, give it a try," Kyoko offered a share of her food to Monomi. She gladly accepted it. Eating the whole thing in one go surprised the three. And to think she scolded Hajime yesterday for eating to fast his ramen.

"This taste... I have no clue what it is. I can't taste it at all!" And it turned as expected. "But it wasn't that bad, it felt soft and squishy!"

"Well... It confirms that you don't need to eat at least," Kyoko said, somewhat impressed by what she just witnessed, "Mind if I order again...?" Since Monomi ate all on her plate...

"Not at all," Rantaro said with a nervous smile, since well, he didn't expect to witness that either.

Once the order arrived they were able to continue enjoying their meal together. And when they finished they finally had the chance to talk.

"Thanks again for the food," Kyoko said with a grateful smile.

"No problem, I'll gladly invite you guys again. It's no problem for me."

"At least let me pay as well, this time you were the MVP, and you're the one buying the food? I want to pay you back as well!" Hajime said, he wanted to show his gratitude as well.

"Please don't, I'll do it with pleasure! It's not that often that I get the chance to hang out with friends like this you know?" That comment was a surprise for both Hajime and Kyoko, they didn't expect that from him. Then again they didn't know much about him yet, well Kyoko somewhat knew but not the full story.

"Very well, but next time It'll be my treat," Hajime ended accepting it, for now, since Rantaro didn't complain. "Well now... let's talk about what's happening so far alright? We need to get everything clear from here on out."

**OST: Reasoning - Persona 4**

"So far all we know is that there have been incidents since yesterday. First the truck crash from yesterday, so far there have been twelve confirmed deaths. Then we have the two dead bodies left in our school with the drawing of that creepy bear made with the blood of the victims," Rantaro started, reminding them of the two incidents so far.

"Don't forget that recently there have been a lot of students going missing," Kyoko added. "Furthermore, this started to happen when classes haven't even started yet, which tells us that something's been happening since spring break."

"Huh? You think that might be because of these people too?" Hajime was surprised, he didn't even consider it.

"Without evidence it's hard to say, but it's something that can't be overlooked, so keep in mind the chance that it might be linked" Both nodded, it was just a theory but she had a point. "Now, that bear... I believe Towa called him Monokuma, he wasn't in the palace today."

"No, but he gave Towa that spear, right? We need to be careful with that stuff from here on, if he suppresses our Personas again we'll be in deep trouble when it comes to fighting" Hajime still was frustrated with that thing, but then he realized something, he only used one time. "Hold on... He only used it once with Kirigiri, but when he had the chance he didn't use it on me"

"And when Monomi jumped at him, he only hit her with the blunt end, he didn't try to stab her" Rantaro added.

"Glad to see you two noticed it. My theory is that the spear can only be used one time, after that it loses the effects to suppress Personas. Or it could be that it breaks altogether, considering how he didn't try to stab Monomi," Kyoko had a satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah, I think the same too, Honestly I'm surprised that that type of thing even exists. The feeling I received from it was a weird one too. I couldn't tell what was... But now that I know I'll be sure to let you guys whenever I sense one close to us!" Monomi cheerfully said, they weren't going to fall to that trap again.

"Then it's safe to say that the Towa group is clearly dangerous and their involvement in this case is crystal clear. But if you don't mind me asking, Kirigiri-san, how did you find that palace?" Rantaro's sudden question took Kyoko off-guard, but she had no intention of hiding that from them now.

"I honestly didn't know," Not the answer they expected. "At first when I arrived at the school my phone acted up and the nav received the signal of a Palace. Later that day I tried looking for the keywords it requested, and when I found them I tried exploring the place first, to see what I could find in there. But when the bodies were found this morning I entered again knowing this was not anymore about my investigation, and that they were involved."

"How did you find the correct keywords? I still don't get that part," Hajime asked.

"A detective never reveals the source of information," Kyoko answered with a smile, and then took a small sip of her drink. Fair enough.

"I think that covers it up for now... Now we know what to do. Are you guys up and ready for it?" Hajime asked the three, and they didn't need to answer, the look in their face said it all. "Good, let's called at day for now, we still need to rest. We will take down that Palace."

After that, everyone decided to return home.

* * *

**OST: Beneath Despair - Dangaronpa/Persona 5 mashup **

"I'll be leaving now. I've exchanged contact info with you two already, so if anything comes up I'll inform you," Kyoko said, after that, she left, walking back home.

Leaving Hajime, Monomi, and Rantaro.

"So... Making progress with her?" Rantaro said playfully. Hajime at first didn't get it, but once he did he just sighed.

"I'm not sure, it's still hard to tell... But at least she agreed on working together, so it's a plus."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two can make up for whatever that happened and continue being friends."

"I hope so... In any case, that reminds me... We survived back there, so will you tell me why you wanted to enter the world behind the mirror today?"

A brief silence, Rantaro considered his choice of words first, but it didn't take long for him to answer.

"Because I felt like I've been there before."

Okay, not what Hajime expected.

"I can't remember, but I had a familiar feeling the first time we went there... And whispers that were telling me to continue exploring, I believe that was Captain Kidd before my awakening."

Well, now it did make sense why he was so understanding and he was easily accepting everything inside the world in the mirror, somewhat it didn't surprise Hajime anymore, everyone had their own reasons after all.

"Think you can know more about it if we continue exploring? You seemed a little on edge when Towa mentioned something about money...?"

"I'll tell you more about that on another occasion, for now, let's continue working together," Rantaro then showed Hajime his fist, expecting another fist bump like earlier.

Hajime smiled and gladly made a fist bump with him. "Very well, I trust you." Then, Hajime heard the voice again. The same one that told him that he had formed a bond with Monomi.

_I am thou... Thou art I..._

_Thou has acquired a new vow..._

_With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I shall obtain the power to shatter and free any captive in the sea of souls_

_And fight for a new future..._

_Arcana: The Chariot_

**RANK 1 **

That voice... So he made a "contract" with Rantaro now huh?

"Well then, I should keep going now, see you soon!" And with that Rantaro left as well, returning to his home.

Hajime sighed again and decided to return as well. His mother was probably getting worried by now, since it was getting pretty late after all.

On his way home, he noticed something odd at the end of the street. It looked like a glowing blue door with a woman next to it. But once he got closer he noticed that the woman was Kirumi. She smiled at him once he got closer.

"Welcome... my master is waiting for you," And the door opened, inviting him to enter. Hajime had no idea what was going on right now. He then remembered the key they gave him... Was this the reason for it? Now it makes sense when they told him about coming again here by his own account. Very well then, accepting Kirumi's offer he decided to enter. Once again arriving at the Velvet Room.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**STATS:**

**Hajime Hinata Lvl up!**  
lvl 7

Arcana: The Fool  
Personas held: Izanagi (The Fool), Jack O' Lantern (The Magician), Pixie (The Lovers) [3/6]  
Persona: Izanagi  
Strong: Elec.  
Null: Darkness  
Weak: Wind

Atk: 9  
Mag: 5  
Def: 7  
Speed:7  
Luck: 3

**Rantaro Amami Lvl.7**

Arcana: The Chariot  
Persona: Captain Kidd  
Strong: Water  
Weak: Elec.

Atk: 10  
Mag: 6  
Def: 6  
Speed: 5  
Luck: 4

**Confidants:**  
Monomi (The Councilor) Rank 1  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1

* * *

_Why Captain Kidd? I have my reasons and it's cool! Besides, I gave him water skills because I found it fitting for the Persona._

_I know Captain Kidd is known for having electric skills but come on, we use it more for physical skills in the game than for his magic skills, Ryuji is kinda weak when it comes to magic._

_Besides water skill haven't appeared since Persona 2, and honestly, that's a shame, I liked those skills! That aside is usual for the change of abilities in each Persona game, so I'm just taking a little bit of freedom with this as well, I'm not doing drastic changes, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter! I honestly did! I feel proud of this one._

_On another note... Haiji was hard to write since I have to write a Haiji Towa who's not in the middle of a children's war with adults dying and stuff of despair, but even so, he's still a coward... So It was quite a challenge to do._


	8. Arc 1 - The Towa Family

**The Velvet Room**

**OST: The Poem of Everyone's souls**

"Welcome Welcome! You've returned, just as I expected," Igor welcomed Hajime with a wide smile, inviting him to take a seat in the usual place.

"Well, a door like that couldn't be just... you know, ignored," Hajime rubbed his head a little, thinking about how that worked. Looking at the room with more attention he noticed that this place looked like some type of cruise ship room. What were they called again? Camarines? No... that's for celebrities. Whatever their name was it looked just like that. Looking through the window a vast and beautiful deep sea blue ocean could've been seen... What is the meaning of this?

"Curious? This place takes the form of the guest's state of the heart," Igor said, noticing how much Hajime was looking at the room. "Seems like you like ships a lot!" Igor said with a tint of humor.

"Ships? Is this a ship?"

"The ocean is so big and mysterious, yet it's one of the most important elements of the human race. People tend to see their reflection in them using it as a mirror for the state of their souls. I think it's pretty clear wouldn't you agree?" Igor said. In a way it made sense, but Hajime still couldn't tell why they were in a ship... Probably because he just started his journey? Or something like that?

"I'm here to attend to your needs," Kirumi suddenly said, making a small vow to him which surprised him. H-his needs!? He slightly blushed for that, Kirumi not happy with that stared at him with a deadly look on her. "What I mean with that is that I'm at your service as your provider of aid for your journey, so if you had any more questions I can answer them," Well that made sense, she looked like a maid... Cruise ships had workers who attended their passengers.

"Sorry..." Hajime apologized ashamed for misunderstanding her at first. Kirumi smiled again and nodded forgiving him. "At the moment I don't have any other questions."

"Very well then! Back to the important matter to discuss, it seems like you discovered your hidden power. The ability to have more than one Persona."

Monomi did say that was a special power. Were they the ones who gave it to him?

"This power, we call it the Wild Card. It's represented by The Fool Arcana, a zero... But! it's full of possibilities!" Igor extended his arms as he explained. "The more contracts you gain the more power you will get, and in turn the stronger your Persona's become."

"I see... So that's the reason you told me to form these contracts with my friends? Like Rantaro and Monomi?"

"Indeed, now here comes my favorite part, to use that power to its full potential... Fusion!" Igor once again smiled excitedly. Kirumi took it from here and continued explaining.

"Fusion is one of our most distinguished traits here in the Velvet Room. Use it to create new Personas, they'll gain power from the contracts you've been forging in the real world. Just take two Persona's of your repertory and we'll do the rest."

Hajime was now interested and as usual, confused as well. But if this meant he could have new personas, and on top of that stronger ones, it was worth the shot. "But... what will happen to them once I make the fusion?"

"Worry not, they are part of the human conscience. Fusing them only means they'll be part of a new conscience," Kirumi answered, well that somehow made him worry a little less. "If you ever wish to have the persona you fused back, just come with me and I'll show you the compendium. There, all the Personas you've been gathering will be enlisted, so you can access them any time you want... Just keep in mind that it won't be free, you'll have to pay certain amounts of yen for them. It's not as if we need material goods such as that, but we can't let you have access to that extraordinary power for free."

Well that sucks. Life can't always be that easy huh? Hajime thought, but at least it was something useful.

"Then? Will you give fusion a try?" Igor asked, Hajime was still a little hesitant since he liked his Personas... But it wouldn't hurt them in the end, right? So well, he nodded and decided to give it a try. "Good! Select the Personas you wish to fuse!"

Hajime looked at his three Tarot Cards. Izanagi was a big no, it was his starting Persona, and he could feel him growing stronger along with him so he felt like it wasn't needed to fuse him... That left Jack O' and Pixie, Jack O' Lantern saved his life, and Pixie was quite handy with her wind skills, but if it's as they say then it'll only make these two stronger in a new form right? He decided to give those two to perform a fusion. He placed the two Tarot Cards on the table in front of Igor.

Igor accepted the cards, floating in front of him and right on the table a symbol appeared, Igor made a quick move with his hand and the cards shattered into pieces. Then those pieces fused and from them, a new card emerged. Blank at first but soon after it the image of his new Persona appeared in it. From The Chariot Arcana: Nata Taishi.

"I am Nata Taishi... I shall be your new card, you can rely on me," And then it became part of Hajime, he could feel the strength coming from it thanks to his contract with Rantaro.

"How about it?" Igor knew the answer, but he still asked.

"I think I'll be coming around more often to do this fusion thing," Hajime said. Igor looked pleased to hear it.

"Good! We are counting on you for that, I'll be leaving these doors around the places you visit the most, so you can come here anytime you want."

Hajime was not going to ask how that worked. It would be best to just leave it be for now...

"Come back anytime you wish, I'll be outside the door to welcome you anytime," Kirumi said with a kind smile. That must mean they were done here and he had no Personas left to fuse, so he nodded and decided to leave the Velvet Room for now.

Now outside, everything seemed to return to normal for him.

"Hey, are you alright? You kinda spaced out for a few minutes..." Monomi said worried, Hajime looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"So she didn't come with me? Well, I guess that made sense...?" Hajime thought. Maybe only he can access with the key, but is still weird since she said they ended her from the Velvet Room. Or she probably had no reason to go back. "I did? Sorry, c'mon let's go home."

And Hajime continued on his way back home. Once he arrived he noticed that his mom wasn't still home. Probably overworking again. She couldn't go to her job yesterday because of the incident... Hajime could only sigh, hoping it wasn't too hard for her right now. Then he remembered Sato's invitation for that part-time job... He could probably try it but he didn't trust it one bit.

He could maybe look for another part-time job? That could work, maybe it's time to look for one... Well better think about that tomorrow, it's time to take a shower and get some sleep.

* * *

**Evening.**

**The school library.**

Sometimes a guy wants peace, and what does this young boy usually do to find his own peace? The library of course. Nothing was more pleasant to him than reading in calm without worrying about the noises of the everyday people, and the annoying presence of commoners who didn't know their place. Luckily the academy allowed students to keep using the library even at nighttime, his favorite time of the day since it was almost empty and those who were in here knew better to remain silent. They also don't make any annoying noises that disturbed his peace.

Enjoying a nice book of criminology and the sweet silence, truly a heavenly pleasure to him, all he needed to make this night perfect was a nice cup of tea... Maybe when he gets back to the dormitory he'll make some.

Then his phone began to buzz, interrupting his moment of peace. The boy sighed and closed his book thinking who dared to disturb him at this time, but once he read the message he received his annoyed expression turned into a grin.

**From Jin Kirigiri:**

We need you to come, we have now a job for you, if it goes well, we might be able to finally begin.

"It was about time... This school year is finally looking interesting," He whispered to himself.

* * *

**4/11**

**Wednesday**

**Early Morning**

**OST: Beneath the mask rain (Instrumental) - Persona 5**

Today's weather seemed to be cloudy. It didn't seem like it was going to rain, but Hajime decided to bring an umbrella just in case. His mom arrived so late at night that she didn't even leave the living room. She just passed out on the couch after arriving. Hajime felt so guilty, seeing her so tired that she didn't even change her uniform... The least he could do was prepare breakfast for her before leaving.

"You seem troubled" Monomi noticed how troubled he looked, it's obvious at first sight after all.

"Me? No, I'm just a little tired after..." Hajime tried to lie, but it didn't work, Monomi stared at him to let him know she was not buying that. "Fine... I just don't like how my mom overworks herself..."

"Is that so? Why does she do it?"

"To support me...! It's been hard, it's only me and her and I... I had this stupid idea of coming to The Reserve Course. It's so gosh darn expensive and... I don't know what to do. I want to tell her to stop, that I'll be going to a normal high school... But I don't want all of her efforts to be wasted, and all the money she's already paid. She believes in me, somehow... But she does..."

Behind his usual assertive attitude, Hajime was more troubled than he believed. He didn't have any confidence in himself at all, contrary to how he looks in the mirror world... He needed to better himself here as well.

"I see... So that troubles you? You think you're just weighing her down?"

No answer. Just silence.

"If you think you are just making trouble for her, then you have to try harder!" Monomi insisted. She was not leaving things like that. Half of her body got out of the bag and she began to pat Hajime's head, trying to comfort him the best she could, "I might not know a lot of things, but what I do know is that you've been proving to be a great person. You have to believe in yourself a little more just like your mom does. If she knows how much of a positive influence you've been to your new friends and how much you helped them in the palace, I bet she would be proud!"

Hajime didn't know how to answer in a way it felt nice. But on the other hand, she had to remain hidden... No, that didn't matter now, she was right. Lamenting himself wouldn't do anything to anyone. He is different now, he has a special power that proves it. He can be better. And besides, if he lets this affect him It'll probably reflect in his mission with Kyoko and Rantaro to take down Haiji.

"Yeah... Thanks, Monomi. I was thinking about getting a part-time job to help her anyway" Hajime said, feeling a little better. It surprised him how well she can give him moral support. Well her arcana is the Councillor.

Confidant: The Councillor - **Rank 2! **

I feel like my bond with Monomi has grown stronger...

"Just don't go to that Sato girl's part-time job. It sounds super shady, and I don't trust it!" Monomi warned him, there is no way she was letting him accept that offer.

"Don't worry, I was not planning to, I don't trust it either," His answer made Monomi feel less worried, so after nodding in approval she returned to the bag.

* * *

**After School.**

**Classroom 2-D**

And the day continued, like any other school day, the only difference today was that Sato didn't come to class today, that was odd she never missed a class. He had a strange feeling about that... Could it be because of that part-time job? Was it really something shady? No, probably she just felt sick or something, there was no reason for him to go overboard with this yet, first, let's see if she comes tomorrow. Right now he had other things to take care of anyway.

Speaking of that stuff, his phone started to receive notifications, so it was probably Kyoko or Rantaro.

* * *

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

The police will be coming to school to patrol once per day from tomorrow on  
T o ensure nothing like yesterday happens again  
It also seems like this will be taking place indefinitely

**Rantaro Amami**

So we need to be careful from here on when we enter the mirror world correct?

**Hajime Hinata**

I think it should be fine, we are going to end up needing the police's help once we deal with Towa anyway

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

That would be difficult  
Once we find evidence against him it'll be fine, but try to avoid getting into troubles with the police.  
Without evidence and with the influence of the Towa group we'll be done for if we're not careful.

**Rantaro Amami**

Noted

**Hajime Hinata**

We'll be careful

* * *

The conversation ended there. Talking about starting off with the wrong foot. Kyoko was right, one wrong step and they will be in trouble... What would the police think of that world anyway? And how many more people might know about it? This was very troublesome, maybe too big for just teenagers to deal with... But there was no turning back now.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" That voice, it was Natsumi, and she didn't look very happy.

"Huh? Umm... Texting?" An obvious answer, but Natsumi looked less happy now.

"No, people have been saying that you are now hanging out with some Ultimates? Some of them saw you with two of them yesterday in Shibuya."

So everyone is already talking about it? It was honestly not of their business, but people like to talk. It was gonna happen sooner or later.

"I don't know what's the issue here, I'm just hanging out with some of my friends..."

"Since when are you friends with the Ultimates?" That sounded more like demanding an answer than just a casual question. It was annoying Hajime as well now too.

"Since when do you care?" Hajime fired back. That attitude surprised Natsumi. Usually, he was so... quiet, and never talked back at anyone like that, this was a sudden change of attitude coming from him.

"Tch, okay then, but don't go thinking that using Ultimates like that will get you out of the Reserve Course!" And with that Natsumi left, highly annoyed with Hajime, who couldn't understand what her problem was now. Was it that bad for him to hang out with them...?

"Shouldn't you talk to her?" Monomi asked, somewhat worried.

"...Why would I? She's always like this," Hajime answered, calming himself a little, "Besides... It's not like we're friends or anything."

"Wouldn't you want it to be?" Her question surprised him.

Would he? He never really considered it before, she only talked to him for considering him to be "slightly better" than the rest, but he hasn't exactly tried to befriend her before either.

"I know It might sound weird, but maybe she just has something troubling her just like you have something troubling you," Monomi sure cared for people, even if she didn't know them. She was being way too kind to someone like Natsumi.

Natsumi was a spoiled brat and that was a fact, no one could deny it. Always full of herself and pushing everyone else around her. Not the type of girl he would want to hang out with. But in the end, he was curious about why she was like that. Maybe Monomi was right, he should give it a try... For now.

Hajime walked outside the classroom, trying to catch Natsumi before she could leave. That's when the sound of thunder arrived in his ears... It was about to start raining. Good thing for him he remembered to bring his umbrella just in case. immediately when he went out of the Reserve Course it started to rain.

Using his umbrella he continued walking, hoping to see Natsumi... He even wondered if she had an umbrella or if she was walking in the rain like some abandoned cat. Hajime didn't find her, but he did find someone else.

In her look for Natsumi, he ended up finding a lonely little green-haired girl in a wheel-chair in the middle of the rain. What was a kid doing there? He sprinted to her and used his umbrella to cover her from the rain when another person came by running to cover her from the rain with her hoodie. She had pink short hair and he couldn't see her face quite right.

It wasn't covering them much so he went anyway, covering both with the umbrella, both girls looked confused at first but ended up welcoming his help.

"Thanks," The pink-haired girl said with a smile. Looking at her closely... She was the same girl from the other day, the one that Rantaro and Kyoko were with the day he first went to the mirror world. Chiaki Nanami.

"Yeah, no problem, c'mon we can't stay here," Hajime said. Both girls nodded and followed his lead with Chiaki pushing the little girl's wheel-chair. The three found shelter in the bus stop, oddly enough it was just the three of them there, but for Chiaki that was better...

"Thank you again... I was worried about her getting sick for a moment there," Said Chiaki, as she started to dry the little girl with a small towel. It wasn't much but it would do for now.

The girl didn't say anything, she was just allowing Chiaki to dry her, but she didn't look bothered by it so it was fine, right?

"Uh sure, no problem!... I ah, well I couldn't leave you two in the middle of this rain," Hajime was not sure what to say exactly, he didn't believe he would be meeting with that girl.

"Monaca thanks you as well!" The girl said, talking in third-person. So her name is Monaca...

"As I said, no problem but uh... What were you doing all alone in there?" Hajime's question had some impact on her, her smile didn't go away, but he could see the sorrow in her expression before saying;

"Monaca was just forgotten again."

It left a strong impact on Hajime. Those words sounded so broken and empty, while her face tried to hide her sadness with a fake smile on her face, and now looking at her closer... She had bruises on her cheek? She was just a kid, why was a kid having this type of expression on her face? Why did she sound so broken? Why did she have...?

"Not by me," Chiaki said, continuing drying her, "I made sure your friends returned home safely, but I made the right call coming back for you."

The expression on Monaca's face softens after she hears Chiaki say that. By the looks of it she had some type of bond with this girl.

"We can play games if you want while we wait!" Chiaki offered, looking for a console in her backpack. Monaca only nodded as an answer, but she was not looking any better but that of course is normal...

Hajime didn't know if he should ask but... He had to admit, he was curious, he wanted to know. "Wait for who exactly?"

"For Monaca's older brother, but again he didn't come for her..." She continued speaking in third-person, and that hint of sorrow and loneliness was still in her voice.

"You don't have to worry about him when the rain stops. I'll take you home again," That girl was being too kind with her, it was actually a little heartwarming for him, "Why don't you pick the game to play?" Chiaki asked, but her intentions were clear. She didn't want him to ask any more questions. Hajime understood and decided to leave it at that for now.

Now he was thinking about what to do while the girls had a chat about the games they wanted to play. He could just leave, but a part of him felt kinda guilty, leaving them here in the rain like that was not the best course of action right? Maybe wait with them for the rain to stop and chat with them. That sounded nice if it wasn't for one small reason...

Her brother arrived.

**OST: Nightmare in locker - Danganronpa V3**

"Having fun with my little sister?" That voice, Hajime knew that voice so well... His gaze slowly turned to the source of it. Seeing him right there, standing with a smirk on his face; Haiji Towa, holding an umbrella with his only working arm.

Hajime's expression changed from neutral to complete anger. Chiaki immediately noticed that something was wrong once those two met eye to eye.

"You are her brother?" Hajime asked, and Haiji nodded. "That's... interesting."

"Yeah, very interesting! A teenager like you spending time with a little girl like her, right?" That was a very direct insinuation. To make it worse he tried to sound like a friendly person. Hajime could feel his rage growing but he had to keep his cool. "But no matter, let's go Monaca, we have to go home now! We have to talk about talking to strangers don't we?"

That last sentence didn't sound very friendly. And the three knew it.

"Okay!... Thank you again Nanami Onee-san, you too mister! I'll be going now!"

Hajime couldn't fight him here but... When he looked at Monaca and saw her expression of fear hiding it in a smile again, and even Chiaki looked somewhat worried he couldn't help it, he acted by instinct.

"You know, she was alone in the middle of the rain... Waiting," His words had a tint of venom. His hate for this guy increased every second.

"And what? That's my fault? It's not my fault that's she's as dumb as she looks, if it starts to rain you move to cover right?" He didn't care at all for her sister which was pretty much obvious at this point. "Ah yeah, she can't move by herself, whoops my bad!" But that last part was full of sarcasm; it was just begging for him to be punched.

"And what about the bruise on her face? Is that your fault?" Hajime was done playing dumb. And Haiji's expression turned to one of full anger as well after hearing that.

"Wow, looks like you want to say something about how I take care of my sister don't you?"

Everything was scaling way too quickly now. If they fight here Hajime wouldn't be able to use his Persona, but Haiji couldn't use those shadows to protect himself as well. The only problem was if he had a gun with him or not this time... And with Chiaki and Monaca there, going to the mirror world was not an option.

"Hey, what's going on there?" And to make things worse, a police officer arrived. "It's raining right now, you kids should go home!"

"Should we explain to the officer what happened here...? And talk about that bruise as well if you want," Haiji was smiling, he knew very well he had the advantage here. Hajime was against a wall with a sword at his throat right now, and for opening his darn mouth. But even so, this guy was...! A completely douchebag! Was he getting away with it even now!?

"So?" The officer was still waiting for an answer, and Hajime couldn't think of anything. Even Monomi inside his backpack was freaking out thinking what to come with as an excuse or something.

"My friend here was just helping, officer," That voice, it was Kyoko. She arrived just in time with an umbrella as well, "These two didn't have an umbrella so he stayed with them while I went to look for my spare one in the locker room to give it to them," It was a lie, with a half-true in it. But it was hard to tell with her expression. Thanks to that, the tension and some of the fear were cut out allowing them to think more clearly again.

"Yeah! I found her alone in the rain and I didn't want her to get sick. I was thinking about taking her home myself but I didn't have an umbrella with me," Chiaki followed as well, smiling the best she could, while also scratching her cheek.

"Mhm! But big bro is here now! So he will take Monaca home! Right?" Even Monaca joined.

"Really?" The officer looked at Haiji. It made them a little anxious about what he could say, after all as Kyoko said earlier... if they give them a chance, he can use his influence to ground them.

"Yeah, I arrived a little late because of work... My bad! But I am grateful to these kids for taking care of her! But I'm here now so let's go home now, shall we?" It was a relief but at the same time not. If he was letting it go like that it's because he was screaming inside. And worst of all, he's leaving with Monaca like the past 2 minutes never happened.

"Very well then. Don't do any detours alright? You all should go straight home, it's not safe and you can catch a cold with this weather," The officer said and left soon after, Hajime sighed in relief again.

As for Haiji, he was already taking Monaca with him. The little girl turned to them one last time waving good-bye to Hajime and Chiaki. She didn't say anything else... She didn't want to say anything right now.

"I'll see you around, kids," Haiji said, looking directly at both Hajime and Kyoko. His face said it all. He'll be waiting for them.

Hajime wanted so badly to break his teeth, but he couldn't, not after they narrowly avoided the worst-case scenario just now. He took a deep breath and decided to let it go... For now.

**OST: Beneath the mask rain (Instrumental) - Persona 5**

"I'm sorry for all of that I..." Hajime tried to apologize to Chiaki, but the girl looked a little confused at first.

"Huh? For what?"

"For that display you just witnessed?..."

"No need to...I was about to say the same, but you beat me at it," Well that was a surprise. "I've noticed for a time now, she arrives with bruises in her body or sometimes in her face..." So this it's been a common thing now, that bastard was an abusive older brother with her! But does the family just allow it to happen!? She's just a little girl!

"Still, sorry for the inconvenience Nanami-san. I'm sure it's still hard for you since you are very close with her and her friends as well," Kyoko apologizes as well. Now, what did she mean exactly with that? Is this girl close to a group of kids?

"It's alright! I'll see if I can somehow do something about this tomorrow," Chiaki answered. She wasn't looking very happy though, more like a bit of sadness that she also tried to cover. She was worrying about Monaca, they could tell...

"Have this," Kyoko gave Chiaki her umbrella. "You're gonna need it, the rain doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon."

"Huh? But what about you?"

Kyoko smiled, and briefly looked at Hajime. "I don't think you mind if we share your umbrella?" Hajime was taken by surprise by this. He didn't mind yeah but that was a sudden request.

"Sure, It's fine by me," Hajime said, preparing his umbrella for both of them.

"I'll leave it in your locker tomorrow then. Thanks, and thank you again for helping us earlier... Uhm?" Right, Chiaki still didn't know his name.

"Hajime Hinata," Hajime introduced himself, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Hinata-Kun, I'm Chiaki Nanami. I hope we see each other again sometime," Chiaki now with an umbrella made her way home, leaving just Hajime and Kyoko for now.

"C'mon, we should leave as well," Kyoko said. Hajime didn't object, staying there longer will only attract more attention to them.

Under the same umbrella, Hajime and Kyoko went on their way as well. Briefly chatting without knowing that someone was watching over them as they left.

"That was a little reckless from your part," Kyoko spoke first.

"I... I know, I'm sorry. Just, when you said to be careful around the cops... I just didn't expect to see him outside the palace... and... and that girl..."

"I know. Monaca Towa, Haiji's youngest sister. She appears to suffer physical and psychological abuse from her family. I never had any solid evidence on it, but right now I can say for certain that is unfortunately true."

Hajime closed his hand into a fist. That Towa group sure were just a bunch of assholes...

"But you need to keep your emotions under control. I can understand your anger. I'm not happy about leaving it like that either, but we can deal with him through his palace," Kyoko was now just scolding him, but it was somehow funny. Just like when they were kids.

"I'll be more careful from here on, I'm sorry."

"It's not something you have to apologize for. As long as you're more careful about it, it'll be fine."

Hajime nodded, it really felt like old times. It made him smile a little, but he still had some things to ask her and now it was the perfect chance to do so.

"Uh, mind if I ask something?" Kyoko gave him her approval by nodding. "Back there, you said that girl, Nanami, was close to a group of little kids...?"

"All I know is that Nanami-san tends to miss classes a lot. But recently she's been visiting a group of kids in the "Lil' Ultimate" department, Hope's Peak has a department for kids as you know... And as far as I know, these kids she goes to see have several parental problems..."

"So she's like an older sister for them...?"

"You could say, they are pretty attached to her. The day I was asked to help to look for her I found her with those kids playing together... Well more like playing around her but you can picture it yourself."

That's when a possibility crossed his mind.

"Did you find the keywords that day thanks to Monaca?" When he asked that, Kyoko turned to see him.

"You could say, it was luck... I had no idea who it belonged to when I discovered it. No name or distortion, just a location and the app marked a palace close by, but when I found Nanami-san with the kids, his name came by, mentioned by Monaca herself... I tried to pursue her a little to find what the distortion might be, she mentioned a tower and it was all set."

"That's too convenient don't you think?"

"A little, that's why I wanted to check it as well... But I didn't believe he would be involved in all of the recent incidents."

"Yeah... Not exactly what I expected either," Remembering how these two days have been so far only increased his stress.

"In any case, Amami-kun is trying to get some information on what was stolen yesterday, so if it goes well we might find an important clue for tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can go tomorrow? We can wait one more day just to be sure," Even knowing the answer he still offered it, because he's worried she's just pushing herself too hard on this.

"No need, I'll be fine. Besides, if he left the palace today he must have a good reason for it, and it will affect it... If we waste more time, he will get us eventually."

"I guess you're right..." A sigh escaped from his mouth, it was full of frustration.

"The sooner we act, the sooner it'll end."

For now, that's all they can do. Now all they had to do was wait. Both continued walking as the rain continued even harder now... It would be better to find a place to stay and wait until it stops. Luckily they found a place, a coffee shop nearby.

Once they entered, they were both welcomed by a brown-haired waiter who had an ahoge just like Hajime.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1

* * *

_It's tiring to add stats at the end of every chapter, so I'll do it only at the end of a chapter that has battles in it!_

_On another note, I think everything as I'm planning it's finally taking its form! Curious about Haiji leaving the palace and how is that police? HMMMM! The answer is closer than you might think! For now, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter!_


	9. Arc 1 - A fair warning

_First I want to say I finally have a beta reader to help me: Medusa71133_  
_Thanks to him a lot of my grammar issues are finally fixed! Hope he stays until the end of the story._

* * *

**Hope's Peak Academy  
Second Floor - Hallway  
After School**

**OST: Beneath the Mask (Rain) - Instrumental**

Mikan Tsumiki always found a way to get herself in trouble, be it by tripping or making things awkward for everyone else. She was very clumsy, and nervous around other people. Sadly, that's the type of stuff that makes her an easy target.

"C'mon, you don't need to keep your act. I know the type of girl you are, so come with me and we'll enjoy ourselves tonight," One of the many students had her against the wall. Not forcing himself into her luckily, but with both hands around her to prevent her from escape. He was being very persistent.

"A-as I-I said, I-I'm very busy r-right now, s-so...!" Even if she was somewhat scared and nervous right now she tried her best to reject his offer gently as possible.

"Then how about tomorrow? We'll have lots of fun together, maybe I can even invite some friends?" He continued insisting leaning closer to her this time. Mikan closed her eyes and shook her head in denial.

"P-please just let me-..."

"Then how about you invite me too?" A third-party came along. Rantaro Amami. "I can have fun with you as well, right?"

He was right behind the guy, giving him a cold stare that immediately gave that guy shivers. He backed off leaving Mikan finally free. The scared girl ran to hide behind Rantaro which made the other guy angry. He wanted to say something but Rantaro's cold stare made him think twice. If he says anything, there's no telling what this psycho would do to him.

"Fine... Hide behind your little psycho friend... Not that I care anyway," He managed to squeeze that out at least, but Rantaro didn't care what they said about him. Soon after he said it though, the guy left kicking the air a little with his hands in his pockets.

Once he was out of sight, Rantaro's cold expression returned to his usual kind and relaxed one.

"Are you alright Tsumiki-chan?" Rantaro kindly asked, turning to see her. Mikan tried to smile as well, but it was hard to keep the smile right now... Her legs were still shaking in fear. "Want to go and take a cup of tea?" His offer sounded nice, and she didn't have a reason to say no to this invitation.

* * *

**Dinner Hall - First floor**

Both were sitting together, enjoying a nice cup of tea, seeing through the window the rain that still didn't have any intention of stopping now.

"It's not even the rainy season and it's raining cats & dogs today, huh?" Rantaro mentioned, taking a small sip out of his cup. Then, he offered Mikan a kind smile, hoping this was helping her to relax.

"O-oh! Tanaka-san s-sometimes says we can't predict mother n-nature!" Mikan returned the smile. Her shaking lessened now and she was talking normally now, well her standards for normal of course, but it was a good sign.

"Are you doing alright? It's been stressful for you these days, right?" Rantaro asked, leaving his cup of tea back on the table. Mikan took her time to answer, taking a sip of her own cup before leaving it on the table as well. Then, she looked at Rantaro with a very weak smile on her face.

"A-a little... I still can't forget what h-happened yesterday..." Mikan began to play with her thumps a little, holding both her hands close to her chest. "The guy from earlier j-just tried to use it as an excuse to a-approach me and h-h-help me feel better..."

Rantaro knew very well what type of help that guy offered, it just made him a little mad. Not that much but enough to want him to remind that jerk what type of student he's supposed to be. Hope's Peak students are supposed to be an example of Hope, not brats that think they can get away with anything they want.

"I-It's just gonna cause troubles for you, isn't it...? It'll only make those rumors about you even w-worse now... " Mikan then said, looking depressed as she was looking at her now empty cup of tea. "I-I'm just a-..."

"Don't finish that sentence," Rantaro warned. His voice is still calm, but firm enough to make Mikan stop. "People talk about me anyway, so it doesn't matter what I do or what I don't. And you know very well that I don't care," Once again he smiled at her, a kind honest smile.

"You're too kind for your own good sometimes Amami-san... " Mikan said. No stutters, no nervousness, just an honest comment from the heart, that she felt safe telling him, "Ah! That m-makes you an ideal older brother doesn't it?" That comment made Rantaro laugh a little.

"I wish I could know..." This was more directed to himself. But before Mikan could ask what he meant since she heard him, he decided to move on and get to the point, "Speaking of knowing, you think you could tell me a little about the medicine you mentioned yesterday?"

"Huh?" Mikan blinked a few times. She didn't expect him to be interested in it.

"I mean, if it really cures any type of ailment it must be very powerful right? I'm just wondering if you happen to know more about it, I am very curious about it," Rantaro added. He had to play it safe, to avoid any possible suspicious from anyone, including Mikan.

"B-but... Why would you like to know?"

"I was wondering if it could help a little with my own condition..." Rantaro said, looking again through the window to see the rain. And it wasn't a lie at all.

"Oh right... Yo-your amnesia..." Mikan said looking at the same direction Rantaro was looking. Amnesia.

Rantaro doesn't know how long it's been now, probably one or two years by now, but he has no memories of himself or his life. All he knows is his name; Rantaro Amami.

"You s-still haven't remembered anything, have you...?"

"I'd say I made some progress yesterday," Rantaro smiled. He could hear Captain Kidd in his mind saying that it was just the beginning, "It's not much, but I think it'll guide me in the right direction."

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that!" Mikan brought her hands together, feeling very happy to hear at least some good news, "Well... I am n-not sure if it c-could help you or not, what they told me about the medicine is t-that is very p-powerful. It should be able to c-cure almost any p-problems in the human body... But I had to test it as I said before."

"So how were you supposed to test it?"

"E-eh... W-well, that part is s-still a little unclear to me..." Mikan nervously smiled. Rantaro's curiosity increased and waited for her to continue. "Uhm, Kizakura-san s-said that once it arrives a-all I have to do is receive it. A-And once I stock it, h-he would come w-with instructions on how to test it, t-to ensure no one gets hurt o-of course!"

Now, this was important. Koichi Kizakura is well known for being a talent-scout and very close to the headmaster of Hope's Peak. If he of all people gave these instructions to Mikan, it was safe to assume the use they wanted was not just for healing ailments.

"I see, well, medicine is expensive and very valuable, it has to be treated with care right?" Rantaro smiled. Mikan nodded feeling very happy that someone understands the value of medicine, "Who developed this medicine anyway? A medicine as powerful as that, it's gotta be the work of an Ultimate right?" Rantaro had an idea of one Ultimate that could do a strong medicine like that.

"I have no idea about t-that, s-sorry!" Mikan apologized. Well, it was worth the shot to ask, probably there's nothing more he can get from her right now anyway, "Oh! B-but I do know who sent the cargo, s-so I'm pretty s-sure they are related to the development of it!"

Now this is a nice piece of information that Rantaro gladly welcomes.

"I-It's the Togami family," Rantaro's eyes now were wide open after hearing her.

"Togami...? You mean THE Togami? The most powerful family in Japan?" He might not know who the Towa family was, that's true. But there's no single citizen in Japan that doesn't know who the Togami family is.

But why in the world would they be involved with this? As far as he knows, they don't have any type of involvement with the medical environment.

"Y-yeah I had that same r-reaction at first as well!"

"Never thought they would be the type of people to help develop these types of things... I guess money does move the world huh?" Rantaro had to tell Hajime and Kyoko about this. If the Togami family is involved, this might add more work before going into the Palace again.

"S-sorry, that's all I know."

"Don't worry, It's more than enough for me, Thanks Tsumiki-chan!" Rantaro started to pat her head. Mikan didn't deny that but the expression on her face said that she had some doubts about this...

"Say... Amami-san... W-What are you planning to do with this information? I-I'm n-not doubting you or anything it-it's just...!"

"Relax Tsumiki-chan, I just wanted to know if I had the chance to remember with that medicine, is all."

Mikan was by no means a fool. She was a walking mess yes, but not a fool. She could read people's expressions and tell their intentions just by looking at them. One of the reasons Rantaro was being extra careful right now, since people around her don't give her enough credit for how at times she can be very sharp if she wanted to.

"W-well if you say s-so..." She was still not convinced, but insisting would probably only cause trouble for her.

"Don't look so down, we are here to relax aren't we?" Rantaro then refilled Mikan's cup with some more tea, "Let's spend some more time together before going home, alright?"

Mikan wasn't sure what to say... She decided to not say anything and just smile/nod at him. Rantaro smiled as well and continued drinking from his cup... Tomorrow he'll inform Hajime and Kyoko. For now, he'll have to make Mikan's suspicions lower at least a little.

* * *

**Shibuya - Central Street**  
**Okumura's Cafe**

Hajime and Kyoko for their part entered a Coffee shop to cover from the rain. The moment they entered a young brown-haired boy with an ahoge welcomed them both.

"Hi! Welcome to Okumura's cafe! What can I-...Huh? Kirigiri-san?" The boy immediately recognized Kyoko, then he turned to see the boy next to her who had no idea who he was. He was feeling very puzzled about seeing Kyoko spending time with someone.

"Oh, didn't expect to see you here Naegi-kun... Is this your part-time job?" Kyoko didn't seem to care about the confused expression of Naegi.

"Ah, yes! It is! I'm just starting my shift! Oh right, please take a seat. I'll take your orders right away!" Naegi extended his arm to show them the way to the seats. Both Hajime and Kyoko walked and took a table close to the window, seeing the rain as well. Hajime sat on one side of the table with Monomi in his bag and Kyoko on the other side by herself.

"So, what will I be getting you two?" Naegi took a small notebook and prepared himself to take their orders.

"Just a cup of coffee. Black please," Hajime said first, Naegi quickly wrote his order.

"Civetta Coffee," Kyoko said her order, and Naegi wrote it down as well.

"I'll be back with them right away!" Soon after that he left, leaving the two old friends in awkward silence.

Right now, they had nothing to talk about. Everything that was needed to say was already said before entering here, or at least that's how Kyoko sees it. But Hajime wanted to talk to her more. Try to break the ice to put it in a certain way, and not just be here in silence until the rain stops and both went in separate ways until tomorrow...

"So... eh, you know the waiter?"

"We're in the same class, he's a nice person to have around," Kyoko made her answer a very simple one.

"Then he's an Ultimate, right?" Hajime turned to see him at the other side of the bar. Naegi was there, preparing their orders as he talked with one of the other employees of the place. That's when Hajime noticed they had a sign that had written in it that they were looking for part-time workers.

"Hm? Interested in working here?" Kyoko noticed his interest in the sign they had there.

"Uh, yeah, I want to help my mom with the bills... You know, the Reserve Course isn't exactly cheap..."

There was a brief silence between the two after saying that. After what it felt like ages for them, Kyoko spoke, asking; "...How's your Mother?"

"She's fine... Other than working herself too hard at times, we've... managed, I think?" Hajime turned to see Kyoko again, and she was looking at his direction as well, with her hands on the table.

"You don't have to risk your life with this, you know that?"

Hajime knew very well that. He was the only one his mother had left, and so far he almost dies two times since he awakened to his power. Three if we count the truck incident in the morning two days ago.

"If I just back down now, I know I'll regret it... Besides I'm starting to have my own reasons to do this," Hajime did smile a little now. It was nice for him, having the motivation to actually do something he feels like he can take on. Even if it meant risking his life again, there was no way he was letting Haiji get away with everything he has done.

"Stubbornness will only lead you to get killed... Then again it has always been your strongest attribute," It was an honest compliment but Hajime still couldn't help but feel it was a little harsh... "You know I'm not wrong."

"You talking about leading myself to get killed? Should I remind you what you did back at Towa's palace?" Kyoko's was taken by surprise there, but he had a point. No one could just forget the image of Kyoko being impaled with a spear...

"I just couldn't let you or anyone die."

"And I'm thankful for it, for real, thank you for that..."

"Then how about you show your appreciation for saving you by paying for my coffee?" Kyoko said with a playful tone. She wasn't serious about that of course, but Hajime was surprised to hear her with that tone of hers. It felt out of nowhere, but he welcomed it.

"Hey I saved you from the shadows that tried to attack you as well, so I say we're even," Hajime played along, and both shared a small laugh. A short one but it gave Hajime some hope.

"Alright then, I learned in my line of work that you can't archive anything without taking some risks, so I won't object anymore."

Hajime nodded, this was at least some good progress in their relationship. But something was still off... Like he said to Rantaro when they first met, he still doesn't remember why they stopped talking to each other, or why she left in the first place. Would it be alright to ask it now? No, it'll be too much for now. One step at the time, he can ask about it another time.

"Sorry for the wait! Here are your orders!" Naegi said, arriving with their orders, which they gladly took.

From there they just enjoyed a nice cup of coffee until the rain finally stopped. Chatting and just enjoying themselves, but Hajime couldn't feel that there was still some type of... distance between them. He couldn't say for sure how or why, but it was a feeling. Probably because normally at this point that voice in his head would say he had forged a new contract and this time it didn't...? It only meant she was still keeping some distance at the end, but that doesn't matter. What it's important is that he knows he is taking the right steps to it.

"Well the rain finally stopped... It's getting late as well so I should get going," Kyoko said, leaving her payment on the table. "I'll see you tomorrow in the usual spot."

"Sure, take care," Hajime waved her good-bye as she did as well, before leaving the place Kyoko shared a few words with Naegi. He didn't hear any of it but then he saw Kyoko pointing at him and Naegi nodding, both waved good-bye to each other and Kyoko left soon after.

"Huh? Was she talking about me?" Hajime said to himself.

It didn't take long for Naegi to approach him, sitting in front of him where Kyoko was before. "Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi," The boy introduced himself with a very kind smile.

"Huh? Ah well, I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Sorry if this is so sudden, but Kirigiri-san told me you were interested in taking the part-time job?"

"Oh, yeah I am, if it's okay that is."

Makoto looked so relieved when he heard him saying that. Which of course confused Hajime. "That's some good news for me! Haha, we kinda lack employees right now, so I work alone in my shifts since I'm a part-timer as well, and it's a little hard all by myself. But if you are interested I can take you with the manager right now so you can talk with him to get the vacant, and maybe you could be my partner?"

The positivity this boy has truly was something to be amazed by. It had some weird feeling and charm on it like it was contagious. He kinda liked that, if he gets the job he'll be working with him? Sounded like a good idea to him.

"That would really be ideal for me, should we go now then?" Hajime had no reason to deny, and Makoto's eyes lightened up after hearing him say that.

"This way!" Makoto didn't lose any time and guided him to the manager's office. While Hajime walked behind him a giggle came from his backpack, it was Monomi giggling.

"Hm? What's got into you now?" Hajime asked her, while whispering of course.

"Just happy to see you took my words into account and decided to work hard!" Monomi answered feeling very proud of Hajime right now. Not only did he make progress with Kyoko, but now he was about to have that part-time job as well.

Hajime rubbed his head a little. That was true, but it wasn't bad... It was like putting some actual order and effort into his life for once.

* * *

**Evening**  
**Shibuya - Central Street. **

**OST: Beneath the mask - Instrumental**

Hajime got the job, and was actually feeling very happy and proud of himself for it. After some talk with the manager and some help from Makoto he got the job. From now on he'll be working as a part-timer on Wednesdays and Fridays after school. Makoto even gave him his contact info since they'll be working together from now on.

He was a very nice guy, so he was hoping they could be friends even... It was weird, his life is starting to get better little by little after he awakened his Persona. Even if now he goes to a world where his life is at risk.

"So that dinner was called Okumura Cafe?" Monomi was curious about that name. Why name it after someone's name?

"Yeah, it's part of a very popular chain food here in Japan called Okumura Foods. They are all over the world, with Big Bang Burger being their most popular restaurant... The Cafe I think has only been around for about a year or so?" Hajime responded as he continued walking to the train station.

"Burgers don't look very healthy, I've looked at them on the menu from that Dinner we went the other day with Rantaro."

"Yeah, but that's what makes them so good."

"I hope you keep in mind that I will be taking care of your eating habits as well!"

Who was she, his Mother? Speaking of which, he received a message from her at that moment.

* * *

**Mom**

_I'll be home early today!_

_The boss had an emergency so he let us go for today_

_I'm bringing some Big Bang Burgers to eat!_

**Hajime Hinata**

_Sounds great!_

_I can't wait!_

* * *

Hajime looked at Monomi with a very taunting smirk, "Looks like my mom has other plans for dinner tonight."

"You won't be so lucky tomorrow at lunchtime!" And after threatening his bad eating habits Monomi hid again in his backpack.

At the train station, Hajime waited patiently for his train to arrive, just checking his phone or looking around. It was weird at first seeing that not many people were around at this hour, it wasn't that late yet. Then again with the current situation, a lot of people were probably starting to be careful of not staying out too long.

Funny, the officer said not to make any detours earlier to Kyoko and him... And they just did that. Nothing bad would come from it, would it?

When the train arrived he stepped in and took one of the free seats left. It shouldn't take long to arrive home now.

* * *

**Hinata Residence.**

Hajime was now at the entrance of his house. The lights were on so that meant his mother arrived first. He had some good news and a lot to talk with her about, but something was off. A car was parked in front of their house. They... don't have a car.

Curious about this Hajime opened the door and the person he saw inside his house was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Welcome home!" His mother greeted him with a smile on her face, not knowing anything about the person next to her.

**OST: Weekly Despair Magazine - Danganronpa**

"Yeah... Welcome," Haiji Towa.

He was in his house, sitting next to his mother in the living room, having a small but obvious smile on his face. To his mother, probably just a friendly one, to him, it was a teasing one for sure.

"What is HE doing here!?" Hajime could hear Monomi whisper but he didn't answer. He was trying as hard as he could to not jump onto that asshole right now and start punching.

"...Mom?" Hajime's voice was calm, but on the inside, he had a burst of feelings "He...?"

"Oh! Towa-san? He's a friend of my boss. When he told me we'll be closing for today, Towa-san was already there and offered to give me a ride home," Her words only made Hajime's stomach feel like it sank. Then he remembered Kyoko's words, about the influence and connections the Towa family has... Of course finding his mother showed no problem to them.

"I was just passing by! Who would guess you were his mother huh?" That damn tone in his voice to provoke him was really annoying.

"Oh you know my son?" Ms. Hinata asked curiously, Haiji nodded not moving his eyes from Hajime.

"He lent my little sister a hand when it was raining. I was busy with work so I couldn't arrive to get her in time."

"Is that so?" While his mother looked very happy to know, thinking great of her son as usual. But she didn't know half of it. She didn't know what this bastard does to that poor girl and what he is planning to do by helping terrorists.

"Yeah... Luckily he arrived just in time." Hajime has to keep his cool. Kyoko was not here to help him again, as she said he had to be careful with his words and not give him anything to use against him.

"Very well then! Oh the burgers are in the kitchen if you want to eat already! Care to join us Towa-san?"

Sometimes the kindness of his mother can be a little stressful, but Hajime couldn't blame her for not knowing the true colors of this piece of trash.

"Oh no, I can't. I would love to but Monaca is waiting for me home to eat together as well," Haiji made it sound friendly and nice, but that damn asshole was just lying. There is no way he was enjoying a nice meal with his sister as he tries to put it like.

"Oh well, at least let me give you that cup of tea, as thanks for taking me home."

"Well I am a little thirsty, if it's not a problem for you I'll gladly take it"

"No problem at all!" Hajime's mother stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving just Hajime, Monomi and Haiji.

"Great mom you have," Haiji commented, looking at her go to the kitchen, and then turning to see Hajime with a smirk.

"Don't you dare..."

"Relax kid, she's not my type! I like them younger, way younger."

"What?"

"Hmm, your friend of pale skin, yeah she's my type but she's a bit too old. Maybe if she was like 7 or 8 years younger?"

This guy was out of his mind, he was a damn pedophile. That was it, Hajime took his phone and was ready to take him to the mirror world where he would kick his ass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Haiji showed his gun under his coat, so he did have a gun after all, "If I wanted to kill you I would've done so already... I'm just here to have a small chat with you, that's all."

Hajime felt so frustrated right now, but risking his life and his mother's was a no go, so he decided to leave his phone in his backpack. He didn't say anything, he had no need to. Monomi understood very quickly, if something happened she had to activate the nav. It should be safe for now while his mother is still not here.

"Good! Now... Let me tell you something, it wasn't hard finding who you are. As you can see I have connections, I know who you are, and I know who the Amami punk is. Sadly the girl is still hard to catch but sooner or later I'll know who her family is... Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I do."

"If I wanted to, I could make you disappear... or who knows, have a talk with the police? But I'm anice guy, so I'm giving you one last chance. Leave this justice hero bullshit, it's none of your damn business what I do kid. Live your life, date that special girl, go out with some friends. Don't stick your noses when you are not even wanted. You're not even in the main course are you?"

Hajime flinched a little with that last statement. He was right though, he had no reason to keep doing this. Usually he wouldn't get involved in this type of stuff. They owed him nothing and he owed nothing to them as well. But this isn't about being a hero of justice or whatever he thinks it is... He had the power right now. A power to make a difference, and this guy in front of him, this piece of crap not only was he an abusive older brother and a pedophile, but he was also helping a group of terrorists that's killing people, and why? He had no clue, but standing around and doing nothing just because it's not his problem? Was truly what he wanted to do?

No. He wanted to make this scumbag pay.

"You are wasting your time, you know that?" Hajime made it clear, he was not backing down now. He can't back down.

"You think this is a game kid? I am not doing this because I want to!" What did he say again? Haiji stood up and then showed his broken arm, "Very dangerous people are behind this kid, I'm just doing you the favor to stay away from it while you still can! If not, then you'll leave me no choice but having to deal with you."

Hajime mentally noted this, so is that how he got his arm broken? Is this a threat of what would happen if he didn't obey? In the end he truly was nothing but a coward.

"You say that... But even now you still haven't done anything. You have the chance right now but sounds to me like you are just making excuses not to pull the trigger... Just like back in the palace. You had more than one chance but decided to kick me around. Killing a Shadow is one thing, but I wonder if you have the guts to actually shoot a person face to face."

Haiji closed his hand into a fist, looking very annoyed right now, "You don't want me to try, do you?"

"I want you to leave before I throw you out myself..."

Both started at each other. It was an intense stare that showed the hatred between the two, waiting there, to see who made the first move...

"It's ready!" Hajime's mother's voice coming this way made the two drop their stare and act as nothing happened, "Hm? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, no!" Haiji quickly said, "I was just having a chat with Hinata, just asking if he wanted to come or not to see Monaca again," Big liar. He was not seeing Monaca, it had to be an indirect way to say if he's going to the palace or not again, "But I have to get going now! She is really waiting for me."

"That's fine! Here take it with you," Ms. Hinata then offered the tea to Haiji, who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you, now I really must leave. Take care. Oh, and, I'll be waiting for your answer Hinata," With that Haiji finally left the Hinata residence.

"Take care now," His mother said to him once he got out. She looked at Hajime with a smile and he looked back at her with an awkward one, "So? Are you hungry? I'll get the table ready for dinner!" She looked excited to have a meal with his son today.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Hajime said, and with a nod, her mother went to the kitchen again.

Once she was out of sight, Hajime let all the air he was holding out and began acting really freaked, while holding his knees. He felt like he just ran a mile, though he was standing still that entire time.

"W-what's wrong!? What's got into you!?" Monomi said, since she was completely scared of Hajime's current state.

"Couldn't you tell!? I wasn't sure what to do if he actually pointed his gun at me!"

"W-h... you were scared the whole time!? It was a bluff!?" Monomi couldn't believe it, he looked so strong back there.

"Well, I had to take the chance!... I didn't know how he would react, but it proved that he's just a big coward... He didn't even dare to take it out," Hajime soon regained his usual posture, but Monomi was staring at him.

"That was a very risky thing to do!" That only made Hajime smile a little.

"Sometimes you can't achieve your goals without taking some risks."

"Honestly, you three are the perfect example of bad influence," Referring to Kyoko, Rantaro, and him of course. Hajime chuckled a little, since she was probably not wrong.

"It's alright... I'll have to tell the others about this anyway. We can't take him lightly in the real world, but for now, I just want to have some time with my mom before returning to the stressful life of the mirror world..." Monomi didn't object. He deserved a little time for himself with his mom after this. Haiji Towa was not someone to be underestimated. And he just proved that now. But he also proved something else, in that he was hesitant to kill anyone. And that fact seemed true in both worlds.

From here on out though, they'll have to watch a lot their backs.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1

* * *

_I'm starting to have fun writing Haiji, because I know people will enjoy it when the trio finally fights him fair and square._


	10. Arc 1 - Lady Brooke in action!

_Taking into consideration some of the implications I'm leaving of Haiji's abuse and him being a pedophile I'm considering changing the fanfiction age restriction from teen to +18. Since it won't be the only adult themes I'll be touching. (I'm saying this now, rape is out of those themes, I can't write those type of things)_

_Another thing I finally have a better title for the story and a better summary, so, the next update I'll be changing the name to "Mirrored selves" since it's more fitting than just Hope & Despair._

* * *

**Evening  
Hinata Residence**

**OST: Alright (Elp Version) - Persona 5**

The rest of the evening was much calmer for Hajime, which he was thankful for. All the stress and anger he had when Haiji dared to come to his house melted away as he was now enjoying an unhealthy meal with his mother, much to Monomi's disagreement stating those burgers shouldn't be their dinner. But they're delicious! Who can blame them for enjoying some fast food?

"So, how was your day today?" His mother started the conversation with a simple question, one that Hajime was for once more than glad to answer.

"Well, I'd say it went pretty great, I... I got a part-time job," He said with a nervous smile, with a hand behind his own head rubbing his hair.

His mother looked at him with a curious look with a fried potato in her mouth. She wasn't sure what to say about that, so she just allowed him to continue talking.

"It's in one of the Okumura Cafes close to the school, my shifts are on Wednesday and Fridays, so I'll be starting this Friday after school!"

"I see," His mother continued eating her fried potatoes. "Well then, if that's what you want, do your best!" Her support made Hajime smile a little. Well not like she had a reason to deny it.

"When I get paid, I'll help you with-"

"Hm? Help me?" His mother tilted her head slightly. "My My, do you want to help this old lady pay the bills?" A soft laugh escaped from her lips. "There's no need for that!"

"Mom there IS a need for that. Don't think I don't notice how tired you look. You have 2 jobs, one from Monday to Friday and one for Saturday and Sunday, you work almost all day and part of the night without a single day off. I think it's very needed." The silence that followed after that statement wasn't a very uncomfortable one, but rather a surprising one. His mother didn't know what to say or what type of face to put on. It was quite a surprise, but a welcoming one.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, smiling again. Hajime wasn't sure he followed what she meant, "You've changed quite a lot these few days, not only do you look less self-depressive, but you are arriving home late. And on top of that your attitude had a drastic change as well. Just look at you, stating you want to help me with the bills and not taking no as an answer"

"I... Well..." Hajime wasn't sure how to answer this without saying he had a supernatural power that helped him with that. But he could at least be honest in how he feels with their current state at least, "... I know you wouldn't have to work so hard if it wasn't studying in the Reserve Course, I just want to make it easier for you... I don't want to be a burden to you."

His mother took a moment to process all of this, what her son just said. After taking a deep breath she gave her answer, "Hajime, there is no way you'll ever be a burden to me, I know with it just being the two of us it's pretty hard since your Dad is no longer with us..." A tint of sadness and grief could be noticed with that last part but even so, she continued, "But I work hard for both you and me, especially you. I want you to be happy and also help you achieve your dreams."

Hajime was lost of words right now. Just like Monomi said in the morning for his mother, there is no way he'll even be a burden, but still he wonders if it's worth all that work for him... That is still the biggest issue for him. One that now after hearing his mother say this, doesn't even dare to try to bring up. He knows very well how she'll answer.

"If you wish to work and lend me a hand... I won't object to it, only because it's what you want to do. And it honestly makes me feel proud to see you want to work not just to help me, but because you also seem willing to work hard for yourself. That's the only thing I want you to do, work hard to achieve what you want in your life."

Hajime smiled, and his mother kept smiling. It felt very refreshing hearing her say that. No matter what she will give her support to his decisions, isn't that right?

"Thanks, Mom..."

"There is no need to thank me, I didn't do anything!" She says that, but she's done more than she could ever think. "Now, can I know how this sudden change happened? It must have a very good reason right?"

"I think I just realized how much I can do from now on," There was no way he'll tell her about that other world, and how dangerous is it to go there, or that this "friend" of her boss is actually trying to murder him... But maybe he can say something without telling all the details, "And I kinda made some friends... I'd like you to meet them, although actually you already met one."

"Hm? I have?" And again his mother tilted her head but in the other direction.

"It's... Kyoko, I met with her again, and my other friend's name is Rantaro Amami," After hearing their names, his mother was quite surprised at first, mostly because of the first name she heard.

"Oh my, she returned to the city? It's been quite a while..." seemed to be deep in thought right now, remembering the little girl that used to hang out a lot with her son, which sure takes her back... She must have grown a lot. "Well I'd love to meet her again, and your other friend as well, as long as they keep being a good influence on you!"

Monomi was in disagreement with that last part very much.

The rest of the evening was a very enjoyable one for both mother and son.

Later on, Hajime was already ready to sleep, locking his door to make sure his mother didn't try to enter without knocking. That way he could avoid her seeing Monomi sleeping in an improvised bed made of pillows.

His mother was in her own room, ready to sleep as well... But before going to bed, she took from under her bed an old album... A school graduation album. It wasn't hers, this album belonged to someone else, someone is no longer with them. She opened it and after looking through the pages she finally found what she was looking for.

An old photo of the graduation of his late husband, smiling at the camera while holding her close to him in the picture. She wasn't wearing any graduation clothes since she never was a Hope's Peak student, but her friend and her husband sure were. And that said friend was in the picture as well with his own companions, Jin Kirigiri with Koichi Kizakura, and with them a beautiful girl of pale skin and violet hair.

The memory of that day sure was happy but at times like this a little painful... Some of them were no longer here after all.

"All these years Jin, and I still wonder what exactly happened to you...?" She said to herself looking at the picture, wondering what possible kept Jin away from everything, including his own daughter. Knowing that she was back after all that happened, means it had to be for something related to him. Whatever it is, all she can do is hope it was for the best.

* * *

**Thursday  
****4/12**

**Early Morning  
****Central Street - Train Station.**

**OST: Beneath the mask (Instrumental) - Persona 5**

Today is the day, the four of them are going back to Haiji's Palace. This time they won't fall for any of his traps, but furthermore, they had to discuss as well what course of action to take from here on. Going there without a plan will only put them all at risk in the real world, now including his mother. Hajime was thinking extremely hard on this, so he didn't even notice that Sato was standing next to him.

"Hm? Thinking too hard now?" Her voice surprised Hajime and Monomi, Hajime didn't say anything but from Monomi's mouth, a high-pitch scream escaped which made Sato raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"A-ah... AHEM!" Hajime quickly started to clear his throat. "I-I have a dry throat this morning!" It was the best he could come up with, not the most convincing one since Sato's expression shows how much she didn't believe him.

"It's fine if you scream like a girl, my mom snores like a man." Surprisingly she was being quite honest. But now she thinks he screams like a girl... Better than finding Monomi... Right?

"I-... J-just tell me what you want now Sato," Hajime said with a hand on his head, feeling very embarrassed right now.

"Just passing by to say hi, and wondering if you considered my offer?" Sato responded. Her probably very shady part-time job? That's a big no.

"Honestly, I don't trust it. If you at least told me a little about it I would've called."

Sato sighed, she had an expression on her face that almost looked like disappointment, did they really need more people in her line of work? "I was sure you would be interested, but seem like I was wrong."

"As I said, I can't exactly trust it when you gave me a piece of paper with just a number in it, and no info about it."

"Do I look like the type of person who would get involved in something bad?" Sato made a valid question there, but at the same time Hajime had no idea of how that girl might be outside of school. He doesn't know her at all, and she hasn't exactly given him the best impression fighting almost every day with Natsumi. "If you are not interested that's fine, maybe you are okay with the type of life you have now, a shame."

It was now Hajime's turn to raise an eyebrow, what does she mean by that? Just for not accepting her offer? And Sato wonders why no one else hangs around her.. Whatever, he had no reason to argue with her now, he already had a better part-time job and with someone that honestly looked more truthful than her if he had to admit. The train was coming now anyway, so this can wait. After today's classes, he had something important to do.

* * *

**After School  
****Hope's Peak Park**

**OST: Reasnoning - Persona 4**

Today was the day, it was time to go to the palace again. But before that, the four of them had to discuss everything that they gathered since yesterday, including Haiji's incident in Hajime's house. After Rantaro and Hajime finished explaining everything the only thing left to do was discuss their course of action.

"Even the Togami family is involved with this?" Hajime was somehow impressed by this, but thinking carefully only they could finance the development of a medicine that powerful... If it was even really medicine to begin with. For all they knew, it was some sort of super-steroid medicine or something.

"According to Tsumiki-chan, yeah, but what concerns me is what type of medicine is that even powerful terrorists are interested in stealing it," What Rantaro said was a concept to both of them as well, even the school was willing to use Mikan to make tests for them.

"By no means it's an ordinary one... But our biggest problem right now is Haiji Towa," Kyoko mentioned, holding her chin, her usual thinking gesture that right now the rest were used to see, "It was a matter of time that he would try to do something about us here in the real world, he seems to already have knowledge about Amami-senpai, and he went on his way yesterday to find about Hinata-kun... He probably already has some about me as well."

"Actually, I'm fairly certain that he doesn't have anything on you, Kyoko. When he came to me yesterday, he said that he had info on Rantaro, but not you yet, Kyoko. So, for now your safe," Hajime stated, trying to reassure his friend.

"Even if he did get information on my family, he wouldn't be able to use them as leverage. Rather, they themselves wouldn't allow them to be used as leverage," Kyoko stated. What did she mean by that statement?

"Is it safe to go today? There's no doubt that he is waiting for us, and if he fails in killing us again there is no doubt he'll take actions here in the real world," Rantaro made that question, one that had them wonder if it's really the best decision right now.

"His tower is being built faster than expected, by now it's probably almost done. If we lose time they'll finish it in no time and begin the production of Exisals. We can't lose any more time," Kyoko stated, and sadly she was right. They did see how fast those shadows were building that thing.

"What if we get rid of the Palace today?" Rantaro tried suggesting.

"No," Monomi interjected, "It's impossible for just the three of you, if you had at least one more Persona-user, then maybe it'll be fine to give it a try but even with one more it'll be very hard to do"

"I guess it would be too convenient to find another Persona-user willing to help us huh?" Rantaro shrugged, maybe he expected that another Persona-user appeared just when he said that but that didn't happen. It was just them to do this.

"Let's use his own trick," Hajime just had the idea, one that might work or could go completely wrong, everyone directed their attention to him, "Remember how he tricked us by being inside that box? Let's do the same, if we get inside one we'll get in without being noticed. From there we just have to remain unseen until we finish securing our new route to enter his tower. By the time we're done Haiji would probably think we accepted his offer of remaining outside his "business"."

"I like the sound of that," Kyoko smiled. "Simple but effective."

"I guess we have our way in now," Rantaro seems to approve of the idea as well.

"Then it's decided, let's get going now," All of them nodded, it was time to finally enter the palace. Hajime took out his phone and started the nav.

"Beginning navigation"

* * *

**Haiji's Towa Palace**  
**Entrance**

**OST: Sauna- Persona 4**

This was their third time here, and as expected their clothes changed from their school uniforms to their Metaverse clothes.

"You know, I'll admit, I kinda like these clothes," Rantaro said looking at his attire. "I look like a pirate don't I?"

"Did you play pirate that much as a kid?" Hajime said with a hint of humor in his tone of voice, which made Rantaro chuckle a little.

"Maybe I did? I'm not sure about it. These are supposed to be based in the state of our souls correct? What exactly means me being a pirate?"

"Pirates were well known for wanting to live a life free of rules. They basically wanted to enjoy living their lives adventuring on the sea, of course we know that most of them weren't exactly the best type of people either. As long as gold was involved they would betray or kill anyone. But ignoring that last part, the concept of a free adventurer fits you quite well," Leaving aside that comment about betrayal and murder, Kyoko was not wrong. Rantaro does give that type of vibe.

"Well, I guess you're right. Yours looks fancy and reminds me of the victorian age, it's almost like you look like a detective from that time, fits you quite well If you ask me," Rantaro commented as well, seems like he did liked her attire as much as his.

"Thank you" Kyoko accepted the compliment with a small smile. And Rantaro smiled back.

Hajime being in the middle of the two felt very uncomfortable. He was having so many mixed feelings right now. That's when Monomi decided to give him some advice.

"If you want to win her over, you need to be more smooth," The bunny whispered, which earned her a glare from Hajime.

"Shut it," Hajime said, flicking her forehead with his finger.

"Ouchie!"

"Ahem! We should get going now!" Hajime said loud enough to be heard by those two, who in response nodded ready to put their plan in action.

The four made their way to the palace that as expected was almost done, the construction wasn't finished yet but it certainly was about to be done with. It looked as if all of the framework was added, so they were looking at the full size of the tower. However, much of the upper exterior walls had yet to be implemented in. Shadows were also guarding the area and some others continued with their work. There were no signs of Haiji anywhere luckily, he was probably inside the tower. From the party's perspective of the tower being worked on, it looked like a ginormous ant colony, with every shadow being a mindless drone who only lived to serve their leader, Haiji.

"Do you guys see a box we can get in?" Hajime asked but by the looks of it there was no box for them to use, well that is a clearly bad miss-step in their plan.

"HEY!" A shadow screamed to one of his comrades working, the trio and Monomi quickly hid more than they already were to avoid being seen by them, "We need a new portable bathroom on the third floor, care to bring one?"

"Do these things even need to go to the bathroom!?" With a very confused and concerned look on his face Hajime asked Monomi, with both Rantaro and Kyoko looking at her expecting an answer as well. But Monomi just shrugged, she didn't even know that.

"Ugh fine! I'll do it, just so Boss doesn't complain about people running around the tower for a bathroom," The shadow said back to the other. Happily the other shadow returned to the tower to continue his work while the one who got asked to do this went tried to finish here quickly to take that portable bathroom to the third floor.

"Hey, that's our chance!" Rantaro quickly said, pointing at one of those portable bathrooms. A few of them accommodated not so far from where they were hiding, to their luck those were new ones that weren't used before, all they had to do is sneak into one and continue with Hajime's plan... Only with a portable bathroom now.

**OST: Wicked plan - Persona 5**

"Are you seriously suggesting using a portable bathroom!?" Hajime said looking at Rantaro with his characteristic "I can't take this seriously" smile.

"Let's do it," Kyoko suddenly said, taking both Hajime and Monomi by surprise for agreeing to get inside a portable bathroom stall!

"A lady shouldn't say stuff like that!" Monomi exclaimed with both her arms up. Kyoko really didn't seem bothered by it in the sightless.

"It's just a portable bathroom, the plan remains the same doesn't it? Then I don't see a reason to get worked up by it," She was really making it sound simpler than it is, at least for them.

"We're gonna lose our chance," Rantaro commented with a very playful tone in his voice as he pointed to the shadow that was nearly done with his work. If they didn't get inside now they would really miss this chance. Which would only complicate things more.

"Fine!" With a resigned sigh Hajime finally agreed, "Let's move now!"

Moving as quickly but silently as they could, the three got closer to the bathrooms. With Monomi of course being on Hajime's shoulder as usual. Once they were there Rantaro took out his weapon, a long, silver dagger with a bone as the dagger's guard and handle. With it he forced the door of the first bathroom to open. Immediately everyone hides in it, closing the door as soon as all of them went inside.

"It's very cramped in here..."

"A box would be as well, if not more so."

"Not if we picked one bigger than this!"

"They were all the same size, how do you expect us to find a bigger one?"

"Shh, it's coming!"

The Shadow, finally finished with his part, and walked to the portable bathroom. He could swear he heard something from it, but he didn't put too much mind on it and decided to just finish with this. The shadow took the portable bathroom where they were hiding and carried in his shoulder, shadows physically were pretty strong after all. Combined with the fact that they didn't really think for themselves too much, he didn't question why the stall was about 2x heavier than he thought it would be. But his sudden movement caused everyone inside the W.C. to bump into each other.

A thud was heard, but the shadow just shrugged and ignored it continuing with his way to the third floor.

"I'm starting to regret this idea..."

"Hey watch your hands!"

"Sorry sorry!"

"Shh, we'll get caught if you keep being too loud."

"Like that thing cares, it completely ignored the moment we fell into each other."

"Let's not press our luck."

"Then how about stop pressing yourself into me?"

"Not my fault it's too small here!"

"It's fine, just move so I can breathe properly."

"Hey watch it!"

"Stop it!"

"I said move!"

"Huh?" The shadow finally deciding to listen to those weird noises coming from the bathroom stopped. Currently they were just arriving on the third floor anyway. They hadn't even made it half of the way up the tower and their cover was already dangerously close to being exposed.

"Shh! I think it noticed us!"

The shadow put the W.C down, inspecting it from the outside. From top to bottom, no weird noises were coming from it right now, but still deciding to be sure the shadow decided to inspect the inside of it, sadly for him the moment it put his hand in the door, it opened by itself and three pairs of hands grabbed it and pulled it inside. About half a second after he was pulled in, a mask popped out of the stall. Only the sound of punches and grunts were heard on the inside. Once the noise stopped the three of them finally got out of that W.C, leaving only a mage hat laying on the toilet.

"Let's agree to never do that ever again," Hajime said, adjusting his tie, looking a little flustered with some sweat on his forehead.

"Agreed," Kyoko and Rantaro said in unison, compared to Hajime they didn't look bothered by it. Even so, they did agree with him so somehow it was probably embarrassing to them as well.

**OST: Sauna- Persona 4**

"Is this the third floor?" Hajime walked a little, seeing his surroundings. The floor looked like a factory where the construction of Exisals should be. A lot of equipment was placed in here and some shadows were guarding the area, and by the looks of it, they haven't noticed them yet.

"Look," Kyoko pointed at what appeared to be a camera, no, looking closer it was indeed a surveillance camera. The three quickly hide behind one of the pieces of equipment for the fabrication of Exisals. "So he placed cameras as well?"

"He probably prepared in case we tried to sneak in like this, and of course he was right to prepare," Rantaro said, poking his head slightly out to see if there were more of those cameras around.

"He can place cameras in his tower but not actual bathrooms?" Hajime made his sarcastic comment as he was looking around for more cameras as well, spotting at least two more.

"Priorities I guess?" Monomi commented.

"It'll be difficult to pass-through here with those cameras..." Kyoko tried to find a blind spot that they could use, sadly not even one was found.

"Then what should we do now?" Rantaro asked.

"I'm thinking..." Hajime responded but not a single idea crossed his mind.

"Quiet." Kyoko suddenly said. The two boys, curious, directed their attention to where Kyoko was looking, in their two shadows doing their patrol were talking.

"I should return to help guard the surveillance room, we can't let our guard down if those kids return here."

"Right, we installed one recently for that reason, where was it again?"

"On the second floor, keep it in mind if we ever need reinforcements there or if it's your turn to patrol it."

"Got it."

The shadows went their own way after that conversation, one entering the elevator to go the second floor and the other continuing with his patrol route.

"I guess we have a new plan," Kyoko said, turning her head to see her companions, she now had a confident look on her face.

"If we get control over the surveillance room those cameras won't be a problem anymore, good thinking," Monomi complimented with a very proud smile.

"Then let's get going!" After Hajime said that the three quickly made their way to the previous floor, one that they haven't explored yet, which means being careful of not making a miss-step that might get them caught.

Just when the four left, a shadow walked right where they were and noticed the portable W.C. "Hey the bathroom finally arrived!"

* * *

**Haiji Towa Palace**  
**Second Floor**

Back with the Persona-users, the three of them(and Monomi) made their way through the second floor to the surveillance room, some cameras were here and there but luckily they had enough space and objects around it made it easier for them to move around without getting caught by the cameras. This floor seemed to be where the weapons for the Exisals are meant to be built-in. The production hasn't started yet but the equipment sure looks ready for it. That means the first floor was for the storage of tools and more equipment, the second floor where they build the weapons, and the third where the production of Exisals takes place. They had to stop this before it's too late.

"I sense two shadows inside, and they seem to be as strong as you guys," Monomi told them after making a reading of the room.

"We'll have to fight our way in..." Kyoko said, as she had her back against the wall being close to the door of the surveillance room.

"Hey look," Rantaro pointed to a vent duct leading inside the room. "If we use that, maybe we can sneak attack them from the inside before they can call reinforcements."

"And it's not that high, we can reach it with no problem... Are you ready to get some action Kirigiri?" Hajime asked her since he was still worried about her not being able to use her Persona, but in response to that Kyoko just adjusted her glove looking ready as ever.

"We wouldn't be here if I was not, don't you think?" That was the approval signal, they were ready to jump into action.

"Very well then, Rantaro, you and I will go first. You okay with that?"

Rantaro agreed by showing his thumbs up.

"Very well!" Hajime went first, and Rantaro followed, and Kyoko entered last for obvious reasons. The three made their way inside, and when they finally arrived Hajime and Rantaro jumped out of the vent taking by surprise the shadows inside.

"Reveal your true forms!" The two said in unison removing their mask. From the black liquid, four shadows appeared this time. Again a flying starfish and a flying stingray, accompanied by a cat wearing a musketeer outfit and a floating brain with eyes, and tentacles that ended with sharp blades.

**OST: Friend Awakening - Persona 5**

"Now!" Hajime commanded and now it was Kyoko's turn to jump as well. She landed in the middle of her two companions and immediately crushed her tarot card.

"Come to me... Lady Brooke!" And her Persona appeared behind her. It was a woman wearing a long black coat with white lace buttons and a white dress under it. Her face was fully covered by a white opera mask, one half being happy and the other half looking sad. It had a hat with a big feather decorating it. Her Persona as well had a long spear and around her a floating shield with a mirror on the left side, and another on the right side. "Mabufu!" Kyoko commanded and her Persona attacked with an ice skill that landed in the four enemies. 2 balls of light ejected from each of the floating shields, one for each enemy. All four balls landed below the ground in front of each of the enemies. Instantaneously, icicles started to appear from the balls and began to shoot themselves upward towards the enemies.

The stingray froze, and Hajime took it from there, "Now come forward Nata Taishi, Sonic Punch!" Summoning his new Persona made by fusion the power held was an incredible one to say the least. His Sonic Punch shattered the stingray into pieces, killing it instantly.

"Your turn now Captain!" Rantaro was next, slicing his card by hitting it with the dagger. Captain Kidd appeared in front of the remaining shadows pushing them to the wall with his ship. "Malaqua!" From his cannon, Captain Kidd shot three water cannonballs that finished the Starfish right there but the remaining two shadows were able to take the hit.

"Payback time kids!" The shadow brain said ready to attack next. The brain shadow attacked with a direct Zio to Rantaro's Persona. The attack landed exposing Rantaro's weakness to electricity.

"Ngh!" Rantaro felt the pain as Captain Kidd shattered and disappeared, which created an opening for the shadow to attack again, this time with its tentacles spinning in the middle of the room. Hajime and Kyoko were able to dodge it by jumping, but Rantaro couldn't for still being in pain.

"Hiya!" Now the cat shadow jumped to attack with his sword, trying to stab Hajime.

"Watch out!" Monomi warned. In reaction Hajime was able to block it with his own sword. Both clashed their swords for a bit before the brain shadow took the opportunity to attack Hajime by surprise with its tentacles. The hit landed and Hajime fell to the floor.

"Ugh!" Both Rantaro and Hajime were knocked down. That brain shadow sure looked like the main problem right now. Kyoko, still standing, cracked her knuckles ready to continue the fight.

"Hiyaaaa!" The cat tried to attack again this time with a wind skill. Kyoko was able to move in time, an attack with a Zio from the shadow brain followed next, to protect herself from the attack Kyoko casted a Bufu with Lady Brooke at the floor, but the hit was so strong that it destroyed her ice wall like nothing. This was not looking good, she had to change her plan of action.

She looked at Hajime and Rantaro who were still on the floor, both being attended by Monomi. It worried her that they might have got seriously hurt but Hajime made a signal with his hand that was telling her he had a plan. Kyoko smiled, relieved and continued holding her own with these two, dodging with style and grace every attack they delivered her. Tired of this the cat shadow jumped to her with the intention of stabbing. To dodge it Kyoko jumped and put a foot in his face to push herself away.

For the shadow brain, that was the perfect opening he needed to strike. His tentacles directed their way to Kyoko, but before he could land the hit Nata Taishi appeared grabbing his tentacles with both hands. Hajime was standing again, all he did was pretend to be still, and just waited to knock an attack back at the perfect chance.

"Let's show this thing your full power Nata Taishi!" Hajime said with a taunting grin in his face. Nata Taishi then started spinning while still holding the tentacles which made the shadow brain spin as well, Nata Taishi continued with this, getting more and more force by the spin. "Kirigiri!"

"Got it!" Kyoko summoned once again Lady Brooke, creating a stalactite from the ceiling with her ice skills. Using the force gained by that tremendous spin, Nata Taishi threw the shadow with full force to the stalactite, impaling him with it and killing it on the oversized icicle instantly.

"Not so fast!" But they still haven't defeated the cat shadow. It jumped to them but before he could go any further Captain Kidd appeared, hitting him with his port side of it's ship. Rantaro was standing again.

"I don't think so," Rantaro said, and pointed at the cat with his finger, "Now Captain, finish it!"

Captain Kidd roared, and with all his strength, landed a gun skill attack on the shadow: Armshot. The shadow faded into nothingness after receiving the shot.

"Huh, that's a new one," Rantaro looked happy, seeing the new skill his Persona learned.

The battle was over, and victory was for them.

**OST: Suspicious - Persona 5 **

"W-wow you guys did it! The shadows are getting stronger as well... I'm going to have to better myself as well when providing navigation!" Monomi was determined, she had something in mind that maybe she could try in the next fight.

"Yeah, you don't say...!" Hajime said as he stretched his back to try to lighten his pain a bit, "That darn brain shadow sure was tough, too bad I couldn't forge a contract with it."

"Next time then!" Rantaro said with a smile. "That aside, we have control over the surveillance room, what should we do now?"

"Let's try seeing the monitors to see what we can find first, after that we can turn off all the cameras" Kyoko suggested, none of them disagreed with that plan, so they walked to the monitor's and watched the screens seeing every floor.

"We still have to explore the third, and fourth floor..." Rantaro commented, that when their attention went to one of the cameras on the fifth floor, Haiji was there.

He was commanding some shadows to finish that floor as soon as possible, yelling and evening kicking some of them.

"Why do the shadows let themselves be treated like that? I'm pretty sure all of them can kill him with no problem..."

"Well, that's true, Amami-kun but HE is the ruler. Shadows obey the rulers of the Palace without any hesitation, no matter how they are treated they will always obey," Monomi explained. It was somewhat sad, having to obey like that with no free will at all... "Ah Look!" Monomi pointed at some weird thing behind Haiji.

Kyoko with the camera focused on that object so they could see it more clearly. It was a spherical shaped object floating with a strange red shine coming from it.

"That's the core!" Monomi quickly noted. The three Persona-users focused their attention to her.

"You mean that treasure you mentioned?" Hajime asked.

"Yes... and no, I'm not entirely sure yet, but I can tell by looking at it that it's not a treasure... or at least not an ordinary one. That thing might be the reason why Haiji can possess a Persona and a Palace as well and be able to change it as he wants!"

"But... How does that work? If a treasure is the core of a palace how can it turn into that thing?" Kyoko made that question.

"Honestly, we'll only be able to know once we reach it. Once we do I'll try to examine it to try and see what exactly is... But if I had to guess it's probably because that "research" Monokuma mentioned."

"Then what should we do now? Should we continue for a bit more?" Rantaro asked both, but Hajime had other plans in mind.

"No, we should stop for today. All we have to do is secure our route for the next time we come here. We need to prepare ourselves better. This time we won, but if the shadows are getting stronger as well we'll need better equipment and protection," Hajime said.

"As much as I would like to disagree he's right," Kyoko said as well, agreeing with returning for now. "I'd like to finish this as soon as possible but in our current state we'll only lead us to our own deaths."

"Very well then, if that your guys call then I'll follow you," Rantaro didn't object. With the three of them agreeing to it, all that was left was to deal with these cameras before returning to the real world.

After basically destroying the main computer that kept all cameras on, the group made their way out of the surveillance room and from there secured their route by finding another vent duct that leads them to the outside. The moment they stepped outside they noticed two shadows having a conversation, they didn't look so strong and they could probably just ignore them, but Hajime had an idea... They need to improve their equipment, so he needs to get better Personas, right?

Before leaving the palace he made sure to have some new Personas to fuse them later with Igor and Kirumi. They were real weaklings, not even worth mentioning. But Hajime thought that even weaklings could be somewhat decent if he fused them together.

* * *

**Evening**  
**Hope's Peak Park**

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup**

Back in the real world, the three decided to take a short break and recover energy before returning home for today. Hajime brought drinks for them and for himself as well.

"Well I'd say Kirigiri-san showed her experience in this. She held her own with those things by herself. Not just her power, but the fact that she can use her skills in innovative ways is pretty special," Rantaro said, looking very impressed with her skills.

"I had a bit of training. As a detective I have to be prepared for anything," Kyoko responded. It made sense, she could probably kick both their asses here in the real world.

"And right now we have to be prepared as well if we want to succeed in our mission," Hajime commented, taking a small drink from his orange juice. "We probably need better weapons and armor... The only problem would be where we can get them..."

"I can take care of that, I know a thing or two about someone who might be willing to help us... For the right price of course," Kyoko had the perfect person in mind for this. All they could do right now was hope he agrees to sell them some stuff.

"Then I'll go with you after my shift ends tomorrow, if that's fine with you?" In response to Hajime's question, Kyoko simply nodded. "We probably need some medicine as well... You know, to take care of our wounds to continue fighting when needed"

"Ah, that will be no problem for me, I can ask Tsumiki-chan for it tomorrow at school. Too bad we can't get that super medicine though," Rantaro had this covered. Both trusted him to take care of that then.

"Then it's decided, we'll use Friday to get as ready as possible, by Saturday we have to clear both the third floor and fourth floor, got it?" One last question to be sure it was clear and everyone nodded again in response.

"Guys someone's coming!" Monomi warned them before jumping into Hajime's backpack to hide. The three of them directed their attention to the person who was passing by, or rather the two people passing by.

It was Chiaki, pushing Monaca's wheelchair as they chatted for a bit. They were heading to the train station.

"Is that...?" Rantaro didn't finish his question, but it was clear what he tried to ask, he was focusing on Monaca after all.

"Monaca Towa, Haiji's younger sister."

"Oh, look! It's that guy from yesterday!" Monaca said excited to see them again when they noticed they were seen and decided to walk to them. "Hi mister!"

"Hi," Hajime greeted her as well with a smile, the kindest one he could make.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, we meet again," Chiaki offered him as well a smile. As she got closer, she noticed his companions, "Uh? Kirigiri-san? Amami-senpai? What are you doing here at this time?"

"That question goes for you as well, it's a bit too late for you two isn't it?" Kyoko threw back her own question. Even if they knew the answer, after yesterday they still couldn't risk being found by other people about infiltrating palaces.

"Hmm... I'm just taking Monaca-chan home," Chiaki restrained herself from giving details about that. Hajime and Kyoko knew very well why and they didn't need any explanation, Rantaro, who just knew about it because they explained it to him, decided to leave it at that as well quickly understanding the situation.

"Monaca knows you as well," Monaca said, seeing Kyoko. "You're the pretty lady from the other day!" Kyoko gave Monaca a small pat to her head causing Monaca to giggle.

"Yeah, that's me."

"But Monaca doesn't know you. Who are you, Avocado-Man?" Monaca then turned to see Rantaro, pouting a little for not knowing his name. Rantaro quickly kneeled to her high with a very kind smile in his face, offering her a handshake.

"My name is Rantaro Amami, it's a pleasure!" Monaca gladly accepted it. He didn't seem the least surprised that he was just compared to an avocado.

"A pleasu-Ah!" Monaca couldn't finish her introduction when a sudden pain in her arm stopped her from doing so. She let go of Rantaro's hand and held her arm carefully to try and rub it. While doing so, her arm under her sleeve got slightly exposed revealing a big bruise under it.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Persona-users, who knew at this point very well who did this. Rage was probably the biggest thing they were feeling inside of them, but for Rantaro this was different... Compared to Hajime or Kyoko, he was the one with the most dangerous aura emanating from him right now, it was intimidating in a way...

"T-this was because M-Monaca fell from her chair trying to play with the rest of her friends!" Monaca quickly lied, trying to cover what really caused it. "R-right onee-san?"

Chiaki didn't look very happy. She probably hated to lie, and didn't look very happy about lying yesterday...

"I see!" Rantaro suddenly said, breaking that dangerous aura he just had a moment ago. "Try to not force yourself too much then, you don't have to get hurt even more! Oh I know, I know a few games that you can play with your friends even in a wheelchair. Would you like me to show them to you one day?"

Monaca's eyes were so bright right now, like she just forgot about everything bad in her world for just a moment, "Mhm! Please do! Monaca would love that!"

"Then let's play together someday," Rantaro then placed his hand on her head and started to pat her softly, causing Monaca to giggle again. Hajime and Kyoko were surprised, Rantaro looked so natural right now, like he's used to this type of thing.

"Wow, you are great with kids, aren't you Amami-senpai?" Chiaki was impressed as well.

"I am?" Rantaro nervously laughed now, blushing slightly.

"Yup! I think you are! But we should get going now before it gets too late."

"Will you be okay on your own? I don't mind accompanying you, it hasn't been safe lately," Kyoko offered herself to go along with Chiaki, but the girl looked kind of puzzled by it at first.

"Won't it be safer if we go along with you as well? Going in groups sounds better than going in just pairs," Hajime suggested. Kyoko didn't mind that idea, but Chiaki now looked even more puzzled by it.

"Monaca likes that idea better!" The little green-haired girl said with excitement, her head turned to see Chiaki waiting for her to approve of them coming with them. Seeing her expression made Chiaki let aside her own troubles with that idea, just for her. Smiling, she nodded, approving the idea of them joining. "Hurray!"

"Very well then, let's get you home safe!" Rantaro gave a small pat to her head and then he finally stood up.

The five of them along with a Monomi who was remaining hidden, started to walk to the train station, having some small conversations of different kinds of stuff or just answering things that Monaca asked them. All while not knowing that as they were leaving, they were being watched, again.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Stats

Hajime Hinata lvl up!  
lvl 9!

Personas in possession: Izanagi (The Fool), Nata Taishi(The Chariot), Berith (Hierophant), Decarabia (The Councilor), Jack O' Lantern (The Magician) THe Pixie (The Lovers)

Arcana: The Fool  
Persona: Nata Taishi  
Strong: Physical  
Weak: Ice

Atk: 12  
Mag: 5  
Def: 8  
Speed: 10  
Luck: 6

Rantaro Amami Lvl up!  
lvl 9!

Arcana: The Chariot  
Persona: Captain Kidd  
Strong: Water  
Weak: Elec.

Atk: 13  
Mag: 6  
Def: 8  
Speed: 7  
Luck: 4

Kyoko Kirigiri Lvl up!  
lvl 9!

Arcana: The Empress  
Persona: Lady Brooke  
Strong: Ice  
Weak: Fire

Atk: 8  
Mag: 13  
Def:7  
Speed: 8  
Luck: 8

* * *

Confidants.  
Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1

* * *

_Hajime's mom is one of my favorite things to write in this story. If I'm being honest it's mostly because it allows me to think of a scenario where Hajime's parents actually care for him (If you guys didn't know, they approved the Kamakura project, so they were willing to let his only son be a rat for experiments) And that is what's makes it fun, since it allows me to explore aspects of Hajime's character in how would he react and what would he do around his family as he continues to grow, but still being the cynical tsundere we all know and love._

_I hope is of you guys liking the direction I'm taking with his mom, who is basically an OC for the story, I wanted to avoid creating OC's since it might be a little controversial but I decided to take the freedom to add some basing them obviously in existing characters since Hajime's parents do exist (Duh) but they are never mentioned or named before._

_ is important for Hajime's story since it is what leads Hajime to some of his previous and future decisions just like Kyoko and Monomi, so it was inevitable to give her a roll along with the story, designs and personality. For the time being, I won't tell her name just yet, that would be for another time._

_Now, Kyoko's Persona, this is something I had to do as well, it is a fan-Persona the one I gave to her, because I had a hard time thinking which one would fit for the better to her from the Personas we see in the compendium in the three neo-persona games( 3 to 5) and the demons that are presented in the first two persona games as well. At the end I decided to pick one for her Ultimate Persona, but with the help of Serenade we created her first Persona; Lady Brooke, inspired in the Lady Detective: Loveday Brooke, a female detective created by Catherine Loisa Perkins in 1893._

_Rantaro's new skill as well, since I'm planning to add more abilities from different Shin Megami Tensei games than just the common ones we see in Persona, so expect to see more amplification in the Gun skills!_

_Overall these are things that I hope is of you guys liking, I know it's a lot of "freedom" to take, but at the end that's what fanfiction is about, how the authors use their own creativity to create a story that offers a different experience using new or existing elements for the characters._

_And that is my main goal with this story: Offer a new experience that is enjoyable to read with different interactions and using the most I can of the potential of both the Persona and Danganronpa universes in one._

_For here on I'll be now expanding the lore more and change somethings since it's a fanfiction I want to try to write the battles in a different way, I want to try to be creative with them since Personas have a lot of potentials to do crazy moves._

_With that said, I hope you guys wait for the next update!_


	11. Arc 1 - Memories

_**Hello, Rookie here! First I'd like to say that I finally changed the name for the story and as well updated the summary, I know it might be confusing at first but I made this choice because "Hope & Despair" honestly was not exactly the best choice for as title, I needed something that could be related to the story, thus Mirrored Selves was born, since the story focus in the reflection of the state of the souls of each character and how they grow as the story progress.**_

_**I'd say, It's honestly refreshing finally deciding a better name for it.**_

_**Important note! I made a Discord server, if you guys would like to join chat about Danganronpa/Persona related stuff please join! I'd love to interact more with my readers! : **_**_ discord . gg/aNjWjxc_**

_**If you guys want to chat and talk about Danganronpa and Persona related stuff in general you guys are more than welcome! And I honestly would like to interact more with the readers a little more. With that out of the way here's chapter 11**_

* * *

**Evening**  
**Central Street **

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup**

Hope's Peak Academy had a park very close by, which was the usual hang-out spot for most of the students from both courses, and was very big at that. In fact, this park was probably the only place on the entire campus where Main Course students even talked to Reserve Course ones. But what they didn't have was a train station close by, so they had to take a long walk passing through the park and arrive in Central Street, where the closest train station was. They usually could see some other students from Shujin Academy since that was the closest school to the train station... Lucky them.

When they finally arrived at the train station some of those students from Shujin were talking about some of their classmates disappearing. Hajime couldn't hear much of it, but from what he heard, it happened since yesterday and no one knows where they were.

Kyoko mentioned that there's a high chance these disappearances might be related to what is currently happening with these attacks, and what Haiji is doing in his palace... But they haven't found any evidence for that yet or even a connection. So until they found something that might relate the case of disappearances to the Mirror World, they had to be very careful outside, which is why they decided to accompany Chiaki and Monaca home in the first place. With all this happening and Haiji around, they couldn't leave them to return so late at night alone, since they didn't have the same power to fight back.

Walking Chiaki and Monaca to the train station was fine, it only felt somewhat awkward for Hajime since Chiaki seemed to be a little distant from them... Not even trying to converse or chat with them.

Rantaro was having a chat with Monaca. They were getting along just fine, and it's honestly a relief since that poor girl seems to endure through a lot. She needs a change of peace... Hajime could only hope stopping Haiji would help that poor girl.

"We'll be fine from here, Monaca is currently living in Kichijoji and I live there as well," Chiaki said to them, finally breaking her silence. "If we take the next train it shouldn't take long for us to get to Kichijoji... I think."

That didn't sound very convincing. Did she really have to add that "I think" at the end?

"We said we're getting you both home, it's fine," Hajime assured, he didn't have a problem with going to Kichijoji at this hour.

"But... would you three be able to return in time to catch the last train?" Until that point was made. Hajime had to check his phone to see the hour... He didn't believe it was that long, how much time did he spend in the Metaverse again? Probably not that much right? Or maybe time is different here than in that world...? He had no idea but it was true what Chiaki said. If they went with her to Kichijoji, by the time they try to return, chances are they wouldn't be able to catch the last train.

"Then I'll go with you," Rantaro said, "I live in Kichijoji as well... I haven't been there in a while but maybe I can make an exception this time."

That last comment didn't pass by Hajime and Kyoko, they remembered Haiji's words in the Palace when Rantaro had his awakening. Something about leaving home for almost two years...? Hajime was very curious about this, and they talked about money as well... Rantaro said he would tell him what was that about eventually, but the question now was, when would that be?

"Are... you sure?" Hajime had to ask. In response Rantaro nodded at him, crossing his arms.

"I was planning to visit eventually... And now I have a good excuse to finally do it. Making sure these two arrive safe."

None of them could deny that point, as long as it worked right...?

"Yay! Mr. Avocado is coming with us!" Monaca looked very happy, those two looked like brother and sister now if they think about it... Probably because of the green hair.

Hajime chuckled at that thought, but he was not the only one, Chiaki was giggling as well... Wait, did they have the same thought? Nah, they probably just laughed about something different.

"Alright... I guess it's fine for now then," Chiaki said, not sounding very convinced with the idea. But, as long as Monaca wanted she was fine with it.

Just when Chiaki said that they could hear the train coming to the station, that was their train to Kichijoji. Chiaki started to have a chat with Monaca about something they didn't really have a reason to listen to. But as long as they were distracted, the trio of Persona-users could have a small chat.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to them, but you two stay out of trouble as well" Rantaro said, teasing a little for what happened last time with Haiji.

"You too, Towa could leave his palace at any time," Kyoko warned since that statement was true. He already left his palace one time, a second time might happen.

"Yeah, what should I do if Haiji attacks me while I'm with the girls?" asked Rantaro, "I can't pull them into the Metaverse, can I?"

"While it's deplorable what he's already done to Monaca, he's already shown that he won't kill anyone either at all or under very strict circumstances. Since that seems to be the case, I highly doubt he would even try anything, let alone make the situation dire enough to have you resort to the Metaverse," Kyoko explained in detail.

"Yeah, but keep watch for anything non-Metaverse related. Never know what's out here," Hajime warned his friend.

"I'll be careful, see you guys Saturday, alright?"

The train stopped at the station and it was their time to go. Kyoko and Hajime waved good-bye to them and after they entered the train, it didn't take long for the train to start the engine and continue the route to Kichijoji. For now, it was just Hajime and Kyoko again.

"We should return home as well. After today, a much-needed rest is what we need," Kyoko said, and Hajime didn't argue with that. Going to another world was definitely something very tiring.

Behind them as they were chatting, the same figure that was watching over them when they walked from the park was there. Still observing the two of them... This time it didn't go unnoticed by Kyoko. The detective turned to see the figure, only to find that the moment she tried to see who it was they soon escaped. Following it right now was not an option, it could only lead to a trap or worse.

"Huh? Something happened?" Hajime unaware that they were being watched right now asked, but Kyoko in response to his question simply shook her head.

"Nothing important for now, let's just go home."

Hajime just scratched his head confused, but Kyoko for the other hand now knows that if someone is following them, the next time she will be aware and prepare to confront them if necessary.

* * *

Rantaro was not exactly a bad guy. Sure he could be scary at times when his intense creepy stare showed up, but he was actually very chill and kind, at times a little distance but right now he had no reason to be... On the contrary, he had more reasons to be close to his new friends and right now to his most recent ones, Chiaki and Monaca. One of the two reasons he decided to accompany them. The second one was more personal. His home.

He hasn't told Hajime about it, or Monomi. He was sure at this point Kyoko had an idea of his situation, of his amnesia. He couldn't recall anything about his life more than just his name... But then that raises the question, why leave the only place he could find who he is? Surely your family are the most likely people to help someone in this situation... Right?

_"Kichijoji, this is Kichijoji,"_ The voice station announced their arrival. From here Rantaro just had to walk them home.

"Hey Mr. Avocado, will Monaca see you again?" The little girl hopefully asked. Rantaro chuckled at hearing the nickname again. guess he'll be called like that from here on by her.

"Of course! Next time we'll try playing that game together, with your friends even!" The thought of it made Monaca want to jump in excitement... If she could of course. She still pumped both of her hands into the sky with said excitement, though.

They were already arriving at the current apartment Monaca was living. If Rantaro had to guess it was probably because of Haiji's business with his palace that kept him here in Tokyo. if not he would probably be living in Towa City. Monaca being a Lil' Ultimate had to come along with him to stay close to Hope's Peak as well.

That being said though, the apartments were a little worse for wear. It wasn't a terrible apartment. Anywhere else and it would fit right in. But this being Kichijoji, This apartment looks like a log cabin compared to the quality apartments surrounding it. Rantaro guessed that that was where Monaca and Haiji were staying. The place had to be furnished enough for an elevator at least, or Haiji really hates his sister that much.

"I can go on from here on my own, thank you Amami-senpai," Chiaki said. She was aware of the problems that his group had with Haiji, and knew very well beforehand that it might be troublesome for him to try to get closer to their apartment, "I can walk to my house from here as well. It isn't very far so you don't have to worry," She assured.

"Very well, I guess I'll be heading home as well. See you later at school, and I'll be seeing you soon again, Monaca-chan," Rantaro gave her one last pat in her head before heading his own way home.

"Good-bye Mr. Avocado!" Monaca waved good-bye for now before heading home with Chiaki. Rantaro walked to now go to his own home. "Monaca likes them... They're fun!"

"They seem to be," Chiaki had to admit, they do seem to know how to keep things lively. It must be nice having a group of friends like that... Friends huh?

* * *

**OST: Reverie - Persona 4**

Rantaro now was in front of what used to be his house... It was a pretty big one, it wasn't exactly a mansion but it sure almost looked like one. The exact amount of time has passed since he left was pretty hard to remember, but it's sure been a long time...

He wasn't even sure if it was the right call to stay or not but... Not like he had any options left... After taking a deep breath and containing as much willpower as he could, (With Captain Kidd telling him to not back down as well of course) he finally touched the doorbell.

After around 10 seconds passed, the doors opened, and Rantaro met face to face with a maid. She looked to be around her thirty's. A classic maid outfit of course and silver semi-long hair. Said maid didn't say a word the moment she looked at the person right in front of him... But once she realized who it is...

"Master Rantaro...!" She covered her mouth in surprise, for her it's been ages since she saw his face.

"Hi, maid-san... I'm back," The maid didn't lose time and after he said that she hugged him tightly. Rantaro was surprised at first, but he didn't deny that hug. It was warm and nice...He even hugged back with a smile.

"Ah! Pardon me!" When she realized what she did she let him go regaining her composure. "I apologize for that behavior..."

"It's alright, that was quite a welcome," Rantaro said with a smile. "May I come in?"

"What such an absurd to say, this is your house Master Rantaro. Please, by all means, come inside," The maid moved to allow Rantaro to enter, which he did.

Inside the house, no one else was there. Just Rantaro and the maid. It was weird right? Well. Not really.

on the walls of the house, photos were hanging, photos of just Rantaro accompanied by his maid. No one else. No Mom, no Dad, not even a brother or sister, no one except Rantaro. From his childhood to his current age. No family members he knew of, and no memories either, just a big house with a maid taking care of it.

They headed to the living room, where both took a seat in the middle of the room where a medium table was. By the looks of it maid-san was having a small snack by herself.

"Please pardon me, I-"

"No need to explain anything to me, you are living here, not me."

The maid looked apologetic to concern when she heard that "What do you mean? Were you not finally returning...?"

"I still haven't found anything about myself..."

"Please Master Rantaro... I know after your amnesia it's been hard to recall your lifestyle, but there's nothing to search that you already don't know. Or that you can't find in here, in your own home..."

"I know what you're saying... But that's not how I feel. No matter how much time I spent here trying to recall. I have no mom, or dad, or any relative aside from you, and I can't stop thinking where all this came from? All the money under my name, my last name, none of those memories in the pictures, or everything you've shown me has hit me. I know there's more to it."

Rantaro Amami not only had amnesia, but he didn't either have a family, just Maid-san. But is it truly like that? Since he woke up that day not being able to recall a thing, he has never found anything related to a family aside from his own maid. No registration of any other Amami. One could think their family just... died right? Sadly that wasn't the case either. To put it simply, it was like a family for Rantaro never existed in the first place. Rantaro always found that weird, and it was even weirder seeing the pictures Maid-san showed him about him and his life before losing his memories that never clicked with him. Why was that? No matter what the doctors said the only answer other than familiar scenery was "Time" or in the worst-case scenario, maybe he wouldn't be able to remember at all.

But for Rantaro it never felt like that. He had a feeling, or maybe something... That called for him that it wasn't like that at all. Before waking up that day when he forgot everything, there was one thing he remembered well. A voice whispering that they would protect him, and the same feeling he had by being in the mirror world... After that all was white space, trying to recall was even harder than trying to remember his life before having amnesia. When he awakened, Captain Kidd told him they would find their identity together because his Persona knew as well as him. The answer he's been looking for to who he is, to what happened to his family, is laying in wait in the Mirror World.

Maid-san sighed, gripping the bridge of her nose with her fingers... They have had this discussion more than once, "The only reason I allowed you to leave is because you insisted so much... And my job is to serve you, but as well to protect you and this house. I can't say I'm willing to keep overlooking your absence..."

"Maid-san... I know, you have done an incredible job, as always! But you know I can't leave things like this, especially now that I finally found a lead."

Maid frowned after hearing the word "lead" to her. What possible lead could he have? But of course, that's because she had no idea of what kind of place Rantaro goes by using a mirror. She would probably have a heart attack if she ever found out...

"I can't live like this." That single statement was powerful enough to keep maid-san from saying any argument she might have, "If I were to return now and just forget this feeling I have, just accepted everything that I have is wrong. It'll feel like I'm just living a lie, and I can't stand that. But I will complete this, and once I have that answer, I will return. I promise."

"When you make up your mind into something, there is no stopping you is it?" Once again, Maid sighed, but it felt like it was a resignation sigh. No matter what she can say, it won't change his decision.

"I'll come to visit. I know it's been rude from my part not even coming to say hi at least" Now Rantaro was the one looking apologetic, nervously smiling as he scratches the back of his head.

"I can understand why... You said it yourself just now. For you, it feels like living a lie being here doesn't it?" When she says it like that Rantaro can't help but feeling somehow guilty. "But that said, it is surprising seeing you here now. Why the sudden change?"

Why? Well, maybe because now he has found the courage. Meeting three new great friends that showed him to keep going even if it's unclear the result. And a Skull Pirate-thingy cheering in his mind right now. Maybe that was all the push he needed to finally return here even with all these mixing feelings.

"Because some people are sometimes too stubborn to take a no for an answer," That line, he was clearly referring to Hajime.

Hajime... He placed his trust in him even with everything Haiji said. It shouldn't take too long before he finds out about those rumors surrounding him in school as well. It might not look like it, but Hajime was being a great friend. Maybe it's time he explains his situation to him as he promised, and as well to Kyoko now that she's part of his friend list as well.

He will. Once this whole situation with Haiji ends.

"Mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course not. It's not something you even have to ask. It's your house, not mine." Maid-san responded, finally smiling and then getting up, "I'll get your room ready and prepare dinner as well. Please excuse me."

"I can't say no to that, I missed your cooking!" Rantaro was looking forward to this right now. Maid-san's smile grew as she heard him. it was nice having him back, at least for one night.

Tonight's meal was going to be the best she has ever made.

* * *

**4/13  
Friday**

**OST: Alright - Persona 5**

School today was more boring than usual. Hajime didn't know why but it felt like an eternity being in class today, but he was finally free right now so it didn't matter. And, today was his first shift as a waiter in the cafe. He was more than ready for it, and after he met with Kyoko he will be meeting with that person who might sell them what they need for their next infiltration to the palace. So let's leave aside the stressful daily school life for today!

When he enters the cafe the first person he meets is Makoto. The boy welcomed him with a smile and a small wave, "Glad to see you here Hinata-kun!"

"Hey, I was not gonna ditch on the first day," Hajime said playfully. Makoto nodded happily for hearing that and then he gave him a key.

"This is for your locker. It's in the employee's room, in there you can put all your stuff. your uniform is in there too," Makoto explained, Hajime accepted it, looking at it it had a cute cafe logo on the back of the key chain, "When you're back I'll teach you some of the basic stuff to prepare coffee, and we'll just take orders when customers arrive! It's honestly not that hard."

"Okay, I'll get myself ready so we can start!" Hajime was feeling ready, he was looking forward to this!

Now in the employee's room, Hajime changed to his new waiter uniform. It was simple but looked nice on him. A white long sleeve shirt with the same cute logo of Okumura on the right side of his chest, a pair of black pants and an apron around his waist. The only part he didn't like was the long sleeves. He wasn't a big fan of them, so he just folded them a bit to feel more comfortable.

"Somehow that looks way too natural to you," Monomi said, a little impressed.

"I'll... take it as a compliment?" Now the important question was where to leave Monomi. She hated darkness, so the locker was a big fat no from the start... Unless, "Hey would it be okay with you if I leave the locker door half open for you?"

"As long as you don't close it and... don't forget about me!"

Hajime just rolled his eyes. Yeah, like he could forget about the magical stuffed bunny that guides them in another world full of shadows creatures that turn into floating pumpkins and pixies, "Here I'll leave you my phone, it should keep you entertained for a while."

With that already settled, Hajime went out of the room, and was ready to start his first day of work.

Makoto started by explaining how to make coffee(the Okumura way). Using the brewing machines, and explaining the different types they have and so on. It wasn't like he was oblivious about coffee at all, but it's just what he learned on his first day.

Preparing the coffee wasn't hard, but his first cup tasted way too bitter that made him drink a full bottle of soda to try to wash off the taste. At least at the end of it they shared a good laugh.

After that Hajime prepared his first order for his first two customers to attend. That at least did go well, which was great, since Hajime thought it would be really embarrassing to mess up a very simple order. It was not exactly easy, but he was getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Which Makoto was glad, since it made his work easier.

It was the perfect moment to have a small break. All orders were served and no new clients entered, so Makoto took the chance to go and try to chat a little with Hajime, who was currently washing some of the cups.

"You learn quickly. It took me a whole week to just learn the basics," Makoto awkwardly laughed a little, scratching his cheek.

"Or, maybe you are just good at teaching me," Hajime said back. He was really enjoying his company right now. Especially since Makoto was a very nice co-worker.

"You think?" Makoto was flattered right now, hearing that took him by surprise. Hajime nodded and then finished washing the last cup, "Thanks, that's the first time someone told me something like that."

"I'm guessing I'm your first partner at work?" Hajime rhetorically asked with a playful hint of sarcasm.

"Heh, yeah actually you are," Both laughed a little. It was refreshing for both of them, "Hey mind if I ask you something? If that's okay?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How do you know Kirigiri-san?" That was to be expected, he probably wondered as much as Rantaro how that happened, but it honestly troubled Hajime a bit. Was it really that weird?

"Is it something that unnatural?" Hajime asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bar.

"Oh no! Not really, it's just well... As you know, Kirigiri-san is not exactly the most social person I've met, and it kinda... surprised me seeing her with someone?" Makoto raised his arms. At first he thought he might screw up there, but Hajime's smile reassured him that it was fine.

"You'd be surprised," To him it was different. Sure, most of her personality still remains like that attitude of not letting herself be pushed around and always being very direct with what she thinks and what she wants to do. But she wasn't that ice-cold girl that avoided talking most of the time, she used to smile more and enjoy people's company... Especially her father, who right now is... Well, Makoto and everyone in her class surely knows who her father is and what he does.

But come to think about it, she hasn't seen her with him. Not only that, he didn't hear her ever mentioning him before. Was there something he was overlooking right now? Come to think about it, when Haiji found out about his mother, Kyoko said that even if Haiji finds out about her family, they wouldn't allow themselves to be used for that kind of display. It was weird, and for that, he had the feeling that she wasn't talking about Jin.

The main reason why he believes that is because Kyoko was already aware for obvious reasons that he knows who her father is. But even with that in mind, when she said that phrase, it was like she was explaining to him the nature of people he hasn't met yet. But who could that be...? Maybe her mother?

"Hinata-kun?" Makoto asked after noticing his long silence, when he was thinking so hard about this.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that," Hajime apologized, he kinda forgot he asked something for a moment there, "Well, our parents used to be friends when we were kids, so that eventually made us friends as well."

"Ah! So you're her childhood friend?" Makoto realized this and hit his palm with his fist like he just learned something important today, "To think that Kirigiri-san had one... Haha, now that is a new side of her!"

To him maybe, for Hajime it wasn't that big of a deal, "Yeah, something like that... Until she had to leave the city. And after years of not seeing each other, you could say we kinda reunited recently?"

"Well, friends are always important! I'm sure you two can make up for that lost time now, right?" Makoto then started to stock some of the coffee beans, offering a kind smile as he did, "By the way what was she like back then? Did she still have that icy stare that she has now?"

"Actually no. She still was as headstrong about the truth as she is now, but other than that, she was a normal tomboy. Got her hands dirty. Never cared about her looks or other people's opinions. She never hid her emotions either." Hajime's explanation physically shocked Makoto. He never thought the Ultimate Detective that he knew ever used to have emotions. Or at the very least, emotions that she showed easily.

"That certainly doesn't sound like her. Wonder what changed?" Makoto asked, though not really directed to Hajime.

Those days for Hajime were great and fun, and he never stopped thinking of Kyoko as his friend. Even if that might have changed for her, not to him. Ever. He didn't care what changed in her, as long as they both felt like friends to one another, that was enough.

But thinking back to those days, the reason why she had to leave was still unclear. Why so suddenly? All he can remember is a visit... A visit to where exactly? To her mother's room...? To her mother's patience room...! Yeah, that was it. That day they were visiting her mother in the hospital. After that Jin picked them up to... to where? To... Hope's Peak? His Dad was with them that day-

**OST: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa**

Everything suddenly turned blue, and was engulfed in a deep blue fire. He closed his eyes and he was feeling a horrible headache. A loud scream, and creepy laughs everywhere. Wha-what does it mean?... What is this strange feeling?

"Hinata-kun!?" Worried, Makoto stopped doing his work to try to hold him, but it's difficult for Hajime to maintain himself up. He almost dropped to the floor, still holding his head as those flashes kept appearing in his mind. A void of voices... Flames everywhere and black figures everywhere.

_"Per-so-na," A small figure in the middle of a room surrounded by blue flames._

_"I am you, and you are me," A tall figure standing in front of him, intense red eyes and long hair._

_"Hajime!" A loud scream as a hand tried to reach him._

Hajime couldn't keep with this. He couldn't and somehow Izanagi was screaming in agony as well with him. It was a nightmare, this pain was a nightmare, why was it happening? Why try to remember something? Was it there that caused this? Why would remembering lead to this tourture? But suddenly everything stopped. The pain, the voices, those flashes... Everything. And a voice sounded, it wasn't Izanagi... He wasn't even feeling him within him. It was just from...somewhere.

"Find the answer," It's all it said before disappearing completely. The presence of Izanagi returned, apologizing to his user for the rush... Hajime didn't mind. He had no clue what happened there, but something inside him triggers every time he tries to recall that day... And it's again, it seems to be related to Kyoko. But nothing about their normal childhood, just about… No, Hajime doesn't want to repeat the last 30 seconds, so he tried to forget about it, for now.

"Are you okay?..." Hajime didn't notice until he was finally calm, but Makoto was holding him completely with his shoulder now, to keep him from falling.

"Y-yeah, yeah it just... A headache," He couldn't tell what the real reason was, not even he was sure what happened there...

"That was not just a headache," A third voice said, Hajime turned to see the source of the voice, a feminine voice. It was a girl sitting on the other side of the table with short black hair. Gray eyes and a cold emotionless expression that could outlast Kyoko's... She was also wearing some type of military outfit. But not a normal military uniform. More like a military outfit-turned-school-uniform.

"H-huh? I... I" Hajime wasn't sure to say. He didn't expect a client to say that, wait a moment, she wasn't here before. Makoto then sat up and started talking.

"Ikusaba-san!" Makoto knew her? "Sorry! He's a new part-timer, but he suddenly-"

"No need to explain, I just waited until he calmed down. I've been here the whole time," Well not only could she compete with Kyoko in expression but in coldness as well. She was standing there waiting like nothing while he was in agony?... What an odd girl. Well not like she had to care about him, but she didn't have to be too harsh at least! "Is it fine if I can order now?"

"I-" Makoto wasn't sure. But Hajime said to himself that he was not screwing up today.

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup**

"Yeah, it is!" Hajime said, standing by himself again. "What will your order be?"

Makoto blinked a few times. He wanted to say something but looking at how serious Hajime was currently, he decided to leave it at that... He was still worried but, in the end, they had to continue working.

"Just two regular coffees to go," A very simple order.

"They'll be done in a bit," Makoto wrote down the orders and walked with Hajime to prepare them, "Hey if you feel like you can't-" Makoto still worried tried to tell him that it'll be fine if he needed a short rest, but Hajime was not letting that happened. He can take care of that once he is done with work.

"I'm okay, I can still work. Thanks."

Makoto wasn't very convinced but if he was saying it's fine then he'll trust him.

"So, you know Ms. Freckles here?"

"Something like that. We met on the second day of school when... Well, with everything that happened that day... you know what I'm talking about right?" Makoto must be referring to the dead body's incident. Of course, that blew up in the news even.

"So, she's part of Hope's Peak?"

"Not really. I met her after we could finally go out of school. I was walking back home when I kind... ran into problems," Makoto was nervously laughing remembering what happened. "I kinda ran into a biker gang...? And... caused the bikes to fall in line one to another… And… tried to pay for all of their drinks as an apology, but ended up spilling it on their leader."

Hajime cringed just picturing that image, and the terror in his eyes remembering told him everything needed.

"That's when Ikusaba-san came to help me... S-she might not look like it, but she is insanely strong... I couldn't even fully understand everything. One moment she was standing in front of the whole gang and the next second everyone was wiped down on the floor while she was standing without a scratch. Really, I own her a big one."

Hajime slightly turned to see said girl still sitting at the table, waiting for her order as she played with her hair for a bit, looking very disinterested in her surroundings... She didn't look like the type of girl to step into anyone's business. But to Makoto's credit she did look quite strong. From her outfit, it was hard to tell. But her aura just screamed "look at me wrong and you're dead". Hajime couldn't tell how but he could feel that strange aura coming from her... Probably because he was becoming a fighter himself. So, now he can spot fighters as well? He couldn't explain how but in his head it made sense. Somehow.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay then, but man, talk about bad luck... How did you end up causing that?"

"I wasn't even looking! I was just thinking way too much while walking... I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. But in reality, I don't feel quite lucky myself haha," Makoto had a habit of scratch his cheek whenever he was feeling nervous or awkward, and right now he did it again.

"...Does luck count as a talent?" Hajime had no idea how to feel right now. Years trying to get there and some people enter by luck...? Life is sometimes unfair. Makoto just shrugged. he didn't even know about it either... "Well, I'd say you got quite lucky, maybe you kind of got in a bad spot there, but hey, you end up getting saved right? Maybe for every good thing, a bad thing happens, and vice versa!"

"Well... That's a way to look at it? I never really considered it before...Though it seems like I get more bad luck than good."

"Just saying, It's not like I know anything about luck, but let's get this order ready, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's."

Hajime and Makoto's friendship was starting to bloom. It was a weird feeling, but it was like they were meant to meet each other? Hajime couldn't quite explain it, but it was the feeling he was getting from him. Maybe in another timeline their meeting might be quite different, but here, it felt like they could get along without having to worry about other problems that might have gotten in their way. Weird, but it was what he was feeling right now... At this moment Hajime expected the contract to be forged. But instead the voice that usually announces him that said this instead.

**The time to forge a contract with this person is not ready yet.**

...That... was new.

What did it mean by that?

To be Continued.

* * *

**Confidants:**

Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1

* * *

_**So here we are.**_  
_**Now we know more about Rantaro, and the problems with Hajime's memories as well right? That leaves only Kyoko with the only one we haven't focused on yet. Don't worry it'll be soon when we can finally see Kyoko's problems as well.**_

_**Hmm, I wonder, is this somehow familiar somehow? Make a guess seeing my choice of protagonists, it's not hard to tell hehe! Just think what these three have in common!**_

_**Now! For the choice of work for both Hajime and Makoto is obviously a reference to Haru Okumura since at the end of Persona 5 she said she wanted to open a cafe, but why exactly give them this as their first job? It's an inside reference with a friend based on an idea of Danganronpa characters working ina coffee shop, and I thought, why not add it here? I have the perfect excuse for Okumura! I could just add Lavlanc I know, but it feels better to make a reference that Haru's dreams came true imo.**_

_**Now before we end for today, I want to make a suggestion for you my readers, I found a story made by one user named TheAppstore that it's as well a Persona x Danganronpa crossover, It's named Students of Hope, and I honestly recommend it. Why I'm recommending it? Because it's always nice having a variety of stories! And have different options to read and his story is honestly way to good. I'm not saying more if you guys are curious go give it I read, I promise it's worth it! I myself enjoy it.**_

_**Now with all that said, see you next week for the next update!(Or maybe Friday!) And remember, to keep in touch here's the link to the server!: **_**_ discord . gg/aNjWjxc_**


	12. Arc 1 - The Fourth Member

_**Let's play a game! AppStore said which one might be Makoto's Arcana for the story, I know which it'll be, but let's try play the guessing game of who might be the upcoming party members and their arcanas! See if you guys get it right! Haha**_

_**Discord: **_**_discord . gg / aNjWjxc_**

**3 Days ago**

**4/10  
Thursday**

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup.**

"What the hell, kid!?" A loud and deep voice, probably from some just random thug. Not her problem.

"I-I was just... S-sorry!" A squeal, probably just a poor soul in the wrong place at the wrong moment. Not her problem.

"You're going to pay for this kid... First out bikes, now you spill drinks on me? You crossed the line!" A threat. A deadly threat, that poor boy will probably receive the beat down of his life... Not her problem.

"Wait... Boss, I think I know who this kid is!" One of his grunts said out loud, "It's one of Mondo's classmates from that school not so far from here!"

"Is that so...? Now, this is a very pleasant surprise, I just hit the jackpot!" The one that appeared to be their leader was now very happy, "You'll just have to send a message to him on our behalf. You see, we take our gang very seriously... And if a friend of Mondo disrespected us, we'll just return the favor, yea?" Now it turned personal, this message was no mere words. They were going to make his life a living hell... But it was not her problem.

It was not... It was not her problem, but still, why did she stand up for him?

"Leave the boy alone," A single warning, followed by a cold stare. They were biker gang members, and the boy was being lifted by the leader holding his shirt by the collar.

All the bikers started laughing, a big mistake... Laughing at her? Who do they think they were? She will make sure they regret it.

"You let a girl stand up for you, kid?" The leader mocked the boy with an ahoge who was still trying to get his hands off him.

"I-I don't even know her...!"

"Well too bad, I guess she'll serve as an example just like you... Get her boys!"

"W-wait!"

The bikers surrounded her, but the girl just played with her hair. She was not afraid of them in the slightest... To her, these idiots were just a waste of oxygen. She could kill them all right now, but she can't... She can't allow herself to raise more attention than she already has. Why? It was not her problem... Why was she doing this for a random guy she didn't even know?

Answers come later. They were about to strike... So many predictable moves, this will be over quick. In a blink of an eye, the girl started to move like lightning, dodging every attack they threw at her with no problem at all. None of them were able to even land a hit to her. Their movements were becoming more and more predictable the more they struggled to try to catch her, that's when she started to strike back, not even bothering using her hands, just landing a kick in the head of each biker was enough to leave them KO'd. One kick even caused another biker to knock out their comrade with their body, creating a collateral K.O.

As she said, a waste of air... Too bad she couldn't just kill them. If anything, it was harder to not kill them than to kill, cause she actually had to hold back. The girl then turned to see the leader, stunned just like the boy after seeing the display of strength this girl just showed. And it wasn't hard to tell she was just holding back.

"So what it'll be?" The girl placed a hand on her hip, seeing eye to eye at the leader. His response was to hold the boy hostage and pull out a knife. Again, predictable.

Before the leader could place the knife in his throat, the girl took out her own military knife and threw it to the hand of the man, her knife clashed with his, forcing him to let go of it and the boy as well. She dashed to him at full speed with her fist ready to finish this with one single blow. The punch landed right on his face, sending him flying meters away from the boy and landing right in the bikes crashing hard with them.

The leader looked up in terror, and the image he received when he opened his eyes was the menacing girl standing with not even a single scratch on her body. Just standing there with a cold and soulless stare, she was a monster!

"G-guys r-retreat!" And with a high scream, the bikers stood up and ran away from there, not even caring about their drinks or their bikes, they just wanted to be as far away as possible from that thing!

The girl just sighed, such a normal reaction for her at this point. They weren't any big deal anyway, just a bunch of muscle retards with no dignity.

The girl turned and noticed that the boy was still there where he fell, but now on his knees. Weird, she thought he would've run away along with the bikers. Definitely something she didn't predict. If she ever actually bothered to save someone in this situation, they usually run away as fast as their aggressors, but not him. She walked to him and offered a hand to him.

"Can you stand?" Why was she doing this again? She was sure he would just reject her hand and run away, or maybe try to defend his macho pride for being defended by a girl... But no, what he did totally took her by surprise.

**OST: Smile - Persona 4.**

He took it, and then he smiled at her. And with an honest and kind smile... "I can! Thank you very much!"

Now. She was stunned.

"My name is Makoto Naegi... What's yours?"

"... Mukuro Ikusaba."

* * *

**Back to the present day.**

**4/13 **

**Friday**

**After School.  
****Okumura Cafe.  
**

"Here's your order!" Makoto said, putting on her table the two coffees, ready and waiting to be drunk.

Mukuro was taken from her thoughts, looking at the bright smile the boy offered her... "Thank you" That's all she said, taking her orders.

"You're welcome! So... How's it going?" Makoto tried to make a small chat with her, but she didn't even look at him. She was just... staring at her orders.

"...I have to go actually, I just made a small visit," Mukuro just said it like that, this was getting weirder? Makoto wasn't sure. Last time they had a good talk...

"Well then! I hope to see you soon then! Come back anytime you want!"

Mukuro nodded. But didn't say anymore, she just took her orders and left the shop after that, Makoto wasn't sure if it was something he said or probably she was in a hurry... Hajime, who was standing behind the bar chuckled, seeing his new friend struggling to understand the girl. Not that he knew any better of course, and Monomi would probably remark that. Damn, that bunny was now very influential on his life to even know what she would say to him...

"So I take it that after that day she comes to visit every-so-often?" Hajime just had to ask.

"Yup! Since we don't go to the same school, I told her that I work here so we can see each other" Makoto responded, returning to the bar with Hajime to continue stocking the beans now that he was feeling better. For Hajime that was a little odd, she did have the looks of being part of Hope's Peak... But oh well not that it mattered to him who attended or not... What did he know? "I really wanted to see her again but I guess it didn't go as I expected."

"I'm sure it'll go better next time," Hajime said, patting his shoulder. Makoto just sighed, he just needs to stay positive.

"Our shift will be over in a bit, are you doing anything after this?" Makoto asked Hajime, deciding to leave aside whatever bothered Mukuro for now, "I'm thinking about going to Central Street and buy a new manga if you'd like to come along!"

"Actually I am doing something. Sorry, I already had it planned," Hajime responded. "Maybe another time?"

Makoto took it very well, if it wasn't today, it would just be another time, "Sure! Hit me up anytime if you want too, you already have my contact!"

"I'm sure I will" With that settled, the two returned to work, their shift was about to end for today so they better finish stocking everything.

Mukuro Ikusaba huh?

* * *

**Evening**

**OST: Beneath Despair -Mashup**

With his shift done and receiving his payment for today, Hajime only had one thing left to do tonight and it was to meet with Kyoko to buy the equipment they needed for the Palace. Makoto was the first to leave, which made it easier for him to pick Monomi from the locker.

She was enjoying playing with his phone... He should probably install new apps just for her.

"So are you done?" The bunny asked with the phone in her tiny hands. Wait, were those things even hands? They don't even have fingers!. "How did it go?"

"I'd say... It left an impression," Hajime said, avoiding of course, the incident with his memories. "Did anyone text me?"

"Yup! Kirigiri-chan texted where to meet! I didn't know what to say so I just didn't respond," Hajime took his phone to read her text. It said she'll be in station square waiting for him. It was sent around 5 minutes ago so she arrived there not long ago.

"Okay, then let's not make her wait. Let's get going Monomi," Hajime didn't even bother changing his clothes, he didn't want to make her wait too long so he'll just change back at home when they're done.

"Um, you do know Kirigiri-chan is going to comment on your butler outfit, right?" Monomi gestured with her "hands" to Hajime's entire wardrobe.

"No she won't, and I don't want to keep her waiting. So let's just hurry!" Hajime countered, and rushed out the door with Monomi in his backpack.

* * *

**Evening**

**Station Square - Shibuya**

Hajime spotted Kyoko, she was close to the entrance for the underway passage. The detective noticed his arrival and walked towards him.

"I take it went well?" She asked, referring to his first day of work. And of course, referring to him still using his uniform. "It... it suits you quite well."

"...You think?" Hajime was surprised to hear that compliment and blushed slightly. The detective in response just cleared her throat.

"We have work to do. C'mon, he'll be waiting for us in the underground passway," With that Kyoko just walked downstairs avoiding any eye contact with Hajime.

"Told you so," Monomi said from inside his bag with a strange teasing tone in her voice. "You can tell me I'm right later!"

"Just shut up...!" Hajime said, scratching the back of his head still blushing. Whatever it was, it was just a compliment, they had more important stuff to take care of now.

Hajime followed Kyoko, and just like she said someone was waiting for both in the underground where not many people were around. A 157 cm tall blonde guy wearing a suit.

"This is Kuzuryuu-kun, second-year," Kyoko introduced him, the guy even had an eye-patch... Wait a moment, Kuzuryu!?

**OST: Layer Cake - Persona 5.**

"Yo', the name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, also known as the Ultimate Yakuza, nice to meet ya'."

"...Kuzuryuu!?" Hajime knew this guy, but not because they met before. Aside from knowing who the Kuzuryuu family was, that reason was a pretty obvious one. A certain girl in his class was always talking about her brother. A certain girl that had the same hair color, size, and babyface as this yakuza right in front of him.

"Heh, guess I leave an impression, eh? Don't worry kid I won't sell your organs... If I don't have to of course," While he knew very well it was just a joke, part of him still shivered thinking of that possibility.

"Kuzuryuu-kun here can help us by providing equipment with his connections with the Yakuza. Getting weapons and armor should be okay... if we have the money for it that's it," Kyoko explained. But Hajime just had to give her the look. How on earth did a detective think of buying weapons from Yakuza...

"So, you're telling me that you... a detective, is telling me we should buy weapons from a Yakuza?"

"Well, they're not exactly... real weapons" Wait. What?

"What, you thought I would sell you guys actual weapons? Hell no, even my clan has a code to follow, and one of our rules is not selling to underage people!" Fuyuhiko stated one thing that always characterized the Kuzuryuu-clan; their code of honor. He should've guessed... "I'm just selling you guys replicas. It might look real but there's no way it would actually shoot or cut,"

Hajime looked at Kyoko with a confused expression, "How will replicas be of use to us...?" At this point better bring water guns to fight Shadows... Would that work against Personas weak to water? Might be an idea.

"As long as the enemy believes it's real, it'll become real in there," Kyoko maintains her response as vaguely as she could, due to Fuyuhiko still being there. But Hajime did catch onto that. Like Monomi said, that world is created by human cognition. Which means anything in there might become real, just like the Palaces or their Persona. So even replica weapons would have the same effect, correct?

Wait if replicas do work, that means a water pistol might too? Would he be able to fire water bullets like Captain Kidd? He was thinking too hard on that, wasn't he? To be fair though, shooting water bullets sounds pretty cool.

"So? Are you guys going to buy or not? My time is precious, ya know," Fuyuhiko was getting impatient at this point. Probably didn't care about what they were saying either.

Well, better just give it a shot for now, "Yeah, we will," Hajime walked to Fuyuhiko with Kyoko by his side and from there they started to make their selections. This stuff really looks real.

"Where do you get this stuff...?" Hajime was very impressed by seeing the model of a hand revolver. It was small but it looked powerful, maybe this could have a great effect in the mirror world. Who could possibly make these things?

"Heh, impressive right? I can't tell you where we get it from, you know, confidential rules between the client and the dealer and all. And we honor our word, especially to someone like him," Fuyuhiko answered. By the sounds of it, it looks like it was someone he had respect for. Better not mess with that and leave it at that.

"So which weapon do you use again?" Hajime asked Kyoko, who was checking out a handgun that looked like a small hand-size sawed-off shotgun that to her credit, had a victorian style.

"Shotgun, just like this and a matching sword, but contrary to yours, mine is thinner and slightly smaller," That settles what they were gonna buy for her then, "That reminds me, Amami-senpai gave me some yen so we can buy his equipment as well, let's see what we can find for him."

Does Fuyuhiko even have pirate-themed weap- Nevermind he has. He even has a grenade launcher!? Man, what does this guy not have?

* * *

**Central Street - Shibuya**

**OST: Revivire - Persona 4**

Not far from there, Mukuro Ikusaba was sitting by herself in the shopping district, she looked frustrated... With one of the two coffees in her hand and the other already empty in the trash can. What was bothering her so much right now? What was the problem? What is going through her head?

Makoto wanted to know. He spotted her when he was walking back from the book store (Hey they had a good selection of mangas there!). He had two options right now, walk away or stay, and of course he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Why the long face?" Makoto asked, taking his headphones off. Mukuro looked up and the moment she noticed his presence, the girl tried to back off only to almost fall from her seat. "H-hey are you okay!?"

"I-I am!" Mukuro said, holding tight the sides of her seat to avoid falling backward. But the shame she was feeling right now will not go away.

"I-is something wrong?" Makoto was genuinely worried for her, it even bothered Mukuro how much so... she couldn't keep with this. That boy is creating more problems than he should. But why...!?

"N-no.. I just wasn't expecting anyone here. It's the very reason I sit here in the first place..."

"Ah, sorry- Uh I...I'll get going then."

"No-no! Wait!"

Silence... Makoto didn't understand. Did she want him to leave or not? He didn't want to disturb her or something. Was she just having a bad time right now? Or was it something else?

"If... you ever want to talk about something, I'm all ears," It's the least Makoto could do for a friend. A friend he wanted to help.

"It's... not that, I just-" It was just...? Mukuro wasn't sure how to end that phrase-

**OST: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa**

But something wouldn't allow her to finish that sentence even if she wanted to. On the big screen of Shibuya, distortion suddenly popped out. It was difficult to see, it had a lot of interference. But on the screen, they could almost see a strange white mask and a silhouette of what appeared to be a person, standing in front of the camera transmitting it.

"It's coming," Said the person behind it and then it ended, returning to the usual program as if nothing happened. But it did happen, and people clearly saw what just happened and were quickly talking about it. Some were scared, some others were just annoyed, some just asked if this was some sort of commercial/campaign?

But Makoto was confused... and Mukuro? She was petrified like a stone and not even blinking. Makoto tried to reach her shoulder, and just ask if she was okay, but he couldn't.

It all happened in slow motion. The moment he was about to touch her shoulder, Makoto just disappeared, like he vanished. Mukuro's eyes were wide open when she noticed the reason behind it. Right behind where Makoto was, there was a person standing there, wearing a black and white mask and covering himself with a hood, standing there, standing with a mirror in his hand. The mask also had a red lightning symbol as one of its eyes.

"...What... What do you think you're doing?" Mukuro asked the person, but the only response she got was a laugh. Her expression turned into one with murderous intends. "Give. Him. Back."

**OST: High pressure - Persona 5**

The person just shook his head. His ginormous, beary head. If he was not returning Makoto, then she'll just make him do it with brute force if needed. He tried to escape using the mirror but Mukuro threw her knife at him, being able to stop him at times by stabbing his shoulder. It caused the mirror to fall from his hand and shatter.

"I'm not asking twice."

But that move right there just caused a scene, the people walking around the area just witnessed a woman assaulting a man, the high pitch scream of a woman caused a small distraction to the masked man to run away. Mukuro was not letting him go. It didn't matter if people were seeing her right now, he was not letting him go! Mukuro started running behind that man as fast as she could moving anyone in her way.

As that was happening, Hajime and Kyoko were already finished buying their new weapons, Fuyuhiko told them if they ever wanted new equipment to just give him a call. That was nice, at least now they had a place to buy everything they needed for the mission against Haiji.

"Hey I just had an idea! If you hang out more with him, maybe he'll make things cheaper" Monomi said poping her head from the bag.

"You think?" Hajime wondered if he could try that. Some of those weapons were out of the questions price-wise, so if he could get a discount, that should help a bunch. He had the feeling maybe even a confidant might forge from there if he tried? Kyoko wanted to say something, but their phones began to buzz, receiving a notification to their chat group.

It was Rantaro.

**Rantaro Amami**

_Guys, If you haven't seen it, you have to, look at what just appeared on the screen in Central Street_

His message was followed by a video taken of the moment the white-masked guy said "It's coming"

**Rantaro Amami**

_I know I might not be as smart as you two, but I'm pretty sure it's those guys and dear Haiji again._

_People are starting to talk about it online too_

_It just blew up guys_

"To think they will actually do something like this... They must be planning their next move," Kyoko said after reading Rantaro's messages. "This time they finally want to be recognized."

"You have to be kidding... No, we can't allow it, we have to get rid of that Tower!"

"My thoughts exactly, we should-"

At that moment the same hooded masked man passed right by them. They noticed the design of his mask but that wasn't the only surprise they got. He was being chased by none other than Mukuro Ikusaba. Hajime recognized her instantly.

"Did... Did you see that!?" Monomi asked, both amazed by their speed.

"I did... Ikusaba!?"

"Do you know her?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes! Well actually, no! I just know who she is! I met her earlier, she seems to be friends with Naegi!" Hajime explained the best he could, he was very confused right now... That mask. "It can't be a coincidence with what just Rantaro told us."

"It clearly is, that mask is the same looking as Monokuma, we should follow them"

"Text Rantaro, tell him we'll need him here, quick!" Hajime said before running behind them and joining the chase.

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

_Amami-senpai, where are you currently right now? We are going to need your help_

**Rantaro Amami**

_I'm in the train station of Shibuya right now_

_What happened?_

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

_I can't explain here_

_We'll need you to go to the underground mall, we are heading that way_

_Be quick_

After sending the message, Kyoko joined the chase, running right behind Hajime.

* * *

**Underground mall- Shibuya**

Mukuro, still chasing the masked-man, pushed literally anything and anyone out of her way, no matter who it was. When her mind is set on something nothing else mattered to her. It left a trail of disorder that made it easy for Hajime and Kyoko to follow since they couldn't keep with that tremendous speed.

"Look at all this mess... I feel sorry for the cleaning staff," Hajime said ironically as ever.

"Hinata-kun, no time for jokes!" Kyoko said smacking his arm with her palm.

"S-sorry!"

They ran across the whole mess left behind by those two, hoping to catch up to them on time. When those two made a turn they ran into Rantaro, who just entered the mall.

"Can't I leave you two alone without anything dangerous happening?" Rantaro made a now sarcastic comment, earning a glare from Kyoko that told him to better not say anything else. "What's the situation?" And in one swift motion, Rantaro joined the chase as well.

"Chase, suspect, soldier girl behind suspect, we can't lose them!" As fast as he could, Hajime explained to then continue running now with Rantaro still half-confused.

The three took the same turn those two took and were welcomed by the sight of Mukuro almost catching the masked-man. She was chasing his tail so close it was sure she'd catch him by now, but that was just a wrong assumption.

Monomi said one important rule: Anything that allows seeing one's own reflection can work as a portal to the mirror world, and that is just what our masked-guy just found. One glass window is all that he needed to escape. He activated the nav and prepared himself to jump in, and right when he jumped Mukuro did as well, tackling him. But her tackle was so strong that pushed him both against the glass forcing them both to enter the mirror world.

"Jump in before the nav shut it down!" Monomi said to the three, who with no option left jumped in just in time as well.

They were lucky enough that all the mess left by the chase was enough to deceive the attention of their jump into that world.

* * *

**? location/? time**

**OST: New World Order - Instrumental mix Cover - Danganronpa**

The moment they jumped in, their clothes changed and the trio of Persona-users noticed at first sight they were in a destroyed version of the underground mall... It looked awful, and lots of those black spider-webs covered the place.

"What... What is this place? Another Palace?" Hajime asked, looking around, seeing how horrible this place looked.

"It looks like one... But compared to Haiji's palace... It makes his' look like heaven" Rantaro said, touching slightly the spider-webs with his dagger, seeing if something would react but nothing happened. They just wouldn't budge, despite a razor-sharp dagger slicing against them.

"Shh! You heard that?" Kyoko hushed both. She was hearing something, something not so far from them. "There, down those stairs," She pointed the direction and from there, Rantaro and Hajime could also hear voices coming down from there.

As they walked closer the voices became more auditable.

"I told you to give him back! Now!"

Laughs... That was the response. Laughs. What the-...? Give who back?

"Fine... Then I don't have another choice do I!?"

It was Mukuro, was she getting into a fight? No, they couldn't let her, it's too risky! The three Persona-users ran downstairs as fast as they could. She had no idea the danger she was getting herself into! They heard shadows and the sounds of gunshots could stall them but that won't kill them!

"W-what the...!?" Mukuro was holding a handgun with both hands, shooting a shadow right in his head but it didn't die. She kept shooting and shooting but the results were the same. The only difference that was made was that now the Shadow had 6 new holes in its face. Holes that made the Shadow look similar to Swiss Cheese.

The shadow was a white lion, growling at her as it got closer and closer. No matter how many shots it received nothing happened to it... The masked-man snapped his fingers commanding it to attack, and it did, it jumped right at her, scratching her arm forcing her to let her gun go. Right before the second attack the Persona-users made it in time, jumping to action with Izanagi attacking the Lion Shadow with his spear. Captain Kidd followed next, shooting an arm-cannon that landed and it ended with Lady Brooke creating ice pikes that impaled it to death.

"Barely made it..." Hajime said panting. He wasn't sure what shadow that was, but it had to take three direct hits from the three of them just to kill it. He still hasn't had the time to fuse new Personas, so he'll have to just trust Izanagi for now. On the bright side, they were now prepared with new equipment, it was time to use it.

"You...?" Mukuro recognized Hajime, but she had no idea who the other two were. "How did you-?"

"I... well, long-story-short, we followed you, we can fight those things...We have anime powers, and we... came to help?"

"Don't forget about me!" Monomi jumped from his shoulder "I'm their guide!"

"...?" Mukuro blinked. Everything that had happened in the past 20 seconds shocked her indefinitely. Beasts that don't die with bullets, 12 foot monsters that take orders from teenagers, and a talking stuffed rabbit. She considered for a split-second that she might've died on duty and was subjected to this world of impossibilities.

"Come on now sweetie, I'm the least weird thing you'll see today!" Monomi said, covering her mouth to contain her laugh. Looks like now she was enjoying seeing the reactions she causes.

"Are you alright?" Rantaro said walking to her, seeing the injury on her arm. "It looks bad... it needs to be treated."

"I can do it myself... I just..." She just couldn't believe it. Never in her life during battle had she... But that thing...? "It doesn't matter..."

"Oh, but it does matter dear," The masked-man finally talked. "I just returned the favor..." His voice was weird, almost like it was warped? They couldn't quite put it in words but it wasn't it's real voice. The man grabbed the knife from his shoulder and took it out, and laughed as he did, like he was enjoying the pain!?

"Why do we always have to face the weirdos..." Hajime said cringing so hard for what he was just seeing. First Haiji who they haven't defeated yet and now this one, someone who seemed like the world's biggest masochist.

"They say one attracts the same kind of person one is..." The masked-man said with a cheerful tone. "Maybe we could be friends forever! It's in our destiny...Right? You guys wanna be friends?"

"I'll pass," Kyoko said with her arms crossed, though having one hand dangerously close to her new shotgun in it's holster. "I take it you're the one behind the message transmitted in Shibuya?"

"Don't sound so fucking cocky, because anyone could make that assumption!" It was like talking to multiple people in one, his personality just keeps changing? "I just did what I believed was right!"

"Well at least we confirmed your involvement with it," Rantaro prepared his dagger, he was ready to jump into action again.

"Oh but I'm not just talking about that! I'm talking about the whole reason Mukuro-onee-chan chased me in the first place~"

Onee-chan...?

"You want him back don't you? The poor little Makoto Naegi must be so scared and confused right now!" Both Hajime and Kyoko reacted to this, Mukuro bit her own lips in frustration.

"...Naegi? W-wait, what did you do to him!?" Hajime demanded. Makoto... He was his new friend, he was nice and kind, they might not have known each other too long but he turned out to be a great friend. One that Hajime now cares about.

"Find out next episode!" The man said, confusing the four, but before they could ask again the guy snapped his fingers again and three more white Lion-looking shadows jumped out of nowhere.

"Damn it! Guys, get ready!" Hajime said jumping away from the range of the lion shadows. "Izanagi!" He immediately summoned his Persona and started the battle with one of the lions.

"Lady Brooke!" Kyoko summoned her Persona as well to freeze the floor around her and make it difficult for her opponent to move. It gave her the upper hand to take out her weapons and start shooting at it.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Rantaro said to the remaining shadow lion. It jumped at him to attack but Rantaro summoned Captain Kidd while he still was in mid-air striking it with a direct punch from the Pirate-Persona.

It was a fierce battle, these enemies were on a whole new level compared to the ones in Haiji palace. They were strong. Too strong. Hajime had a hard time blocking the attacks with their claws, clashing them with Izanagi's spear. When it;s two claws connected against Izanagi's spear he commanded a Zio while it had its guard down, it connected but the lion brushed it off like a static shock, and tried to bite Izanagi's face but the Persona was able to push it back on time.

Kyoko kept shooting at the shadow lion she was fighting, but she couldn't waste all her bullets on it, so she changed her tactics, using Lady Brooke again with a Bufu, the ice spikes connected but again it was negligible, as if Kyoko gave the lion a frost nipped paw. The lion roared in anger and used its claws to finally break the ice on the floor recovering his mobility. It dashed to Kyoko who used Lady Brooke to protect herself, clashing the shield against the head of the lion.

Rantaro commanded an aqua move against the shadow lion. It dodged it, so he kept shooting and shooting aqua's from Captain's Kidd cannon arm, they were fast as well. With no other option left Rantaro jumped to the Lion cutting his face with the dagger at the exact moment it dodged one of his aqua's, it returned the attack with its claws, Rantaro barely blocked it with his dagger clashing against his claws. The hit was so hard that it even pushed him back even after blocking it.

**OST: Awakening - Persona 5**

While all this fighting kept going, Mukuro was still in the middle of the room not sure what to do now, she wasn't scared... But she was... desperate. Is this what she was referring to... despair? She wasn't sure, but this feeling kept growing and growing, why did people have to fight for her? She never needed anyone to do that, why they were even doing it in the first place. It wasn't their problem!

No... No, it wasn't. Just like it wasn't her problem saving Makoto, but she still did... And at the end of it, he smiled at her. No one ever in her life offered her such a kind and bright smile... But he did, he accepted her hand, he touched a heart she never knew she had and she... liked it. The warm feeling her heart felt at that moment was one she still enjoys to remember. She wanted more... And that it's what really scared her. New kinds of emotions never in her life even thought of feeling. She was a soldier, that's all she was good at... How would someone like Makoto deal with someone like her?

But now it didn't matter, his life is in danger...Makoto's life is in danger... She didn't want that, she wants to save him, she wants... to protect him. She has to!

For Mukuro, time stopped. And in front of her blue flames appeared, with deep yellow eyes looking at her.

"Hmm?" The masked-man looked with curiosity at Mukuro, she was standing still, murmuring something...To everyone else, she looked like she was going crazy. But, all of a sudden she grabbed her head and pain and agony arrived at her. "Ooh?"

"Very well, if that's your decision I will lend you my power. Remember I am thou and thou art I, do not regret your decision," A voice echoed in her head, and even with all the pain she was feeling she was able to stand up, and scream as high as she could accepting her new power.

Blue flames covered her completely and from there Mukuro jumped with a new attire; A black military outfit with gloves of the same color and an assault rifle in her hands.

**OST: Friend Awakening - Persona 5**

"Wait, she just awakened!?" Hajime was impressed at seeing Mukuro possibly joining the battle. His question would be soon answered with her joining him to fight the shadow lion he was facing by shooting it multiple times in mid-air. This time though, the Shadow actually felt it. And by felt it, it was reeling in pain. It created the perfect opening for Hajime to strike. "Now Izanagi!" Hajime commanded and Izanagi stabbed the face of the shadow from the left, finally killing it.

Mukuro, along with Hajime at her side, soon ran to assist Kyoko, both kicking the lion she was having trouble with. Kyoko found the right opening to strike creating an ice wall next to it, soon she created another one on the other side trapping the lion between two ice walls. "Now, Lady Brooke, let us finish this!" Kyoko closed her fists and spikes from each wall came stabbing the lion to death.

The three of them jumped to assist Rantaro now. Izanagi landed a Zio on the lion who was biting Captain's Kidd arm, the spell landed forcing the Lion to let go of his arm. It was soon followed by a Bufu from Lady Brooke, and from there Mukuro was next.

"Attack now... Morrigan!" Mukuro crushed her Tarot card, and a woman with wings appeared, green skin and wearing knight armor. Her Persona; Morrigan used a bless spell called Kouha that landed right in the face of the shadow lion.

"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here!" Rantaro made his move and while the shadow was still trying to recover from that blast. Captain Kidd pointed with his cannon arm and used one last aqua that finally finished the shadow. For now, they won.

**OST: New World Order - Instrumental mix Cover - Danganronpa**

"Mhm..mhmhm... Ahahahaha!" That masked-man laughed hysterically, weirding out the now four persona-users.

"Hey what are you laughing at? We defeated your cats, you're next!" Rantaro said, finding his laugh very annoying.

"Oh! Oh!... I just couldn't bear the despair of seeing my own sister betraying me!..." He hugged himself, legs shaking... This guy was totally nuts. But that wasn't the important thing, it was what he just said. Sister.

"Did you just say... sister?" Kyoko was now having a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

"That's right!" After finally calming down, the masked man decided that play time was over, he toyed with these kids long enough already, so he took off his mask, revealing that it wasn't a he... but rather a she. A girl looking exactly like Mukuro but without the freckles. She removed the hoodie as well, revealing her pink-ish red hair with two pigtails. The face of despair itself with a twisted expression, comically big smile, and spiral eyes devoid of hope. Meeting face to face with the Persona-users. With the robe gone, the entire group realized that their opponent was wearing a cheetah-print outfit with high heels that must've added at least 3 inches to her.

*Clap *Clap

As she clapped her hands, light began to swarm into the room. It took a minute for the group's eye's to adjust. Though, when they did, they realized that the room they had been fighting in was very gaudy. It had thick, red curtains, sapphire wallpaper and gold decorations all around. But the truly weird part about the room was what was appearing from the floor. 16 podium-like stands in the center of the room. All creating a perfect circle with the others, as well as a golden throne that oversees the 16 podiums. And what do you know, the girl just happened to rise up as the throne rose from under her.

"Welcome to the Trial Grounds!"

"Wh-Who are you?!" Hajime screamed, though it was mostly muffled due to the rising of the podiums.

"Puhuhu…I am Mukuro Ikusaba's twin sister... The one… The only… The fabulous Junko Enoshima!"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Stats

Hajime Hinata lvl 12!

Personas in possession: Izanagi (The Fool), Nata Taishi(The Chariot), Berith (Hierophant), Decarabia (The Councilor), Jack O' Lantern (The Magician) THe Pixie (The Lovers)

Arcana: The Fool  
Persona: Izanagi  
Strong: Elect.  
Weak: Wind

Atk: 16  
Mag: 8  
Def: 10  
Speed: 12  
Luck: 6

Rantaro Amami lvl 12!

Arcana: The Chariot  
Persona: Captain Kidd  
Strong: Water  
Weak: Elec.

Atk: 17  
Mag: 8  
Def: 10  
Speed: 10  
Luck: 8

Kyoko Kirigiri lvl 12!

Arcana: The Empress  
Persona: Lady Brooke  
Strong: Ice  
Weak: Fire

Atk: 10  
Magic: 18  
Def: 9  
Speed: 13  
Luck: 11

Mukuro Ikusaba lvl 12!

Arcana: The Faith  
Persona: Morrigan  
Strong: Bless  
Weak: Curse

Atk: 19  
Mag: 5  
Def: 10  
Speed: 14  
Luck: 5

* * *

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1

* * *

_**Sooo yeah! That happened! Okay please, just hear me out, well read me out for a second.**_

_**I am telling this now, Junko IS NOT the main villain of the story, I will keep that still a secret! BUT she is important! Yes! I already had planned Mukuro for being the fourth party member! I know it might sound a little ass-pull but please I can explain with just one sentence: It was obvious.**_

_**This is a Danganronpa x Persona Fanfiction, and it was obvious that somehow Junko & Mukuro would get involved with all of the stuff happening in the story, it wouldn't be in other words a surprise and it of course it wouldn't be feeling the same if at the end of the story we find out Junko was behind all that happened! So... I'm taking that out of the way! And deciding to do some actual character development for Mukuro, I do need her being a party member for that since she has a big role in the story. I did my best to not say much about what she'll be doing later on and even gave a hint by not fully showing her awakening, trust me guys I have everything prepared from start to ending with her character arc!**_

_**Junko as well, believe me I have much in store for her prepared but not as the big great final boss Kodaka tries to sell, but as a villain I hope you guys enjoy cuz I'm doing a lot of work with her! Of course this doesn't mean we are forgetting about Haiji, he is still the main villain for the first arc, but I need to introduce you guys bit by bit all the pieces of lore I'm leaving that will continuing to show and affect the course of the story, so far I've left lots of hints and mysteries that I hope it's not hard to follow for anyone, we are getting closer and closer to the end of the arc and all the pieces are first showing of, after this first arc, everything will start to connect.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter, sadly we couldn't finish any artwork for today, but maybe next time we'll have one ready! And as for Mukuro's design I'm sorry I didn't get into many details, but It's like the outfit Ada uses in one of the extra modes "Assignment Ada" in Resident Evil 4. It's just kinda hard to describe military outfits you know?... Anyway! See you guys next week! Be prepare for what comes next!**_


	13. Arc 1 - Sisters's Reflection

**_Did you guys know, Rantaro Amami and Akihiko Sanada have the same voice actor in Japenese?_**

**_Discord server: discord . gg / aNjWjxc_**

* * *

**OST: Killzone - Danganronpa The Animation.**

"Twin sister!?" Hajime had to clear his eyes and ears, to see if he was seeing as well as hearing correctly. This total masochist is her sister!? Mukuro somehow is involved with all of this!?

That girl looked way different from Mukuro even if they were twins. That look in her eyes showed a void of infinite despair, just by looking at her one can tell the type of person she gives vibes of. One full of complete, unpredictable danger. They still had no clue what this room is supposed to be, she called it trial grounds but for what reason? Will they be able to get something from her? They'll just have to wait and see.

"That's right chump!" Junko pointed at Hajime with her finger, "Although I'm cuter and smarter of course... And definitely hotter. The only thing that that brain-less buffoon has going for her is her strength," Junko bit her lip trying to look and sound sexy in that last bit, but it had the opposite effect. Hajime, Rantaro, and Kyoko just cringed at the scene... Contrary to them, Mukuro looked quite shocked seeing her sister in front of her, with a wound in her shoulder caused by herself...

"Junko-chan...!? I..." Mukuro then realized she just stabbed her own sister. She covered her mouth with both hands still in shock.

"Couldn't even tell it was me? Damn you suck at being a sister..." She sounded half-annoyed. "But at least it means my acting is great!"

"Cut the nonsensical chitchat," Kyoko spoke, now getting annoyed. "What did you do to Naegi-kun?"

"Shut up bitch, I'm having a moment with my sister," Junko growled back at her, earning a glare from the detective. "If you want to know what happened to the pipsqueak, he's somewhere around this world. Not here though, and I would know, as this place is completely mine~" Junko raised her hand to cover her mouth, but with how big her grin was, the edges could be clearly seen.

"Then this place is a palace! And it's yours...!?" Monomi trembled in fear just thinking of how twisted this girl must be to have a palace like this. It was full of distortion, stuff she has never seen before. Junko nodded happily, treating this as a game.

"So you just threw him like a ragdoll somewhere in this world...!?" Hajime had his eyes wide open. The mere thought of the danger Makoto might be in right now because of this bitch only served to increase his anger towards her. Who does she think she is!? Just throwing people in here!? Everyone was on the same page here, even Mukuro, leaving her shock aside.

"You truly are someone with a twisted mind to do something like that. You better pray he's safe and unharmed. If you want to remain in one piece, that is," Kyoko made one single threat. Makoto was a good person, maybe a little dumb a times, but a good companion that didn't do any wrong by anyone, ever. He didn't deserve whatever this crazy chick did to him.

"Psh, relax he ain't dead... yet," Junko couldn't care less if he died, but she had no reason to kill him. She had other, more prevalent reasons for keeping him alive... "What would be the point if I would just kill him? No no no, we don't work like that!~ And besides that would leave my poor sis' heartbroken, wouldn't it? Though now that I say that, maybe that's exactly what I should've done!" Her devilish smile made Mukuro tense up. She gripped her assault rifle with anger. Clearly, lots of repressed anger was inside of her right now.

"Wait a moment... Does that mean you're the one behind this missing student's incidents?" Rantaro pointed out. Causing Junko to laugh. She laughed while holding her stomach for like 15 awkward seconds until she was finally done. Cleaning a tear in her eye caused by her laugh.

"Aren't you adorable trying to play Mr. Detective right now, Guacamole-Boy?" Unlike the nickname Monaca gave him, which was cute and endearing, this name was just rude and uncalled for. Especially coming from her. Junko then started to clap again, her expression becoming more twisted now. "You aren't getting anything from me. If you want answers, fight for them!"

From the center of the room right in the perfect circle, a considerable amount of shadows began to unite together. They began to take a giant form, something that Monomi quickly felt and could only describe in one word: **DANGER**.

"G-guys, guys! Watch out, a powerful shadow is taking form from there!" Monomi warned the four Persona-users. Their battle with the lions still left them a little beaten, lucky for them Rantaro was able to get the medicine they needed from Mikan this morning. Thank God medicine seems to work instantaneously inside the Mirror World. Rantaro threw one to each of them to consume it and prepare for the next battle.

The shadows took the form of a giant gray demon sitting on a toilet. Disgusting and curious at the same time. Once his form was complete it roared with full force and on his head, a familiar bear was sitting there.

"Look what we have here! It's the three high-schoolers and their ugly bunny!" It was Monokuma. Making fun of Monomi's looks for some reason.

"Ugly!? Look at yourself in the mirror first you... you... dummy bear!" In a way, it was kinda wholesome how she couldn't even insult. On the other hand... kinda pitiful.

"Well I looked at myself in the mirror and I ended up here! What an unpleasant surprise, I thought I could trust Haiji to deal with you three. What a letdown!" Monokuma looked truly depressed. But his form of depressed seemed to be similar to Junko, as he was laughing, "Oh well, it means I at least get to see you all die!" His red eye shined in excitement.

"He'll have to rephrase that because once we're done with you, he'll be next" Rantaro said, unsheathing his dagger, ready to battle.

**OST: Friend Awakening - Persona 5**

"Is that a challenge? Oh, I love challenges! See how far you'll get!" Junko jumped from the throne, taking out her weapon in mid-air: A scythe with a sleek, black handle and a blood-red blade attached to it. Even as far away as the group was, it was plain to see that the shape of the blade wasn't dissimilar to the lighting bolt that Monokuma had for an eye. And if that wasn't enough, there was even a monokuma head on the heel of the scythe. Then, as if she was competing in the Olympics, she landed on both of her feet after doing 2 front-flips in the air. The girl laughed like a maniac as she spun it with both arms.

"Very well then. Ikusaba, can you fight!?" Hajime had to ask. He doesn't know her at all, she might be a soldier but this was her sister they were talking about. Even if she was a masochistic, despair-induced sister. He had to be sure she'll be fighting on their side.

Mukuro looked troubled, gripping her weapon hard. But in the end, she swallowed all those emotions and nodded in confirmation. She had to. For the people who had just saved her life. For Makoto.

"Let's have some fun then!" Junko was the first to jump in, trying to cut them with her Scythe, but it got blocked by Mukuro's assault rifle. The clash caused some small sparks. "Heh, you're finally getting it, don't you sis?"

Mukuro's answer was pushing his scythe aside, Junko in reaction attacked again, which got blocked by her assault rifle once more. The two continue clashing their weapons over and over again having a one on one. Even while Junko attacked lightning fast, her sister blocked with equal speed. Neither seemed to be making any headway.

"GOAAAHH!" The giant devil shadow roared again, attacking with Mabufu at the first three Persona-users, forcing them to dodge by backing down. Kyoko with a backward somersault, Hajime with a backward roll, and Rantaro simply by jumping back. But that left Mukuro alone to deal with Junko.

"Hey Hinata-kun, want to make a contract with that one!?" Rantaro joked after dodging the attack. He summoned Captain Kidd shooting an arm-shot at the devil, it did scuff it, but not enough. He now had his sights on Rantaro, trying to catch him with Bufu skills, forcing Rantaro to run and dodge.

"I think I'll pass... Hajime answered, not very convinced by his looks even if it was strong. Now it was his turn, crushing his Tarot Card. Izanagi appeared behind the devil using his Cross-Slash move, cutting it's back. It drew blood this time, but the shadow immediately turned punching Izanagi so hard that sent him into Captain Kidd, crushing both Persona's and injuring Hajime and Rantaro by extension.

"Seriously you two..." Kyoko had to suppress the urge to sigh right now. But, it would be a lie if she denies that she's used to this by now. Kyoko jumped out taking out her sword to stab one eye of the devil while it was still busy with Hajime and Rantaro, the hit landed but it didn't do much, other than blinding it in the eye for a moment. To defend himself, he immediately punched Kyoko to push her away from his eye.

The detective was flown back against the wall. She definitely heard something crack inside of her. "Ngh..!" In anger, the devil tried to punch her again to stamp her into the wall, but Hajime jumped in time onto the top of the toilet, while changing his Persona from Izanagi to Nata Taishi.

"Sonic Punch!" And Nata Taishi punched the head of the devil with all of his force from the top causing the devil to drop and hit his face against the floor.

"Waaaah!" Monokuma was sent flying away due to that move. It landed on its feet and angrily screamed at Hajime, "Watch it, you doofus!"

"He's not a doofus you ugly bear!" Monomi said, hitting Monokuma in the head with a stick wrapped in bandages. "Take this!"

"Auch! No! No the face! Have you ever tried being a mascot with a broken face?!" Monokuma said, rubbing his head with both paws. "Grrr! You asked for it!" Now it was his time to strike back, piercing his claws into her "weapon" to remove it from her tiny hands and used it against her, hitting her with it like a baseball bat. "Homerun! Hey Hope's Peak, I think we've got the next Ultimate Baseball Pro here, and his name is Monokuma!"

Monomi flew and was thwacked against one of the podiums in the room, feeling dizzy from the hit... That bear sure was stronger than he looks

Back in the fight, Rantaro summoned Captain Kidd, who used the weight of his ship against the back of the shadow to keep him on the floor and prevent him from getting up. Then pointed his cannon arm to the back of his head and after Rantaro's order, Captain Kidd shot with his gun to the back of his head. Surprisingly it survived a direct shot from the current most powerful skill in Rantaro's arsenal.

Rantaro grunted. The shadow began freezing the ground and from there stalagmites around him forcing him to retreat to avoid getting stabbed by those things.

It gave the shadow the chance to get up, gashing Captain Kidd from his back and then attacking him directly by spinning with his toilet. As ridiculous as it looks and sounds, it worked since the damage done to Captain made him shatter into thousands of pieces.

"Gah, this thing has a thick skin!" Rantaro said, holding his chest because of the pain of Captain Kidd getting shattered.

"Looks like we'll have to change tactics... Again," Hajime said, helping Kyoko to stand up and then jump away to avoid another Ice attack from the shadow that just couldn't give them a damn break.

_"Hmhm..."_ Izanagi softly laughed in his mind.

"What's so funny!?" Hajime didn't have time to argue with his other self right now!

_"It seems the occasion calls for it. Change back to me! I shall have us use a new skill!"_

New skill? Wait, Hajime could feel it... Izanagi's right, he was feeling some new power inside of him that might be of use to end that thing for good! He turned to see Rantaro and Kyoko who had the same exact look on their faces.

"I'll take it your Personas told you the same thing?" Rantaro asked. It appears Izanagi wasn't the only one who told him about a new ability.

"That seems to be the case. Alright, let's see if this works," Kyoko adjusted his glove, getting ready for the next move with her teammates.

Mukuro and Junko continued fighting, but it was clear that Mukuro was doing her best to hold back, making things easier for Junko who continued swinging her scythe to cut her without any remorse. Unfortunately, it was clear to an outsider that Mukuro could end the fight whenever she wanted, but continued to only block with her assault rifle.

"What's wrong!? Can't fight back!? You're disappointing me!" Junko practically screamed that last part. But then got closer to whisper... "But you're used to that aren't you?"

Mukuro's eyes closed, she couldn't keep this up, she can't hurt her! She's right, she is a disappointment. She... she can't do this...!

Junko took the moment of weakness from Mukuro to kick her in the stomach and then cut her throat, luckily Mukuro's reflexes kicked in time hitting the scythe with her assault rifle to move it away from her, and then kick back Junko pushing her away. "That's it!~ Do it more! Hit your sister more! C'mon! Don't disappoint me Mukuro nee-chan!~ Do this for me!" Junko was visibly sweating now, and looked like she was getting excited due to the injury.

Mukuro was cursing herself so much right now. Allowing this to happen, her sister becoming just… just a void of despair that enjoyed every type of damage, be it physical or emotional... And it was hurting her. It was hurting her seeing her sister like this, and having to just hit her to defend her life.

"I say do it bitch!" Junko screamed and attacked her again, she was going for a full cut with her scythe to the center of Mukuro's body.

For her? For herself? What's the point in fighting her own sister? She didn't know, as Junko said... She's probably a big disappointment. But right now there's someone she can't disappoint.

Mukuro dodged the attack by clutching the scythe in time and then went up again with her fist fully prepared to hit Junko right in the chin. With a powerful punch, Junko was sent reeling against the throne of the trial room.

"... Fine," Mukuro was going to do this for one reason only: Makoto Naegi. She didn't want to, but it was the only way at this point. Though every single instinct at the moment told her to stop, she had to do this. "Please forgive me for this, Junko-chan!"

"Heh... heh heh...!" Junko's eyes had that despairing spiral again and she contained her laugh the best she could. "That's the spirit! Now we can really start having fun!" And a Tarot Card appeared in front of her. Contrary to the ones the blue colored cards the other four Persona-users had, this one is red-colored. "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE! Queen Mab!"

A woman with hair similar to Junko, one-half black-skinned, the other half white with a twisted smile and one red-eye similar to Monokuma, a twisted and corrupted version of the Irish culture witch: Queen Mab.

"Prepare to battle, Morrigan!" Mukuro tossed her Tarot Card and shot it midair, causing her Persona to appear. Her winged dark knight woman with green skin and a giant sword holding it with both arms. Meeting face to face with Junko's Persona, Queen Mab. "Cleave!" Mukuro didn't lose time and attacked first.

Morrigan went with full force to attack.

"Heat fucking things up Queen Mab!" Junko screamed, and her Persona made a firewall between her and Morrigan, forcing Mukuro's Persona to stop due to the intense heat coming from her firewall... It was insane. Her magic skills were on a completely different level. "Boom!" Junko clapped and Queen Mab sent the firewall as an attack to Morrigan, successfully hitting. Morrigan guarded on time to reduce the damage taken, but she just barely avoided shattering.

Mukuro could visibly see her arms burn because of this. "Not done yet...Kouha!" Morrigan used her bless spell against Queen Mab that dodged with no problem, but the moment she did Mukuro jumped to Junko while she was focusing on their Personas, giving a strong roundhouse kick to her face that sent her flying to crash against the throne of the room once more. She might have the advantage with these strange powers, but hand to hand combat she still couldn't match her.

"Now you're getting it," Junko chuckled, cleaning the blood off from her lips. She took out her weapons, an SMG and started firing at Mukuro while laughing like a maniac, Mukuro was forced to take cover behind the podiums. She truly embodied the phrase "spray and pray" as she wildly shot in the general direction of Mukuro.

"Where these weapons come from anyway...?" Mukuro asked herself to prepare her rifle to return the incoming fire.

"Cognition!" Monomi answered before being pulled by her ears back to Monokuma, the two of them continued their cartoonish fight in a cloud where their paws and feet showed as they fought.

"Hey! I'm fighting you to the death here! The least you could do is pay attention!" Monokuma shouted, "Now hold still, this stick isn't gonna hit itself, ya know!"

"That's a big no-no, Mono-meanie!" As she said that, she returned to her fight with Monokuma.

"I had to ask..." Mukuro whispered again to herself and then started shooting at Junko as well.

On the other side of the room, Hajime, Rantaro, and Kyoko continued their fight against the giant shadow that kept attacking and attacking with ice skills that were starting to freeze almost every place on their side of the room.

"We better kill that thing before we die of frostbite!" Hajime changed back to Izanagi, Rantaro and Kyoko couldn't agree more.

"I'll distract it, prepare for the attack," Since Kyoko had an ice resistance, she could shrug off the freezing better than the rest, so she ran forward to the shadow taking out her small shotgun to start shooting at it.

Kyoko moved fast from one direction to another avoiding most incoming damage from the shadow while continuing to shoot at every opening the creature gave her. It wasn't much damage, but enough to keep him distracted on her rather than focusing on Hajime and Rantaro that were getting ready for the next attack. Better do it fast, Kyoko can't keep this forever after all.

Hajime summoned Izanagi to cast this new ability on himself: Tarukaja, boosting his power temporarily. "I like this!" Hajime closed his fist. The boost of power was incredible.

"My turn now," Rantaro summoned Captain Kidd and used his new ability on the shadow: Rakunda, lowering the shadow defense. Even his thick skin seemed to loosen up a little bit due to the spell.

"Huh!?" The shadow felt his defense getting weaker. His sight turned to the cause of this, but that would be one of his biggest mistakes since Kyoko took the chance to freeze part of his face and shot at it, blowing part of his skin off. The Shadow screamed in pain and anger, trying to seek revenge. The shadow attempted to punch her like before, but Kyoko was able to dodge in time, doing a backward somersault back to Hajime and Rantaro.

The moment the shadow tried to go to them, but he then noticed that his face wasn't the only thing Kyoko froze when he got distracted. His toilet froze to the floor as well.

"Going somewhere?" Now Kyoko had a smirk, it was her chance to use her new ability as well: Dia, a healing ability that she used in Hajime to heal his wounds back to use his favorite and strongest move.

"You little!-" The shadow didn't have time to finish that sentence.

"Cross Slash!" Hajime commanded, and Izanagi with a buff of strength cut the shadow two times with a tremendous force that did critical damage and thanks to the defense being lowered that thing just absorbed even more damage.

It didn't die, but he was too weak now to even speak, and with his guard down he couldn't even move. It sure is a tough one to survive this long, but he was not surviving what's coming next.

"Guys you have the perfect opening now!" Monomi screamed from the other side while she was making Monokuma's face hit the floor over and over, Monokuma then recovered and returned the favor making her face hit the floor now.

"This is our chance, guys with me!" Hajime jumped, and Rantaro and Kyoko followed his jump.

**ALL-OUT ATTACK.**

The three attacked the shadow from all directions, creating a one-man-massacre with all the incoming attacks the shadow was receiving, without any chance to fight back, until they landed the last hit.

When they finished, they landed not far from the shadow. Kyoko on the left slightly brushing her hair, Rantaro on the right with his arms crossed, and Hajime in the middle adjusting his tie. The three looked up with small smirks on their faces, Hajime's eyes shined with red while Kyoko and Rantaro's eyes in yellow. The shadow behind them then shattered into billions of pieces like glass, finally killing it.

This battle is over, but there's still another two to finish.

"Izanagi!" Hajime summoned his Persona and sent him to attack Monokuma pushing him away from Monomi. Izanagi grabbed Momomi and returned to Hajime, giving her the small bunny. "You okay?"

"Much better now!" Monomi sighed in relief. Now it was just one more battle to be over with.

"Grrrr! Who do you think you're attacking you, single spike-haired jerk!?" Monokuma was mad, stomping angrily on the floor. Though it looked like he was a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"A bear that I'm about to turn into pulp!" Hajime said ignoring the comment about his hair.

"You think it'll be easy!? Think again bucko'!" Monokuma jumped away, escaping into the parts that were still dark.

"What is he planning now?"

"We'll deal with it but first, focus. Ikusaba-san seems to be in trouble," Kyoko said.

Mukuro was indeed having troubles with her fight. Junko continued firing at her with her SMG, but at the same time her Persona went into a rampage of fire attacks making it almost impossible to Mukuro to counter-attack, every time she tries to shoot, Queen Mab burns the bullets to ashes, and using Morrigan only resulted in the same result but worse with her taking damage due to still being weaker than Queen Mab. If she could get closer to her then maybe with a few punches she could end this, but with all this heat and fire attacks that surrounded almost everything in fire, that was an impossible idea...

"Too much for a super soldier to take!?" Junko mocked her by creating another fire attack right the moment she had it surrounded by fire, but it didn't hit. Instead, it got countered by a water cannonball coming from Captain's Kidd Malaqua, extinguishing the fire and leaving puddles around the twisted girl. "Look at that, your new buddies came to the rescue!"

"You really should calm down, aren't you two sisters? You take care of each other not try to murder one another!" Rantaro tried reasoning. Family shouldn't be fighting like this, they are the most important people in someone's life. Little did he know that listening to reason was not in the mindset of Junko Enoshima.

"Is that supposed to warm my heart or some shit'?" Junko expression's change to one single soulless stare, no changes of attitude, no different accents, nothing. Just a soulless girl staring at them. "Her life means absolutely nothing to me if she can't do anything right, she's a soldier, she's supposed to OBEY her orders, not toy around with shrimp like him!"

She must be referring to Makoto. But her words wounded Mukuro, as if the damage from the fight wasn't enough, she also had to deal with the hatred of her sister. Rantaro couldn't be blamed for trying, but at least it meant talking won't work which leads them to the only current solution.

"So be it, just know, the only regret I have hurting you is that it will hurt Mukuro emotionally," Rantaro summoned Captain Kidd and it attacked with an Aqua directly at Junko, but with the claws of Queen Mab she was able to cut through it like butter, showing the current difference in strength of their personas. Even so, Rantaro kept attacking and Junko lept, cutting his attacks as she laughed.

"What is this!? Feeling a little desperate now!?" Junko grinned after cutting the last aqua attack, not noticing she was now surrounded by puddles of water.

"Not yet. But you know what is funny about water? It's an element we all need to live, but it can be lethal at times... It can kill someone with enough pressure, or if it is strong enough it can even cut steel... Or in some other cases it becomes very dangerous when close to electricity," When that was said, Izanagi landed close to them stabbing his spear on the floor. Junko had barely time to react at all, by the time she knew what was going on it was too late.

"ZIO!" Hajime screamed and the electricity moved through the water leading to Junko, it was then that she felt the shock of her life. The pain was horrible but for her it was delicious, enjoying every part of it until she couldn't anymore, her Persona shattered and she fell on her knees hugging herself unable to move from being paralyzed, other than the odd twitch of her body.

**OST: Nightmare in locker - Danganronpa V3**

"I believe this is called check?" Hajime tried saying as he pointed his gun at Junko.

Rantaro and Kyoko soon joined pointing at her with their guns as well. "Technically... yeah," Rantaro said, shrugging a little.

"Focus," Kyoko called both, one wrong move and their advantage could be turned against them after all.

Mukuro saw clearly the scene in front of her, these three managed to put her sister against the ropes with a single combination of moves... A part of her wanted to tear them apart for it, but another part, her true self told her she's just being dumb for even thinking it.

_"Will you listen to your true feelings or you will continue with this charade of yours?"_ Morrigan asked in her mind, is it true what will she be choosing to do now? One decision that she needs to be sure she won't regret... It needed all her will power to finally decide what she believes is right. _"Very well, remember do not regret your decision"_

Mukuro stood up and joined the three, pointing at Junko with her assault rifle. Junko simply chuckled at it.

"I guess we won our answer," Hajime remarked, reminding her what she said at the start of the battle, "Now talk."

Junko looked up at Hajime, keeping that creepy smile of hers, it was a little disturbing how even with the odds against her she didn't care at all. "You think it's that easy? Congratulations your little trick worked, but that is not going to take me down that easy."

"I bet a rain of bullets would," Kyoko threatened putting her finger on the trigger, but Junko just rolled her eyes.

"Think you can pull the trigger, snow-bitch?" Junko smiled, finding a new nickname for Kyoko, he had three for each loser now, Hajime as chump, Rantaro as guacamole-boy and Kyoko as snow-bitch. "I'm far for done!" Junko snapped her fingers and from the still dark parts of the room, an attack of lighting came, forcing the four to break their formation and back away to dodge.

**OST: Mr Monokuma - Danganronpa**

"Another shadow!?" Hajime cursed so much in his mind right now, the last one was a tremendous pain in the ass to deal with. But Monomi realized what it truly is, the realization scared her.

"I-It's not a shadow... These are..." Wait, did she say these?

Junko received a Diarama spell that completely healed her wounds, allowing her to stand again, cracking her bones with joy. "Just in time~ Well done Monokuma-san!" Now feeling refreshed once again Junko clapped her hands.

*Clap *Clap

And the rest of the trial room lightened up, completely illuminating the trial room, revealing that it was much much bigger with seats for an audience just like a real trial court, the walls behind the seats had mirrors decorating the room. But they weren't merely for decoration, because they were the portal to her palace and from there people wearing Monokuma masks entered the room-filling almost the entire room. There had to be around 40 to 60 people in here now. That wasn't the worst part yet-...

"S-some of them are Persona-users!" Monomi warned, surprising the rest as much as she was surprised.

"WHAT!?" Hajime freaked out for what he just heard right now, how many of these freaks were Persona-users!? Can they even take them all at once!? Knowing how strong Junko is, can they even take one?!

Monokuma appeared again with the company of two tall soldiers, wearing Monokuma masks. They were wearing the exact same military outfit Mukuro had but with the logo of a wolf on the left side of their chests, a logo very familiar to Mukuro: Fenrir. Those seem to be the ones responsible for the lighting attack and the healing spell that cured Junko.

"See what I mean? I'm not done yet! You idiots are not the only ones with backups! I guess I'm so cute and adowable that I get my own entourage," Junko made an annoying chibi voice doing puppy eyes as she looked at each of the party-members that dared get in her way, including her sister. "But you manage to get this far, so I'll be kind and answer the question Guacamole-Boy made... And to answer that I just have one thing to say!..." And again, she returned to her soulless state starting at the four before saying, "It's coming..."

"Tsh... What the hell is coming!? Another of your stupid attacks!?" Hajime screamed in rage. People have been suffering because of this, people have died because of this! Trash people like Haiji make innocent people suffer and get away with this and all the damage was done because of this! Even now Makoto is becoming a victim of it!? Screw that and that annoying bitch!

They didn't need another answer anyway, this confirms it. They met face to face with the group responsible for this, the ones behind these incidents and now the connection of the incidents with the disappearances of high schoolers as well, they were behind it too!

"Change is coming," Monokuma answered, lowering his head just enough so that Hajime and Monokuma met eye to lightning red eye. Hajime with hatred and Monokuma with excitement, as they continued to stare on to another Hajime felt something... Something more than just the stare of Monokuma, it was almost as if he could feel the presence of the true identity of Monokuma behind him starting as well. "Are you happy with your current life?"

"What...?" Hajime got confused for a moment there with his sudden question.

"I'm asking if you're happy with your life, that's all! Because I know a lot of people, don't you know? Change is needed! That's what's coming soon, a true change in this ugly and rotten city, and with time, the world!"

This guy was out of his mind. "What kind of stupid reason is that!?"

"Oh you may think it's stupid now, but I know someone like you can understand, with time of course, you'll eventually see and understand my vision... After all, isn't it tiring to always be left behind Hajime-kun?" His red eye shined after finishing that last sentence. It hit one of the most sensitive nerves of Hajime, making him prepare his sword to attack.

"Don't let him get to you..." Kyoko warned. She was next to him so her voice reached in time to prevent him from doing anything reckless, Hajime looked at her with frustration but understanding... One wrong move and all these crazy jerks will attack.

"Get to him? Oh no no! I think you're getting the wrong picture here snow-bitch. He's not trying to get to him, he's trying to enlighten him!" Junko commented, covering her face with one hand and doing a dramatic pose that almost made kanjis appear saying "menacing".

"Enlighten him? What is it there to enlighten by murdering people!?" Rantaro asked in anger.

"Maybe you'll need to start seeing more than just the collateral damage," Junko said, covering her mouth with her palm holding the urge to laugh again. "If you can of course. People live day by day in their own void of despair unable to see what's ahead of them, always trapped in their own personal hell yearning for "hope"," She gagged as she said that word, like it tabbu for her to say it, "and a change in their lives as they know it. WE are doing that needed change, it just happens that changes can't truly be made without some sacrifices~"

"I've been enlightened, by the fact that there's no helping you and you're a lost cause and a completely insane" Kyoko stated pointing at Junko with a deadly glare, she truly had enough of hearing her nonsensical crap.

"Is that truly how you guys see it? How about you, Hajime-kun? Isn't that the main reason you entered this world in the first place? Didn't you feel like you could make a difference?" Monokuma kept pressing. Hajime flinched at first, they were truly out of their minds to think that way, but... That last part, what he said about making a change, he... he did think of that...

"Having doubts now? I can see it in your face...~" Junko teased, walking slowly in his direction, being careful with each step she walks closer and closer to Hajime

"That's enough." Mukuro finally broke her silence, walking a few steps forward to face her up close now and prevent her from getting anymore closer, "I don't care about any of the reasons behind your actions right now, the only thing important to me right now is Naegi, and if these people are willing to fight you to rescue him as well as stop you... then so I am!" Mukuro aimed at Junko in the face with her rifle.

Hajime shook his head... That's right, there's no need to argue with terrorists, that's what they were. Nothing that they say matters, what really matters is to stop them and save Makoto.

"Then I'm guessing we don't have to discuss anything else," Junko said to Mukuro, both continue staring at each other. "Stop holding back if you really want to save your shrimp~" In a quick move, Junko took with both hands Mukuro's rifle and aimed it closer to her head, tempting her to pull the trigger.

All the masked minions prepared themselves to fight. The two masked soldiers prepared as well. Their movements were all lacking emotion, almost like they were just robots, crawling out from the audience seats to the center of the trial where the Persona-users were surrounding them and forcing them to make their own circle giving each other back to cover themselves.

"G-guys! I don't think you'll be able to defeat so many in your current state...!" Monomi trembled in fear, there was an enemy in every single corner.

"Well we don't exactly have many options left!" Rantaro prepared himself.

"What's the plan then?" Kyoko asked with the sword in her hand preparing as well.

The only thing they could do was retreat to fight another day: "Fight our way out! That's the plan!" Hajime said.

"Then retreating it is then, we'll all make a singular opening and run through it," Kyoko nodded in confirmation. Rantaro didn't have to say much; he trusted their judgment in this. The only problem would be if that would actually work, but hey they are starting to get used to this.

"You heard that? They'll be leaving sis', what'll be? Will you join them, or stay with me?" Junko pressed the rifle harder against her forehead, waiting to hear her sister's answer.

"You know my answer by now," Meeting face to face one last time for this encounter Mukuro felt her heart break a little for this, and even if Junko said all of that, a small part of her felt the same.

"I love you sis" Junko said with a smile. Mukuro sighed and removed the gun from Junko's forehead, to be able to connect a powerful headbutt followed by another roundhouse kick like before sending her away.

"I love you too."

Hajime witnessing this only could think of one thing, he will never understand sisters' love.

**OST: High Pressure - Persona 5**

The minions finally started running in the direction of the Persona-users, making it an all-out brawl fight. Hajime punched one in the face, and then kicked him hard enough to collide with some others masked-minions. One tried to hold him from behind with a full-nelson but Hajime didn't allow him, stomping hard on their foot and then headbutting them with the back of his head to get him off, another connected a punch from the left side to his face, and Hajime returned it with another punch. Rantaro backed him up by punching the same minion, and then grabbed it by their clothes to throw him to another of the minions. He then prepared his Tarot card to summon his Persona, while two other minions jumped at him one holding his arm to prevent him from summoning Captain Kidd, and the other his neck with one hand, Kyoko jumped to them stabbing the shoulder of the one holding Rantaro's neck allowing him to escape from his grip, Hajime came to help as well, hitting with the non cutting-side of his sword, the one holding Rantaro's arm. One tried to grab Kyoko from behind but Monomi jumped to his face covering his vision completely, and gave Kyoko the opening and she swiped his legs out to make him fall. Monomi let go right when she kicked him, falling in Kyoko's arm.

"Don't let them get away!" Monokuma ordered and the two masked-soldiers went into the brawl to fight as well. Before getting closer Mukuro intercepted them, hitting one with her ,the muzzle of her gun and the other with a high knee hit in his chin. The two returned to attack Mukuro now, making a hand to hand combat two on one with Mukuro dodging and hitting at the same rhythm as them. It didn't take long for Mukuro to make one hit his face hard to the ground with a strong stomp from her part. As that happened, Queen Mab appeared and attacked, with fire, at Mukuro.

Mukuro jumped away on time, but the attacks kept going and going until Izanagi appeared, cutting Queen Mab's arm with his spear. Mukuro turned to see Hajime giving her cover with his Persona as he continued fighting the other minions along with Rantaro and Kyoko, the last two rolling away from the conflict with one quick move summoning their personas at the same time.

"MALAQUA!"

"MABUFU!"

Both commanded a scream, sending their Personas to attack. Captain Kidd using a water skill to push them away, and Lady Brooke freezing that water attack of Captain's Kidd, freezing almost every masked-minion right in the spot they were. Everything except their giant Monokuma heads was covered in ice.

"It won't hold them for too long, let's go!" Kyoko started to run with Rantaro to the staircase they came from when they entered. The ones they were not frozen started to chase them, and those who were frozen started to break through the ice with tarot cards in their hands.

"That's the signal to get out!" Hajime commanded one last attack to Izanagi, sending a Zio to Queen Mab. Junko returned her Persona to her card before taking the hit and started shooting with her SMG at Hajime as he ran away to catch with Rantaro and Kyoko, Monomi being carried by the detective, American football-style.

The Shadows appeared, including one of the two masked-soldiers that had transformed into a red-lizard skin looking similar to a dragon with a trident. It attacked first right where Hajime was by throwing his trident, and Mukuro by pure instinct summoned Morrigan to act as a shield to protect him from imminent attack. By doing that, she discovered she had a skill within her that will come in very useful: Counter. It had a chance to counter physical attacks from enemies if they hit Morrigan "just right", and right now it did just that, reflecting the trident back to the Persona stabbing it in the chest.

"Damn it, screw it, blow them to pieces now!" Monkuma screamed in rage, and all the minions commanded their Personas to attack at the same time, Mukuro didn't lose time and punched away the second masked-soldier to start running.

Mukuro ran as fast as she could right when they launched their combined attacks, knowing that she might not escape in time she did the only thing she came up with. Sliding to get more speed that way, and just when she crossed the entrance, the attacks landed destroying it completely. The attack was so strong that it made the wall collapse, blocking the entrance and squishing some of their own allies as well. Because of that, Mukuro was pushed to her front with tremendous force, the fall was gonna hurt like hell, but her new teammates didn't allow it. Hajime and Rantaro caught her on time.

"Got you," Rantaro said with a smile. "Now let's get out of here."

Mukuro nodded to both and now the five together ran away from the trial grounds of Junko Enoshima.

**OST: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa**

Failure. That's probably the way to describe what just happened now. But for Junko it was not, she just laughed it off, holding her cheeks with her two hands and saliva slipped from her lips. "This will make things even more exciting!"

"You truly have a way to see things differently than me," Monokuma sighed, he was just tired of these teenagers. But she was not wrong, it would be too boring and easy without a real challenge in the way of their objectives. "But I'll give you credit, those guys might actually come useful eventually."

"I'm pretty sure they will try to save the shrimp, be sure to get him and keep him until then, we're going to need him in one piece," Junko was starting to form a devilish plot, her mind raced with different ways of causing despair just by using the small chump her sister got attached to.

Monokuma's red-eye shined with the same intentions as her. "Oh I think you're right... Let me give Haiji-kun a call, I'm sure they'll try to get rid of his tower now because of this. Too bad but we'll have to make some small change of plans now."

"I'm sure it'll be worth it," Junko whispered with a hand covering her mouth as her lips formed an evil intentioned smile. For now, it'll be Haiji's problem to deal with them.

* * *

**Central Street - Shibuya**  
**Midtnight**

Back in the real world, the four Persona-users were panting, tired after all that they needed a damn break.

"We... we really make it out alive!" Hajime had to check himself to see if he was completely okay, and yup he was, aside from the pain of battle of course.

"At least now we have a direct connection and the identity of one of the members of that group..." Kyoko said, holding her knees as she kept breathing slowly.

"And probably most of their crew too..." Rantaro added, scratching his arms a little. "Will we be okay now?"

"Probably," Mukuro sad, arms crossed and looking away from the group. "I know Junko... She'll treat this as a game, probably one of hide and seek. As long as you keep her entertained she won't directly look for you, now she'll just make sure you are the ones coming for her."

"You seem to know a lot," Kyoko said once she regained her breath, walking closer to Mukuro. Hajime knew that tone of voice so well.

"Kirigiri calm down, she's fighting with us... And of course she will know a lot of her own sister," Hajime said, trying to not just defend her, but avoid any possible conflict.

"And for that, I am truly grateful. Even if she held back in the fight, it's exactly because they're sisters I find hard to believe she didn't know or at least suspected something," Kyoko argued back. Hajime didn't have any comeback for that point.

"It's fine spiky-boy," Mukuro said. "I don't find a problem if she has questions, I would do the same in her place."

"Spiky-boy...?" Hajime muttered, and Monomi tried to not laugh at that nickname.

"Then... Care to tell us what you know?" Kyoko asked, and Mukuro nodded.

**OST: Welcompe to Despair Academy - Danganronpa**

"Junko and I are sisters, but we got separate when we were just kids... And well, forced to grow up separate from each other," Flashes of both children holding their hands as they walked together until two pairs of hands took them and pulled them away separating them. "I grew up by being a member or Fenrir, trained to be a soldier, for most of the time I was just that, a soldier that followed orders." Mukuro took out her glove showing her Fenrir tattoo.

"The famous mercenary group, known to be the best of the best currently speaking... And the same group that attacked us back there" Kyoko commented. Mukuro nodded.

"When Junko and I finally met again, she was not the small girl I remembered... Something changed in her. She then started talking about something great, and she was excited about making me part of it. At first, I didn't really care, it was my sister and I had made up my mind that I would do anything for her and whatever she wanted. I failed once after all, I didn't want to fail her again." That day, flashes of memories came again, her twisted smile, her empty eyes, that hug that at first felt warm but it soon turned... cold. "She wanted to meet my squad, it was not allowed but just for her, I made an exception... At the end of it, I'm not even sure what she did to them, whether it was brainwashing or just being clever to make them believe her words, all my companions decided to follow her."

That day, Mukuro woke up and walked out of her tent to see everyone wearing those Monokuma's masks and Junko laughing at it.

"We met with one of her allies, I'm sure you know him by now, the white-masked man in that message from earlier," Mukuro said, and the four nodded. Another connection made. "They told me about this world of possibilities that could be used for the greater good... And honestly a lot of crap I didn't care for until I started to see what they were doing in there."

The first incident, the truck accident that killed dozens of people and left a lot more wounded, Mukuro was there when the white-masked man commanded the order.

"It was not my problem, and I didn't really care for their lives... Or so I believed, I've killed a lot of people in my life. I won't deny it. But I never killed civilians, I never tried to hurt people who couldn't fight back," She remembered the bodies, even the children that got hurt that day... "I'm still not sure why they did that, but I know they had a reason for it more than just killing random people for the fun of it."

"Every attack of terrorism always has a purpose for it. The mind behind it looks for something whether it is sending a message or making a statement..." Kyoko commented. "They mentioned they don't kill just for the joy of it, but collateral damage is inevitable when trying to make a change."

"So we can conclude that they went for something when they did that, just like when they sent those dead bodies to Hope's Peak and stole the medicine," Hajime said, putting together the information they were receiving right now.

"Actually do you know why they stole that medicine?" Rantaro asked. Mukuro shook her head.

"I don't know about that part, my job was just to be the bodyguard of Junko but she didn't tell me much about her plans... She probably found out I was starting to have doubts about it," Mukuro put her glove back. "After the second incident, I wasn't sure anymore so I just wanted to have space to think... That's when-"

"When you met Naegi, right?" Hajime finished the sentence for her. Mukuro slowly nodded.

"When I met him... Everything changed for me. I found a person who was not scared of me, or just saw me as a killing machine... It made my doubts harder to deal with because I knew something, I didn't want him getting involved or turning into "collateral damage" ... Junko found out, and she was not happy," Mukuro gripped her arm. "I'm sure that's why she targeted him... I was foolish! I put him at risk and now-!"

"And now we're going to save him," Hajime said, interrupting her. Such a firm and calm voice stating that as a fact that it even surprised his friends, except for Monomi. She looked quite happy. "I'm sure we can do it."

"How? He wasn't even there in that place we went..." Mukuro felt like a failure again.

"Because I think a part of what they say is true, I'm sure they didn't kidnap Naegi to kill him... They want him probably as one of their minions."

"You mean that because the ones we fought right? Those must be the missing students that have been disappearing lately, they're using them as pawns for their plans," Rantaro said, understanding as well what Hajime just realized, Kyoko nodded in approval as she had the same conclusion.

"With that in mind we can assume that Naegi-kun will be safe for now, we'll have to find him before they manage to make him one of them and as well, find a way to save those students from whatever that group is doing with them to turn them into slaves," Kyoko assured, still a small chance of being wrong was there and it scared them, someone like Makoto to suffer something like that... Of all people, why him?

Hajime remembered what he said about having bad luck... Now he was feeling very stupid for taking it lightly, perhaps luck really was the cause of his current situation.

"Then what should we do next? I'm in, whatever it is, to save him, I'll do it" Mukuro firmly stated. "I know I might be asking a lot but-"

**OST: Beneath Despair - Mashup**

"You're not. We needed a little more manpower anyway," Hajime said. That settles it. Mukuro is officially a member of their team now.

"Just avoid holding back next time, if we want to truly be successful we can't go easy on them," Kyoko made that small warning, but at least making clear she welcomes her in the team.

"Welcome aboard," Rantaro shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Anything you need be sure to ask me!" Monomi said with both hands on her hips, acting all proud-like.

"Thank you..." Mukuro whispered. She probably didn't expect it would go like this, but now she was here. She was part of a group whose purpose is to take down her sister. "Then what do we do next? Should we go back there or-?"

"No, right now It'll only become a death trap to us, we'll need to get stronger before that and as well, find first where is located Naegi-kun," Kyoko responded, right now Mukuro was not very used to her Persona, and Junko proved to have a stronger Persona than 3 of theirs combined, not to mention her small army of Persona-users.

"And it's impossible to enter again," Ranaro said as he was looking at his phone checking the nav. "The search history shows only the name of the palace owner, but not the location or the distortion..."

"So it's not the underground mall, but something else? How is that possible?" Hajime asked, and of course, everyone turned to see Monomi and wait for any explanation she might have.

"I felt something similar to Haiji's palace when we entered, it probably has the same properties as his palace. Not only was that the distortion was so strong and big it made me tremble with fear... So I think she has control over it, which explains as well the mirrors in that trial room of hers, they seem to be different access points for her palace, the underground mall is probably just one of those access points."

"You think the source is the same spiral thing Haiji has in his palace?" Kyoko made that question.

"Yup, I'm 100% sure of it!"

"But to be able to create different access points to her palace, how is possible?"

"I have a theory... But I can't confirm it yet, I'll tell you of course when and if I do! But I think we first need to figure out what those spiral things are if we do... Then I think I'll be able to put it together," This was one of those times Monomi looked truly serious, so they can trust her with that.

"Then I think we have a plan now" Hajime now was picturing it, it all takes them back to Haiji. "We're going to get rid of that tower! We'll make Towa spill the beans and use that core of his palace to find out where Naegi is."

"Heh, I've been waiting for this," Rantaro now had a cheeky smile. The moment to kick Haiji's ass is finally drawing near. "We'll prevent their next move as well, we kill like three birds with one stone."

"Hold on... Care to tell me what you're talking about?" Mukuro asked, she was very confused right now. Right, since she was not there in their infiltration to Haiji's palace.

"Oh, you don't know about Haiji Towa? Yet you know the big tower and the access point to a palace close to Hope's Peak...?"

"I said Junko didn't tell me everything... Most of her plans were made with the white-masked man..."

"Right! Oops! Hehe.. Well, let us explain to you everything we've been through up until now"

This might take a while to explain.

When they were done explaining and Mukuro could process everything, she nodded, it was the best plan they could come up with due to their current situation.

"Then I'll be waiting for your call... From now on we'll be working together, I'm counting with you so count with me as well," Mukuro then offered her hand to do a hand-shake at Hajime. He didn't expect that or her being so polite, but he didn't reject it, he took the hand and both made a handshake confirming their new partnership.

Then that voice sounded again.

_I am thou... Thou art I..._

_Thou has acquired a new vow..._

_With the birth of the Faith Persona, I shall obtain the power to shatter and free any captive in the sea of souls_

_And fight for a new future..._

**Arcana: The Faith**

**RANK 1 **

So he had a contract with Mukuro now? He didn't see that one coming.

"Oh damn, look at the time! It's way too late now, the last train just left!" Rantaro said after seeing the hour on his phone.

"Wait what!? My mom is going to kill me!" Hajime was now in panic mode.

"Don't worry! I'll prepare a taxi, I mean it would be bad if we got stuck in here with no place to go," Rantaro offered to at least pay for a taxi. Really, this guy was being way too kind with them.

"What are you? Bruce Wayne?" It's hard to believe for Hajime how much money this guy has, is he a rich boy? Whatever he'll just pay him back tomorrow.

Rantaro softly laughed at this, Kyoko smiled at the two, and when she noticed that Mukuro was staring a little confused at how they were acting, Kyoko just shrugged. Eventually, Mukuro will get used to this.

Monomi enjoyed the view she was having right now, their group was starting to grow more, they were becoming more than just teammates, they were starting to forge a bond in which little by little, it was growing stronger.

* * *

**Hinata Residence.**

Ms. Hinata felt a little, no, a lot worried right now. It was past midnight and Hajime was still not home, and judging by the hour, he was on his way home on the last train of the station. He said he was going out with friends these days after all, and it was his first day of work too!... But still just to be sure she decided to call. When she took out the door-bell sounded.

"Huh? Who could it be at this hour?" They never had any visits at this time of the night. But maybe it was Hajime? He sometimes tends to forget his keys! So yeah, it had to be him. She left her phone on the sofa and walked to the door. Not noticing that in that exact moment she received a message from Hajime saying he was on his way home now.

opened the door, expecting to see her son. "Hajime?" But it wasn't.

It was a tall long-haired man, wearing a Monokuma mask with a gun pointing at her. She froze in fear, having a difficult time to process who he was, what he wanted, or just why this is happening.

**OST: Wonderful Story -Danganronpa V3**

"Hello, Hinata-san," And in a quick move he used his gun to hit her right in the face, Ms. Hinata fell hard to the ground, hitting her head against the floor. Little by little her conscience began to fade away, her vision started to become blurred and the last thing she saw was that man approaching slowly to her until everything turned black.

* * *

**Central Street - Shibuya**

Hajime was waiting for an answer from his mother. She never takes that long answering her messages... He was probably just worrying too much, but it's just that he didn't want to worry her that much. Then again, she probably just fell asleep on the couch again. The rest already left so it was right now just him with Monomi as usual, the taxi Rantaro asked for him for some reason was taking ages to arrive.

Then his phone started to sound, it was an incoming call from his mother...

Wait, it was a video call request. Why would her mom want a video call? Oh probably to see if he was alright, not something he can blame her for, just by looking at the hour she must be sick and worried right now.

Hajime accepted the video call, but what he saw wasn't his mother. It was something horrible that froze his blood at the instant, his breathing increased and his heart began to pound hard against his chest.

"Hi kid," A masked-man with a warped voice just like Junko before revealing her identity. "You know who it is..." Tall and long hair, covering his injured arm, putting it inside the pocket of his coat, it was that asshole Haiji again. What is he doing with his mother's phone!?

"You-!" Hajime gripped his phone.

"W-what!? Is that...!?" Monomi was seeing this as well, and she was just as scared as Hajime right now.

"I want to say, I gave you a fair warning! But it's too bad you didn't listen... Now you pay the consequences for that," He then focused the phone camera to the unconscious mother of Hajime with her arms tied up and blood on her forehead. Hajime felt like his heart stopped there, he dared to hurt her... he dared to touch his mother. "What do you think I should do now?" The phone moved a little, probably him adjusting it where he could still continue focusing there and then use his only sane arm to take his gun to point her.

"NO!" Hajime screamed at his phone the moment he saw that gun. "DON'T YOU DARE!" The fear, the rage, the feeling of not knowing what to do or where to go as he kept seeing this unable to intervene was horrible. Monomi covered her eyes in fear trying to think hard about what to do now.

"Riiight I can't!" Haiji lowered his gun, calming just a little Hajime's anxiety right now. "You said it yourself right? I don't have the guts to shoot anybody, and you're damn right!" He made a focus on something behind her mother, a well-placed crystal... And then he made a focus to his phone, showing the nav-app ready to use. "But I have the guts to do this."

_"Beginning navigation"_

"No… No no no no! STOP!"

He didn't stop, once the nav started, Haiji put his foot on Hajime's mother and pushed her to the crystal, sending her to the mirror world. Hajime lost his voice, he couldn't even articulate a word, time just stopped for him as he saw her mother fall to that dangerous world, his eyes lost color and his skin became pale...

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Haiji then dropped the phone and stomped it, ending the call.

The only thing Hajime could feel right now was: despair.

To be continued.

* * *

Stats

Hajime Hinata lvl 15!

Personas in possession: Izanagi (The Fool), Nata Taishi(The Chariot), Berith (Hierophant), Decarabia (The Councilor), Jack O' Lantern (The Magician) THe Pixie (The Lovers)

Arcana: The Fool  
Persona: Izanagi  
Strong: Elect.  
Weak: Wind

Atk: 19  
Mag: 8  
Def: 14  
Speed: 17  
Luck: 6

Rantaro Amami lvl 15!

Arcana: The Chariot  
Persona: Captain Kidd  
Strong: Water  
Weak: Elec.

Atk: 20  
Mag: 8  
Def: 13  
Speed: 13  
Luck: 8

Kyoko Kirigiri lvl 15!

Arcana: The Empress  
Persona: Lady Brooke  
Strong: Ice  
Weak: Fire

Atk: 10  
Magic: 22  
Def: 11  
Speed: 16  
Luck: 11

Mukuro Ikusaba lvl 15!

Arcana: The Faith  
Persona: Morrigan  
Strong: Bless  
Weak: Curse

Atk: 23  
Mag: 5  
Def: 14  
Speed: 17  
Luck: 5

* * *

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1  
Mukuro Ikusaba (The Faith) Rank 1

* * *

**_Way to end things with a high note. I told you guys Haiji is still the main villain for this arc, and he was not getting overshadow by Junko's presence. Haha. And it's not even over yet-_**

**_In any case, the choice of Junko's and Mukuro's Persona._**

**_Both are from Irish lore, Morrigan (Not the one from Deathstalkers the Capcom game!) is known for being a goddess of war and death, usually appearing as a crow flying above warriors._**

**_Meanwhile, Queen Mab, also known as Medb or Meive, is the queen of Connacht. Famous for her capricious nature and her many lovers, she wages many wars for the sake of her continued glory. I just decided to make a small redesign in her looks compared to how she appears in-game._**

**_The Queen of Despair, and the Goddess of War. Seems pretty fighting for the Despair Sisters to me, but if you know their lore you might notice that something links these two Personas together. But I won't say more than that._**

**_I will admit, I was very tempted to make Carmen Junko's Persona, for obvious reasons but nah I decided to go for lore and well, not just a copy-paste of Ann. Besides, I already made a lot of Persona 5 references (Since is happening in the same city it is inevitable) But I'll be adding more from the other games as well don't worry!_**

**_For the time being I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter since it was a lot to write! Really what a long fight I just made, thanks to Medusa for sticking with me beta-reading this. And to one of my readers in the Discord server who made the design for Junko's scythe (I see you Crabby!) be sure to join if you'd like to be part of that small group we have on the discord server :D_**

**_For now that is all from my part! Rookie out!_**


	14. Arc 1 - Despair

**Junko's Palace**

**OST: Despair Syndrome - Danganronpa**

When despair strikes, a person never thinks straight. They will normally succumb to their primitive instincts and in desperation, they'll do anything to guarantee their survival or in this case, save the people they love. It's an odd concept that truly is the reverse version of the concept of Hope. When people fall into despair they become capable of anything, because everything becomes clouded and dark that they can't see ahead of the horrible feeling of desperation.

"The void of despair, it's everything I'll ever need..." Junko Enoshima whispered to herself, hugging her body tightly as she received a Diarama that healed her wounds completely. These were not the ones made by the recent battle she was part of, however...

Her minions were there, cleaning the mess left due to the prior battle and retrieving the dead bodies caused by the wall they destroyed. Obeying like soulless machines just like the Shadows do... Normal people would've been weirded out at the sight of people acting like autonomous robots, but Junko just sighed in satisfaction knowing they will do anything she says, without any will of their own.

"I got him," A voice spoke from the dark, and from that darkness emerged Monokuma, dropping to the floor an unconscious and tied up Makoto Naegi. He didn't seem to have any lethal injuries, just some small bruises probably caused by Monokuma when he captured him.

Junko walked over to him, kneeling next to his body to hold his chin with one hand as she contemplated how peaceful and cute he looked by being unconscious. She hates it.

She hated him. She wanted to kill him. The image of his dead body being held by Mukuro's arms as she slowly falls into the same void of despair was so marvelous! But she can't... At least not yet. They needed him alive... At least he can make a cute minion, maybe give him an order that will surely get him killed can work too. But that would defeat the purpose of keeping him alive, wouldn't it? Too bad.

"Haiji-kun played his part, it's up to me to take care of the rest," Monokuma suddenly spoke, interrupting Junko's ideas of how to torment the small boy in front of them. At least good news still exists, and Haiji can finally do something useful for once.

"Oh! this will be so fun! I can't wait to see the results of this!" Junko clapped in excitement making small jumps of happiness. She almost looked normal... Almost. "But you know at the end of it they'll be even more motivated, right? They'll use it as fuel to surpass all the odds and yada yada, stupid things with the power of friendship!" And in a blink of an eye her personality changed again.

"I am more than aware of that! That's exactly the point, if we're going to start making good use of them we need them to keep them motivated... Before squishing them like the little insects they are!" Monokuma happily said. If there is one thing better to this bear than pushing dumb teenagers into despair... It's giving them some hope before hitting them with the cruel reality. And no better way for that than turning them into paws for their own plans.

"This is why I like you! You know exactly how to make things exciting!" Junko felt joy overwhelming her again, like a kid inside a candy store... Except the candies were that group of "losers" and instead of picking them to eat, it was choosing what type of despair she'll make them fall into.

"You're giving me way too much credit! Our partner had the idea, you know?" Their partner, the same person who's been commanding this whole operation... Someone that from the looks of it, Junko seems to respect. As much as Junko can respect anybody, to be fair.

"Of course something like that would cross his dirty mind! Sometimes I think he's worse than I am~" Junko pointed to her head with two fingers as doing the gesture of a gun with them, it was her way of showing that respect she had for him. After all, the only one who is available to gain something like that must be just as twisted as her, something that Junko gladly welcomes. "Then we'll go as planned? Should I take the shrimp to Mary?"

Mary...

"That's right! I'll take care of my part and once we're done, we'll give all our attention to the tower before those pesky and smelly idiots get in the way again!"

"Excellent! I'll inform our dear Mary about it then. She will take good care of the shrimps in her house of mirrors," Junko said holding both her hands in excitement. A house of mirrors and a "Mary"... Whatever that she was referring to, it was bad news for Makoto, who couldn't even do anything to at least fight back by the fact that he was still unconscious...

What kind of place might be Junko referring to? Or who is she talking about? Whoever it was this person or this place only them know...

But one thing was for sure, all this planning will end with something she adores the most: Despair.

* * *

And it was the same feeling Hajime was currently experiencing. Not caring to hear Monomi's voice calling for him to stop. Not even bothering looking at his surroundings. He continued running and running as fast as he could, his mother's life was in danger. His mind raced a lot of things inside of his head, from wanting to tear Haiji apart limb by limb to blaming himself to keep doing this instead of just retreating. It was a lot to take in and no time for any of it.

He made his way back to the park close to Hope's Peak, as that was the location from where Haiji made the video call. When he finally arrived he saw right out in the open there was the same crystal the bastard used to push his mother into that world. But there were no signs of him anywhere... Just the rest of the broken phone bits used to record his mother on the ground scattered about...

"Aren't you going to come out and fight!?" Hajime screamed and started looking around searching for him. He was not seeing clearly due to a combination of anger and slight watering of the eyes. He just looked from one place to another desperately. No, he had no time to look for that jerk, he had to save his mom first, that's what was really important right now... Because of him she was in danger of being hurt, or worse...

He had to fix it, he had to get her back before it was too late. Hajime took his phone to jump in from that crystal; it was the only way he could think of to get to his Mom.

"W-wait! You have to wait!" Monomi kept trying to stop him, but it was useless. He wasn't listening. Desperate, Monomi jumped from the bag to his shoulder, but it was obvious to say it didn't do anything because of her tiny stature. "Please!"

"I can't wait! My mom is...!" In danger, serious danger. The mere idea of losing his mother, of not being able to see her again... He can't handle that horrible feeling. "I have to do something!" Hajime prepared to activate the nav, but Monomi jumped to his phone covering it completely with her body to prevent it.

"You can't!" Monomi held to it with all her strength. "You're still tired from the last fight! If you force yourself too much you'll only hurt yourself! And there is no telling where you could end up, plus going in by yourself will be too dangerous!"

"If I don't go my mom will die! Can't you understand that!?" Hajime moved his arm with a great amount of strength to get her off his phone and arm. Monomi fell face-first to the ground. Hajime flinched, he didn't want to hurt her like this... But he can't let her stop him either. "I'm going in with or without you..."

"A-at least give a call to the rest or something!" Monomi panicked, he was not listening. "Don't you find it weird he left the same exact crystal there knowing you'll come for her!?"

And without hearing her for the umpteenth , Hajime started the nav jumping into the crystal ignoring completely any common sense he usually has. Monomi panicked again and remembered Kyoko's words back at the Café the day it was raining... He really can be stubborn at times. This is a mess that she has to do something to fix! Monomi jumped as well before the portal closed. Hajime can't die no matter what, it's her duty to avoid that at any cost.

When they entered and saw that no one else was around, Haiji slowly slinked out of the shadows from where he was hiding, seeing everything and enjoying every second of it. "Have fun there kid," Holding his urge to laugh right now he picked a rock and threw at the crystal, shattering it into thousands of pieces. He then walked to the pieces of the broken phone to pick them up along with the rest of the shattered crystal pieces and throw them to the trash can as well. Now his little friends won't know where he went or from what point of access he entered, this idiot just made it way to easier for him.

With that done and feeling proud of knowing what that boy's death meant now, Haiji walked with no regrets out of the park, with a big grin on his face the entire time.

* * *

Location: ?

Time: Night?

**OST: Tartarus 2nd Floor - Persona 3**

Hajime landed on his feet, sword materializing in one hand and his gun in the other. Coming back was a mistake, his body feels heavier than usual and he was still in some pain after the battle... Summoning his Personas might even be painful now, he doesn't have enough energy to do it... Either way, he can't let that stop him. Monomi soon joined him, falling to his feet and holding tight to his right leg.

"I-I told you to stop! Seriously listen to me!" Monomi really wanted to give him a full lecture on how he should keep his cool down but it's not the time for it right now. "You don't know where you are!"

"But you do, right?" Hajime asked as he started walking. "Please, I have to find my mom..."

Monomi sighed in defeat... They were already here, so there was no point arguing over it now. "Yeah, I do... I'll try to tell you where to go. We might find her around here, just avoid fighting as best as you can, if you keep using your Persona like that it might kill you! It uses your life energy after all," Hajime knew by first instance that summoning his Persona right now will be painful, but not that it could kill him... Overusing one Persona might be too much then... It's something to better keep in mind if he dies here no one will be able to find where they died... "Walk over that way and be careful," Monomi pointed at the path and Hajime started walking, with Monomi still clinging to his leg as he moved.

It's different from Haiji's or Junko's palace, it looked like some type of labyrinth? It had a huge floor to walk in and the walls looked so clear like some type of crystal, but he couldn't see his reflection in them. Weird... Hajime continued walking to the direction Monomi told him to prevent getting lost with all these paths to take.

"So what place is this anyway? It doesn't look like a typical Palace..." Hajime said, noticing the differences between this place and the palace he had already visited, the first and obvious being it doesn't look exactly like the shape of someone's desires... It looked plain and big but just that, it had some weird things like those black spider webs that no matter which palace they were, they were present. Always... It's something important or related to this world?

"Because it's not a typical Palace... It's- Wait...!" Monomi stopped her explanation as her ears twitched, and then pointed at one more path, "I'm receiving a reading right there to go down that path... I'm not sure if it's your mother but it's something, so go as carefully as you possibly can..." Hajime nodded and jogged to the place Monomi told him.

If it's not a typical palace... Which else could it be? Hold on... Hajime started to remember something, back then when Rantaro and he entered with Monomi for the first time to Haiji's palace. She said Palaces weren't supposed to be the things he should be dealing with, but something else... She never said what this "something else" was... Could it be that...?

"There she is!" Monomi spotted her. Finally, his mother was close by. Hajime was overcome with a rush of relief at the sight of his mother being alive! She was a little far but walking in a straight line, they'll be able to get to her in no time! She was still tied up and unconscious but it was probably for the best, Hajime doesn't know how the hell he could explain any of this to her.

Hajime felt relieved, his mother is safe...! He didn't think twice and started running to her, it's going to end soon, he thought, his Mother will be safe soon...But nothing is ever that simple.

**OST: Buzzkill - Danganronpa The Animation version.**

Shadows appeared, a bunch of them, all taking the same form: a slender man with a scythe and no face, just red paint all over it... They all released a sinister laugh, one that sent a chill down Hajime's spine for its familiarity... It was the same laugh he heard in his previous flashback earlier today in the coffee shop. Hajime immediately froze... Why did those things have the same laugh he heard in that memory...? What is the meaning of it?

All of the Shadows were motionless, apart from their incessant cackling... They all stared at Hajime, who's blood froze over and the same chills down his spine only worsened... He was confused and scared. The memories from early started to return little by little. The blue flames. The creepy laughs. The overwhelming pain... No, it was not the time to remember that, he knew very well that it would only lead him to pain, so he did his best to suppress those memories...

"W-we have to get out of here... These Shadows... They are on a whole different level, you won't be able to defeat them by yourself... I-I don't even think our full team would be a match for one of them," Monomi warned him, shaking in fear. These shadows were nothing compared to the previous ones, and they knew it. They were aware they could just tear both to pieces if they wanted to, but they didn't. They continued laughing, enjoying the fear they were provoking in them.

"I can't... My Mom is right there behind them!..." Hajime pointed out the direction her mother was, just a few feet behind all those Shadows who were just waiting for him to make a move. She was close enough that one of the Shadow's scythes was positioned dangerously close to his mother.

What is this!? He was so sure about what needed to be done. Save his mom, no matter what enemy crossed his path... But these shadows, he was afraid of them, as something in his brain kept telling him to not fight them... But not because they were probably stronger or he was tired, it was something else related to that horrible memory...

"Deja-vu!" It was Monokuma. The bear spawned from the walls of crystal and walked in the front lines of the formation of the shadows to meet face to face with Hajime again. "So you really came by yourself? Hah! I can't believe it actually worked! Haiji is good for something after all! Puhuhu!"

"You...! Dammit!" It was a trap, a damn trap he himself walked into. Using his mom to lure him all by himself here... God what the hell was he thinking!? It was obvious! Why did he realize this just when the unavoidable danger was already in front of him!? But what is done is done... If Monokuma was here, then Junko must be as well.

"Nope, Junko is not here, just me!" Monokuma said with a shrug, predicting his way of thinking easily. "No one else aside from us, your mother is... Oh and that ugly bunny too!"

Monomi puffed her cheeks, she really wanted to jump and hit him with her stick again. They really have some unnatural hatred for each other... Whatever the reason behind that will remain a mystery for him at least for the moment.

"You give plenty of protagonist vibes after all! That makes you my archnemesis! We are pretty much destined to do this!" Monokuma laughed at his own comment holding his tummy. "Puhuhu, so don't you think it'll be great to have a small chat before battling? Maybe we can talk about our destiny! Or reconsider the conversation from earlier?"

"Look, if you're going to try to convince me to "enlighten" myself with all your "change is coming" crap, save it. I'm here for my mom only and I'm not leaving without her," Hajime pointed his sword at him. Monokuma didn't seem to care much; he only tilted his head with a pawn holding... his chin?

"Well I can't blame you!" Monokuma looked pleased with that response. "A mother is the most important woman in someone's life isn't it?" His grin, and the brightness in his red-eye flared up like a spotlight... Hajime didn't like where this was going. "I wonder what type of reaction I'll cause if I try doing... This!" With a clap, two shadows got closer to Hajime's mother putting their scythes close to her neck while she was still unconscious on the floor.

**OST: ZONE TIME - Persona 4**

Hajime snapped. He was not letting them do that. "IZANAGI!" Hajime screamed, breaking his tarot card with more ferocity than usual. The intense shine of red in his eyes increased. Provoked due to his rage, going so far as to even change Izanagi's typical yellow eyes to red as well. Monomi didn't know what this meant, nothing like this should be possible! Hajime didn't know either, but his blind rage clouded everything around him except 2 things; his mother, and the bear he would eviscerate to protect her.

"Very well, come and save her if you can then!" Monokuma invited him, spreading his tiny arms as the shadows around continued with their laugh but this time in excitement.

Hajime started running at them, and the Shadows floated to his direction, starting to clash their scythes with his sword and Izanagi's spear. Hajime jumped to avoid one of the attacks that tried to connect at his legs and kicked him in the process. Impulsing himself with this kick he pushed himself into stabbing the one he was clashing his sword with. The stab landed right in the chest but the Shadow acted as if he didn't currently have a sword inside his chest right now, and swung his arm right in Hajime's face getting him off him, and then pulling and throwing his own sword. Hajime fell to the ground but rolled out of the way to prevent getting stabbed with his own sword, Monomi, who clung to his shoulder felt quite dizzy for the impact caused and the quick movements they were doing.

Izanagi thrusted his spear over and over with countless of these shadows that continued laughing as they outmatched the Persona in battle. No matter how many of these Izanagi was able to push away, more and more kept stabbing it from different sides to the point where it started to inflict pain on Hajime. With all the will power he could use he prevented Izanagi from shattering and used all the force and power he could to command one attack.

"Maizo! MAIZO! **MAIZO** !" Hajime screamed with all the air in his lungs an attack directed to all the shadows, the flurry of attacks landed electrifying every single shadow in there, Hajime continued to attack, bleeding from his nose as he kept attacking, forcing himself to continue attacking even if he had almost no energy left to do so.

"W-wait wait! Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" Monomi screamed in terror seeing how Hajime continued using Mazio to attack. He didn't listen to Monomi, leading her to do the only thing she could do to prevent Hajime from Maizo-ing himself to death. She jumped at his face and slapped him with her two hands with all the force her little body had.

Hajime finally stopped, and in quick succession, Izanagi's eyes changed to yellow again and his legs gave out, letting him fall to the ground. "Huh...?" Hajime was not entirely sure what came over him to make him act like that... He felt so weird... Like he wasn't completely himself there.

"Don't do that again!" Monomi said out loud. The bunny had a small tear in her eye that cleaned immediately. "I told you forcing your Persona like that when you're tired will only get you killed! Don't do it again! Got it!?" She was scared, sick and worried that he could have died there...

It honestly made Hajime feel even more idiotic now... She was right, he should have called the rest first, instead, he decided to rush in like that...

"You can be stubborn at times," Kyoko's word resonated within him... She was right, as usual... But his mom... He can't lose his mother too. Just like he lost his father... But a dead body can't save anyone, can it?

"I won't..." Hajime promised. Monomi felt relieved hearing this... She'll trust him with that for now. "Now c'mon... We have to go before more of those things show...up?" Hajime slowly felt the fear return to him. He got up and looked in front of him... And was welcomed with the horrible sight of seeing those shadows still in one piece.

It did some damage, Haijime could clearly see some singe marks on their bodies... But not enough, they were still standing and laughing showing how resistant they are, proving Monomi's words right, they were on a whole different level that made Hajime curse repeatedly in his head. What type of shadows were those?

The worst part is, he had no energy left to continue fighting. His body was heavier now, and summoning Izanagi was out of options, he was defenseless to a horde of shadows with still plenty of energy to fight...

He was scared of them, sure... But what scared Hajime even more wasn't the thought of probably dying right now. Not, it was that this felt familiar, like some type of Deja-vú.

"Looks like you made a crucial mistake boy... Now you'll learn the hard way. Get him!" And at Monokuma's command, All shadows went berserk, attacking Hajime from all directions, punching, cutting, kicking, every type of physical attack they could land. Hajime, unable to fight back at all, did the only thing he could by mere instinct; protect Monomi with his body.

It was a scene of carnage, the shadows kept pushing him around as they continued beating the living shit out of Hajime until the final blow landed with a strong hit at the back of his head that finally made him fall but still holding tight Monomi to cover her from any damage.

Monomi couldn't help but start crying, feeling completely useless right now for being unable to prove any type of help. How could she let this happen when it was her job to make sure it didn't?

**OST: Who's there? - Persona 4**

"C'mon! Don't just lay on the ground!" Step by step, Monokuma waddled closer to Hajime who could only focus on his dark side seeing how that smile of his became creepier and the sounds of his footsteps became a deadly warning to get as far as he could. But he couldn't, his body wouldn't... All he could do right now was hold Monomi as tightly as he could. "Use your anime powers! Unlock a secret power up! Turn those eyes red again to go berserk mode! Change your hair color for all I care!" It was pure mockery what Monokuma was saying now.

One of those things did indeed happen, but it wasn't that simple... Monokuma knew it, but that didn't stop him from continuing to toy with him a little more. Hajime couldn't do anything... His gaze was focused on the unconscious body of his mother still there, being held hostage by two of those creepy shadows.

"What a waste..." Monokuma laned closer to Hajime, feeling a sudden change in the bear as he got closer to see him face to face, feeling something different in him. It wasn't the bear talking now... but the person behind it, even with being present Hajime could feel the menacing vibes he gives with just the tone of his voice. "It's kinda sad to see you in such a poor state, you are actually very interesting to me. I think we have a lot in common."

"What could I possibly have in common with you...?" Hajime managed to say holding his breath from the amount of pain he was feeling right now.

"We both want to do the right thing, yours is just a different path than mine... A shame, maybe it'll be more fun to do all of this if someone like you worked with me. Not saying Monokuma and Junko are not. Honestly, Junko is probably my greatest ally here, but she doesn't share my vision at all !"

"What vision...? All I'm hearing is a delusional bear..."

"You'll see with time, if you survive that is. You and your friends are wasting an incredible potential trying to fight us! It should be the other way around, all of you should be fighting along with us... For a greater cause!...

But I know it can't be that easy, so I'm hoping this refreshes your memory a little, it must be hard to not be able to remember everything that happened that day, right?"

What did he say? Just what did he just mean...!? How did he...know!?

"That's right... I know," That person knew by first glance by just seeing his reaction, and Hajime felt confused and terrified... Who was this bear, who was this person? How did he know? He practically told NO ONE about it, not even Kyoko who is the cause that triggers those memories. But he didn't say anything about it. Monokuma appeared to be in control again.

"Dammit! He needs to stop doing that without asking! I don't but in any serious moment full of drama and.. oh wait, yeah I do." Now Monokuma was mad. "Whatever, where I was...?" Then noticing he was right in front of Hajime, he prepared his three razor sharp claws. "Oh right! To the chop chop part!" In excitement, he prepared a swing to cut his face in one go. To which Hajime prepared by closing his eyes for the inevitable pain to come.

But it didn't happen. Why? Hajime slowly opened his eyes to observe why he wasn't cut into three slices right now.

**OST: High Preasure - Persona 5**

Because Monomi escaped his grip, and blocked the attack with her bandage-covered-stick. "You're not laying a single claw on him!" A powerful statement for someone small as her, Monokuma found it rather funnier than threatening.

"So now you decide to actually do something? Think you can actually keep up with me if I get serious this time?" Monokuma tried attacking with his other hand, but in a quick and fluid motion, Monomi parried his attack again and then started pushing Monokuma away by using her stick with his hands stuck on it. He was caught off-guard while he was cocky. While their last fight could be considered "comic relief" Monokuma hid something within him that Monomi is very acutely aware of... You can't just command Shadows this strong by being a weakling after all.

But even with that in mind, Monomi didn't back down, she pushed with the intention of getting into a fight if she had to. Protecting Hajime was her top priority. Hajime seeing this noticed something... It was very quick, and he could just be hallucinating from the pain and exhaustion he was experiencing but for a brief second, Monomi's pink side seemed to change to white, but it was just a tiny split of a second that immediately returned to pink.

"What was...?" Hajime didn't finish his question, Monokuma was starting to push Monomi back and this time, she didn't have enough force to keep up with the bear. The Shadows were not making a move, neither were the ones holding his mom hostage... They simply returned to cackling even with their lack of a mouth. It was a nightmare, but one that he and Monomi can still turn around.

Maybe he can't use his Persona, but he can still use his own brain to plan his way out. Taking advantage of still being on the floor, Hajime made his move while the rest weren't watching. Taking Monomi by her hips while Monokuma was still with his claws on her stick, so that way the moment he stood up Monokuma hanged from the stick. He didn't have enough strength anymore, but spinning he created enough momentum to throw Monokuma to the Shadow on the left side of his mother. Effective enough to motion it away from her, the others Shadows went in to attack again, but Hajime already knew how they attacked. They only ever used their scythes, so he did the same thing Mukuro did and slid to avoid their attacks and pass right down them to continue running to his mother with Monomi in his arms.

"Don't let him get away!" Monokuma screamed, and Hajime dashed as fast as he could to get to his mom. He wasn't very fast currently, his everything hurt like hell but he still continued running with everything he had left.

Only one Shadow left stood in the way. It used it's scythe to try to sweep the ground, but this time he had the help of Monomi. By using her stick, she threw it at the non-face it had making it lose balance so that the still weak Hajime could jump the incoming sweep and pass by the Shadow finally reaching his mother.

He did it, he got to his mother! Just taking her through one of those crystals on the walls should be enough to get the hell out of here before those things reach them!

But reality had other plans. When Hajime reached his hand to her one of the Shadows used a skill to him that landed right to his back. It hurt like hell, and it was because these attacks were ones that Hajime's current persona is weak too; wind. These shadows' strong suits are wind attacks. They continued attacking with this long distant wind attacks that sent Hajime right to where he was planning, to one of the crystals.

To him, it felt like something in slow motion. One, with all the physical pain, but it didn't compare to the emotional pain of seeing his hand fly away from his unconscious mother until he got completely pushed away from her, falling through the crystal to return him to the real world but without her.

Before getting hit badly in the head the moment he landed back into the real world he knew something. He failed to save her. From there everything turned black.

* * *

**?/?**

**10 years ago.**

**OST: Reveire - Persona 4**

"Hey..."

"Hey...!"

"Hajime!"

"Huh!?" Hajime opened his eyes. A little kid with white shorts and a white shirt. He had no idea why he closed his eyes there for a moment, but Kyoko, his childhood friend, woke him up from whatever he was dreaming about.

"Dad is talking to us," She said. Her dad was in the driver seat seeing them by the mirror while the light on the traffic light was still red.

"It's okay, I bet he still has a lot to think about, right Hajime-kun?" Jin Kirigiri said, smiling the best he could. What exactly was he talking about again? Oh right, now he remembered... He was scolding them for getting into a fight.

Both of them started fighting with a group of douchebags who were mocking Hajime's dream to be in Hope's Peak. Yeah kids being kids, they can be the purest souls or the dirtiest devils... Depending on how they were raised, these were total pricks in their book. But it wasn't because they were making fun of Hajime's dream that started the fight...

"So... Are you guys going to tell me why you started fighting those kids?" Jin questioned, it was his second time asking for an answer to that little problem they got into.

The lights turned green, and Jin started driving again. There was a brief silence before Hajime answered...

"Because they made fun of me... And then they started to say mean things about Kyoko's mom."

Kyoko didn't say anything, but her silence was more than enough to confirm it. Probably the most irritated of the three right now and for good reasons.

The two of them looked like dirt and had bruises on their faces, arms, and legs and their clothes had mud almost everywhere. And their hair, boy, they sure will need to wash it properly. Even Kyoko's braid was a mess.

Jin could only sigh, he had to talk with them, especially with his daughter... But it's not something he could do while driving, so for now giving them some advice should do, he had kept his eyes on the road too. "You guys know those kids only said those things to provoke you two right?" No answer, just the duo of puffed cheeks of kids not wanting to admit it was their fault too. And probably that was true in a way. "They wanted you to make you two angry so they could have an excuse to hurt you two, and while it didn't exactly go as they expected, they still managed to get you two in trouble... Whatever they say, it's not true, I know your mom will be okay..." Jin directed that last part to Kyoko. "And you will achieve your dream," And that was directed to Hajime.

Still silence... But not because he was wrong at all. But because Kyoko actually did that. She ignored them, even if it irritated her what they were saying she knew better than anyone how low they were to even bother. But Hajime didn't, he just pretended to ignore them and the moment they got to an ice cream shop, Hajime left Kyoko there waiting for him to return and get into a fight by himself with them. Luckily Kyoko saw through his lies and followed him, the moment he started the fight she jumped in to help, the rest is already known history.

They didn't want to say this, since it would only get Hajime into more trouble than he was already in... So Kyoko decided to say nothing, letting that slide, for now.

Seeing that they didn't want to say anything else, Jin opted for a different approach, someone they both would listen to and would probably cheer them up. "How about we go visit your mom at the hospital, Kyoko?" Jin's idea brightened up her eyes and caused her head to rise up, no doubt that was a yes even without saying it. "How about you Hajime-kun? Want to join as well?" He knew the answer as well.

Both nodded with a small smile, and Jin chuckled. "Very well, let's go then! Let me make a small stop for gas," With that settled, he drove to the nearest gas station to refill the tank.

When they arrived, he left the car to refill the tank, and left both kids alone at the back seats. Which gave them some much needed privacy to talk about what just happened, and Kyoko sure had a lot to say.

"Why? You had any idea of what could happen to you if I didn't arrive in time?" Kyoko gave him the look, the look that told him he was in deep trouble. Even for a little girl it was an effective look, at least for Hajime.

"I just couldn't let them run their mouths like that!" He tried saying but it didn't work, her look didn't budget, not even a bit. "They were dumb, they deserved it!" Good ol' kid logic.

Kyoko sighed, holding her head. "And you're even dumber for listening to them... Look I don't care what they say, even if it does get me angry, I know it's just lies!"

"Lies or not they don't have the right to try to make us feel bad... Or say those mean things!" Hajime looked away. He was still mad about it, and Kyoko was not going to lie to herself as well, even when she joined the fight she did have the perfect excuse to punch them too... Even if it didn't make it right.

"... That doesn't mean you have to go in alone, you know?" Kyoko's expression softens and her tone of voice too. Before being the now cold girl she is, back here, many years prior, she shows more emotion in her facial expressions. "You could've got hurt even worse."

"It was exactly to prevent you from getting hurt!" Hajime said, looking at her eye to eye. Kyoko crossed her arms feeling somehow offended.

"I can take care of myself, actually I saved your butt more than once back there!"

"Yeah I know! I don't doubt that it's just...!" A pause... Kyoko knew that look.

"You wanted to prove you could do it yourself?" And silence. She got it right... "You can be a meathead at times."

Hajime looked away again, but this time Kyoko's response to that was a different one. She gently took his hand, causing him to look back at her confused.

"You don't have to do it alone. We're friends, right? I'm here with you!"

Those were her words. The innocent young words of a girl that believed in his friend, one that never doubted him for fighting for what he believes or what he wants, one that stands up for his friends... One she is willing to accompany every moment, not wanting to face every problem alone... And that is how it looked like back then. Because none of them would know that with time, everything they stand for on this day would change in the future. In a distant future where they grow apart from each other, changing their beliefs...

Hajime was not sure how to respond but something caught his attention before doing so, behind Kyoko outside the car, he saw something through the window... A beautiful blue butterfly flying close by... Hajime felt something seeming... Something weird? But what...?

Before he could tell Kyoko about the pretty butterfly outside the window, Hajime started to feel dizzy. Soon that dizziness turned into exhaustion, and he felt his entire body giving out. Soon after his body gave out, his mind started to wander as well.

"Hey...?"

"Hey...!"

Kyoko called for him again, but every "hey" started to sound different until everything turned white and blur.

* * *

"Hey...!"

Hajime slowly opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and the sudden rush of pain finally arrived into his body... Hell, it hurt so much... But before feeling like shit and depressed for the fact that he failed to save his mom, he saw someone in front of him while he was still on the cold floor... He had no idea where he was and it was still nighttime.

But the person in front of him looked familiar, but it wasn't Kyoko, or even Rantaro…

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

That's right, now he remembers... He's the one he met at the train station. That white-haired guy with green coat...

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councillor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1  
Mukuro Ikusaba (The Faith) Rank 1

* * *

**Notes:**

_**Hey guys! I'm back**_

_**Sorry I took so long in this chapter. I'll be honest with you guys, I wasn't feeling great, I was busy with my college entrance and a lot of stuff happened. At some point, I even thought I was not doing exactly a good job with the story and I'll admit I almost abandoned it.**_

_**Luckily that was not the case and returned to write because even with my absence the hits kept coming and favs, follows and kudos in Ao3 as well, and I want to say, thank you, I didn't believe we could do it, but in Ao3 arrived at 2,000 hits, even more, almost 2,200! While here in Fanfiction 5,000! I honestly feel blessed.**_

_**I truly appreciate all my readers, and TheAppStore my fellow companion in just journey of doing Danganronpa x Persona stories and those who are in my discord server. I hope you all stick with me to the end of the story because I have a lot in store for future events that are being built up.**_

_**With Hajime's memories coming little by little, since they are important for later events as much as his relationship with Kyoko.**_

_**Before you guys asks, no, Mary is not another OC It's a codename. A small hint I leave to you guys *wink wink* now for making up for my absence I'll update in a double chapter next week because we are finally approaching the end of the first arc.**_

_**For now, thank you for your patience and see you next week!**_


	15. Arc 1 - No More What Ifs

**4/14**

**Saturday**

**Location: ?**

**Midnight**

**OST: Beneath the Mask (Instrumental) - Persona 5**

"Are you okay...? You seem pretty out of it," Spoke the white-haired boy the moment Hajime opened his eyes. Hajime remembered him... They met at the train station, he asked him if he believed he could make a change to his life… Monokuma's words about making a change hit him like a brick. Right now he doesn't feel he can do that anymore, and his presence is just making it worse. "Hey... Are you listening...?"

"Leave me alone..." Hajime looked away from him, closing his eyes again. He's so done with this...

"There's no way I can leave someone alone when they look this bad... What happened to you? Did you get beaten up by a biker gang?" The boy gently reached out his hand to help Hajime up, but Hajime swatted it out of his face weakly.

"I brought this onto myself, so get lost..." Hajime had no intention to tell him what happened, Besides, why would he? To him it's just a weird stranger that tried to verbally put him in his place, he has no reason to trust him or even care about what he's doing here. There was only one thing on his mind right now… Failure.

"I think the lost one here is you, and in that shape, I can't say it's your fault. Come on get up," He was still insisting, Hajime found this somewhat annoying... Why would he even want to help him in the first place? Maybe he's just being a bit too harsh, considering all the mixed emotions he's currently feeling...

That guy is probably going to keep insisting until he gets up, and more importantly, he can't stay here... He has to make sure Monomi is alright too. The effects of the recent battle still had a strong effect on him, his body felt heavier than usual and the fatigue was on another level but despite that, he managed to stand up. He noticed Monomi lying next to him, she wasn't moving at all.

Crap, this was bad... How much time had he been knocked unconscious while that guy was with him and Monomi?! Hajime quickly ran over her to get her up as well, once he did he felt relieved seeing that her ears twitched... She was still alive, just still unconscious...

"Oh, so it was yours... Do you collect them or something? I never saw a plushie like that before," commented the boy again, seemingly quite intrigued with Monomi's appearance, he even walked a few steps closer to see her up close. But Hajime didn't allow it, he put her inside his backpack, In a comfortable position of course.

"... Yeah, it's uhm... a special edition," That was the best lie he could come up with, he sucks at this... But it's better than being found out by a random Hope's Peak student. Now that he's paying more attention there's something he noticed... A giant building behind that guy, and not giant like Hope's Peak Giant, giant like even when Hajime craned his neck all the way up, it was hard to see the top. Looked like some sort of office building, but beyond that, nothing could tell him where he ended up. One thing's for certain, this is definitely not Hope's Peak Park... "Hey... Uh, what is this place?"

"You don't know where you are?" The guy looked somewhat surprised. Just where was he ...? "You're in Towa Hills"

"What... Did you say?"

"Towa Hills. Located in Towa City, you don't even know where you are? Those bikers must've done more than I thought."

"I..." How to answer that even? No, he had no idea. Of all places, Towa City? How is it even possible?

Let's try and rethink the situation. Usually going inside the Mirror World needs a mirror or something that can be used to see your reflection such as a crystal or maybe even water. If he remembers correctly, Monomi clearly stated that the reflection works like a door and the app in the phone is basically the key to go in and go out. When they get out the place they usually end in it's the same they entered from... So how did he end up here?

Because of how far he traveled in that world? Or something happened to the access point he used to enter...? This world is so confusing, this is something he has to ask Monomi when she wakes up, because right now nothing makes sense to him... And he has to take care of this now inquisitive white-haired guy in front of him still waiting for an answer.

"No... I don't, I... I have a hard time remembering what happened or how I ended up getting here..." Hajime simply explained trying to avoid answering what really happened. He didn't want to answer, because there is no way he can actually forget what took place just a few moments ago inside that world...

"I see, must be because of the shock... Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember eventually. Maybe you should call the police, I'm sure with their help you'll remember whoever did this to you and they can arrest them."

Yeah... Good luck arresting shadows and a psychotic bear... Besides, the police can't actually help their current situation. They had Fenrir and Towa on their side, and that will only complicate things further.

"I'm not sure that would help..." He had to consider his options right now, returning to the Mirror World is clearly out of the picture right now, even if it hurts he can't go right now... With all the pain in his heart, he accepted his mother will have to wait for now. But then what to do...? Return home? Call the others...? Or maybe...

"So you're not calling the police then? Well, that's on you. I have no right to tell you what to do, but I honestly think it'll be best if you do so," The guy awkwardly laughed. Yeah he's right, in any common situation that would be what he would do. But this is not a common situation, it's a terrorist organization that has the same powers as his friends and him. Calling the police is not an option right now, but what is an option is to ask this guy some questions to try to gain even an inconsequential advantage.

"I'm more concerned right now about that building behind you... You said it's called Towa Hills? What's in there?" And exploring the city controlled by the Towa Family is his first step. It's not a coincidence he ended up here after being pushed like that. He needs to know more about their role in all of this.

The man softly chuckled to himself. "I see, you must be new here to not recognize that place, I'm very sorry, you must have been taken advantage of." His worries seemed sincere, and frankly, he's not that wrong either... Never in his life has he ever been in Towa City. "I'll tell you all you need to know."

"Advantage of...?" That part still bugged Hajime, but he must be referring to him getting here so at the end he decided to not mind it that much. "Whatever. Look, as long as you might know something it's alright."

"Towa Hills serves as the headquarters of Towa Group. As such, it's quite well known... As if it were an attraction. For the sake of comparison, think of it like Hope's Peak, and its relation to Tokyo" That guy started to explain, he seems to know the place. But to compare such a place to Hope's Peak, means they sure are a big deal. Hajime was impressed by it for sure... Just how powerful these guys are? To even have their one city and an HQ like this… The building itself looks like it stretches a mile outward! But most importantly, it means it's where the important decision takes place, which should include Haiji Towa in here as well.

"...Meaning the chief of operation is in here too, correct?" When Hajime asked, the guy looked at him a bit surprised, just for a second though, before returning to his laid-back attitude before responding.

"That would make the most sense, it's not like I know him personally," With that said his expression turned into a worried one. "Are you looking for him because he did this to you?"

Crap. Right there he screwed up. Even Izanagi told him so, he can't let anyone else find out the problems he has with them. "No... Not personally, if that were the case I would remember don't you think? Besides, leaving me in their HQ would look very suspicious... The reason I ask is because I heard the chief of operations went missing. I don't know much about this place and rumors come and go about it," Yup that's the best lie he could come up with. Izanagi was probably facepalming right now.

But the other guy just laughs it off. "Don't look so pale. I was only joking." After his smile disappeared, he looked deep in thought. "Still, that's very unfortunate. How could such an important person be missing...? I wonder if those rumors are true since people like to make stuff up," The way he said it, his mannerisms changed and even looking him straight in his eyes sent a chill down Hajime's spine. Hajime believed he saw right through his lie... Or was it just his imagination? No, no it wasn't. He's gonna ask more questions because he wants to find out how he heard about that "rumor" and trying to explain it will only make him talk more than he should. Regardless, this guy is very sharp.

"I don't know if it's made up or not. But maybe you should know? I mean, why are you even here?" Changing a little the subject might help, if he talks more than he should then maybe he can try doing the same, after all, what is he doing here at this hour of the night?

"Legal trouble, to put it lightly," His response was short and simple. Contrary to Hajime's blunder, he was careful with his words.

"Legal troubles... In here? What? Did you steal something while no one was looking?" Hajime tried to half-joke about seeing, but still pressing a little more to see what he had to say.

"I can't exactly disclose the details. It would be more accurate to compare it to a dispute over land, I suppose," That guy looked like he was trying to smile, but at the same time had a stressful look saying that... By the looks of it and the description of his answer, Hajime was not the only one screwed by the Towa group. It's not something anyone would share with a stranger in the middle of the night... Maybe he's pressing too much to someone who really just tried to help and even knows he's being too kind to give him some answers.

Hajime sighed, and after scratching his head for a bit, he decided to slow down. "I understand, sorry. Look, that explains why you are here. But because you're here, I'm asking you, by any chance is it just a mere rumor? You probably saw something important in there...?" With a more sincere tone, Hajime asked. And this time the mystery man in front of him looked to soften a bit, holding his chin and thinking deeply of whether to answer him or not... But in the end, he smiled, deciding to share some of his knowledge about it.

"Well... I can't say for sure if it is true, but it looks like the chief of operations might not be the only one missing, no members of the Towa Family were in Towa Hills when I entered... And call it luck, but I overheard something about them being in the Towa Tower," With that said he pointed at an enormous building that looked like it had over 100 floors. The sight was amazing but now that raised a question... Were they referring to that Tower... or the one in the Mirror World? After all, he knows both Haiji and his sister Monaca are currently in Tokyo. Then what about the rest of the family and the head of the group? Going to that Tower might be a way to find those answers.

"I see... Thanks, uhm...?" He still hasn't got his name yet.

"Oh, sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nagito Komaeda, a pleasure to meet you," Now introduced he offered a handshake. Hajime accepted it and both shook their hands with a firm grip.

"I uh... I am Hajime Hinata nice to meet you too," Hajime introduced as well, and with that...

_I am thou... Thou art I..._

_Thou has acquired a new vow..._

_With the birth of the Fortune Persona, I shall obtain the power to shatter and free any captive in the sea of souls_

_And fight for a new future..._

_Arcana: The Fortune_

_**RANK 1**_

A contract...? With him? Does that mean they share a bond now? That was... Unexpected, but hey new fusion works for him too.

"Now that I answered your question, mind if you answer one of mine?" Nagito asked after the handshake. Well, he had to be fair, so he nodded to which Nagito smiled and asked... "What are you exactly looking for?"

He's probably referring to Towa Hills in general... But Hajime felt that the question was a bit more meaningful than that, what has he been looking for exactly since he started all of this? When he confronted Haiji in his house he was sure about doing it because it's the right thing and he can't let someone like him get away with it... And to be frank, his answer hasn't changed at all, but Monokuma's question about change and all this that's been happening has had him thinking lately about his real motivations... And that if he even has one, maybe it was so he could feel useful? Put some sense in his life? Feel important...?

But it's no use for him to think something he's not clear of yet... All he cares for right now is something more important. Something more immediate.

"I just want to find someone important to me," That means saving his mother, and saving Makoto right now is his priority.

"I see... Then have hope! I'm sure if you stay hopeful, you'll do anything!" Might be just a simple positive message of stay hopeful... But his face almost became twisted. He added, "If you even hope in you that's it."

Hajime had to make sure he heard it right. "What do you mean?" Just like last time in the train station he's starting to act weird again.

"Sorry I said that without thinking haha. Forget I said anything... I'm thinking too much on this. You don't want more weight on you having a troublesome night already, right?" He then smiled again. What's going on in that head of his, and what's with the sudden attitude changes?

"...Yeah, Thanks again," This time Hajime answered, returning to his serious tone. He really doesn't feel like dealing with a passive/aggressive attitude for tonight.

"Ah hold up... Where are you going now?" He looked a bit worried asking that, but Hajime didn't buy it this time.

"Home," Hajime said and then began to walk away from him.

"That's... a problem, the bridge already closed you know?" When he said that, Hajime stopped and turned to see him again.

"Wait what? What do you mean by that?"

"You came all the way here to Towa City and don't even know about the new security protocol?" He looked genuinely surprised there, the look on Hajime's face was enough for him, so again he started to explain. "You know how many attacks the city of Tokyo has been getting lately? The security protocol even increased to try to counter it, and one of the new rules in the city is closing the bridge at 11:00 PM, no one gets in and no one gets out. You can't cross it until morning, sorry."

Security reasons...? Knowing how much Towa is involved in this, it's all just an act he's sure of it. These "new" protocols of course are to make sure they keep an eye on who enters, and probably to see who comes out and if they might have something that puts them as suspects for everything they've done so far... Damn assholes.

"...That's why you're still here then?"

Nagito nodded. "Yeah, that and of course the legal problem that made me stay here longer than I should have, luckily I know a place. Why don't you come with me? It's better than being on the streets at night!"

Okay, that sounds very fishy. Right now he has half a mind to just start walking away in the opposite direction... Unfortunately, he doesn't have enough money to pay for a hotel room, so that's not an option

"I see by the look on your face you are doubting me which I don't blame you for, but no need to worry," Then he pointed to what looked like a music club across the street, a nocturne music club. "It's that place right there, it's safe. You can see it for yourself, if you're not convinced, you can just leave and no harm will be done!"

The place looks in good shape and doesn't seem to have any shady vibes... Looks like he's still serious about "Helping" him out... Well better than staying out in the streets, and he needs a place where Monomi can be safe and have some rest until she wakes up.

"Fine... I guess it won't hurt trying it out."

That said, Nagito chuckled and walked him to the music club, nothing can get worse from here on right?

* * *

**Music Club**

**OST: No more what Ifs - Persona 5 Royal**

When he entered the atmosphere surprised him, there weren't that many people in here, just a few in a table listening to a blonde girl playing the piano accompanied by some other musicians with other instruments. Nobody pays too much attention to the others, all attention was focused on that blonde girl and her beautiful voice singing.

**People come and they go**

**Some people may stay with you though**

**I am all alone tonight and I kept on**

**Asking myself questions**

The passion in her voice, the rhythm she accompanies it with the song... It was intense. And soothing at the same time. He had to rub his ears a few times to hear if what he's hearing was real, her play was on another level.

"Table for two please," Nagito said to the waiter, the waiter looked at Hajime somewhat confused... Right, he's still wearing his uniform from the Okumura Cafe. Hajime awkwardly laughed but at least he took them to their seats without questions, where they both decided to continue enjoying the girl singing.

**Conceited I was at time**

**I never really doubted myself**

**But tonight got me thinking about it all**

**If I am the fool or what not**

It was like she forgot about the world around her, it was just her and the piano, nothing else.

"Great singing right?" Nagito said to Hajime. "And her performance with the piano is just glorious...As expected of the Ultimate Pianist."

She's an Ultimate!? Now it made sense why she's so good at it... He wasn't even sure of what to say about it, words can't describe how amazed he is right now... But was it only because of the song? Or was it something else. He can't put it into words but there's something about this girl playing the piano that feels... Different from any ordinary Ultimate, it's not like it's just her talent. It's her passion maybe?

"Yeah... She's playing great, downright mesmerizing," With that compliment spoken, both smiled and continued listening.

**I do not**

**Regret my choices I'm rather proud**

**Ooh yet I know I won't change**

**Anything**

**Because I can only be me so**

The waiter came, offering the menus to see what they would like to drink. Hajime actively felt like he lost his soul when he saw the prices.

"It's on me," Nagito decided to invite him for tonight. Hajime felt a little bad. Seems like Rantaro is not the only one paying for him.

**How can I be so sure?**

**At a crossroads I'm afraid too**

**But I can't let fear get the best of me**

**Someone once said burn my dread babe**

The song really helped him to relax... The drinks didn't take long, they arrived in time and of course, non-alcoholic, but still very enjoyable to drink as the song continued on. Somehow... The words of that song started to hit him. Odd, he's not sure why... When he turned to see Nagito, he noticed the boy turned towards the girl with a bright smile. By the looks of it, he's admiring her performance... Or something else? He did seem to be lost in thought... Can't say, it's hard to know what that guy is thinking.

**Who knows what tomorrow holds?**

**Just wanna live my life the way I want**

**What fills up my soul is passionate**

**Music that makes me want to sing**

"So... Do you come here often?" Hajime asked. Nagito didn't answer, and simply remained in silence, still watching the mini-concert the girl and her companions were giving. But after taking a small sip of his drink he gave his answer.

"Yeah, it's my favorite place to be from time to time," His response seems to be an honest one, eyes closed and a bright smile saying that... Could it be...? Because of that girl? There weren't too many people here but by the looks of it. And out of all the present people, Nagito looks like the one enjoying it the most.

**My story will be starring me just like yours ooh ooh**

**Who knows when will it end**

**What matters most is how you bring joy to life so**

The song ended... Nagito slowly started to clap, the rest of the people present didn't, he was the only one doing it... Hajime decided to join and clap as well, he enjoyed the performance too. After all, an applause is the least that girl deserves. The girl noticed and looked at their table, smiling and waving... probably to Nagito. Yup, it was to Nagito, he waved back.

"Oh, you know each other?" The question had an obvious answer, it should be expected if Nagito comes here often.

"That's right, though it's not like we are personally close or something... I just love enjoying good music. And obviously, she makes some of the best," Nagito's answer made Hajime doubt he was telling the truth on that. You don't stare at someone like he just did a moment ago just for enjoying "good music" but it's not like that's relevant to him.

"Well, it was a great song, that's true," After saying that, Hajime continued enjoying his drink.

It didn't take long for the blonde girl to join, arriving with her own drink and a chair to sit with them, close to Nagito. "Didn't expect you to see you here tonight, Komaeda-senpai!"

"I honestly didn't plan to come today. But I had problems leaving before the bridge closed" He admitted, which made the girl giggle.

"I see you brought a friend with you this time?" The mention of that made Nagito's expression change, but at the end, he just laughed it off...

"No. It's just a reserve student I ran into on my way here," And there it is again. That passive/aggressive attitude of him, this is starting to become annoying. But by the looks of it he definitely remembers him. At least he decided to keep a secret about how he found him... Better that way, the less people involved in this mess the better. "But since none of us can go back to Tokyo, why not invite him over? If that's okay with you, of course, I don't want you to cause any trouble either."

"Oh not at all!" The girl smiled cheerfully. "Both of you can stay here until morning, I'll talk to my chief about it! I'm sure he'll agree!" The girl answered with a kind smile. What a relief... But at the same time, he feels like he's being a bother... None of this would be happening if he just behaved... But no time for that. He needs a good rest and a place to let Monomi rest as well.

"T-thanks...Oh and great performance!" Hajime wasn't sure how to answer, this girl is really showing some kindness here, doesn't even look troubled by the idea of a stranger staying... Maybe she trusts the people Nagito is with?

"Thanks! And there's no need to be shy, I don't bite," Ah, so she noticed. Her playful tone of voice made Hajime a bit flushed which only made the girl giggle. "You know if it wasn't because you arrived with Komaeda-senpai I would think you're here looking for a job," Now she joked seeing his attire. Yeah of course she would mention it...

Hajime laughed a bit nervously not knowing how to answer that. "Well I was actually looking for one not long ago."

"Oh really? Well if you are still up for it we actually have a vacancy. Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays," An offer for a nocturne job? That actually doesn't sound that bad. But not right now.

"I'll think about it."

"Well don't think too much about it. You wouldn't want someone to take the spot before you right? You would miss the chance to get to know me better'' With a wink and a flirty tone of voice Hajime lost his composure, almost choking on his drink. No way, is this what it means to be hit on!? A cute girl like her is hitting on him!? His face turned deep red trying to find the correct words to answer this. Meanwhile the girl laughed more and Nagito soon joined too. "Relax I'm just teasing!"

Oh... What a disappointment... "Y-yeah, you almost got me there... But I will consider it, really," Said Hajime, awkwardly laughing.

"Good! My name is Kaede Akamatsu by the way, and yours?"

"Hajime Hinata, a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine! Now wait here, I'll arrange you both where you'll be staying," With that the girl left. Apparently this club has some rooms for people to stay overnight. That's quite the luck... Huh, that's weird. Isn't he being quite lucky recently around... Him? Naaah it can't be. No one can have that much luck. Besides nightclubs always have rooms for guests to stay for different reasons than a music club that he's sure they wouldn't approve of that kind of act.

"Looks like you have your way around people," Nagito said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Eh? You mean me? No no, I'm sure she was just being friendly."

"Ah she always is. But I've known her for a while and I can tell when she likes someone or when she's just being friendly, and I can say she does like you. You're an odd one... You don't look special at all, do you have something that attracts people to you?"

A wild card. According to Igor it's up to him to use that power to forge contracts with people around him, so maybe that's why? It's the only theory he can come up with... Then again he's not going to tell him that.

"It's just probably because we both have an antenna in our hair!" His random joke made both share a short laugh.

"See what I mean? I'm sure you have good friends with you because of your nature."

Good friends with him... Yeah... That stings a bit, not because he doesn't have any, but because he didn't count on them when he should have, together they would probably have come up with a good plan to rescue his mom and the current story would be different. Speaking of them... His phone started to buzz and he was receiving a notification text from Rantaro, and then followed by one of Kyoko.

Wait... They still awake at this hour!?

**Rantaro Amami**

Hey, Hajime are you alright? I got a call from the Taxi Driver saying you weren't there."

Of course... How could he forget about that? Dammit now he feels terrible for it.

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

Please answer. Is everything alright? Contact us immediately.

"She 's worried..."

"Of course she is sherlock," Izanagi really didn't help that much.

Deciding to ignore the current argument with himself, Hajime started to text back this time in their group chat.

**Hajime Hinata**

I'm alright guys... It just a lot happened, I'm sorry.

**Rantaro Amami**

What are you sorry for? What happened? Was it Haiji or Junko?

**Hajime Hinata**

...They have my mom.

A pause... That was hard to write, even harder to send... They didn't answer right away, they took their time... Probably processing it first.

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

So they moved in on us first... You went inside didn't you?

**Hajime Hinata**

I'm sorry...

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

Don't. With that said I can tell how it went, don't do this to yourself right now.

We'll figure this out.

Where are you right now?

**Hajime Hinata**

In Towa City. I don't even know how I ended here... When I tried to get out I got pushed away to one crystal and I ended here.

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

That's a problem... We won't be able to go you, or you to us. They started to close the bridge during nighttime.

**Rantaro Amami**

Then we'll go for him in the morning. We can lose the first period, I'll make sure to contact Mukuro for it.

Side note, someone probably should get her into this group chat.

**Hajime Hinata**

No, guys it's fine, I can go back on my own.

And once I'm back, I can ask Mukuro.

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

No. It's Towa City we are talking about... This can't be a coincidence

We'll see you in the morning

Got it?

**Hajime Hinata**

...Got it

He can't go against her, even on the phone he can feel his aura and intense stare... Darn, he feels like he really screwed up there. But even after that they're still worried for him... Yeah, like Nagito said... Good friends. He just hopes he doesn't disappoint them with his continued screw-ups.

"You look tense," Nagito mentioned. "Would you like another drink? It might help," It didn't look like he tried to see his conversation, but his own expression showed how frustrated he felt with himself right now. It didn't take a very perceptive person to notice. Which Nagito actually has proven to be so far.

"Nah. I'm good thanks..."

"Then let's just enjoy the next song, it will help you relax. I think it's called 'Clair de Lune'."

Yeah, that's what he needs. Relax until Kaede returns with the keys to their rooms and gets a good sleep.

* * *

**Velvet Room**

**OST: The Poem of Everyone's Souls - Persona Series.**

Once Kaede arrived with the key, the first thing he did was speed-walk to the room to make sure Monomi was in a comfortable position and went immediately to bed.

But he didn't expect to be called here again...

"Ah, welcome to the Velvet Room!" Igor greeted him with his usual greeting. "Glad to see you again!"

"Yeah... I'm glad to see you too. For a moment I thought I was a goner..."

"You actually were about to die, you were lucky to survive the intensity of the attacks you received without any permanent damage" Kirumi looked a bit angry, well he can't blame her.

"Your body needs a good rest, you forced your Persona a bit too much." Igor added. Were they going to lecture him?... "So for that I decided to summon you here, to discuss an important matter."

"Yeah...? Go on I'll listen."

"Here in the Velvet Room, we will offer our aid for you to succeed in the way to complete your destiny... But, we can't intervene or tell you directly anything involving it, do you remember?" At his question, Hajime nodded in response, allowing Igor to continue. "That means your choices are your responsibility, and yours only."

"You have to deal with the consequences of your own actions, if you happen to choose to do something that reckless again we can't do anything about it," Yeah she's lecturing him... She kinda looks like a mom doing that. But he's not saying that. Something tells him he'll end up regretting it.

"With that in mind, make sure to think carefully about the decisions you make since this will eventually reflect the result at the end of your journey. We strongly recommend you to continue forging and deepening your bonds with people. They will be the key to your success. All in all, do not hesitate to count on them in times of need."

Hajime nodded... He'll make sure to never make the same mistake again. They counted on him, he had to count on them too. But this is odd... Do they know what type of choices will come in the future? Is that something he should worry for? The answer to those questions are probably both yes, but he can't know for sure. They wouldn't answer him even if he asked. So for now it'll be better to take their advice seriously.

"And please, be sure to make use of the fusion system we offer you too. With it you'll get stronger personas that will help you in battle as well," Now Kirumi added that last part. Right he still hasn't had the chance to make some fusions yet.

He still has some of the personas he got the last time they went into Haiji's palace...

"Then if it's alright. Allow me to start giving it a better use than I did the last time... I'll make sure to make it count this time," Hajime said it with determination.

Igor smirked, and pleasedly nodded, preparing to make some fusions.

He's sure this guest will be a unique one.

* * *

**A few hours ago**

Meanwhile, while everything around Hajime was spelling trouble after trouble, with his mom just being dragged into the Mirror World, in the back of the park, a figure was standing right in the spot where the crystal that was used to push Hajime's mom into that world used to be mere minutes ago.

Tall and wearing a good looking suit, one would expect him to be going to a party... But by the looks of it, he was there witnessing everything that played out. The person chuckled to itself, as part of him was enjoying the "show"... From his suit he took a phone and opened a text that shows being from 8 hours ago.

**From Jin Kirigiri:**

What's the progress in the task we asked you?

Have they been okay?

Shown any potential?

Once again the person chuckled and started to type their answer.

**?**

I've made a lot of progress.

Worry not, I'll soon bring great news...

We have a lot to discuss.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Confidants**

Monomi (The Councilor) Rank 2  
Rantaro Amami (The Chariot) Rank 1  
Mukuro Ikusaba (The Faith) Rank 1  
Nagito Komaeda (The Fortune) Rank 1

* * *

**End Notes:**

**FINALLY**  
**Sorry to took so long for this, I had to deal with lots of problems, collage started for me, IN ONLINE CLASSES AND I HATE THEEEEM-**  
**And worst my laptop had a problem, the charger literally broke and exploded so... I was with no way to write for DAYS until I finally got a new one. With all that said I finally am able to continue the updates as usual.**

**Sorry for the wait! Love all!**


End file.
